Disney's Frozen: The Crocus and the Crow
by 1534rosa
Summary: The peace that Arendelle has enjoyed is imperiled when an ancient evil returns to destroy Elsa and all that she has worked to preserve. Yet when meeting a man whose tortured past mirrors her own a desire fills her heart as she falls in love for the first time. But their union is endangered and they must join to combat the vengeful darkness rising against Arendelle...and the world.
1. A Stranger in Arendelle

**I'm not really one for introductions so I'll make this brief.**

 **This is MY work in progress version of a sequel to "Frozen", taking place and following the established canon of the events from the movie, as well as "Frozen Fever" and "Olaf's Frozen Adventure"**

 **The only other things I'll say is that this is more or less a war story that centers around a pairing of Elsa with a male interest of my own design. But beyond that I wanted to focus on certain concepts and elements I felt were underused in the film. Such as the existence of magic and individuals with arcane abilities, the lore and history of Arendelle which I partially based off of ancient Viking/Norse culture and mythology, and the idea of multiple races existing in the world besides humans and trolls** **.**

 **Basically I wanted to make the world around "Frozen" larger and grander, deepening the stories of the characters while still staying true to their personalities and ultimately keeping a "Disney" feel and tone.**

 **Ok so that wasn't brief at all...Anyway, please enjoy. :)**

Chapter 1: A Stranger in Arendelle

A year and five months have passed since the Eternal Winter and the Great Thaw; life in Arendelle under queen Elsa's rule has been peaceful and prosperous as it was under her father and mother. The Kingdom had a balanced economy, secured in food, finance and commerce. The gulf that had separated Elsa and Anna had been bridged, as sisters they had discovered the true meaning of selfless love in each other and a place they belonged...a home. But now something stirred in the young queen's heart, as if a piece of herself was missing, something she did not necessarily need but...wanted, longed for. It was an emotion that she had long been unconcerned with, yet now it grew and pulled within her heart.

She had assumed for some time that she had gained more than she ever thought possible; no longer did she need to hide her power from her sister or fear the ire of her own people. Kristoff, Sven and of course Olaf were like extended family for her...what she could possibly be missing remained a mystery to her?

She stood on the Balcony of the castle now, looking out at the city: deliberating with herself on what was causing her this distress. She was so deep in thought she barely noticed the hand on her shoulder. Turning, she faced Anna who was looking at her with concern "Hey Elsa... is everything OK?"

"Yes-I'm fine Anna, I was just...thinking is all." Elsa replied as she smiled hesitantly.

Anna wasn't convinced, "You looked like something pretty serious was on your mind sis."

Elsa sighed, "Honestly Anna it's nothing really, I don't even remember what I was thinking about."

Anna was remained unconvinced. "Well, I just wanted you to know; Kristoff and I are going out when he gets back...And that we **will** talk about this later."

Elsa turned quickly "Anna I told you it was-"

She was stopped short by Anna's disbelieving smirk, Elsa knew she wasn't a good liar at heart and surrendered to her sister's persistence. Sighing, the queen smiled "Very well...have fun and give Kristoff my love."

Elsa gasped and laughed as Anna gave her an extra tight hug as she softly said "Goodbye Elsa, I love you"

The Snow queen hugged her sister back "I know Anna...I know."

After Anna left, it was not long before she heard another familiar, joyful voice of a certain someone say "Hi Elsa!"

She turned looking down to see one of her closest friends, Olaf: a small, happy, wide eyed snowman whose mood was always elated and playful. She smiled widely at the sight of her always cheerful friend "Well hello Olaf and how are **you** today?"

He giggled and gleefully replied "Teeerrrrific!". "But you look a little 'serious' today." He teased, doing his best to wrinkle his brow.

Elsa rolled her eyes "You're the second person to comment on that today... or the first snowman anyway."

"Well if you want to talk about it with someone, I'm all ears! Oh wait…. I don't have ears. heh heh."

She was about to dodge his inquiry but she stopped herself and decided that she might as well 'vent' to someone else before her sister, it would be good practice, and Olaf was a very good listener. Sighing she relented "Very well Olaf... I will tell you."

Olaf smiled up at her, waiting expectantly. Elsa folded her arms and tapped her finger against her lip thoughtfully "Lately I've felt like something is missing in my life ...there's something that I want... badly but I can't figure out what, it's an emotion that I can't exactly explain at present, a sort of longing and it's been pulling at me for weeks now, I just can't-... I don't understand...I wish I could." Elsa's voice receding to a whisper as she finished.

Olaf scratched his non- existent chin and pondered on what she had told him. They watched Anna, Kristoff and Sven in the distance as they made their way through the city streets to whatever evening activities they had planned. Then Olaf looked back and forth between Elsa and the couple several times. His mouth opened in a wide grin.

Elsa gave him a puzzled look "What?"

Giggling Olaf darted off into the castle, bidding her to follow him. Elsa entered the castle library behind the snowman who was reaching for a book that was just a little too high for him. She shook her head and helped him get the book, he searched for a particular page and then flipped it around so she could see.

"That's it! That's it!" he exclaimed excitedly as he clapped his hands and spun in a circle.

Elsa smiled curiously "What's this about?"

Olaf laughed as though he had found the meaning of life, hidden within the book "I figured out what you're missing!"

Elsa just stared at the snowman holding his arms out and jaw slack. "And that would be... a horse?" She replies humorously, almost letting a small laugh slip through.

He cheered. Yes! Yes! no- wait- what?". He peeked over at the page and looked up at her, chuckling shyly when he saw he'd flipped to the wrong page.

"Olaf, you've lost me..."

"No-not a horse, Kristoff! I mean **a** 'Kristoff' of your own." Olaf said, rolling his eyes and putting the book aside, "I mean- every princess has a prince and maybe that's what you're missing!"

Elsa smirked, "Well technically I'm a queen and Kristoff's not a prince...not yet anyway."

He laughed "Oh that doesn't matter"

Elsa chuckled and stood up "Olaf, that's not...that's not possible, If I ever did marry it would most likely be an arranged affair and besides, I don't think 'princes' are my type. And I have... responsibilities, I don't have time for that sort of thing. Even if it has been lonely at times, finding a suitor isn't that simple and if... I do find love, I want to find it in my own time and not when others think I should...if I do..." Her eyes looked towards the ground as she said these last words quietly.

Olaf frowned, twiddling his thumbs thoughtfully for a moment before speaking "…well maybe, a prince will come to you and maybe...in a way you won't expect."

Elsa looked at him, raising an eyebrow "What do you mean?"

"Well...your different than most people-a 'good' different of course, when you meet **your** prince I think he should be different... and how you meet him will be different too. "

Elsa didn't reply but his words had an impact on her thought process from then on. The snow man reached up and gently squeezed her hand before departing the library in search of more of his 'friends'. Elsa returned to the balcony, her expression neutral as she wondered if there was truth in what Olaf said. She had felt a twinge of envy from time to time when Anna would go off with Kristoff on a romantic outing. They along with Sven and Olaf were the only real friends she had, and she was deeply grateful for them...but was the longing in her heart really for a significant other...someone to share a life with? It was an emotion that she had long been unconcerned with, yet now she wondered...

She looked out from her view for a long time as she watched the city and its people go about their everyday lives. Eventually she noticed a ship pull into the harbor and a large group of traders and returning citizens depart onto the docks, all were the usual people she'd expect to see arriving in Arendelle...all but one. Their face and body were concealed by a hooded cloak, the only thing visible traits were their leather boots and the handle of a sword behind their right shoulder. Although carrying a weapon on the wild paths outside the city was not so unusual, something in this strangers bearing made her apprehensive. She continued to watch as they walked through the city. She considered the possibility that this person may have ill intent and if so she would have to deal with them as a criminal.

The stranger walked over to one of the city landlords to speak with him, and Elsa moved herself to the lower level to get a better look. She couldn't hear them but she could see the landlord speaking first. The stranger said nothing but tossed a small sack in the man's direction which he barely caught, the landlord counted the pieces and said something else before directing them towards the city. Elsa wanted to know more about this person, especially since it appeared that they might be staying in Arendelle for some time. She instructed her guards to extend them an... 'invitation' to the palace, so that she might learn more about them and their reasons for being in Arendelle. She made her way to the throne room of the palace into the great hall, sitting on her throne, her back straight, head level and waited...

OoO

Aldren watched as the landlord counted the coins, finishing he weighed the money in his hand "A bit short for one of the nicer villas and-"

"I'm not picky..." He replied low and cold.

The landlord sneered slightly before shrugging and pointing "Head south east into the city, it'll be the one missing paint, it's a bit run down but it's a roof over your head...may I ask who is staying in it?"

"You may." he said brushing past the landlord.

Aldren walked along the cobblestone streets of Arendelle at a steady pace so as not to draw attention to himself with his head hung low so the hood hid his face from view. The city around him was bustling with activity, his old homeland certainly had its share of excitement, **if** the stories were true.

He slowed his walk when he could hear a several sets of feet walking together in unison, he turned and tilted his gaze upward slightly and saw a group of five royal guards approaching from down the street. He considered ducking away into the crowd to avoid them all together but decided that would only cause him more problems. He sighed and prepared for whatever questions they more than likely had for him. He halted his stride as they neared him, they slowly surrounded him, being careful not to crowd him but leaving no mistake as to their intent.

The one in front of him spoke "We bid you welcome stranger, her majesty Queen Elsa of Arendelle requests your presence at the palace."

Aldren lifted his head ever so slightly towards the lead guard "And...what have I done to earn such a privilege in the short time I've been here?"

"Her majesty only wishes to speak with a new arrival in the kingdom of Arendelle...sir." The guardsman's hand moved upwards, his thumb resting against the guard of his sword.

Aldren could feel and see the inexperience and uneasiness in the guardsmen as he slowly scanned to his left and right side, their gloved hands rested on the hilts of their sword in 'readiness.' "You gentlemen seem nervous..." he stated coyly.

"This way please" the guard replied with a slight frown, gesturing for Aldren to follow.

He smirked at the guard "Certainly."

The guard in front turned heel, leading the way for Aldren to follow while the others flanked him.

They walked through the open gates of the castle courtyard past what looked to a chapel of some kind. When they climbed the short steps to the palace doors the guard in front of him turned and held his hand out flat "Your sword please."

Though the guard was unfailingly polite Aldren recognized that this was not a request and reluctantly complied. He reached behind himself, causing the guards to all take a step back and tighten their grip on their swords. He held out a hand to let them know he was not aggressive, unclasping the buckles beneath his cloak, then placing the sword in it's scabbard in the lead guard's hand.

The guard took a moment as he partially unsheathed the weapon, revealing two curved and foreign runes upon the gleaming blade just above the guard. The cross guards were more like edged spikes that could be used for attack as well as defense, the two handed grip was wrapped tightly in dark leather while the underside of the cross guards and pommel were wrapped in steel sheets in the appearance of black, autumn leaves. After examining the sword a moment longer, he looked back to Aldren "A bit much for driving away wolves and bears isn't it?"

Aldren nodded "Perhaps, but wolves and bears are the least of a traveler's worries, there are far more fearsome beasts where I've come from..."

The guard said nothing as he opened the doors and gestured for him to follow.

He'd heard stories of this Queen Elsa, the eldest daughter of the deceased king Agnarr and Queen Iduna and that she supposedly wielded some 'power' over ice and snow. Aldren had experience with magic before, but he had traveled to many distant lands and knew of only one being alive with a power like what had been described...and no others. There were many other rulers who claimed such outlandish things for the sake of attention, popularity, to inspire 'greatness'...or fear. Most often the stories were wild exaggerations or outright lies, but experience had also taught him to treat all rulers with respect...and caution.

As a child Aldren had never been inside of the castle but the palace itself was surprisingly modest compared to others he'd seen in the past, being constructed mainly of wood, an air of humility that still held pride and honor. When he turned his head towards the throne he was caught a little off guard... the woman that sat there was to put it bluntly: beautiful. Her body which sat tall and erect in a regal yet reserved manner, was wrapped in a sparkling teal dress that fit her slender and attractive form perfectly. Her eyes were a crystal blue that searched him in curiosity and slight suspicion. Her skin was white as snow and her hair, done in a long braid that hung over her shoulder, was a striking platinum blonde. Even if she had no such ice powers, she certainly evoked the spirit of ice and snow in her appearance and dress. To describe her aloud would be to embarrass himself like a smitten schoolboy. Regaining his composure, he reminded himself, he had seen beautiful before, true beauty could only be judged by the character of a person.

He was halted a distance away from the throne and two guards still watched him from either side. The queen's lips curved into a pleasant smile as she spoke "Greetings traveler, I am Elsa of house Floran, Queen of the northern kingdom of Arendelle and I welcome you."

Aldren bowed his head and replied as politely as possible "Thank you, your majesty."

She rose from her seat and walked down a few steps "Please understand that my intentions in having you brought here are not hostile, it's just that we don't often get travelers in the city of Arendelle that we aren't already familiar with...or that come to our city so armed." she said, glancing at the sword that one of her guards held in his hands.

Aldren chuckled slightly "Well your majesty, I promise that I haven't come to assassinate you or start a war if that's what you're wondering."

She seemed a bit shocked by his bluntness but replied "That was among my concerns...what is your name?"

"Aldren, your grace." he replied simply

"...Just Aldren?"

He nodded, she nodded back slowly "What is your purpose in Arendelle?

"It is...simply one stop on a very long journey for me... I've been traveling for some time and I needed a place to rest and lay low...which as is it appears was an unsuccessful attempt on my part."

The queen was silent for a moment as she appeared to be thinking deeply before finally asking "May I ask that you remove your hood, I wish to see your face"

He cocked his head to the side "Why is that your grace."

"...So that I may remember it."

He knew that he had no choice but to comply. Grabbing the edges of his hood he pulled it back revealing his face to her...

OoO

Elsa was stunned a moment at the sight of the stranger; a young man around the same age as herself...perhaps a bit older. Tan skin unlike the many light skinned nordling residents of Arendelle, likely a effect brought about by constant travel on the sea, his face was smooth and hairless, revealing a subtle but defined jawline. His scalp was covered by unkempt long, black, ashy hair that was tied together in a loose ponytail. But his most prominent feature were his eyes: they were a faded but deep crimson... certainly not a common eye color, in fact they were unlike anything she'd ever seen. Despite his slightly smug attitude and demeanor, Elsa couldn't help but peer past the intensity of his eyes and see the all too familiar glints of grief...and pain.

She was caught staring as Aldren smiled lightly "Something...wrong, your grace?"

She mentally shook herself from her short trance "Forgive me. I was...lost in thought."

Aldren raised an eyebrow "Mhm...well your grace, will that be all?" he replied with a slight hint of sarcasm.

She frowned slightly "Yes...for now. Thank you."

He turned to retrieve his sword from the guard who held it, but just as his hand rested on the scabbard, she decided she should make her position as queen more concrete.

"Sir", she called, almost too loudly, "One more thing before you leave."

OoO

Just as the guard handed him the sword the queen began to speak again in a less welcoming tone. Aldren turned back to her "Yes your grace?"

The queen spoke now with more firmness to her voice, "As queen of Arendelle I remind you that you are a guest in our peaceful city and I **strongly** advise you to keep that peace during your stay..."

Aldren cringed internally realizing that he had been less respectful that he had intended...then he caught sight of dust floating down in front of his face from above, glancing up he caught sight of a figure about to pounce down on him from the rafters above.

Instinctively he shoved the guard back and rolled backwards, hearing a thunk as a sharp sword bit into the floor where he had been standing. He looked up to see a warrior in blood red armor that wielded the weapon. The warrior's face was covered in a masked helmet that was molded in the image of a viper; two eye holes and a space where the mouth was with two fangs on the top and bottom.

The assassin growled at him sounding more akin to a beast than a man as it lunged at him as others like him dropped from above and engaged the guards in combat. Aldren unsheathed his sword, rolling forward and avoided the blade swinging over his head, rising up he spun around and delivered a kick across the side of the attacker's head stunning them momentarily.

He turned and assessed the situation, he saw three others going for the queen, she was reacting to the one on her right to defend herself but the one on her left was stabbing his sword forward and one behind her swinging to take her head. His reaction was instant, as quick as heavenly possible he reached to his sides and slung two daggers forward hitting one in the neck and the other in the back, but the third was still about to attack. He reached to his side grabbing his small crossbow with his left hand, taking aim and firing a bolt into the chest of the third attacker sending him to the floor beside the throne.

The assassin from behind him had recovered and was taking another swing. At an almost inhuman speed Aldren threw off his cloak into the enemies face, his leather mercenary armor now revealed, then running forward to thrust his sword through the chest of the attacker with both hands to drive the blade all the way through.

Another charged forward with its sword drawn, Aldren reached for the secondary sword on the back of his first victim. Drawing it he swiped it to the side to deflect the second's blade and stabbing the tip of his own sword forward between the armor plates of the chest. As the second fell dead he turned to see now that the assassins were more concerned with him than the queen's guards, he whipped both swords threateningly as the majority charged to attack him.

Running forward he parried a blade on one and wrapped his arm around their neck, letting his momentum carry him he threw a kick into the chest of another. With his arm still around the neck of his hostage he spotted a guard who'd been shoved to the ground by one of the warriors, Aldren threw the stolen sword into the back of the assassin, saving the guard's life.

The viper warrior struggled in his grip, he delivered a knee into their kidney, dragging his blade across their throat and throwing their corpse towards the wall. Then striking down the blade of another attacking assassin then thrusting forward with the pommel into the side of their jaw. The resonating sound of metal against bone rang throughout the room as they fell unconscious to the floor.

He spun around, low to the floor to duck another blade, he extended his arm and the tip of his blade stabbing into a shoulder. The warrior jerked back in pain, recovering it quickly thrust at Aldren who again spun, this time his blade sliced into their side and they dropped to their knees. He swung his blade overhead, bringing it down on their neck to finish them off.

Another charged forward wildly at him with two swords, he brought his blade down hard on the assassin's causing him to drop one. Aldren kicked his leg into the back of his opponents, as they fell to the floor he knocked away their other sword and thrust his blade downward into their chest, piercing through the blood red leather shell and into the floor.

He was given no time to catch his breath before another warrior, much larger than the others and clad in the same crimson hue, attacked him now. His armor was more worn and faded but the helmet, though largely the same as the others, had the metal forehead extending upward and outward into a short pointed horn.

Aldren held his blade to deflect the attack, the power of the strike causing him to slide back. The assassin leaped forward swinging a pair of long handled sickle blades back and forth with great speed and fury. He dodged backwards from the first few strikes before twirling his blade to direct the enemy's weapons away before plunging the tip of his sword downward into their foot. The creature let loose a yowl of pain taking a swing at his neck in attempt to cleave his head from his body, Aldren simultaneously leaning backwards and spinning underneath their blade carried himself into an upward swipe across their chest but the blade only gleamed off the armor.

He'd succeeded more in enraging his opponent than anything else, the brute locked blades with him and pushed towards the wall. As soon as his back hit the wall he shoved upward with his sword, pushing their weapons back and took several swipes at the assassin's chest who in return hooked his leather shoulder armor with their sickle and threw him back towards the center of the room. Aldren whipped back, quickly striking the side of the assassin's helmet, though once again he did not breach the armor. And the next thrust he took was caught by the assassin, the guard of his sword wedged in the curved edge of his enemy's weapon as they brought their second sickle down on his neck, though he was able to catch their arm too before the strike carried through. He gritted his teeth as the assassin growled and pressed down harder.

OoO

Elsa was caught up in utter shock, the three assassins attempting to kill her had all fallen dead around her almost instantly. Aldren threw his cloak into the face of the assassin behind him revealing the worn leather armor he wore, he wielded his sword with expert precision and speed against the would-be Queen slayers. But then She remembered she was the snow queen and that she was **not** defenseless. She saw an attacker pushing one of her guards against the wall and lifting their sword to kill them. Elsa fired a bolt of ice and knocked the weapon from his hands, then she extended ice from the floor at their feet and large icicles pinned his body to the wall behind him.

Another was caught in a clash with one of the assassins whose arm he also held, from behind him another was aiming to run him through. Before the foe could reach him, Elsa erected a small wall of ice, forcing the attacker backwards and smashing him into the wall. Elsa turned her attention back to Aldren who was still trying to push his attacker back, she gathered frost into her hands, crafting a small, sharp icicle and launched it into the side of the assassin sending him to the floor in agony.

Aldren had watched it happen and stared at the icicle in the warrior's side and then back to her. His expression was one of shock and question, she would expect that from someone who had never seen a demonstration of her power...but this was different, it was almost as if he...knew something.

Before she could explain herself that same assassin recovered, catching Aldren off guard, he rammed the pommel from one of his sickles into the side of the young man's head, knocking him to the ground and causing his sword to fly from his grasp. The Assassin holstered the sickles on his back, grabbed Aldren's collar and lifted him back to his feet. Head butting him, the hard metal of their helm ringing against Aldren's skull. Then with one hand around Aldren's neck he reached down with the other, grabbing his leg and roaring as he lifted him above his head before slamming him back to the floor.

Elsa was prepared to put the brute down for good as she readied another salvo to fire at their chest. Her chance was stolen when the assassin to her left who had received the crossbow bolt to the chest survived and was lifting his sword to cut her down. She gathered ice in her hands but didn't have time or distance to use it at range so she caught his arms and stopped him from crushing her under his blade. The warrior was taller and heavier than her, she shouldn't have even been able to hold him...but in that moment she discovered a strength she didn't know she had.

Though surprised at her new found physical power, she wasted no time in taking advantage of it. Pushing him back, frost poured from her hands and coated the metal armor of his forearms. She gritted her teeth and squeezed, the brittle, frozen armor bent and cracked as the metal groaned and the warrior himself screamed in agony as his arms were cut by the freezing metal. She released his arms and the attacker fell to the ground crying out in pain, shivering and clutching his arms.

She couldn't help but smile slightly at what she had done, but it faded when she remembered that Aldren was still being assaulted by his attacker. Aldren threw a kick into the assassins face and rolled back onto one knee but this did little to dissuade the creature. She didn't trust her aim was good enough to not hit them both, seeing Aldren's sword on the ground, she ran to it and snatched it in her hands, running forward and bringing back in forehand position with both hands to strike.

OoO

Aldren yelled in pain as his head and body collided with the hard floor, the beast grabbed his leg but before they could do anything with it Aldren threw a kick into the face plate of the assassin and rolled back onto one knee and drew a dagger from his hip. The viper warrior growled and brought out their sickle blades again and took several enraged strikes, he stood and dodged all of them, seeing an opening he thrust with his dagger but it's blade was caught by the curved edge of the assassin's and wrenched upward. With the second sickle they aimed for his wrist to sever his hand, he surrendered the dagger, releasing his grip as the sickle blade grazed his knuckle and then threw a punch at the icicle lodged in their side. The warrior hissed in pain, doubling over and taking a wild back handed swing at him but missing as Aldren rolled under their blade back to his feet in an unarmed combat stance. Recovering, the brute turned to face him again and laughing wickedly at the sight of a weaponless foe.

But the next thing Aldren saw really took him by surprise, he watched as his opponent's attention was drawn to a bright blue glow growing brighter as it approached from the side. Before they could try to counter, the blade of a sword, his sword more specifically, a bright blue glow emanating from the length of the blade, slammed into the chest plate of the warrior, a burst of ice and snow exploding from the impact point. The power sent the warrior flying backwards and sliding across the floor into the wall of the throne room.

Aldren rose up and turned to see queen Elsa breathing heavily as she gripped the sword tightly in her hands, the blade and guard glowing bright blue. On first impressions she didn't seem the type to wield a sword but for her...it looked surprisingly natural. He had to give her props for being brave enough to pick it up and swing it at all, and more so for having possibly saved his life.

"Are you alright?" she asked, lowering the weapon.

He nodded slowly "Yes...I'm fine, thank you."

She then held the weapon out to him with one hand, the handle facing him. He reached out and took it in his grip, the blue glow disappearing from it as it left her elegant hand.

OoO

Elsa could now see the armor he wore over his lithe but muscular frame; his broad shoulders were covered by leather shoulder guards but the left was covered by steel armor plates. A simple cloth tunic covered his chest with a leather breast plate spread across that contained a few small scabbards that would hold daggers and knives while tight leather wrappings enclosed his abdomen. Metal armor covered the elbows, his forearms were protected by leather arm guards that led into fingerless gloves on his hands. Simple leather pants were surrounded by gray, tattered cloth that were the ragged remains of the armor's skirting. And finally he wore leather boots that were protected by metal grieves that started at the top of his feet and ended just above the knee. The only bare skin exposed besides his face and neck were his fingers and toned upper arms. Despite this she couldn't help but find his physical form in general impressive and-well...attractive.

She turned her gaze quickly back to his face before she was caught staring again. His face was neutral and expressionless, he was tense despite the battle being over, but his eyes held a slight hint of wonder in them. They both were drawn out of their gazing as they heard the lead assassin on the ground groan and move slightly. Aldren's eyes narrowed and he began walking towards him with his sword clenched tightly, the tip of the blade dragging along the floor.

She put her hand on his shoulder "Wait."

She then turned to her guards, none had been killed thankfully and only a few had sustained injury as it appeared that she, along with Aldren had been the primary target "Take them to the dungeons, chain them and post guards at each of their cells."

The guards obeyed her order and began gathering up the surviving attackers, either carrying them or forcing them at spear point to walk. She turned back but Aldren had slipped away from her, recovering his scabbard, sheathing his sword and fastening it onto his back. Then grabbing his cloak off the ground, throwing it over his shoulder and walked away to exit the throne room.

Elsa felt she needed to say something and caught up to him. "Wait!" she yelled. "Aldren.", she said softly.

He turned slightly to her and she put a hand on his arm, "Thank you for saving my life and lives of my guards, I truly mean it, if you hadn't been here today...I doubt I would still be alive so...thank you." She smiled appreciatively.

Nodding slightly he replied simply "Your welcome, your grace...and thank you for possibly saving my life."

She grinned "Possibly?"

He shrugged "I might've had him handled, then again...maybe not."

His face cracked the smallest of smiles before he bowed and walked away, once again slipping away from her. Pulling the hood of his cloak over his head before exiting from the room. She sighed and put her hands together, watching him leave as she grew more and more curious, the desire to know more about him was still there...and she doubted it would leave anytime soon...

OoO

Anna had just gotten back from her short excursion with Kristoff, she hummed happily as she recalled more fond memories to add to her 'mental' collection...and of course sweet, sweet, delicious chocolate. As she walked through the hall she saw someone walking hurriedly in her direction, their face was concealed by a hood and cloak. They didn't look at her, only nodding briefly, she watched them walk towards the entrance of the palace. She caught sight of the sword handle on his back, and as soon as they passed she jogged to the throne room to make sure her sister was okay.

When she got there she sighed in relief at the sight of her sister standing in the middle of the room. But she was also puzzled by the signs of a conflict involving Elsa's powers and the guards escorting large men in red armor out of the throne room. She walked up to her sister who happily greeted her. "Hello Anna, did you enjoy your time with Kristoff?"

Anna was more than a little confused by her sister's surprisingly upbeat attitude despite the scene around her "Um-yeah...but Elsa, who are they, what happens in here and who was that?" she said pointing her thumb behind her, she then saw one of the crimson clad warriors with several slashes in their armor including one at the chest with hints of ice seeping from it as he was marched out "And what did you do to him?" She said, almost pitying him.

Elsa, to Anna's surprise, smiled and chuckled, taking her hand and inviting her to walk with her Elsa replied "Come, let me tell you."

Anna was indeed truly curious to know just what dangers might have been brought to their peaceful home...

 **Well, I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter and I look forward to seeing the feedback you guys give me.**

 **Please feel free to leave a review on any of the chapters, so long as we make sure to exclude negative criticism, racial slurs, over vulgarity and religious or political topics.**

 **That's all for now, I'll see you all in the next chapter. Ciao! :)**


	2. New House, new annoyances

Chapter 2: New House, New Annoyances...

Aldren hurried to the house that he'd rented in the city, keeping his head low and his steps steady. He stepped in and quickly shut the door behind him. He was careful to observe the small interior of the rental house; a bed, desk and a bathroom, the basic necessities and that's all that he needed.

He set his pack down by the desk and pulled of his cloak, laying it on the back of the chair. He sat down, leaning over and running his hand over his head, nursing his now very persistent headache as he processed everything that just happened. What he just saw, what the queen did, she was...He didn't know what to think entirely...but this changed nothing, he'd still keep a low profile until he was able to set a new destination. He had a feeling that his interactions with the queen were not yet over if she had her way, he would need to move quickly...she didn't need to know anything else beyond his name, for his sake... and her own.

OoO

Anna walked with her sister down the halls of the palace, she raised an eyebrow "So he just sorta...'swooped in' and saved the day?"

"More or less," Elsa replied with a chuckle. "Some assistance was required on my part but if he hadn't been here when they attacked I... well..."

Anna dreaded to even think of that "Right."

"He was an amazing fighter, his skill with a sword... I truly have never seen anything quite like it. But I also feel there is more to him than is revealed by first appearances, I need to find out exactly why he's here and if he has any relation to the attempt on my life."

Anna looked on thoughtfully for a moment "Elsa I don't think he'd try to kill you and then save you, it wouldn't make sense."

Elsa nodded, considering this "Perhaps not, but even so we need to consider all the possibilities...we have been deceived before."

Anna sighed, knowing exactly what and who Elsa was referring to "I know."

"For now I'll go and have a... discussion with our guests."

They stopped and Anna bid Elsa farewell with one of her very tight signature hugs. Elsa walked away in the opposite direction, she had a feeling that this 'assassination attempt' would reveal itself to be something more complicated than any of her current theories. The painted walls of the upper levels faded into stone bricks as she descended to the dungeons below. Small lanterns provided a dim light in dark corridors, the only other time in her memory there was ever anyone in these cells was when she herself had been imprisoned here by prince Hans. Now as she arrived she could see two guards at each cell. One of the assassins sat on the floor with his arms in chains and helmeted head slumped in shame.

One of the guards approached her and, unlike the others he did not wear a hat. He was an older man past the better years of his life, short graying hair and a beard covering most of his face. His eyes were a faded blue that appeared almost gray. He was a slightly rash and sarcastic man named Gillian who had what could be described as 'having a surprising amount of sass for his age.' He was the closest thing the royal guard had to a leader though he held no official rank, his truest passion and profession was as a blacksmith and though Arendelle hadn't seen a major conflict in over two decades, Gillian's steel had never failed the royal guard. He had served under her father before her and continued to serve the royal family to this day.

He bowed to her "Your majesty."

She nodded "Have any of them said anything?"

He shook his head "I'm afraid not your grace, the don't seem to be in a very talkative mood. But who could blame them when they failed their mission...though the two on the end are probably the most... interesting. The big one with the horn on his head is the leader I think."

Elsa nodded and followed him past the other cells, she could hear growling and chains being pulled on and shaken. She recognized the two in the cell, the large warrior that she knocked out was struggling and pulling against his chains in a fit of rage despite his extensive injuries received in the throne room. The other who was average sized and clutched his arms and scooted into his corner at the sight of her through the bars. Gillian unlocked the cell door and Elsa stepped inside with two guards following behind, she looked between the two and approached the more aggressive one; the elaboration of his armor and more distinct markings cued her that he was a leader of some sort.

She felt an air of confidence received from her actions in the throne room that remained with her as she stood a distance away and folded her arms. The warrior lunged forward but was held by his chains just a foot from her face, he pulled against them in vain but let loose one last defiant roar. She stiffened but made sure not to flinch, narrowing her eyes she began her interrogation "I suppose I'll start with the most basic question: who are you and why did you try to kill me?"

The brute snarled, turning away back towards the wall "I have nothing to say to you _Dwo'hine_ _Shilak!"_

Elsa drummed her fingers against her arm momentarily, saying nothing she waved her hand and the wind forced his helmet off. The warrior grunted as his head was jerked to the side, mid length black hair tied in a crude braid was now revealed atop his head. His low growl made the guards behind her tense slightly. He turned back towards her walking forward into the light to meet her gaze what she saw made her eyes widen: deathly pale skin, more so than hers with barely visible scale like patterns on the neck just below the jaw, bared teeth, his canines curved into pointed fangs. Yet the most disturbing feature were the yellow irises with a dark slit down the middle...like a snake. And yet for all these features the being before her still appeared human in most aspects; not necessarily ugly...but not beautiful either.

Elsa kept her expression as neutral as possible but her mind was already beset by more questions, she asked the most obvious one...albeit with hesitation "What...are you?"

The creature let out a low growl "I-am-naga and my name...is Dane. And we would have taken your head had it not been for that miserable wretch who interfered!"

Elsa looked down at the floor thoughtfully, she had a feeling that there was nothing she could do to persuade this brute to cooperate. Blinking, she then turned her attention to the other who hid in the corner, she used the wind to pull him out into the light. As he cowered she knelt in front of him and gently removed his helmet with her hands so as not to frighten him further. His face held terror and pain, he had been the one whose arms she froze and though he had tried to kill her she could not help but pity the creature in front of her. His features were similar but his eyes were blue and his ears, oddly enough...were pointed.

Gillian who was leaning by the doorway chuckled at the being's unusual features "So what are you, some kind of...wingless fairy?"

The naga narrowed his eyes and hissed at Gillian, Elsa hadn't known Gillian long but she'd picked up on his tendency to take most situations more lightly than most would. She addressed the soldier, his arms still frozen from their encounter "And what is your name?"

He replied hesitantly "...Meren."

"And what can you tell me about your attempt on my life and who sent you?"

He swallowed but before he could reply his superior did for him "Because you're in the way..."

She didn't turn back "I wasn't talking to you." she stated firmly, before gesturing to the other to continue

He sighed "To kill you is to remove the greatest resistance..."

"Resistance to what?" Elsa inquired.

The naga replied, his words were less enthusiastic than one might expect based on their meaning "Invasion...Reclaiming what is rightfully ours, returning it to its true masters and exacting vengeance for our...king."

Elsa was already speculating who might be behind this attack, considering this she continued "And... who is your king?"

Before the naga could reply the other naga pulled against his chains, shouting something in a language she didn't understand " _Lolk ten deirn!_ "

It was directed at the naga she was interrogating, growing tired of his interference she rose and turned, outstretching her hand, forcing him against the wall with wind and bound him against it with ice and creating a muzzle of snow to keep him from interrupting further. She turned back to her current subject with some fury in her eyes "I'll ask one-more-time...Who-sent-you?" she demanded with her voice raised and finger pointed towards him.

The blue eyed creature shook his head "That I cannot say... as hard as it may be for **you** to believe... I fear him more than you." his eyes despite being foreign and unfamiliar held the truth.

Elsa folded her arms, she then waved her hand and the ice on his arms dissipated. Turning away she walked out the cell, the guards locked the door behind them. Meren exhaled and rubbed his arms watching his kinsman who sighed underneath his muzzle in defeat as his feet dangled above the floor and found he could not break free.

As Elsa left the dungeons to return to the upper levels, a few names came to mind such as prince Hans and the Duke of Weselton, both were possibilities. But the naga had said 'King', neither of her known enemies were kings and last she knew of Hans: he was shoveling horse manure in his older brother's stables every day. Yet there was something else to consider; these attackers were not human. Granted she'd come across non humans before, Trolls and any creature she conjured but that was about all. It was reasonable to assume that the leaders were not human either... 'Naga' they called themselves, that was the only lead she had but she would use any available resource to uncover the truth...

OoO

Kristoff led his reindeer Sven through the city streets towards the palace having just returned the woman he currently courted: princess Anna to Arendelle palace. He was in the middle of recounting the fond time he had spent with her when he saw something peculiar, someone quickly walked by him from the direction of the palace. Their face and body were concealed by a hooded cloak and the hilt of a sword protruded off from their right shoulder. Kristoff wasn't sure what it meant but seeing an armed individual leaving the home of his courted and her sister gave him an uneasy feeling.

He decided, perhaps against his better judgment, that should follow them and see where they were going. Whoever they were they seemed to be in a hurry which only added to his suspicion's. In any case...he could handle himself.

He saw the stranger enter a house on the east side of the city which was rather modest in comparison to the rest of Arendelle, in fact it was actually well for lack of a better word...run down. Kristoff decided the best thing to do was knock on the door and introduce himself, their response could help him get a feel for the kind of person they were.

He walked up and knocked, no one answered so he pushed the door slightly and to his surprise it creaked open slowly. He turned to Sven "Stay here buddy, I'll be back." The reindeer gave him a concerned glance but waited patiently as Kristoff slowly entered the house.

He winced slightly as the floor boards creaked softly as he stepped inside the apartment, the room was empty for the most part, on the desk however he saw something of interest. A cloak was hung on the back of the chair and several objects were laid out on the desk; a small metal rod, a crossbow, a dagger and a longsword.

The sword was of particular interest, he reached out and picked it up, it was incredibly light. Looking over the straight, shining blade which was smooth and flawless save for the strange markings engraved in its surface towards the base that were in a language he did not recognize that lead to the cross guard which was lined in black steel sheets that appeared as black autumn leaves. The hilt was wrapped tightly with dark leather around the lengthy grip, the pommel was composed of the same black sheets in a similar style. He put it back on the table and decided that he should probably leave.

A voice from behind startled him "It's rude to touch other people's things without their permission."

Kristoff quickly turned to find nobody there, the sound of ringing metal drew back his attention; the longsword had disappeared from the desk. He was caught completely off guard as his feet were swept out from under him, as his back hit the floor a foot was planted in his chest. He opened his eyes to see a menacing, lightly armored figure holding the sword to his throat, "Who-Are-You..." the voice demanded.

Kristoff was speechless and terrified, the voice repeated louder and angrier than before "I'll ask again, Who-Are-You!"


	3. A Royal Invite

Chapter 3: A Royal Invite

Elsa had already spent over an hour searching through the library of her father's old study for something that might lead her to the origins of this new enemy. Her father had shown her much of the collection in the past before he died but in those days it had been vast and ever expanding and none of the books so far yielded the answers she searched for. She focused her efforts on books that contained folk lore, the ancient fairy tales and bedtime stories of her childhood, but thus far there was nothing on 'snake men in blood red armor'. If the circumstances were any different, she'd feel pretty silly.

She sighed, rubbing her temples as she sat in her chair, leaning back and drumming her fingers against the desk with the other hand. She opened the drawer below and pulled out her notebook, which she kept her various personal notes and flipped to a blank page. Dipping a quill in ink she wrote at the top the name of this race of beings: Naga.

Below she followed up with a list of physical characteristics she had observed: Pale skin, fang like teeth and reptilian eyes. She sketched out the faces of the two naga warriors she had interrogated and what traits set them apart from one another: yellow versus blue eyes and pointed, elf like ears in contrast to rounded ears. She included the barred, sharp teeth of Dane for added emphasis of his aggressive nature and the more reserved, fearful expression for Meren.

There was knock on the door in a particular beat that could only be her sister. Elsa smiled and set her quill aside "Yes Anna, come in."

The door opened and Anna walked in, smiling as she sat down on the edge of her sister's desk "What are you up to, here all by yourself?"

Elsa sighed "I was searching for any clues in our library about our guests in the dungeon, though I have had no real progress on that front. I've put that aside for now and decided I should take a written account of everything I learned from them so far." she said pushing the notebook towards Anna.

Anna raised an eyebrow as she took the book in her hand " **You**...interrogated them?" she said with a hint of sarcasm.

Elsa nodded "Yes, I can be very persuasive...when I need to be." she said with a grin.

Anna smirked as she flipped through the pages. "I guess it's easy with ice powers...Don't you think your exaggerating a little Elsa?" Anna said, looking on the drawings and laughing slightly.

Elsa shook her head "I wish I was, that **is** what they look like...that **is** what they call themselves...Naga."

Anna frowned as she handed the book back to Elsa who put it back in its drawer. The princess looked down, folding her arms and furrowing her brow. She then looks back up with thoughtful eyes "You don't think that **he** would've..."

Elsa put a hand on her sister's arm. "I've considered that his involvement... may be a possibility. But an unlikely one considering what we've learned. I doubt Hans would align himself with...snake men."

Anna's frown faded into a slight smile as Elsa continued "All the same, I've already issued a letter to King Reidrich Westergaard of the Southern Isles about this-excluding the details about 'snake men' of course. The city guard patrols have been informed to keep an eye out for any other signs of these naga and to report anything back to us **discreetly** , I don't wish to cause a panic but I want to keep the people safe. You should let Kristoff know of our situation when you have the chance...from here on out, we **all** need to be on guard."

Anna nodded positively, Elsa then smiled, putting her hands together "On a more positive note: I plan to have our newest resident, 'Aldren', brought to the palace so that I may discuss any possible connections he may have with these naga." She said this rather proud and confidently.

Anna put her hand on her hip and scoffed "Brought?"

Elsa gave her a genuinely confused look "Yes...is there something wrong with that?"

The princess shook her head, laughing and standing up "You may have figured out love helped control your power Elsa... but you still have a lot to learn in the way of 'people skills'. You may be queen but I doubt that he's going to appreciate being 'brought' to the palace."

Elsa stood, walking around to her sister and put her hands on her hips speaking with slight haughtiness "Well I **am** the queen and it is within my power and my right to bring people before me if I deem it necessary for the preservation of the realm."

Anna smiled and grasped her sister's hand gently "Oh Elsa, maybe you should think about asking in a more personal way. A way that would be more polite and... welcoming."

Elsa folded her arms, rolling her eyes and grinning "And what would **you** suggest...'oh wise one.'"

Anna shrugged "I dunno...invite him to dinner."

Elsa's face dropped into a look of shock as her cheeks began to turn red "T-to dinner But- Isn't that what someone does...when they're...?"

Anna shot her sister a smug grin and nudged her playfully "Hey, all for the 'preservation of the realm' right?"

Elsa narrowed her eyes at her with a flustered expression as the blush in her face increased slightly, Anna winked at her before giggling and leaving the office "Bye Elsa." She waved sassily.

The queen exhaled heavily rubbed the back of her neck, once she regained her composure she returned to her seat and pulled out a piece of parchment. Dipping her quill once again to write an 'invite'...to dinner...with her. She put her quill to the paper and found after several minutes a large black blotch had grown across the paper from the tip of her quill. The words weren't coming to mind as easily as she would've liked, sighing in annoyance she discarded the parchment for a new one. Putting her quill to the ink once more and another black spot began to grow...this might take some time.

OoO

Anna exited the palace and walked happily through the streets of the city she once scarcely saw most of her life as she searched for Kristoff. She greeted people, the young and the old as she skipped merrily along enjoying the warm autumn day, despite the current danger she refused to let it dampen her spirit, it was in her nature to see the lighter side of most situations. She grew a little concerned when there was no sign of her courted, he was generally easy to place apart from the crowd. Since he was the only person in Arendelle that had a reindeer for a best friend...and there was the whole 'courting the princess' part.

While searching the south side of the city she eventually spotted Sven pacing worriedly in front of the closed door of a rundown house. She quickly ran over to see what was causing his distress...she really, really hoped Kristoff hadn't gotten himself in trouble on today of all days...yeah he was in trouble.

OoO

The terror paralyzed Kristoff's his mind, he was caught such shock that his tongue was unable to form words even though he really needed it to right now. The pressure on his chest increased as the foot pressed down harder and the sword tip crept closer to his throat "Last chance." the stranger warned.

Kristoff waved his hands frantically "Waitwaitwait! My name is Kristoff Bjorgman, I'm The Royal Ice Master and Deliverer!"

The sword moved away from his throat, the stranger cocked his head to the side "The what?"

He chuckled nervously and began talking very quickly and probably talked more than he should have at that moment "I-I know it sounds different but the queen gave me the title herself-it's not the most glamorous position ever-but I like it I really do-did I mention that Elsa gave it to me- you can ask-"

The stranger put a hand on his face and sighed as Kristoff rambled on, grimacing he returned the sword tip to the ice harvester's throat "Shut Up! Why did you follow me?"

Kristoff swallowed, wincing at the closeness of the deadly blade "I-I saw you leaving the palace and you seemed...suspicious-and dangerous, I wanted to see if you were going to cause any trouble...or if you were going to hurt anyone like the queen or princess...or me, which I really hope is not the case right now..."

The stranger narrowed his eyes "And why pray tell, does a 'Ice Master' concern himself with the safety of the kingdoms monarchs?"

"Well...that's...complicated."

The strange sheathed the sword on their back, growling and grabbed him by his collar, shoving him towards the door, pointing a finger at Kristoff as he walked towards him "Well since your such good friends with the queen, you can tell her grace that I wish to be LEFT-ALONE!"

The stranger slammed the door shut as soon as he was out of the doorway. Kristoff sighed in relief as Sven nudged him and gave him a questioning look, Kristoff patted his head and gestured for him to follow "C'mon bud, let's find Anna, I'll tell you about it later."

Looking back one more time at the stranger's apartment before they turned away from the house towards the palace. "Sheesh..."

OoO

Anna could see Kristoff and Sven headed her direction, she smiled and rushed to greet them. She embraced him and gave him a squeeze but noticed he looked more than a little shaken. "Kristoff what's wrong?"

Kristoff sighed and began speaking quickly "OK, I know you're gonna think I'm an idiot for doing this but I saw this hooded guy leaving the palace. And he looked kind of dangerous so I decide to follow Him-Heaven knows why I thought that was a good idea! And I got there and the door was open so I decide to go inside and again I don't know why I did-but I did-And I-"

He was silenced when Anna put a finger to his lips "Actually Kristoff...I think I might actually know who you're talking about?"

Kristoff looked back and forth in surprise and confusion "Y-you do?"

She nodded, smiling "Let's go find somewhere else to talk and I'll explain more." Her face became grimmer "Besides... there's something...more important we need to talk about."

She intertwined her fingers with his and he hesitantly followed along with Sven trailing behind "Important? Like what kind of important? Like 'Olaf is stealing chocolate from the kitchens again' important...or 'you want to talk to me about something...concerning our future'...important."

Her eyes widened for a moment but then she shook her head and laughed. leaning against him and petting Sven as they walked "Kristoff...have I mentioned that I love you?"

He chuckled "Hmm...actually I'm not sure."

She punched him playfully and they both laughed. On their way to the palace Anna noticed a guard that walked past carrying a letter with in his hands that bore the royal seal on its surface. She smiled knowingly and took comfort in this thought...though she hoped that Elsa had taken her time so her invitation didn't sound too...queenly...She sighed at this thought, muttering under her breath "Oh boy..."

OoO

Aldren slammed the door shut, walking back to his desk he sat down. Rubbing his head, he groaned as his headache increased, he leaned back in the chair and sighed. Scolding himself for allowing someone to just walk in like that, spending so much time on his own was causing him to lose some of his poise. And he also knew that his hostility towards the ice harvester may have negative repercussion in the future, especially if the man did know the queen.

He tried to distract himself, pulling a small leather sack from his side. Emptying its contents, he counted his meager purse of pennies, he barely had enough for a snack, let alone a meal. He considered hunting for his own food but he was already worn out and exhausted from today. He leaned against the desk and sighed, his stomach growled on cue as a cruel reminder of his hunger. He had no way of paying for travel or food and he didn't believe this city had much need of his skills, Arendelle was not known for a high crime rate...or likely in need of a monster slayer. He hated to admit it but it seemed like fate was determined to keep him here, the last place he ever thought he would return to...the last place he wanted to be...

He was startled by a knock at the door "Now what?" he groaned.

He got up and opened the door slightly to see who it was, one of the palace guards greeted him and held out a letter, "What's this?" he said taking it from him.

"It is from her majesty Queen Elsa; she did not disclose the contents to me."

Aldren nodded as he looked over the paper "Uh huh."

Then the guard spoke again "And thank you...for earlier today, I was in the throne room when those assassins attacked...I doubt we'd still be here if it weren't for you, Sir."

Aldren looked up at him "No, you wouldn't." he said curtly, shutting the door in the guard face, once more he sat at the desk, he opened the seal, unfolding the envelope. It read as such:

 _Dear Aldren_

 _Firstly, I wish to thank you once more for saving my life earlier today and I wish to express my gratitude to you. If you would allow me I would like to invite you to dine with me this evening. I understand that this may be outside your realm of comfort and that you prefer to remain inconspicuous but it would be of great pleasure to me if you would attend._

 _Sincerely, Elsa of house Floran, Queen of Arendelle_

Aldren was surprised to say the least, perhaps he had saved her life... but even so, in his experience it seemed out of character for nobility to invite someone like him to dinner of all things. Something seemed off...but the word dinner made his stomach growl angrily at him and he needed to eat. He lightly punched his own stomach and whispered begrudgingly to it "Damn you."

He was also reminded of something else by the letter: the assassins. The thought hadn't occurred to him that even though the queen appeared to be there target they tried to kill him too. If they were after him as well it would almost certainly cause problems for him in the future. He sighed and decide that he would go...but with caution, the queen was studying him and honestly he couldn't blame her, someone had tried to kill her after all. But he would be studying her as well...behaviorally that is, for the current affair only... he did have to admit she was rather enchanting...for a queen.

He then remembered that he didn't have any proper clothes to attend a dinner with a queen...then again he also really didn't care nor could he afford to buy any. He would go as he was and if she had any issue with him she could complain all she wanted...yet he had a feeling that she wouldn't mind. Perhaps he was being more callous than necessary, for this one evening he would try and temper his edge. Besides, maybe he'd learn more about her and what they share in common...more than she knew he suspected...


	4. Monsters

Chapter 4: Monsters

Elsa stood at the end of the dining room and watched as the servants prepared the finishing touches to the dinner set for the evening, she contributed with a few embellishments to the setting of her own creation. It was modest, nothing terribly 'elaborate' but still appealing, and considering there was the chance that Aldren didn't show, everyone else could still have their dinner for the evening.

Anna walked up beside her smiling with her hands behind her back "Looks nice."

Elsa shrugged "Well perhaps it's not my best work but I suppose it will do for this evening... I wonder if he will even show."

Anna smiled knowingly "I have a feeling he'll show, I'm almost sure of it."

Elsa gave her sister a sideways glance and grinned "If he doesn't I could always have him escorted to the palace as I originally planned..."

Anna scolded "Elsa..."

The queen continued with obvious sarcasm "He did assault one of Arendelle's citizens...in fact I could even have him arrested...might be fun."

Anna stepped in front of Elsa and folded her arms "Kristoff entered his home without permission and doesn't hold a grudge for something that was **his** fault."

Elsa chuckled "I know Anna, I'm only joking."

Anna put her hands on her hips and smiled "Huh, well whaddya know, you're starting to get it."

Elsa rolled her eyes and put her hands together "So will Kristoff be joining us this evening, despite his less than 'pleasant' encounter with Aldren?"

"As far as I know he still is, he said he might be a bit late, you know how long it takes him to shower...when you manage to convince him to."

Elsa laughed "Know? I had to wait over and hour on your nineteenth birthday for him to finish, Sven took less time than him."

They both laughed for a moment and sighed, Anna grinned and nudged her sister's hip with her own "Sooooooo, you excited?"

Elsa looked at her questioningly "About what...?"

Anna began acting out a dramatic swoon into her sister's arms "Why seeing your handsome, heroic knight in shining armor!... what else?"

Elsa scoffed, setting her sister back on her feet and folding her arms "I assure, you the armor he wore was far from shining, the only reason I'm allowing him in the palace again is to find out what he may know of the attempt on my life. It's purely...business."

Anna rolled her eyes "Riiiiight, sure it is."

Elsa shook her head, then her head of household Kai walked through the doors and announced that their guest had arrived. Elsa nodded "Send him in."

Kai smiled and bowed, turning towards the back towards the doors, the two sisters made their way to the entrance to greet him.

Elsa admitted that she felt a strange happiness when Kai announced he'd arrived... that he actually came. She was excited that she may possibly learn more information about the assassins, mostly- partly... well...perhaps she was somewhat eager to see him again ...he was rather handsome and... heroic and...wait! what?

OoO

Aldren walked quietly along the cobblestone streets towards the Arendelle castle, dim candlelight illuminating its windows. His cloak once again concealing his face and body, night was almost upon the land so most residents of the city were at home for the nights which left the streets bare of traffic. He was almost to the main doors when he noticed someone walking a few paces ahead of him to his right, they were also heading to the palace but at a brisker pace. They wore a blue shirt and a black vest with green trimmings, black pants and shoes, a red sash around their waist and some...interesting shoes. A head of blond medium length hair, fair skin and broad shoulders though he appeared to be the same height as Aldren.

After a few more moments of observing them as they walked they turned their head ever so slightly, he could now see their brown eyes, slight freckles around the cheeks and a larger than average nose... Kristoff Bjorgman: the man that had trespassed in his house. He remembered discharging the intruder in a less than polite manner...and if he was going to see the queen as well... Although he had no desire to engage this man a second time he decided it might be best to confront him again to make sure there wouldn't be any further... problems.

Kristoff stood on the first step of the stairs leading up to the palace and for some time fidgeted with his outfit, also taking a moment to smell his arm pits. Aldren couldn't help but chuckle and shook his head, walking up closer and announcing himself. "I see you were invited to dinner as well."

Kristoff jumped slightly, stumbling off the step and whipping around to face him "What-who? I didn't... you."

Aldren stopped just a few feet from the ice harvester "Me."

Kristoff cautiously stepped down from the stairs to meet him at eye level "That's right...they said you'd be here tonight."

"Oh indeed, my actions precede me then, that's not going to be a problem is it...'Ice Master'?" he couldn't help but slightly enjoy making the man squirm.

Kristoff responded, attempting to sound more confident than before "As long as you don't knock me to the ground and hold a sword at my throat again, then no we won't have a problem."

Aldren grimaced, walking closer till he was just a few paces from being face to face "Strong talk, from someone who walks into other people's homes and touches their belongings without permission."

Kristoff''s face dropped and he lowered his head in shame "Well...Yeah I guess that was...pretty stupid. I shouldn't have invaded your privacy; I was just concerned for... other people's safety...I'm sorry."

Aldren was taken aback by the man's genuineness, he could tell when a person was lying but the man before him had no such trace in his eyes. Aldren looked towards the ground and sighed "It's...alright. I should be the one to apologize for well...threatening your life and screaming at you. I need to remember to curb my anger. It has been... a very long time since I spent time in the company of...others."

The Ice Master smiled "It's OK, I understand what that's like...believe me I do. My names Kristoff Bjorgman by the way, Royal Ice Master and-well maybe just Kristoff." he said holding a hand out to him.

Aldren stared down at the open hand for a moment in hesitation, then he reached upward and removed his hood revealing the entirety of his face. He noticed Kristoff's brown eyes widen slightly at the sight of Aldren's crimson ones. He could have made a commented on it...but he didn't, he understood the shock.

"My name is Aldren." he said before slowly grasping Kristoff's hand and giving it a firm shake "It is...very good to meet you, Kristoff Bjorgman."

"Just Aldren?"

Aldren nodded and Kristoff nodded back, releasing his hand "Alright then, I'll be 'just Kristoff'."

Aldren chuckled "So... Royal Ice Master and Deliverer? That is...quite the title I must say."

Kristoff shrugged "Eh I didn't choose it myself but it's nice to have I guess...doesn't get me discounts at trading posts or anything."

"But I assume you hold a special place in court? Seeing as you were invited to a dinner with the queen..."

Kristoff rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled "Well, not exactly...Elsa's sister princess Anna invited me, we're...together."

Aldren grinned "Oh indeed?"

"Maybe you met her when you were at the palace?"

Aldren shook his head "I was not gifted the pleasure I'm afraid."

"You'll get the chance now. You'll like her, she's great...pretty much everyone loves her...including me."

Aldren smiled and the two proceeded to the doors, on their way through the main hall towards the dining room Kristoff continued their conversation "Since you don't exactly seem like a people person-no offense, what made you decide to come?"

Aldren sighed "The food...mostly, I haven't had much to eat for some time and well...the queen's invitation was surprisingly polite... as she seems to be."

Kristoff stopped in his tracks and raised an eyebrow questioningly "What do you mean surprisingly?"

"You know the adage: 'Absolute power corrupts absolutely' I've met a few powerful men and women in my time... and most people with power have an inclination to lose sight of their duty to their people."

Kristoff hesitantly put his hand on his shoulder "Well trust me when I say Elsa is nothing like that."

Aldren put his hands on his hips and turned his head slightly "Oh... And what is she like?"

Kristoff scratched his head and thought about it for a moment "Well I haven't gotten to know her as much as Anna... but I'd say that she's selfless, caring, wise beyond her years and she'd do **anything** for her people...especially family. And she only uses her power for creating skating rinks and fancy decorations, never to hurt anyone... I hope that gives you a good impression of her."

Aldren nodded "Perhaps it does."

Kristoff gestured to the doors "They're waiting for us...shouldn't keep their majesties waiting."

"No... I suppose not."

As they approached the castle overseer came out to greet them, asking them to wait a moment he went back through the doors. He returned shortly after to beckon them in, as two guards opened the doors for them. They nodded and Aldren rolled his shoulders, cracked his neck and whispered quietly to himself "Well...here we go..."

OoO

Anna put her hands together and smiled when she saw Aldren **and** Kristoff walk in together. After what she heard had happened earlier between the two of them, this was the last thing she'd expected to see.

Anna met Kristoff halfway, launching herself into his arms, he spun her around in a tight hug. Afterwards she gave him a quick peck on the lips and the two smiled into each other's eyes for a moment. Then they both watched as Aldren was stopped by Kai, the castle overseer, who held his hand out expectantly towards him.

She could definitely see why her sister was so interested in him, at least from a physical standpoint that is: 'Tall, dark and handsome' is the way they'd describe it she believed. But she could also see why Kristoff found him intimidating: ever watchful, piercing crimson eyes attached to a young but hardened, weary face.

Aldren untied the loop of his cloak, taking it off and folding it, placing it into Kai's hand. Anna's eyes widened at the sight of a man who looked constantly prepared for battle: in addition to the longsword he carried his leather/steel armor was fitted with sheathes for several types of knives, daggers and the small crossbow at his hip.

He was about to proceed forward when the servant cleared his throat and two guards walked up beside "I must ask that you relinquish your weapons, sir."

Aldren rolled his eyes and sighed, and began the tedious process of removing every blade from its sheath, his crossbow from his hip handing them to the two guards and finally unclasping the belt of his longsword's scabbard. He held the sword out to Kai who grasped it but Aldren held his grip, looking Kai directly in the eye "Do try not to lose it." He warned.

Unwavering, Kai simply smiled and responded politely "I assure you it will be quite safe."

Aldren nodded, reluctantly releasing his hold on the sword, Kai nodded and left with the two guards. The now unarmed man proceeded onward to meet his hosts.

OoO

Elsa could see that she hadn't exactly won him over with having to surrender his sword a second time, it was understandable as he seemed very attached to it, no doubt a sword is a close companion to any warrior. But she wanted to take every precaution possible and she didn't want anyone else to feel uncomfortable.

Placing the sheathed weapon in Kai's hand he walked towards them, a small smile as he bowed first to Elsa, "Your majesty, thank you for the... invitation."

She smiled back "You are most welcome sir, and thank you for being able to attend on such short notice, especially with what has happened."

He chuckled, shaking his head "It was no trouble really, I- well I somewhat need the meal. And I wish to apologize for my... less than 'courtly' behavior earlier today."

Elsa nodded "Apology accepted, I think it's safe assume you've already met Kristoff?

"Yes, on much better terms than our first interaction I might add." The two men nodding to each other.

"Then may I introduce my sister: Princess Anna of Arendelle."

Aldren turned to Anna who stepped forward and smiled "Hi-hello-um...Good evening, Aldren right?"

Aldren bowed to her "Yes your grace, an honor to meet you at last."

Anna laughed "Please call me Anna, no need for 'formalities' we're all friends here...right?"

Elsa chuckled and rolled her eyes at her sister, while Aldren smiled and nodded "Very well your gra-...Anna."

Elsa gestured towards the table "While we are still waiting on one more attendant, perhaps it's best we go ahead and start without him."

They all made their way to the table, Elsa sat at the head with Anna and Kristoff on her left while Aldren sat in the chair closest to her on the right. Aldren looked over at the empty chair on his right side and turned back to Elsa "So who will be joining us tonight?"

She smiled "Oh, he'll be along shortly...he will want to introduce himself."

Soon after servants entered the room, wheeling in carts with food on them that they sat along the table. She noticed Aldren eying the roasted chicken despite his reserved posture, clearing showing a great deal of restraint. He looked at her awaiting permission, smiling she shook her head and gestured to the food with a nonverbal 'Go ahead.' Aldren nodded and grabbed a knife and began cutting into the chicken and pulling off slices at the speed of someone who was on the verge of starvation. Elsa frowned at this thought but then served herself as well, hers was a more meager meal than that of Aldren, Kristoff or Anna for that matter.

There was silence for some time as they all ate, though eventually Elsa decided to start conversation "So tell me Aldren, what drew you to the kingdom of Arendelle?"

Aldren wiped his mouth with a napkin before speaking "I didn't really choose...I suppose the traveler's road often times has a way of...leading you back home."

Everyone was surprised when they heard this, Elsa was first to inquire "You're Arendellian?"

He nodded, she question furthered "What hold?"

"The capital of the forge lands: Hammerhel, your grace."

Anna followed up "Why did you leave?"

Aldren closed his eyes for a moment and replied "It's a long story. Let's just say at the time there was...nothing for me here."

Anna nodded solemnly "oh...OK."

Kristoff cleared his throat "Uh... w-what about your life now, what do you do for a living?"

"...What I'm proficient at."

Elsa raised an eyebrow "And that would be...?"

Aldren put his hands together, leaning his elbows against the table "Well you see-"

A voice from behind startled him "Hello."

In an instant Aldren flew out of his chair, his fist plummeting downward and colliding with the...snowman? Aldren's mouth was agape when he saw that he had punched a small snowman's carrot nose so it protruded out the back of his head. The snowman's head bobbed back and forth, his expression woozy "Woo! Never get used to that feeling..."

Aldren shook his head, kneeling down and spoke apologetically to the snowman "My I'm- I'm so sorry. You startled me and-"

The snowman regained his sense and smiled widely "Oh it's alright, but could you do me a favor and put my nose back."

Aldren nodded "Yes of course." unsure as to what the best way to do that was.

Elsa had to put a hand over her mouth to contain a laugh as she watched Olaf attempt to direct Aldren in his efforts. Olaf was very blunt so that much was easy "Yeah just give it a little push from behind."

He pressed the carrot back to its original position and Olaf sighed in relief "Ah OK let's start over: Hello, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

Aldren slowly nodded "That's...very nice-oh but my name is Aldren." he offered a hand to Olaf's...twig.

Olaf shook his hand enthusiastically "It's very nice to meet you!"

Aldren chuckled "Likewise, again I'm very sorry about your nose."

Olaf observed himself a moment "Thank you, and no worries, I've been through worse. Anna kicked my head off when we first met." he replied as he climbed into his chair.

Anna rubbed the back of her neck laughing nervously and rolling her eyes while Aldren appeared to be struggling to hold in a chuckle as he sat back in his chair, he turned to Elsa, gesturing between her and Olaf "So...did you...?"

She nodded "Yes, I made him. But on accident, a good one of course. Olaf is one of my closest friends."

Aldren nodded slowly "Indeed...fascinating."

Elsa smiled "Well now that we are all properly acquainted, you were saying Aldren."

Aldren's expression dropped, leaning back in his chair once more, his fingers drumming against the table. He looked between all four of them, his gaze lingering on Olaf: thinking his response through carefully, perhaps due to Olaf's childlike innocence. "Well ...I am a hunter...of sorts."

Anna curiously prodded "A hunter... of what?"

"Whatever I am paid to hunt."

They were all more curious now...and concerned, Elsa leaned forward "And what pray tell have you hunted in the past?"

"...Monsters...though I don't think Arendelle is known for that sort of thing"

Elsa put her hands together "...not until recently."

An air of silent intensity crowded the room, Aldren noticed this as he looked around at each of them, save for Olaf who was not really concerned and continued eating all the sweets. He sighed, leaning back in his chair "Ah yes...the assassins...and I assume you want to know if I have any relation to their attempt on your life, yes?"

Elsa took a sip from her drink and nodded, he could sense her unease "Your grace, I assure you I had nothing to do with the attempt on your life. If I had wanted you dead-with all due respect to your guardsmen, the assassins wouldn't have needed my help, I was in the right place at the wrong time...so to speak."

Inside Elsa was still somewhat unsettled but she kept her composure, putting her hands together "You must understand Aldren, it seems an odd coincidence that they day you return to Arendelle is the same day a group of unknown assailants try to kill me."

He scratched his chin "Your right, it is odd. All the same..."

"Please don't misunderstand, I am still very grateful for what you did, we all are. I did not mean to offend you."

He smiled "You didn't. But...if that is all your grace, perhaps I should take my leave." he said, rising from his chair.

She rose from her chair "Actually, if I could trouble you: I have a few more questions I'd like to ask you...in private."

Aldren looked surprised "Perhaps...if you wish it?"

She nodded and turned to the others "If you will excuse us."

Anna and Kristoff nodded reluctantly while Olaf gave an enthusiastic wave. Elsa invited Aldren to walk with her, holding a hand up to the guards for them to stay when they attempted to escort them. As they left Olaf reached forward and pulled the entire desert tray towards him and readied a fork and knife. He began gorging himself but looked up to see Anna and Kristoff giving him scolding looks, he frowned "What?"

Anna watched in worry as Elsa left with Aldren, she turned to Kristoff "I don't feel very good about them being alone together."

He sighed, leaning his elbows against the table "I don't think we do could much about it Anna, and if he was going to hurt anyone...I think she's the only one who could stop him..."

OoO

Elsa and Aldren walked in silence for the first few moments away from the others before he decided to break the silence "So what was it you wanted to ask away from your...council?"

She smiled at him "I'd have you further elaborate on the previous questions I asked of you, since you seemed hesitant to recount full details around...'younger ears'."

"Oh?"

"For example: you mentioned hunting...monsters?"

He rubbed his chin and nodded "Very well. Meaning no offense of course, I have traveled to more places that you have, seen many things and learned many things. Most of all, I learned how to fight...and how to kill. This finds me employed where my craft is needed: whether I must stalk the darkness to track down the most dangerous creatures in the world or fight on the front lines of a nations war."

"So... you are a mercenary then?"

"Yes...perhaps a very selective one though."

"Selective?"

"...I don't put down rebellions when the monarchy are the ones at fault and I don't slay a nest of basilisks so a baron or lord can expand lands to fill his own coffers. In some situations, I may even take the side of the latter... I sell my skills for coin but I hold to my values and I only do what **I** feel is necessary to complete the task."

Elsa put her hands together "I assume that assassination is not part of your curriculum then?"

Aldren stopped in his tracks and turned sharply towards her, looking almost offended by the mere mention of that word associated with himself "No... I don't stab my enemies in the back or plot against them in the shadows...and I don't abandon my morality for the promise of added reward."

She frowned "I did not mean to upset you Aldren...I'm sorry."

Once again he was utterly shocked by the calm and humble nature of this queen, there were some who would have had him killed for even raising his voice slightly. But she was empathetic, gentle and she was...noble. He closed his eyes and sighed, looking back up at her with a regretting smile "You don't need to apologize...I don't blame you for digging, you know, someone tried to kill you after all."

She smiled back, laughing slightly "Yes that does tend to set someone on edge. However, I can say with confidence that if you had wanted me dead...we wouldn't be having this conversation."

He put his hands on his hips "Indeed...you took quiet the gamble, allowing yourself to be alone with me in this hallway. If I were an assassin...I've had many chances-if you don't mind me saying."

The snow queen folded her arms "I think you'd find I'm more than capable of defending myself."

"Oh I have no doubt you are capable, your grace."

She shot him a scolding look but couldn't hide her smile, they began to fall back into silence as they entered the gardens. Many different types of small statues and architecture littered the garden, surrounded by flowers rooted in the ground or contained in stone pots including the native crocus: A quaint purple flower that represented house Floran, the royal family of Arendelle.

Their pace became slower, allowing the scenery to occupy their eyes momentarily before Aldren spoke once more "It must be said, your power over Ice, you-well you use it well...which is quite the accomplishment for an Elemental."

Elsa stopped in her tracks, eyebrow raised "Elemental?"

He put his hands behind his back "Yes, a person who controls a natural aspect of magic...you've never heard this term used before?"

She shook her head, then smiled, her eyes suddenly alight with hopeful curiosity "You're- you're saying that there are others...like me?"

He nodded hesitantly "...There are."

"Do you know any?"

His voice became like a whisper "...Yes."

"Who? Where?"

He frowned and shook his head "I... I really couldn't say...they'd prefer to stay hidden. I'm sure you could understand why they'd want to be on their own."

She frowned "At one time yes, I could...but..."

He cocked his head "What?"

She looked up at him, smiling again "If I met another who...faced a struggle similar to my own...I'd just want to tell them that they don't have to hide anymore and that... they could learn to control their power just like I did...That they are-not-alone."

Aldren looked down at the ground "I'm sure they'd be...relieved to hear that..."

Elsa turned her head, studying his now melancholy expression "...I have just one more question for you Aldren, then you are free to leave."

He looked back up at he, sighing "Very well."

"You mentioned that you left Arendelle because at the time...there was nothing for you here. What did you mean by that?"

Aldren frowned and sighed "Well...I once had family in Hammerhel but...they passed away."

"How?"

His gaze turned towards the ground, looking conflicted on whether or not to answer her. Elsa smiled as if she had perfectly read him, placing a hand on his shoulder "Aldren, as hard as it may be for you to believe... I know what it's like to lose family."

He folded his arms as she continued "My parents, they had sailed for the kingdom of Corona for the wedding of my cousin, Princess Rapunzel but...there was a storm and... they never came back..."

Her eyes started to tear up slightly, he broke eye contact, trying not to look at her as she continued "I lost my parents to that storm, I didn't have any final words with them, no bodies...only the memory. I know what you've gone through..." she smiled at him even if he wasn't looking at her.

He finally looked up, first towards the sky breathing out heavy and then at her with a solemn air about him "You have lost family, I don't doubt that...but you weren't the storm."

Her brow furrowed in confusion and Aldren's eyes widened in shock towards himself for saying that. Clearing his throat, he attempted to brush over his last words "Well your grace, if that is all I will collect my possessions and go." He bowed, quickly walking past her to the garden's exit.

Elsa was focused on his last words she hadn't acknowledged his farewell. Suddenly her eyes widened as she came to a realization, she had to know if it was true! She turned and ran after him "Wait Aldren, please wait!"

He looked over his shoulder when he heard her voice but turned back when he heard something land in front of him, he had little time to react as a warhammer was swung at his neck. Ducking the strike which shattered a statue next to his head, he saw the horned crimson viper helm only briefly before an iron encased foot kicked him in the chest. He managed to roll back onto one knee as the warrior charged forward to attempt to finish him off, he raised his hands preparing to defend himself.

A bolt of ice flew past his head and struck the attacker in the chest, sending him spinning backwards into the air, his head crashing into the archway of the castle entrance. There was no time to thank her as all around them more of the vicious naga dropped from the ledges and cut their way out from the foliage in the garden, their numbers were greater than before and there were no guards to assist them either. Aldren reached back to grab his sword, groaning in frustration when he realized it wasn't there instead pulling out a short metallic rod, the one thing he had held onto. He twisted it in his hand and it extended outward, a lengthy spear tip protruded from one end.

Elsa watched in awe momentarily as the small rod became a spear of solid steel, she turned her back to him facing the naga on her side as they cautiously approached. Stepping backward she jumped slightly when she felt her back bump into something. Looking over her shoulder to see Aldren doing the same, He nodded to her, she swallowed and nodded back and they turned to face their attackers.

Aldren spun his spear in front of him rapidly while Elsa gathered magic in her hands as the naga started charging forward. Her hands outstretched and she released several ice bolts at the now charging attackers, most of her shots landed but a few of her assailants managed to dodge and continue pressing their attack. As one toward her left started getting too close she raised her hand, a column of ice shot upward into their chest, sending him flying back, rupturing metal and cracking bone.

The next on her right she reached outward encasing their arms in ice, binding them to his sides. Lifting her hand and the warrior with it she threw him into two of his comrades. A slew of three more were nearly upon her, closing her eyes and focusing she conjured a construct of ice and snow that resembled a eight foot giant similar in shape to Marshmallow. The three assailants were stopped in their tracks at the sight of the creature, it bellowed and waved its arms wildly, knocking the enemies away and fighting anything else that crossed its path. Elsa breathed out, she had bought herself a small reprieve but she knew the naga warriors would not relent in their assault.

OoO

Aldren thrust his spear forward into the chest of the first assassin, ripping it out and slicing the blade across the chest of another. Spinning with the momentum of his attack he jabbed the blunt end into the helmet of a third, stunning them temporarily. A fourth enemy lunged forward, Aldren dropped down to one knee, ramming it into their gut, then raising up and allowing their momentum to carry them over his shoulder. Next he spun quickly, striking the stunned third opponent across the helm and then cutting down on the fourth's neck before he could rise from the ground.

Spinning back around he thrust into the chest of another, then swung the weapon back and forth in a wide arc making the three remaining enemies hesitate. He brought the spear up to block all three blades as they all struck at once, baring down pushing him to one knee. Mustering all his strength he gritted his teeth and pushed upward forcing them back.

When they recovered he revolved the spear rapidly in both hands advancing towards them, they backed away, unable to find an opening to attack him. When one finally swung his sword Aldren quickly swung the blade end of the spear, knocking the weapon of the attacker into the hand of another causing them to lose their sword. Whipping the spear back around he slashed across both their necks, they toppled over to the ground, gripping their wounds as they fell.

The final warrior wielded a spear and shield, letting out an enraged scream and charging him with the shield held forward. Aldren braced himself for the impact, the shield collided with the length of his spear, his feet slid against the ground as the warrior pushed him backward. They gave one last shove with the shield before swinging with their spear at his head. Ducking the blade, he leaned his shoulder into the assassin's lower stomach, the momentum of the warriors swing carried him over Aldren's shoulder as he rose up. Aldren spun round as the assassin fell off his back onto the ground, dropping to his knee with all his weight, plunging the end of his spear into their chest plate, their head rising momentarily before slamming against the ground in lifelessness.

A roar from behind alerted him to a surprise attack from another enemy, this one swung a battle ax at his neck. Aldren ducked under the blade, the warrior raised the weapon overhead and swung downward at him. Aldren side stepped the ax as the blade became embedded into the ground, he arched his leg upward and brought it down on the upper handle of the weapon, making it sink deeper into the ground. Next he struck the warrior's chest with the length of the spear causing them to stumble back and lose grip of the ax. Aldren thrust the spear through their side, a pained groan from the enemy was followed by a desperate back hand at his head, Aldren simultaneously removed the spear from their side and spun on one knee, thrusting upward through their chest. He rose to his feet as the dying warrior fell to their knees, he kicked them off his weapon and the lifeless metal shell fell to the ground.

Aldren looked up from the dead warrior at the queen who was fending off her attackers with her magic, he knew Queen Elsa could take care of herself to some degree; in fact, a small part of him believed she could beat them back. But when he glanced to the side he saw a warrior much larger than the others, clad in dark metal armor making his way towards her. He wielded a huge great sword in one hand, the thick blade's edge was lined with rows of notched downward facing teeth, intending to use it to cleave her head from her shoulders. Aldren slipped his arm through the strap of a slain soldier's shield and bolted towards the queen to intercept her killer.

OoO

Elsa watched as the naga overtook her ice golem, it fought to the bitter end even as they cut it to pieces. A naga struck the back of the golem's leg with a two handed mace bringing it to its knees then another jumped on its back plunging a sword deep into its back. The ice beast threw its arm back, knocking the naga off. The golem gave one last defiant roar before a naga thrust its spear thru the bottom jaw, the giant fell to the ground and the crimson clad warrior flipped the weapon around in both hands stabbing down into the golem's head. The blue glow faded from the eye holes of her creation's head and the entirety of the creature crumbled into a pile of lifeless snow.

Elsa had never seen one of her ice creations...die, it sent an unwelcoming chill through her heart as her eyes couldn't help but tear up at the loss of one of her selfless defenders. She prepared herself for the enemy counter attack, just as Elsa blasted an enemy away she felt herself pushed from behind several feet away to the ground. When she looked up she only briefly saw Aldren holding a shield in front of himself, before the blade of a great sword slammed into the shield sending him flying into a statue, his body shattering the stone. As Aldren grunted, rolling across the ground, the giant warrior bypassed her entirely continuing his pursuit of Aldren.

She rose to her feet as quickly as she could, outstretching her arms to fire an attack at the armored giant's back. She was forced to recoil her arms when one of the assassins tried to sever them, barely missing, she shot ice into his chest knocking him back. The rest of the naga still standing were now focused on her, with bolstered confidence they rushed her from all sides. In response she fired ice towards the ground in all directions, taking out some and creating barriers to block others, anything at all to slow their advance.

A naga wielding two sickles quickly scaled one of her barriers and jumped down to attack her, she quickly caught him in midair with wind and threw him back over the other side. With Aldren no longer able to watch her back she wasn't sure how much longer she could hold them back, glancing over at her ally she saw that he was still up, but who she assumed was the naga leader was nearly upon him...

OoO

Aldren's vision began to focus, he rose to his feet with the aid of his spear and saw marching towards him from a short distance the huge warrior that knocked him aside, they had to be at least eight feet tall. The behemoth wore monstrous, dark steel armor that encased their entire body while the black cloth of an armored skirting surrounded the thighs. The faceplate of their helmet was like the others, with aesthetic spikes jutting from the shoulders, the metal at the ends of the fingers pointed like vicious claws.

Aldren shook his head, he looked at the kite shield on his arm; the metal had been bent inward and the wood behind it was splintered and broken, he was lucky the force of the blow hadn't broken his arm. Rising to his feet he reeled back, hurling what was left of the shield at the giant, the monster batted it away in mid-air with its free hand as it pressed forward undeterred like a merciless, unfeeling machine.

As the enemy came into range Aldren spun the spear behind his back, thrusting forward at the warrior's chest. The tip of the spear jabbed into the chest plate but didn't even scratch the surface, the giant smacked it away, kicking Aldren in the stomach causing him to slide backwards on his knees.

Aldren recovered and the warrior started swinging at him with the great sword, he knew better than to try and block the strikes, opting instead to dodge and duck the sword swings. The strikes were slow but being hit by any would render him in half. The massive blade cut through more stone statues, throwing about debris in the air, dust from the shattered stone stung Aldren's eyes, making them water. He spun out of the way as the giant swung downward with the sword in both hands, splitting a stone bench right down the middle.

Aldren thrust the spear again at the warrior's shoulder and again the spear grazed off the impenetrable armor. Taking advantage of his momentary imbalance the black armored giant threw a low punch at his gut causing him to double over. Again the massive warrior brought its blade down on Aldren, with no time to move out of the way he raised the spear in both hands to try and block the strike.

The sword connected with the shaft of the spear, Aldren's eyes wrenched shut and gritted his teeth hard as the force of impact pushed him to his knee and the spear shaft down into his chest, the gleaming blade cut through his leather shoulder armor and cut into the surface of his flesh. Unable to hold his stance he fell to his back, scrambling to get back to his feet he desperately thrust his spear to try and create some distance. This time the warrior stepped out of the way, grabbing Aldren's arm as he overextended and pulling him forward, ramming its knee into his stomach.

Aldren's eyes practically bulged, few could withstand the force carried by the armored giant, his own armor did little to protect him and he swore he felt the knee go all the way through to his spine. He dropped to his hands and knees coughing violently, the giant raised the great sword above its head for the final blow.

OoO

A naga swung downward at her with sword in both hands, she caught the hilt of his sword in one hand. Ice spread from her hand, freezing his hands to the sword, he screamed in pain as the ice spread across his fingers. She used her other hand to conjure her powers against the rest of them, using the naga in her grip like a shield as another attacker swung at her, with her powers she pulled the naga in her grip into the path of the attacker's sword. The blade gleamed off the other naga's helmet knocking him senseless, quickly Elsa traded places with her captive and fired a blast into the other naga.

Glancing over her shoulder, her eyes widened when she saw the naga leader ram a knee into Aldren's stomach and raised its great sword to execute him. Her heart beating even faster as the naga brought the blade down towards Aldren's back, with her free hand she quickly shot a bolt of ice at the naga's hands, knocking the sword off course. The naga reeled back, looking at its free hand; the armored fingers frozen in ice. Looking towards her, its savage growling was cut short when Aldren slammed him across the helm with his spear and began fighting him again.

She felt a sense of relief and turned back to her hostage, sending a blast of wind into his chest, the armored body flew backward landing on another fellow naga. She refocused her efforts on defending herself from the remaining enemies.

OoO

Everything was in slow motion as Aldren watched the bolt of ice fly past his field of vision and heard the giant grunt. Focusing on the energy his adrenaline granted him he whipped around, swinging the blunt end of the spear into the viper faceplate, the metal ringing from the impact.

Aldren huffed, gripping the spear in both hands; another blade extended from the other end. He lunged forward with a powerful thrust at the warrior's chest plate, it did not pierce the armor but it made them stumble back, Aldren began rapidly attacking up and down the giant's body, dodging whenever the warrior took a swing at him, stabbing, slashing, prodding at any possible weakness in the armor. But the thick plates did not give under his onslaught, even the joints seemed armored and resisted his every strike.

The giant warrior managed to sidestep, parrying the spear into the ground and backhanding Aldren with its ice encrusted hand. The force of the strike combined with the hardened ice shattering against his skull made him fall to the ground. The giant's free hand now relieved of the ice, grabbed Aldren's breast plate, the metal claws piercing the leather, raising him off the ground and then throwing him back down. He tried to roll onto his feet but could only gasp for air as the monster's metal hand gripped his neck, throwing him through the air towards queen Elsa

OoO

Just as Elsa forced two more back with a blast of wind she heard something hard land behind her followed by a violent hacking and wheezing. She turned, gasping when she saw Aldren barely able to rise off the ground, a red ribbon of blood oozing down the left side of his head down his face. She erected a wall of ice behind her to stall the naga and ran to Aldren, kneeling beside him and gripping his arm to help him up. He tried to rise with her help but yelped in pain and collapsed back to the ground, clutching his side with one hand while his other gripped his spear tightly which he had managed to keep a hold of.

Elsa put a hand on his arm while she tried to soothe the pain on his head with her other, she looked up at the naga leader who was slowly advancing toward them, heavy armored boots thumping against the earth with every step. These creatures came here to kill her but in the process they had caused harm to someone who had risked their life for her despite barely knowing her, she did not know him well either... but she did care about him and she would not let his selflessness be the death of him. Her eyes which had previously been softened with concern for Aldren were now hardened by anger, the naga leader paused in step as she glared straight into his face plate. Breathing heavily as she slowly raised her hands, poised like claws as snow and wind began swirling around her faster and faster.

Both hands thrust outward, a primal scream ripping out of her throat, as icy wind rushed out to meet the naga warrior, his armored body unable to resist the push. Tumbling backwards into statue debris until he was able to force his metal claws into the ground, the tips of his metal boots digging small trenches in the soil and stabbing the tip of his sword into the earth to anchor himself. She would have continued the push were it not for the sound of her ice wall being broken down, the naga assassins clambering over what was left. She directed her power at them now, they pushed away even easier, tumbling away like leaves.

OoO

Anna and Kristoff ran down the hall as fast as their legs could carry them, they halted in the doorway leading out to the gardens when they saw in the middle of the destroyed pottery and statues of the garden: A wounded Aldren, spear in hand with Elsa defending him from more of the red armored assassins her sister had told her about.

Anna was about to bolt towards them until Kristoff stopped her win an arm around her waist "Anna, we can't help them! We need to get the guards."

She looked back between him and her sister and reluctantly agreed "Ok." She hesitated to leave at first but ran with him to find help, she ran even faster than she had before.

OoO

The naga leader rose up from the ground, shaking his head and looking towards the queen, she was now distracted by his minions. He looked to his side seeing the severed half of a statue, he growled lowly, gripping the heavy chunk of stone in his hand and making his way back towards the snow queen.

OoO

Elsa's teeth gritted, as the wind flowed past her, naga who tried to rise up only succeeded in being pushed back farther as their bodies caught in the wind. She relented, turning back towards the naga leader, she gasped when she saw a stone statue flying towards her, she quickly fired a bolt of ice, shattering the stone in midair. She was forced to cover her face with her arms as debris flew past her, when she looked up to see the naga leader charging her. She only just managed to create a shield of ice around her arms, the spiked shoulder plate shattered her shield and threw her back, grunting as she hit the ground, if she had not created the shield she may have very well have been killed.

She looked up and to see the leader kick Aldren in the chest as he tried to rise off the ground, his body flying further away. The naga turned back to her, she got up to her feet but couldn't raise her arms as they were grabbed on either side by naga assassin's, their rough leather gloves gripping her arms tightly. She screamed and kicked against them but they ultimately overpowered her, forcing her to her knees, one of them grabbing her hair and pulling her head back as the leader approached and raised the great sword above his head.

OoO

Aldren punched his fist into the ground, forcing himself to stand even after having been immediately kicked in the stomach. He watched as Elsa kicked and screamed defiantly against the naga grabbing her arms, the giant approaching with his sword in hand. Aldren knew he couldn't defeat him with martial prowess alone, he knew what he had to do: what he hoped he would never have to do again but if he didn't...queen Elsa would die.

The leader rose the great sword above his head, Aldren's fist tightened as an orange glow slowly grew brighter beneath his skin. He took a deep breath, ignoring the pain and pushing off his foot with the length of his weapon aimed at the giant's side.

OoO

Without warning the naga leader's side was hit hard by the shaft of Aldren's spear, knocking the giant several feet to the side before the blade could come down the middle of Elsa's skull. Elsa's eyes wrenched shut as an orange streak arched above her head, she felt the hands around her arms loosen. She opened her eyes to see the armored bodies of the two naga at her side fall dead to the ground, a heated slash where a blade had cut straight thru their chest plates, embers floating out of the gashes of melted steel.

Looking up she saw Aldren, the tips of his spear glowing a bright orange, the fingers and wrist of his left hand the same color with embers leaking from his skin and the crimson iris's now smoldered like coals in a fiery pit. His gaze was focused on the naga leader who still stood, Aldren's face twisted into a vicious snarl as he lunged forward with his weapon poised to kill.

The naga swung the massive greatsword at him as he charged, Aldren leaned back, the blade missing him. As the naga swung back the other way with the weapon Aldren leaped into the air, spinning, as he did he thrust forward with the spear at the leader's chest. The heated tip just pierced the steel and Aldren gripped the weapon in both hands as he landed on both feet, trying to push the weapon through his foe's chest. The thick armor still held, the naga leader shoved the spear away and swung his greatsword at Aldren's head. The pyromancer ducked the massive blade and struck the back of the naga's knee, once the giant fell to one knee, Aldren fired a fireball into the side of his helm with his free hand, knocking him to the ground.

Elsa along with the remaining naga looked on in complete and utter awe, the snow queen with astonishment and the enemy with disbelief and terror. It did not take long for the crimson warriors to regain their fervor and charged at a now greater threat. Aldren wasted no time rushing them now, leaping onto one and impaling with the spear as he landed. Firing a stream of flame at three more, the force of flames throwing them back and searing them. He then tucked his spear close to his body, spinning and slashing across the side of one naga then altering his spin to attack vertically down the shoulder and chest of a second. Another charged him from behind, he thrust behind him with the other end of the spear, impaling them before they could strike.

Pulling out the spear he spun it above his head before swinging hard, an arc of flame rippled through the air from the weapon, downing most naga that were still standing. One naga that managed to survive the initial attack rose to their feet, Aldren rushed slashing across their chest with both ends of the spear before delivering the blade upward into their jaw. The groaning enemy tried to crawl away but did not get far before Aldren slammed the length of the spear down on top of them shouting loudly as he did. One final enemy struck down at him from behind, he spun out of the way as his spear retracted to the length of a dagger. Grabbing the naga's arms and violently throwing him to the ground and leaping on top of him and stabbing his chest, a wrathful shout escaping his mouth.

Yet the fight was not over: the naga leader was still standing and now appeared to be taking things much more personally. Aldren rose and faced the brute as he took several enraged thrusts and swings at him with the giant sword, he dodged every attack only raising the spear above his head to block a final heavy handed downward swing. Only Aldren didn't falter as the behemoth hoped, instead he pushed upward and fired a ball of flame into the naga leader's weapon sending it flying into the air behind him. His enemy now disarmed, Aldren shouted his war cry and sent out a torrent of flames that engulfed the brute entirely, not relenting for several seconds.

But an armored hand lunged out from the flames and snatched Aldren into the air by his throat, he gasped for air as he was lifted into the air. He was now unable to focus enough to use his powers and as the hand lifted him in the air, the flames slowly died out, Aldren's hand clawed at the giant's wrist and the dark viper helm came into view. The soft glow from the heated metal faded away and Aldren tried to stab the giant's arm but their other hand grabbed his wrist and held it away. The naga's grip tightened around his throat, soon the elemental's neck would turn to mush. But Aldren with the last of his inner strength willed his weapon to extend to full length. The spear tip met the bottom left portion of the helm near the jaw, this time the metal was unable to resist the super-heated, pristine steel. The armor was broken away from the jaw and the spear seared and burnt the flesh, leaving it blackened and hard.

The naga leader roared in pain, dropping his victim and clutching the wound on the side of his face. Shaking his head, the monster growled savagely, planting its foot in the middle of Aldren's chest before he could stand and ripping the spear away from his hands. Aldren had given all that he could and it seemed this would finally be his end as the naga leader raised the spear above his head to skewer him through the face.

But life had not finished with him yet, a bolt of blue ice struck the brute in the chest, the force of the projectile knocking the spear from his grasp and throwing him back towards the castle wall. The naga leader slammed into the stone surface, leaving large cracks in its surface, the armored shell finally fell limp to the ground against the castle. Aldren rolled onto his side, looking behind him to see queen Elsa breathing heavily and slowly lowering both of her hands.

OoO

At last the gardens were silent save for the soft crackling of flames and the labored breathing of Aldren, Elsa rose to her feet, looking at nothing but Aldren, nothing but him. He turned towards her breathing heavily, his face neutral, the blood flowing down his cheek and landing in the grass singeing the ground where it landed. And slowly the glowing heat from his body and eyes faded. He tried to take a step but winced falling to his knees, using his hand to support himself, leaning his weight against it...finally his strength was spent.

She ran to his side, putting his arm around her neck while hooking her own arm across his chest, helping him off the ground. She couldn't help but oddly enough smile, her previous suspicion had now been more than confirmed: he was like her and this made her...ecstatic, to know that she was not the only one of her kind...that she was not alone. He looked up at her with heavy eyes, his face did not share the same sentiment, looking into his eyes...she saw only grief...and shame. He looked away and began limping away from her, she frowned in confusion, following his slow escape "Aldren... wait."

He paid no heed to her, she caught up with him "Aldren, please wait."

He uttered Shakily "Please Your majesty! I-I just...I need to leave... I should never have come here. I've done enough harm as is."

Elsa shook her head in disbelief "That is not true!" She reached out and grasped his arm "Aldren, you killed those monsters, you saved my life, you just did something heroic, W-why do you feel ashamed!" She yelled almost angrily.

He shouted while shrugging her off "Because all I can do is **Kill**!"

He winced again clutching his side, she moved to help him again but he held his hand up to stop her, taking a moment to breathe before speaking again "Before...before you start comparing yourself to me, know this: you and I have very little in common your grace. It should be apparent from what I told you that...I don't belong in this world...Because all I know how to do is-kill."

She stepped closer to him "Aldren **I** do know what that is like, feeling like all you can do is harm, wanting to isolate yourself to protect others...I did the same when I feared my ice would hurt the people I cared about, but I was wrong!"

"But you can control whether or not you can do harm! Ice doesn't have to hurt but fire...Tell me: how does fire-how does this help anyone!?" Anger choked his voice as he held up a flaming fist, making Elsa flinch slightly. His anger faded with a heavy sigh "You don't understand...you don't know what this curse has cost me..."

He was caught off guard when Elsa's hand wrapped around his, he almost panicked: fearing she would burn herself. But to his surprise the flames around his hand slowly dissipated until his hand was left bare, her own hand, protected by a glove of thin ice still tightly held his. "I know you don't fully trust me and why should you, you only just met me...but I can't stand aside and watch you punish yourself for no other crime than being what you are. If **I** overcame my...my overwhelming fear, that self-hatred, then I believe that you can too...

Releasing his hand, she stepped towards him and put her hands on both of his shoulders, sighing and looking at him eye to eye "You're right: I don't understand and I may not ever know what was taken from you...I don't even know if I **can** help you...but I swear to you that I will try. Aldren, you don't have to hide...you-are-not-alone." She smiled warmly, hoping that her words had swayed him.

He looked towards the ground again and sighed, making her frown. Smiling again, she put a hand under his chin to lift his gaze back up to meet hers "Besides, you are too hurt to be traveling alone, I cannot in good conscience let you leave in this state. Stay...at least until you are healed...and you've heard what I have to say, I won't make you stay any longer."

He groaned in pain and frustration, he held his side tighter; his ribs were probably cracked, blood still dripped from the cut in his head and a black bruise was beginning to form, sighing he gave in "...Very well."

She smiled "Thank you...now come, you need rest."

She took his arm, draping it over her shoulders, she put one arm around his back while the other stretched across his chest and helped him walk back to the castle. She stopped when she saw Anna, Kristoff, Gillian and a contingent of guards standing in the entrance of the gardens, all were wide eyed and speechless. She guessed they had been standing there long enough to see at least some of what Aldren had done, he shifted uncomfortably at their expressions.

Anna was the first to run up to them "Elsa-he-and the-...fire!"

Elsa replied firmly "Anna, we will discuss this **later**." She turned to the guards "Help him inside."

They obeyed and she handed him off to them, she turned to Gillian and pointed to the naga warriors in the garden "I want any survivors in chains! Especially their leader...if he's still alive."

He nodded "Yes your grace."

She turned back to follow the guards who carried Aldren, placing her hand on Aldren's back to reassure him she was still there. Anna followed suit but Kristoff stayed behind a moment and observed the destruction "Well he did a number on the them...and the garden."

Gillian spoke to him "Best head inside master Kristoff, we'll handle this." he nodded and returned to the palace with Anna.

OoO

The naga leader looked up from his resting place, he hissed lowly as the two elementals left his sight, entering the palace. The Arendelle guards began moving out into the garden with spears in hand, jabbing at and kicking over the bodies of his dead minions, checking for survivors. He noticed a few of his soldiers who were still alive begin to stir, he slowly rose to one knee. The ones strong enough to stand did the same, nodding to him, they bolted for the wall out of the gardens. He did not make any attempt at a quick retreat, only standing, craning his neck side to side and sheathing his greatsword. He slowly walked to the wall where the rest of his troops had already begun climbing, he was unconcerned as the humans shouted and gave chase, hurling their spears at him. They were more akin to pebbles being thrown at him as each steel tip bounced pitifully off the back of his armor.

He dug his metal claws into stone and began scaling the wall, A few of his men he heard cry out as they were struck in the back by thrown spears and fell from the wall, any that hit him continued to fall harmlessly to the ground. Once he reached the top of the wall he stopped when one of the spears struck his helm, making his head turn slightly. He looked behind him at an older man who did not wear one of the hats the others that had thrown it. The naga leader roared at him threateningly before disappearing over the other side of the wall.

OoO

Gillian was breathless, standing next to the rest of the guardsmen. He was a taken back slightly, he was considered one of the best blacksmiths in the kingdom and even he didn't know of any armor that could deflect a spear in that fashion. With surprising speed for his age Gillian ran for the wall, using the large notches left in the stone by the naga he scaled the wall and hoisted himself to the top. He watched as the naga rushed into the waters of the fjord, the leader turning back one last time to stare Gillian down.

One of the guardsmen climbed up the wall to join him, nearly falling off, he straightened his hat "Should I assemble the rest of the guards to pursue them?"

Gillian shook his head "No."

The guard blinked disbelievingly "Shouldn't we try to catch **him**?"

Gillian looked at the guard and chuckled dryly "And what would we do with **him** when we did?"

They both looked back to see the naga leader turn and calmly walk into the fjord, disappearing beneath the water's surface. The old man scratched his bearded chin "Well...he's a big one."

OoO

The naga leader led what was left of his of soldiers out of the other side of the fjord and into the forest: eight...eight out of 50 were left. He growled and hefted his sword onto his shoulder, the metal of his helm was broken away from the left side of the jaw exposing the burnt skin and bottom corner of his mouth. They walked on for several hours before finally arriving at their hidden forward camp in the forest. Two guards wielding spear and shield confronted him but quickly resumed salute when they saw him, he walked past them towards a large tent in the center of their war camp. There were many others of his kind: drilling, sharpening blades, patrolling the camp but they all stood at attention as he passed through.

He entered the tent, walked inside the large space and passed his sword into his other hand, the tip of the blade pressing into the ground as he knelt down in front of a crystalline pad in the middle of the room. From the pad below him a black, shadowy substance seeped out and gathering in a coiling, fibrous mass in front of him; the smoke took shape into a masked helm much like the one he wore but the metal around the edges took the form of a frill of lengthy horns.

The Visage spoke in a deep, echoed voice that seemed to be followed by the whisper of softer voices of different origin behind it "General Tarn...it would appear that your task is not complete...but I sense that in light of this defeat, there is another force at work interfering in our affairs."

General Tarn nodded "Yes my lord, the queen's death was within reach but...there was another." The visage of the shadowy helm remained silent before Tarn continued "This one...wielded fire...but if we attacked again soon, we could take them by surprise, they are wounded-"

"One failure to assassinate an elemental is at times...to be expected, but twice and by the hand of another elemental is...more than concerning. This changes everything."

Tarn hung his head and gripped his sword as his master continued "This development has upset the course of our ultimate goal, for now withdraw your remaining forces to the _Nordsoen_ gulf and prepare for my arrival. I will be joining you...soon."

The general nodded "So it shall be done... my lord."

The visage faded and the black substance oozed back into the pad below him. The naga general rose to his feet, placing a hand over his seared flesh on his left jaw, growling softly and tightening his grip on the sword. At that moment thinking of nothing else but taking the life of the one who had given him this scar...


	5. Naga

Chapter 5: Naga

Elsa walked alongside the guards as they assisted Aldren, he eventually shrugged them off, insisting that he could walk on his own. One thing that had been made abundantly clear about him was that he was stubborn and extremely independent, she turned to her guards "I'll take it from here, go and help the others."

They nodded and turned back towards the garden, Aldren straightened himself, attempting to appear in better shape than he was. Regardless she held his arm, despite his barely audible, prideful groans. Something he'd come to learn about her is that she could be just as stubborn as he was when she wanted to be. She led him to a guest room where he could stay for however long he needed. Once Aldren reached the bed he gingerly seated himself on the edge and sighed.

Elsa put her hands together "Well I hope that the room will be sufficient for the time being."

He looked up at her "It's fine...your grace."

She brushed a strand of hair from her face "And thank you for saving my life...again."

He waved his hand "It was not **I** who dealt the final blow to that monstrosity..."

She disagreed but without his help her skull would have been split in two, she decided not argue with him about it now. She moved a bit closer and put her hand on his shoulder "Are you going to be alright?"

He shrugged, rubbing his throat where red lines from the naga leader's iron grip lined his skin "Well I must confess that it has been some time since I've taken a beating...like this-but cuts and bruises...cracked ribs, it's nothing I haven't dealt with before...I just need to rest." He said with attempted humor in his voice.

Her attention was drawn again to the stream of blood trickling down the side of his face, the bleeding had slowed but not halted. Using her powers, she created a makeshift bandage, despite his minor protests at first she sat next to him and began wrapping it around his head. When she finished he sighed in a bit of relief at the cool wrapping against his skin "Oh...thank you."

Next she used the sleeve of her dress to wipe the blood from his cheek "I'm going to have a doctor look over you tomorrow, to make sure that you don't have any 'mortal' injuries."

"I'm tougher than I look."

"Oh I'm sure." she retorted, grinning "Goodnight Aldren. There are clothes in wardrobe that should fit." He nodded as she rose from the bed, moving to exit the room.

"Your grace?" She turned back to him and he continued "Why are you really doing this?"

She walked back to him, taking his hand in both of hers "I will explain my full reasons tomorrow, for now rest... and know that you are welcome here."

She released his hands, heading towards the doorway, but just before she closed the door she added "And Aldren, I would like to say that... you seem like a genuinely selfless person...I can't help but admire that about you. Such heroism is deserving of a queen's generosity." with her final words she smiled warmly before closing the door.

OoO

Aldren was left alone with his thoughts. He allowed himself to collapse against the bed and press the ice bandage to his head. He was too exhausted to change nor did he desire to leave the albeit, limited safety of his armor, he knew that he'd feel better in the morning. His instincts told him that the very notion of staying here was foolhardy, that he was only putting himself and everyone here at risk...and yet something else was telling him otherwise. He sighed and closed his eyes; he didn't want to dwell on it now. Tomorrow he'd have more energy, less pain and a clearer head...at least he hoped he would.

He sighed whispered scornfully to himself "...Heroism..."

OoO

Elsa paused and slowly released her grip from the handle of the door. She stood there a moment, contemplating the many questions she had, though one stood above the others...Who was he? Who was he **really**? Beyond his name and his newly discovered power she knew very little else...But getting those answers from him was going to take time. She looked down at her sleeve which was stained with Aldren's blood, she placed the ends of her fingers against it...it was still warm, very warm...

She drew her attention away from her sleeve and focused her mind on the greater problem at hand: whoever this new enemy was, their attacks had increased in lethality...someone **really** wanted her dead and it seemed they were willing to go to any lengths to do so. She rubbed her forehead and headed towards her study, on the way there she ran into Anna who had been watching around the corner. Anna had a concerned look on her face "Elsa...I know that you're probably not in the greatest of moods but...What happened out there?"

To Anna's surprise Elsa smiled and placed her hand on her shoulder "We'll discuss this tomorrow, all of us. For now, I need to find out more about these attackers. The fact that they've struck twice in my own home is more than worrying...I don't think that they simply want to take over a kingdom. I want you to stay close to Kristoff and I whenever possible, they may begin targeting the rest of you to try and get to me."

Anna looked terrified, Elsa recognized this and pulled her in for a hug "I'm going to figure this out Anna, I'll find a way to protect us...I promise."

They pulled away and Anna smiled and nodded "I know you will Elsa."

Elsa kissed her sister on the forehead "Goodnight Anna."

Elsa watched Anna for a few moments as she headed to her room for the night, she then continued towards her study. Closing the doors behind her she sat at her desk, resting her elbows on the surface and putting her hands together she drifted off into thought momentarily.

She rose to scour the library shelf, picking up from where she left off. She had a feeling that she was searching in vain but felt she needed to try at the very least. Eventually her fingers rested over the surface of a book that she did not recognize, it's thick cover was a deep magenta. She pulled it from the shelf, the title was written in the ancient language of her ancestors. She was not as well versed in the language of her forefathers as she wished, but from her limited knowledge she discerned the words 'Magical World'.

She flipped through the pages of the book, half of it was in ancient Arendellian runes and the other was a language she didn't recognize, both highlighted illustrations of various myths and legends of folklore none of which concerned her at present. She came across an illustration that looked familiar: a man lying on a stone slab with frost flowing from his mouth and the dark shape of a troll with his hands hovering over him. She sighed, realizing what it was and the memories it brought back which were...less than pleasant for her, she continued onward.

She crossed another illustration that made her eyes widen and her breath stop short: The image of A Naga warrior, clad in black armor, with a cape trailing behind. Around the dark mask that hid the face was a frill of horns that concealed any human features. And in the middle of the chest plate was a small, iridescent red gem. The figure stood tall and erect and shadows seemed to emanate from all around the illustration as if the figure may yet leap out at her. She was able to translate the few words that were in ancient Arendellian that were written more like foot notes than as actual pieces of the text: 'Witch, king' and what she presumed was a name... 'Amicus.'

She set the book down on the table and sat in her chair. A few moments later there was a knock at her door, she sighed "Come in."

Through the door walked Gillian, he approached her desk and bowed "Your majesty, you should follow me."

Elsa could not help but think 'Now what?'

OoO

Elsa followed Gillian back to the gardens, when they entered and passed by a few guards that remained, she saw exactly what she hoped she would not: the naga leader no longer lied motionless against the castle wall where she had felled him. Elsa grimaced, her eyes narrowed and her fist clenched, Gillian cleared his throat and motioned to their left "They climbed out over the wall and escaped into the fjord."

Elsa walked up to the wall, tracing her fingers around the large gashes where a giant metal fingers had cut into the stone. She slammed her fist against the wall, closing her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose "Gillian, double the guard patrolling the castle grounds and set a watch on the fjord walls, I doubt they will try another attack soon after suffering this defeat...but all the same we should be prepared."

"At once, your grace." he turned to a group of guardsmen and relayed the orders.

Elsa sighed "As prepared as we could ever hope to be." She whispered.

After the guards left Gillian stepped closer to her, having hear her "Your grace, perhaps if our men were trained as soldiers rather than simple guardsmen...such as our current guest, we might be more prepared to deal with threats like this."

She looked up at him "I know what it is you are suggesting Gillian, the thought has occurred to me as well but...that is a proposal that will have to wait till tomorrow...these things take time, especially with someone like him..."

The older man nodded "Of course your grace." a small...knowing smile across his face.

She noticed his smiled, turning her head slightly "Do you...know something I don't Gillian?

He shrugged, and shook his head innocently. She didn't prod any further when he asked her a question that distracted her from inquiry "Did you learn anything from the library your grace?"

She nodded "I'll show you."

OoO

They returned to her father's study inside the castle, they stood next to the desk and she showed him the naga illustration in the book "I think I've found their **true** leader or at least an illustration of him... this book belonged to my father and it would seem that our new enemy isn't as new or unknown as we thought."

Gillian scratched his chin "You think that your father knew about these creatures?"

Elsa folded her arms "I'm starting to think there was a great deal that my father never had the chance to share with me...whether he knew or not doesn't matter now, what does matter is that we at least have limited information on them. But I need to translate the rest of this text to learn more."

Gillian shrugged "I'm afraid that I wouldn't be much help in that particular area, I'm not what you would consider...'Well read.'"

Elsa chuckled "That's quite alright Gillian...there's a name as well, Amicus...their leader's name is Amicus."

Gillian grinned and gripped his chin "He sounds charming and evil and... old..." Gillian frowned as he said this last word

She looked up at him questioningly "Pardon?"

"Well your grace, it's just that...these are ancient Arendellian runes, as I said: I am no scholar but I do know that these runes are at least twelve hundred years old...and I'm not saying it's true but that would mean that 'Amicus' here is... let's just say he's well past the better years of his life."

Elsa turned the book towards herself again and stared intently at the image before her. Could that really be true? Was she now at war with an enemy that was over a thousand years old, an enemy that once held power in _Althgarr_...and now had its sights set on her demise and the destruction of Arendelle...


	6. The Witch King

Chapter 6: The Witch King

General Tarn stood near the edge of the drop off the _Nordsoen_ gulf, a line of guards on either side of him that stood at attention. Rain fell lightly from the sky and a foggy hue covered the sea. Through the mist in the distance he could make out the shape of a massive warship, it's dark sails bore a standard that resembled the head of a black viper with a frill of horns, carrying it steadily towards the cliff: 'The Vengeance'. The hull of the ship was completely overlaid with metal armor plates, armed with: twenty tyranite cannons, four smaller cannons on the surface deck and an ax like blade on the front of the ship for smashing through enemy vessels. The massive dreadnought served as a monument to their military might, advanced technology and was his liege's personal warship.

The ship came about to bring its hull along the shore, the side opened up into an iron ramp and slammed into the earth. Chains connected to it, supported and pulled it back when necessary. Descending down from the ramp were two individuals clad in steel who were escorted by naga warriors wearing red and black armor and each carried a fang tipped longsword on their back: The Witch Knights: the most elite blades of the Naga Ai, touched by the dark gift of sorcery and skilled swordsmen with little to no equals.

The first was the tall, imposing figure of The Witch King: Amicus. His black gleaming helm, surrounded by the frill of steel horns, atop jagged, vicious looking but expertly fashioned armor covered his whole physical form with a small, barely visible red gem in the middle of the chest plate which was shaped in the image of viper's gaping maw. As he made his way toward Tarn he seemed to glide across the earth like a reaper with his black cape brushing just above the earth.

Alongside him walked a smaller, slender individual, clad unique black armor that fit a feminine frame. Distinguished by sweeping lines of red leading from shoulder to the breast plate and ending at the hips. Venereth: The Witch King's most loyal and skilled Witch Knight as well as spy master, she was young and still had much to learn about warfare but she was a ruthless combatant and a force to be reckoned with. Her sword remained sheathed on her back while she carried her helm at her side, revealing pale skin with scale patterns along her neckline, blue reptilian eyes, pointed ears and long black hair bound in a war braid.

As his master approached, Tarn knelt before him, "My lord."

Stopping momentarily and gesturing with his hand he spoke, "General Tarn. Rise." His dark and disciplined tone echoed through his masked helm. The Witch King continued onward while Tarn followed behind him with Venereth on his other side.

The female knight turned towards him "General Tarn." she offered.

He nodded indifferently to her "Venereth."

They walked the rest of the way in silence, walking past soldiers and workers throughout the main encampment who all bowed in the presence of their king. Eventually they reached the large tent at the center of their war camp.

Amicus walked forward to the steps just before an iron throne, behind it hung a map of the continent _Althgarr_ that included the northern kingdom Arendelle, The Southern Isles, Corona, Zaria and Chatho. These human kingdoms may not know of the Naga Ai's existence but nevertheless, they were all enemies of their regime...and they would be eradicated. He stood on the crystalline pad, looking directly at the map with his back to his subordinates, General Tarn and Venereth standing side by side while the two witch knights stood a few paces behind them "General, tell me more about the second elemental you fought in the palace gardens."

Tarn stepped forward "I had originally sent twelve to assassinate the elemental. Captain Dane and sergeant Meren led them, when I learned they had failed their objective and had been captured I led a party of fifty to finish the task myself and return our fellow naga but we were unsuccessful-"

"What do you mean you 'They were captured?'" Venereth interjected fiercely.

Tarn growled at her "I wouldn't worry so much about your brother Venereth...It is not in these human's nature to kill the meek outright."

She set he helm on the ground and folded her arms "And yet you never thought to free them...? You allowed our warriors to be captured by the enemy, with the possibility of the humans learning more of our plans? It's enough to make me question your competence as a military commander-"

Amicus held up a hand "Enough! General...continue..."

Tarn gave no noticeable reaction to her words and continued on, "When I first engaged the second, he did not seem a threat... my men would keep the queen occupied while I would remove the infidel. She interfered but I was certain I had broken him and moved to take the queen... her head would be in my hand now but then... this happened." He said pointing to his left jaw, where the armor was missing and the skin was burnt and black.

Venereth stepped around to his side, glaring directly at him with eyes that would bore holes through the souls of lesser creatures "The Naga Ai have faced fiercer enemies than this before General. Scars and burns are surely nothing new to you...why are these any different?"

Tarn turned to her, taking a few steps to look down on her "Because no weapon made by creatures has **ever** pierced my armor and... I haven't been given the chance to watch the one who gave them to me drown in his own blood..." He said this with almost sickening calmness as he clenched his fist to emphasize his meaning.

Venereth narrowed her eyes, the two stared each other down briefly before she turned to Amicus "My lord, allow me to remove this... obstacle. I will kill the elementals and free our kin, they are no different than any other enemies I have slain in the past and I will reconcile... for Tarn's failure."

The Witch King remained silent for a moment before replying and turning back to them "No... We do not yet know the full extent of the queen's power and if this pyromancer was powerful enough to best Tarn and sixty-two of our best...I will not risk another failed assassination. A storm is emerging on the horizon and where you see failure Venereth... I see a new course of action for our campaign." He looked to Tarn "General, how many of our troops remain at present?"

"Just under two thousand my lord."

"Very good." he turned back to the map and pointed to different locations as he gave his order "Assemble our warriors to subdue and occupy the holds throughout Arendelle, starting with Riverview to the west, then move south and east to take Hammerhel and Hadenville and finally we will launch a combined assault on Ashla's Pike to the north as it will be the most difficult to conquer. From there we will take root here in Arendelle." He turned back and gestured to the two witch knights "I will be sending Decicus and Grima to assist you, utilize them as you see fit."

General Tarn nodded "As you command my lord."

He then looked to Venereth "The time to free your kin will come. For now, you will be my eyes in Arendelle, keep to the shadows and find out more about these elementals. We will put continuous pressure on the northern kingdom with every tool at our disposal...until our enemies deliver themselves unto our blades **...**."

"-And we will finish them once and for all." General Tarn concluded, his voice seething with anticipation.

"Your strategies have never failed my lord...it shall be as you say." Venereth replied with a slight solemn tone, her thoughts still dwelling on her brother.

The two followers bowed to him before leaving the tent. Amicus paid no heed to Venereth's sadness at the time as he turned to the map and clasped his armored fingers together behind his back. His only focus was: plotting the fall of the northern kingdoms, the death of the snow queen and the rise of their dominance over all life in the world. No force on earth could hope to stop them from fulfilling their great purpose…


	7. Proposition

Chapter 7: Proposition

Aldren's eyes shot open, wincing at his harsh, painful awakening. He sat up quickly, coughing, rubbing his throat and viewing his surroundings whilst holding his side, recalling the events of last night. Sitting up on the edge of the bed, he saw his reflection in a mirror above a dresser. His side still hurt slightly and the bruise had begun to fade but the cuts around his eye and on his head remained...he healed fast, a trait owed to being a magical being...or so he had been told. He sighed and gazed out his window towards the dim sun in the mild autumn sky, unsure of what he should do next. A part of him thought to leave through the window now...yet he remained on the bed, because he was still injured? Or was it something else... He didn't have long to contemplate as he soon heard the sound of his door creaking open.

In walked an elder servant woman who spoke to him, "I'm sorry to disturb you sir, but the queen requests your presence in her study. It's down the hall to the left, double doors at the end."

Aldren was speechless for a few seconds "Ah...very well...thank you." He nodded.

She nodded and exited leaving his door open. He stood up, closing the door and turned back to look in the mirror, he was still wearing his leather armor which was now more ragged from the garden skirmish. He looked like...a mess, no sort of thing that belonged in a castle. He considered changing into the clothes that were in the cabinets, he sensed it wouldn't do much to improve his appearance and decided against it. Besides, hopefully he wouldn't be here for much longer and could move on to...somewhere...

He opened the door and left the room, using the instructions from the servant to find the queen's study. He hesitated to walk in immediately and instead knocked softly at the door.

After a brief moment of silence her voice answered from within "Come in."

He pushed open one of the doors and saw her majesty at her desk just as she was setting her quill down, she looked up at him with her hands together and a pleasant smile on her face. "Good morning or rather good afternoon I suppose; I hope that you are feeling better today."

He closed the door behind him and moved slowly toward her desk. "Better, yes-thank you and... the same to you, your majesty."

She rose from her seat "Fine, thank you Aldren...well first things first."

She reached underneath the desk, first pulling out the doubled headed spear that Aldren had used to defend her last night, the rest of his gear and then his longsword from the throne room attack. She set both carefully on the desk side towards him, he could see that a part of her was still hesitant to relinquish the weapons to him. He first picked up the spear, twisting it in his hands it shrunk back to the small metal rod, then placing in its sheath and holstering his hand crossbow and daggers. Then he picked up the sword, weighing it in his hands a moment as he looked over the blade, sliding it into its scabbard and fastening it to his back.

He smiled, glad to have his most trusted companion back. "Thank you, your grace."

She nodded "Well, now that that's been taken care...I hate to start your day out like this but...I have a proposition for you."

Aldren raised his eyebrow, she continued "And I know that this may sound sudden-it is sudden. But I would like you stay in Arendelle- at least for the time being, help us investigate these attempts on my life and if you are willing... Oversee training of Arendelle's military to ensure the kingdom's ability to defend itself."

Aldren folded his arms and scoffed "With all due respect, your grace...but what makes you think I'd care about your kingdom's safety?"

She folded her own arms and smirked "Well clearly you care about **my** safety, you've shown that already...twice."

He looked towards the floor and pursed his lips, she stepped forward from around the desk and let herself become a little less reserved "Aldren, I know that I'm asking a great deal from you, But I am asking for your help... I have a family I want kept safe and more than that, an entire people who look to me for safety...a safety I can't provide on my own, please Aldren...I need your help." She said putting a hand on his shoulder.

He looked to her hand and then back to her, a thoughtful look on his face before he sighed "...Very well... I'll help you."

She exhaled in relief and started speaking quickly "Thank you so much, you don't know how much it means that. And of course I will see to it that you adequately compensated for your services-."

He held up his hand, stopping her in midsentence "I require no money for this service, your grace."

She smiled, she found his refusal of pay admirable, if surprising. Then he held up one finger "I have only one condition: **You** will undergo training as well, this way when I am no longer here you will be able defend yourself... and lead **your** army...Since I won't be there to save you next time."

She was again surprised and somewhat apprehensive about this request but nodded her agreement anyway "Oh...Very well...we have an agreement then?" she held her hand out to him.

"We do." he took it and gently shook it.

He turned and walked towards the door "Now shall we have a look at this...'army' of yours."

She walked up beside him and matched his pace "We shall."

OoO

Elsa stood beside Aldren in the palace archway as they watched the guards going through basic drills in the small training area behind the palace. Gillian while not a warrior at heart had more experience than most, he did his nest to direct them but looked more frustrated than anything. Aldren stood with his arms folded, his expression neutral as he studied them.

Elsa looked at him through the corner of her eye, while it was now confirmed that he had no intention of harming anyone here, least of all her, but she still wanted to try and learn more about him. He had powers like her, yet the complete and utter opposite, he may only have very limited knowledge about other so called 'elementals', but even so she intended to gather whatever information she could. It dawned on her that it was very likely that they were the only two of their kind, but perhaps that was enough. Besides that, he was a brave and selfless individual, that much he had already proved even if he was somewhat callous and walled off as well.

She turned her attention back to the guardsmen "I'm afraid that the standard for our guards training during my time has never been that high."

He sighed and shook his head "You've certainly have my work cut out for me. They have...a long way to go, though there are a some promising individuals."

"Promising? Promising for what?"

"One cannot lead an army on their own: you will need captains and lieutenants to establish a chain of command. See those two?" he pointed first to a blue eyed, red headed, bearded man who was significantly larger than most of his fellow guardsmen. He was sparring two others at once, utilizing his size and strength against them but not recklessly or without skill.

The second was a brown haired and brown eyed young man of average size who sparred with a single opponent, dodging and parrying their attacks. Bringing them to the ground and disarming them with relative ease. Gillian himself was watching his progress with a smile on his face.

"Those two show much promise, I will endeavor to train with them personally and to learn more about them to see if they will be capable leaders."

"So you've trained others to fight and lead before?"

Aldren turned and nodded "Yes, some."

Elsa grinned "Oh, where and for whom?"

He chuckled "My, you are inquisitive, your grace."

She shrugged "Well...I'm curious."

He folded his arms "Clearly...well it isn't any army you've likely heard of, and of course there is my experience with multiple contracts where I've been employed to assist in conflicts and territorial disputes...but you should know that I've led troops into battle before, your guards are in good hands, I assure you."

She raised an eyebrow "What was your rank?"

He cleared his throat, looking down at the floor "Well, actually...I was a knight commander-before I left."

She nodded slowly "A Knight, really...Why did you leave?"

He rolled his shoulders "It's complicated."

Elsa was beginning to sense a pattern "Did it have something do with your-" She stopped herself mid-sentence as she could see he was becoming agitated "I'm sorry, I shouldn't prod so much."

He waved his hand "It's quite alright your majesty." he then looked her directly in the eyes "So, are you still up to the challenge of learning how to properly swing a sword?"

She smirked and looked at her nails in sarcastic vanity "I think I swing a sword fairly well, like when I saved your life in the throne room."

Aldren chuckled and rolled his eyes, she then looked back with more determination on her face" But yes, I will do anything to protect my people and my family, whatever it takes."

He nodded "Hmm, we may make a warrior of you yet...we can start as soon as you like."

"For now I'd prefer to tie up some loose ends in my own work." She then walked past him with a mischievous grin "Besides...you need a bath."

She didn't turn back but Aldren had a look of embarrassment and disbelief "I-wha...Pardon?"

OoO

Elsa walked into her study with a grin on her face, she'd sent some servants to attend to Aldren and have him...cleansed. She couldn't help but take some pleasure in his moment of discomposure, though she suspected that she'd pay for it in her training later on but for now at least, she felt it was worth it...She somewhat dreaded the idea of training to fight, she'd used her powers to defend herself before but never with intent to kill and even if she did, she never thought she'd have to do so in melee...the idea made her stomach turn. But her enemy was more than willing to do just that, therefore she could not afford to be compromising, she would do what she must to preserve the lives she was responsible for.

Now she sighed and pulled her father's book from the shelf and her notebook from the drawer. She wrote down the little information that she'd acquired and included an illustration to interpret this 'Amicus.' Then she decided to create a new section: 'Aldren', she wrote down what she had learned and what she had discerned from her own observations. Finally, she began to draw his face at the bottom, including every possible detail; his tanned, smooth, hairless skin, his black ashy hair, even the intensity in his crimson eyes that held a subtle hint of pain and grief behind them...she wondered; what was the source of his sorrow...what was he hiding that hurt him so badly...?

She was startled by a knock at her door, she closed the notebook, gathered her composure and cleared her throat "Come in"

The door opened and a slightly perturbed looking Aldren walked in wearing a black shirt and pants that had been provided for him "Well... I'm bathed." he said with a sarcastic smile.

She couldn't hold back a laugh "Well that is good to hear. I certainly hope they didn't give you too much trouble."

His annoyance faded and he smiled "They took some convincing...but I was able to assure them I knew how to take care of myself."

She smiled back "Mm It is good to know you have a sense of humor."

He rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled bashfully "I suppose I don't exactly exude...'hospitality' on my first impression. So what is it that you are working on your grace?"

She looked down at the book on her desk and sighed "Well...Since for the time being at least you are a citizen of Arendelle, it's no secret here that my family was more than closed-mouthed when it came to my powers. And it would seem my parents kept some information even from me."

She opened the large book, turning it and pushed it towards Aldren. He walked up to the desk and put his fingers against the page and narrowed his eyes at the sight of the black armored leader of the Naga. She leaned against the desk and rubbed her forehead "All I have are the illustrations and a few words I was able to translate that happened to be in ancient Arendellian, other than that I-"

She was cut off when Aldren began speaking absent minded " _Amicus, tre Sheirz lonen ro tre Naga Ai..."_

She leaned forward "Excuse me?"

He paused and looked up "...I can read it."

She got up from her seat and walked around to where he was standing "How? And what language is it?"

Aldren cut his eyes to her and back at the book, Clearing his throat "El-elven...it's the elven tongue."

She was more than a bit baffled to say the least "How-never mind, what does it say?"

He folded his arms "Amicus, The Witch King of the Serpents Watch...at least that's the first sentence."

Elsa stepped closer "Do you think that you could read all of it?"

Aldren turned to her "Perhaps, though this is a dialect I've never seen, I'm not familiar with it. But with time...I might be able to decipher it."

She smiled slightly "That's fine, I just...it may important information about the enemy."

"Fair enough, but first I need you to share with me what you already know. You're keeping these 'Naga' in your dungeon so I assume that you've learned something about them that I don't know yet."

"...I have." She walked back to her desk and handed him her notebook with a silent prayer that he wouldn't find her drawing of him "Here you are."

He flipped through the pages and his eyes widened slightly, he closed it and drummed his fingers against the cover as he whispered to himself "Naga...Naga Ai, snakes...vipers with skin, instead of scales...perplexing indeed, though that explains a lot." He handed the notebook back to her.

"What do you mean?"

He rubbed his neck, red lines still staining his skin from steel gloves "The naga warrior we fought in the gardens...no human could have possessed that kind of strength nor withstood the punishment I (attempted) to inflict. I was only able to harm him when I used my powers..."

Elsa ringed her wrists "He survived the brunt of **both** our powers..."

"And if that book speaks truth...He is only one of this snake's heads."

A silence filled the room as they both thought on this revelation and what it could mean for the future, Aldren broke the silence "Your grace, if you would permit me: I would meet these 'naga' in person."

She nodded "Very well, follow me please.".

They exited the room, Aldren opened the door for her and she passed by and nodded to him. As they walked down the hall Elsa spoke again "Promise me that you'll help me translate that as soon as possible, please."

He nodded "I will-in time, I may even show you how to read it yourself... Oh and your grace, just for future reference...my jaw isn't quite so narrow..." he said stroking the length of his jaw and chin.

Elsa tensed and her face became unmistakably flush through her pale skin as she walked a few paces ahead of him to hide her embarrassment.

Aldren grinned and thought to himself 'Payback.'

OoO

Eventually they made their way down into the dungeons below the castle. Aldren couldn't help but be pleased by the sight of the naga assassins in cells throughout the dark halls; most from the throne room attack, some from the garden assault. The queen stopped them in front of a cell towards the end. They stood outside the door the door and observed through the bars, inside were two naga, one was dwelling in a corner with his head down while the other had been pinned to the wall by ice with a muzzle of snow around his mouth.

Aldren turned to the queen "I take it the two of you had a... disagreement?"

She folded her arms and smiled " He refused to be silent when I was speaking to the other."

"Nice touch, Shall we?"

She nodded and the guards opened the door for them. The two guards accompanied them as they walked in and stood in the center of the room. Facing the naga on the wall who glared hatefully towards them.

"What are their names?"

"This one goes by Dane, the one in the corner calls himself Meren."

He nodded, looking to Meren he observed the traits that Elsa had described in her notebook, despite being fairly well built he had a fearful look and cowering stance that didn't match up, Aldren decided he wasn't the best subject for interrogation...yet.

He took a step towards the Dane "May I speak with this one?"

She nodded and thawed the muzzle around Dane's jaws. The naga looked at Aldren "What do you want, _dwo'hine_!" he growled.

"Ah yes, you were the one who tried to cut me apart with sickles...What can you tell me about your attack's on her majesty's life?"

The beast narrowed his yellow eyes and turned away "I have nothing to say to you..."

Aldren folded his arms and growled softly, looking at the floor her picked up the discarded masked helm, he held it in both hands and looked back up at Dane, with a new idea in mind...He sensed that the creature before him had no intention to share anything with him and while Aldren had ways of making him talk, he had no desire to leave such an impression with the queen. "There is only one thing I require from you at the time...your armor."


	8. Training

Chapter 8: Training

Aldren stood with his hands clasped behind his back, the sound of his leather boots clapping against the cobblestone was the only audible noise as he pace back and forth. A few hundred of Arendelle's guards stood before him at attention in the palace courtyard which he had requisitioned to train the guard, Gillian was in attendance as more of a witness that a trainee. He slowly evaluated them, some had been with the guard for some time while others had volunteered more recently. He looked for weakness and strength, most looked nervous while some showed hints of overconfidence. It made sense, not all had encountered or even knew of their enemy yet...they would though.

He walked down the line, eying each one, eventually stopping in front of the two that he had observed the day before. He looked between the two and addressed them "What are your names?"

The brown haired one spoke first "Arvid, Sir

The tall red head replied next "Baldrek...sir."

Aldren nodded, he decided to pick on Baldrek first "Let me see your sword."

Baldrek Hesitantly drew his blade handed it to him, Aldren weighted the blade in his hand and gave it a few swings, twirled it and tapped his shoulder with the tip "This is a good sword."

Handing it back to him he turned and walked towards a wooden pole with a rope around it, he cut the rope and an armored naga shell dropped and hung next to him.

Dane's armor would be useful in the training. Aldren looked to his student "Now, strike down your enemy." he commanded.

Baldrek swallowed hard, he took his sword in both hands and walked up to the dummy. He took a hard swing and his blade connected with the chest of the armor. The air was filled with the deafening ring of metal and the wobbling of Baldrek's arms along with a chorus of laughter from his fellow guardsmen and light chuckle from Gillian, he hadn't even dented the shell.

Aldren narrowed his eyes at them "Failing to fell your enemy here is amusing...on the battlefield it will be fatal."

Their faces became ashamed and the laughter died as quickly as it had begun. Frustrated, Baldrek straightened his hat and took several heavier swings, shouting loudly with each attack which did little but tire him out. He leaned over panting but still continued attempting to swing and Aldren walked up beside "Alright, alright! That's enough." He held out his hand.

Baldrek sighed, relinquishing the sword and stepped back, Aldren stood before the dummy, and thrust it towards the gut of the armor. To all their great surprise the blade had slipped between the metal plates with ease, Baldrek scratched his head and Aldren patted his shoulder as he walked past him "Let's begin." And from several other wooden poles, ropes were cut and other Naga suits of armor hung for them to line up in front of.

OoO

Aldren stood above his trainees on a wooden platform as each of them took turns using their weapons on the dummies. He spoke aloud in a disciplined tone which made him sound even more serious than normal "Your enemy: he is larger than you, he is stronger than you and he is fiercer than you. His armor will resist your swords; his blade will cut through your uniform like parchment. He means not to take you prisoner, not to enslave you but to destroy you; your homes, your families, the very memory and history of your country if he can...You will not give him that opportunity. Your strength and stamina are a great asset in combat but only if applied in the correct manner. You won't be able to out muscle all your enemies, no matter how big you are there will **always** be someone bigger than you. There are weak points at the base of the neck, the back of the knee, the under arm and the between the metal plates of the abdomen. These are where you want to focus your attacks, whether your weapon is a sword, spear, ax, hammer, arrow or your fists. Discipline and skill will be your greatest allies, along with the people standing right beside you."

OoO

Evening approached as the sun began to set and the guards continued through their drills, Aldren visited Gillian and brought up some plans for new armor. They stood over a workbench and Gillian wrote across a piece of parchment while Aldren spoke. "It needs to be sturdy but light, flexible leather and hardened, layered steel. And smooth plates to help blades and projectiles graze off. Their swords will need stronger guards and longer handles for two handed wielding and better balance."

Gillian jotted everything down "You certainly know how to fill out a tall order, but if it helps keep the troops alive ...So Aldren... beyond a mercenary you are a blacksmith as well?" the old man leaned against the table with a knowing grin.

He was slightly unsettled by Gillian's attitude "I dabble."

"Who taught you?"

Aldren looked down at the table "...My father."

"You know; I once knew a blacksmith with a name like yours-"

Aldren cut him off "Yes Hammerhel is known for its blacksmiths...or at least it used to be, I'm sure you knew many."

"Of course." Gillian stated 'matter of factly.'

Aldren chose to ignore Gillian's probing and the old man spoke again "So will you be continuing with their training?"

Aldren shook his head "No, have them run through the drills for another half hour and then relieve them for the day."

Aldren took note that the older man despite being the technical leader of the guardsmen was surprisingly comfortable with obeying his orders, perhaps he simply recognized that despite Aldren's age he had more experience in warfare...or maybe...He looked upward and spotted queen Elsa watching on the balcony above the courtyard. Aldren turned to Gillian "I have another matter to attend to-Oh and the hats, we must do away with those... **forever**." with that he turned and walked towards the palace.

Gillian looked over at the guardsmen training in their very...silly hats. He smiled and chuckled "It's about time."

OoO

Elsa stood with her hands leaning against the railing of the balcony and watched the guardsmen as they trained. She was more than pleased to see them progressing under Aldren's guidance, it was a step towards making the kingdom safer. She spotted Aldren as he bid farewell to Gillian and walked towards the palace, and a few minutes later he appeared beside her. "Your grace."

She looked at him and smiled "Hello Aldren, I'm glad to see their training is making steady progress."

He nodded "Smoother for some more than others, but progress is progress.

"And how are your two 'candidates' coming along."

Aldren scratched his chin "They both have a natural ability to fight though Arvid is the more disciplined of the two, he follows orders well and has the drive and desire to excel. Baldrek is steadfast but a bit of a...barbarian, if I'm being honest...he doesn't seem to care much about his position in the ranks but he means to fight his country all the same. I have a feeling Arvid is the best choice for a second lieutenant."

Elsa nodded but with some uncertainty, she watched Arvid and Aldren **was** right about him...however, he was rigid, stiff even: firmly rooted in everything he had been taught already and focused greatly on improving himself, he clearly strove to advance through the ranks.

But when she looked to Baldrek she saw someone that was more flexible...he practiced with techniques that might be considered unorthodox but not impractical, using his momentum and weight with his attacks. He was also open to helping others with their own training, even something as simple as helping them off the ground after he put them there said a lot about his character.

She also recalled some wisdom that her mother had told her once when she was younger 'The person who does not long for reward and praise is often times the one most deserving of it.' She wouldn't mention these thoughts to Aldren at present but she would keep them in mind when she made her decision...though truthfully, if she could, she would choose neither, the person standing next to her would be her first choice. But he had already said that he did not intend to stay in Arendelle...still...

"We will see once their training is complete." She stated.

He nodded "Very well then, let's say we have a glance at that book of yours."

She nodded and they both turned towards her desk inside, she handed him the thick magenta book and allowed him to sit at her desk while he looked it over and lending him her notebook to copy down his translations. She pulled up a separate chair beside him, he narrowed his eyes at the text "I warn you, it's been some time since I've had to read Elven...it's not my first language for certain and this dialect is unique compared even to that...this **will** take some time."

She shook her head "I don't mind."

For the next few hours Aldren worked tirelessly to translate the entire section of the book that regarded The Witch King. Elsa anxiously watched him work, only leaving once or twice to get Aldren a cup of water, she had asked if he had wanted something stronger but he insisted that he did not partake. Eventually Aldren began murmuring aloud to himself "...The right hand of Malignus, harbinger of shadow and herald of storms. The ruin of elves. And men'...very dramatic and merciless...I wonder who this 'Malignus' is? 'The once anointed king of all that was conquered in his name, he has watched from the shadows and awaits the day that he would lead an army to retake their empire and..."

He sighed "...well most of this is aggrandizing this 'Witch King of the Naga Ai' and I'm afraid that not much else is offered...at least in the way that I can translate at present...I-um, I think I'll stop here for now your grace." he rubbed his forehead in exhaustion."

Elsa leaned against her desk "You've done more than I would have expected Aldren...I was just hoping there would be more than that. Another thing that doesn't add up is the age of the runes with the supposed age of this 'Witch King Amicus'."

"Perhaps 'Amicus' is a symbolic title passed on to a new leader with each generation or perhaps..."

"What?"

"Well whether you believe in it or not, some elves have been known to live for hundreds of years, thousands even, perhaps a similar standard applies to these naga."

Elsa couldn't help but be amused at how he spoke of elves as if she knew exactly what he was talking about, she grinned "You know...you still haven't told me anything about these 'elves' of yours"

Aldren looked slightly embarrassed "Ah yes...well when I have an opportunity perhaps I can clarify...And I will attempt to decipher more of the book when I can, if you'll allow me to borrow it."

She nodded "Of course."

Aldren stood and picked up the book, something fell from the pages onto the desk, he picked up to examine it. It was a letter, the Arendelle royal seal of house Floran was imprinted on the front. He looked to Elsa, she stood as he handed it to her, she took it in her hands, her eyes widened and her breath cut short at the sight of the seal. Her fingers started to tremble slightly as she held it.

Aldren stepped forward, concern of his face "Everything... alright your grace, is it something important?"

She snapped herself out of the trance and looked up at him and smiled "I-I doubt it, but... I'll look at it later." she opened the drawer of her desk and put the letter inside.

She looked back to Aldren "I... I imagine that you'll want to start my training soon?" She said, changing the subject.

He cocked his head and looked at her questioningly "Yes...but I won't have you start in today, you seem to have a lot on your mind and I'm sure you have other matters to make good use of your time...And I could use some rest myself."

She nodded "Of course...Thank you Aldren."

He nodded, turning to leave "Get some rest tonight your majesty, you start at dawn."

"Goodnight."

He closed the door behind him and she was left in her office alone. She looked back down at her drawer and opened it, reaching out to the letter... she closed the drawer quickly and put it out of her mind. Sighing she knew why she didn't want to think about it, she had some ideas of what the letter contained and it was likely written by her father's hand...in truth ...she had no idea what would be written...and that frightened her...


	9. A Risk Worth Taking

Chapter 9: A Risk Worth Taking

Elsa closed the door to her room, making her way down the stairs to the lower levels of the castle. She had made sure to leave extra time in her schedule for today as well as getting plenty of rest, she would need all of her strength. Arriving on the ground floor she went to the courtyard, spotting Aldren with his back to her, arms behind his back as he watched over the guardsmen training.

She took a moment to observe her future army as she approached, noticing that some of their uniforms had changed. They now wore armor that was form fitting to each individual and mixed with light cloth and leather that matched Arendelle's banner. Each had steel plates to protect their chests, forearms, shins and shoulders. The helmets were simple with an open face, the Crocus sigil etched into the forehead. The shields were hexagonal with the two lateral sides longer than the other four and the face was solid except for the sigil in the center. The top and bottom ended in dull points for attacks and could be held horizontal or lateral with its leather straps.

Along with their shield, each of them wielded a spear and whatever other weapon they chose at their side or on their back. The majority had chosen swords or hand axes, though some wielded axes, warhammers, great swords or picks. She also noticed, or at least she thought she did, improvement in the combat form of the guardsmen despite it having only been a week and half. Some trained with their melee weapons, others were target practicing with a bow or hand to hand techniques. She was starting to see that they were no longer guardsmen patrolling the streets of Arendelle for drunken brawls or petty thievery... they were soldiers preparing for war.

She turned her attention back to Aldren who was now facing towards her, he smiled "I hope that their progress is pleasing to her majesty."

She walked up to him and nodded "Yes, it seems that under your guidance they've already made a few great strides."

He nodded, smiling at the soldiers that gave away the smallest hint of pride. She watched his face a moment and smiled to herself then cleared her throat "But if I remember correctly you wanted to train me as well, yes?"

He turned back to her "I haven't forgotten, I already have everything prepared." he gestured inside the castle "Shall we?" she nodded and the two headed indoors.

OoO

Aldren led the way to a room that had been cleared of any furniture or anything breakable, the only things that stood were a coat tree containing Elsa's training gear and a rope that suspended a set of naga armor from the ceiling. He looked over his shoulder and noticed the queen glancing at the naga armor with narrowed eyes. He smiled "Don't worry, I'll let you have a go at that in due time."

She looked at him and smiled back "That would actually be...nice."

He turned around and put his hands on his hips "I see you have some...reservations towards the naga."

"Can you blame me?"

"No, I suppose I can't."

"It's just...I want them gone, their presence here more than sets me on edge...It makes me enraged" Her hands wrenched like talons and her face rife with distress.

He gave her an empathetic look, and hesitantly reached for one of her hands "I understand...I know what that's like to feel that kind of unbridled anger...losing control of yourself and..."

"lashing out." She squeezed his hand as she remembered, she had nearly killed the two duke's thugs when they attacked her in her ice castle, the first time she had felt true hatred...nearly losing herself in it.

Aldren could see on her face that she was somewhere else in her mind...somewhere dark. He also realized that he was still holding her hand: a serious break in etiquette anywhere else, though she didn't seem to notice. He broke the contact and shook his head "But enough about that, it's time to see what you're made of."

She looked over at what she assumed would be her new armor "You want me to wear that then?"

"No, I want you to make it."

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow as he continued "As I understand: you can create just about anything with your powers, including well... attire." he pointed to her glittering, icy dress.

She nodded" Very well."

He couldn't help but watch with amazement and some envy as she waved her hands and the snow and ice transformed the elegant dress into an exact copy of the armor, every detail made perfect, intricate and elegant with her own touches of personality added in. She sighed and shrugged her shoulders as she adjusted to its weight and feel, looking over herself she smiled and admired her work. She looked back at him, putting her hands on her hips, shifting them slightly "...Well?" She asked with a coy grin.

"It's...beautiful." he saw her blush slightly, his eyes widened as he realized what he'd said and he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment "I mean I don't-not that you don't look Beautiful- **I** just- I meant that it-...It's very impressive your grace."

She grinned "Yeah?"

He sighed, berating himself for his lack of composure in that moment before sighing and laughing slightly "...must be useful...being able to create whatever you want out of ice and snow."

She shrugged "Well it can be...but the power...it has downsides."

"Such as?"

"Well...let's just say that over a year ago I froze the entire kingdom because I was afraid and stressed."

His eyes widened "...The whole kingdom?"

She nodded "The Castle, the Fjord, the forests and rivers. All the way to the north mountain and back to here was covered in ice and snow."

Aldren's leaned in inquisitively "And why isn't it anymore?"

"Well, I finally realized how I could melt it... 'Love will thaw.'" She said, seeming to remember some fond memory.

He cocked his head "Pardon?"

She shook her head and replied with hints of grief and regret in her tone "Someone once told my sister that only an act of true love could thaw a frozen heart. Anna, my sister...I froze her heart, I almost killed her...and yet she sacrificed herself to save me from someone who wanted to kill me... and it was that act of true love that had thawed the ice in her heart...and in mine. I let go of my fear, fear of my powers, fear of what others would think of me...and the fear of hurting the people I loved. I lifted the curse from the land, the ice and snow melted away, summer returned to our kingdom and I had learned control over my power." she finished with pride and relief in her voice.

Aldren rubbed his chin to ask something he had wondered since he first set eyes on her "Then...you're able to rid yourself of the ice you leave behind?"

She was perplexed by his question and his begrudging tone "Yes...Why?"

He frowned and held out his hand an orange glow rising from beneath his skin, small orange flames licking at the air "I can create the fire, manipulate it, control it..." He slowly clenched his fist and the flame grew higher and more intense "But I can't dispel it." He looked up at her and held his hand out to her, silently asking for assistance.

She smiled and to his surprise: rather than simply send ice out to extinguish the flame she walked towards him and placed an ice encased hand over his, her cool fingers extinguishing the fire. Even as the small blaze died she allowed her hand to linger on his awhile longer. As she drew her hand away he opened his hand and looked upon the sparkling snow dotting his skin, allowing the feeling of the cold and flakes of snow to endure until his natural body heat caused them to melt and turn to droplets of water. He looked back to her, Crimson, red eyes locked with Icy, blue ones in a short moment of intimacy.

Aldren looked towards the floor and broke the lock, Elsa smiled sympathetically and put a hand on his shoulder "Are you sure you've even tried?"

Aldren nodded, his voice steady and cold yet with the faintest hints of emotion cracking through "It's not that I haven't tried...I create and sustain small fires when I'm calm, but...my power only reaches peak when I'm angry or fearful, these fuel it... that's when I lose control of the fire." He tapped his fingers against his chest, his voice momentarily swelling with woe "It comes from here, it comes from-...and it's broken...That night when the naga attacked us, when I used my power to defeat them if I...if I had failed to direct it correctly...I could have killed you..."

His face was neutral and stony but still Elsa could see the pain in his eyes, something haunted him. She had her suspicions... but it wouldn't be right to ask now, she would eventually work her way into it, for now she thought of a way for him to take those first few steps. "Aldren, I think **I** may have another...proposition."

He sighed, recovering his poise and folding his arms "And what might that be?"

She folded her own arms and smiled "I know that you wish to remain inconspicuous while here, but since you insist on training me, I'm going to insist that **I** train **you** to control your powers." His eyes widened, looking off to the side his expression was conflicted and cautious.

She took his hand in her, taking him by surprise, he looked back at her as she spoke softly "Aldren, more than anything I want there to be trust between us if you're going to continue staying to help me. After all, I've trusted you with my guards, my home, my family's safety and my own. Now please, will you trust me with your gift...will you at least give me the opportunity to help you..."

He was silent for a moment before sighing "Even if I agreed to this...what makes you think you could ever help me...How could you?"

She looked down at his hand and then back up "I don't know for certain but...maybe the same way someone helped me once."

He wanted to trust her, but she didn't know the whole of his past-and she didn't need to...but this was a chance, perhaps his last chance. And if anyone deserved the chance, it was not him. But this truly noble woman was giving him that chance...and she deserved the opportunity.

He halfheartedly smiled and sighed "Very well...I shall submit myself to your teachings, your grace."

She smiled toothily at him, his face became a grim frown "You should know, it won't be easy...it might be impossible, dangerous even. It has been a few years since I've used my powers regularly...there's a risk that I could hurt somebody, even you and-"

She silenced him by squeezing his hand and putting her other hand on his shoulder "That is a risk I'm willing to take, for someone like me and especially for someone who risked **their** life for me...I will risk **myself**... for a friend, you understand?"

"I do."

She smiled "Good, oh and one more condition: You're going to start referring to me by my name-which is Elsa by the way, not 'your majesty' or 'your grace', is that understood?" she said, poking his nose playfully.

He smirked and nodded "Very well...Elsa."

There was something incredibly pleasant about his voice saying her name, she couldn't describe it but then again...she didn't need to. Elsa then used her powers to create a helmet for herself and drew the sword from its scabbard on the rack "Now why don't you show me how to properly swing this thing."

He shook his head and smiled "First I want to see how you fare without your powers, understand?"

She nodded "understood."

Aldren reached behind his back and drew his longsword from his gripped it in one hand with the tip pointed forward while his other remained at his side, an encouraging yet smug look on his face.

Elsa's eyes widened, she looked both ways then back "You mean...you want to start sparring...now?"

He grinned "Yes, **now**. We need to assess your strength, speed and stamina, this is the same way I train the guardsmen...would you expect any different for you?"

She shook her head "No-no of course not..." She took the sword in both hands and held it forehand.

Aldren could see her hesitating to attack, not because she was afraid of getting hurt but rather of hurting him "Don't worry, you won't hurt me...I promise. Let's see what you can do."

She looked slightly less nervous and took a superficial swing at him, Aldren blocked the blade easily. His blade with her's, she grunted and pushed against him. He smiled as she managed to make him budge slightly "You have strength that rivals that of most beginners...that rivals that of most men if I'm being plain."

He pressed forward and shoved her back, she was momentarily stunned but then a look of determination crossed her face, he twirled his sword in his hand "Again."

Elsa lunged forward, swinging with rapid strikes while Aldren used the rod to parry away attacks and dodged her more powerful strikes. She thrust towards his stomach, he swung right, downward at her sword, jerking her body to the left and nearly knocking it from her hands. When she looked up the end of Aldren's weapon in front her nose and his smug grin. Defiantly she struck and knocked it out of her face and struck down, he blocked the strike and the two locked blades again. Aldren started to push back and overpower her, acting out of instinct she drove her knee into his side. Caught off guard he doubled over as she slipped away behind him and caught her own breath, she didn't want to hurt him but she did want to do well and meet expectations...whatever they may be.

Coughing a few times, he straightened up and rolled his shoulders, he turned around to face her, waving a finger at her and grinning "Ooh, that was good."

Panting, lightly smiling she replied "Just...showing you what I'm made of."

He chuckled "Indeed...Indeed, now we'll see how you perform under pressure." he whipped it around and settled in a fighting stance "Ready?"

Elsa swallowed, exhaling she raised her sword up in both hands and nodded. He began spinning the sword rapidly in front of him, the end lightly scraping the floor. Elsa's eyes widened and she started backing up as he slowly walked forward...She was afraid, she could give up, tell him she'd had enough and he would stop...but she wouldn't.

Elsa swung as hard as she possibly could, her sword connecting with Aldren's. Immediately he shrugged the blade off and began pressing attack, she did her best to block the rapid, nearly unpredictable varying strikes which mostly seemed to be aimed at her blade...luckily, though she was occasionally tapped on the shoulder or the side of her helm with the flat of his blade. Aldren parried the blade downward, and kicked it out of her hands. He then proceeded to sweep her legs out from under her and she landed onto the floor, shaking her head she leaped to recover her weapon. But just before she could reach it, Aldren's foot kicked it into the air into his hand. Elsa was met with Both swords on either side of her throat, breathing heavily she frowned, feeling that she had failed to meet expectations...

However, to her surprise, Aldren instead smiled, sheathed his sword and held his hand out to her. She smiled back, grasping his hand and he helped her to her feet.

He nodded to her "Very good Elsa, very good."

She looked at him in surprise "I was?"

He held the sword out to her "You far exceeded my expectations."

She took the handle of the sword, creating a sheath at her side to slide it into. Aldren put his hand on her shoulder "You were afraid but you didn't give up, you wanted to succeed and you had hope that you could...even though you couldn't. Of course that's the benefit of training, you get to try again tomorrow. With time and patience you will become a powerful warrior, you have a natural ability, but we must hone it. You aren't a match for me yet but in due time you may be more than I could have ever hoped for, are you up to the challenge of refining your martial talents?"

She nodded "Yes. I am." she stated with confidence.

He smiled, wider than she had seen before, there was a brief moment of silence before he spoke again "Well I can see you're weary after this exercise and I mainly wanted to test your first response to combat. I imagine you have other matters to attend to anyway...such as a nap."

She was saddened slightly by them parting but she knew it was true "Yes, that sounds right, thank you and... I will see you later on then?"

He grinned "Oh don't worry Elsa, your trials have only just begun."

He then bowed to her and she nodded "farewell Aldren."

She turned heel whilst laying down the sword and turning the ice armor back into her original dress and looking over shoulder at him one last time and smiled before leaving the room. As she left Aldren realized that the staff on his back was humming ever so slightly, his brow furrowed, he drew it and willed one of its blades to appear and looked upon the eleven rune in its surface. A soft blue glow emanated from the symbol that slowly faded as Elsa disappeared from sight. It eventually ceased all together, his mouth held slightly agape as he stared at the weapon...he knew what this meant.

He looked it over and rubbed his hand across it's intricate, smooth surface. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily, he couldn't help but dread what would come in due time, the spear held great personal meaning for him. But whether he was ready or not, the time would come and he would do what the weapon demanded...and what honor demanded. He sheathed the staff and left the room, he rubbed his head and decided that perhaps he needed some sleep as well...

OoO

Anna ducked behind a pillar when the door opened and remained unnoticed as Aldren left the room walking right past her. She stepped out, grinning and tapping her finger against her lip. Maybe it was wrong to eavesdrop, it was her sister she was concerned about but now...she leaned against the pillar and sighed happily, she adored the idea that her sister could have love like the kind that she had with Kristoff. She had seen how close they were already becoming and Anna knew they would only grow closer as time went on, but obviously there was risk to it: Aldren himself had admitted that much but she had belief in her Elsa, that she would keep herself safe.

A lot of things were happening in their lives right now, snake people were trying to kill them, they might even be at war, another person with dangerous powers had walked into their world... and her sister might just be falling in love. A lot of things...but for now she walked away while humming a happy tune and enjoyed the last of those things she had listed...she didn't know much about Aldren yet but she liked him...she'd have to get to know him better.


	10. Riverview

Chapter 10: Riverview

The western hold of Riverview stood as the head of the region of Arendelle known as 'the Troll's Pine'. It was small, containing a fairly diminutive population compared to other holds yet it was more than capable of 'pulling its weight' as it was responsible for a share of the kingdom's supply of timber as well as some hunting and fishing goods. In some respects, it was more of a small fort than a hold, with a twelve-foot wooden wall surrounding it as the only defense. It was located to the far west, making it the hold farthest from the capital, it could take up to a week to reach Arendelle city by foot. Quiet, picturesque, where not much ever happened, like most of the kingdom until recently. The sun would be setting soon and the populace were all preparing to retire for the night, while guardsmen patrolled the paths between buildings in the waning hours.

Barec: a local guardsman with dishwater blond hair, one green eye and the other scarred and whited out, sat on a bench next to the main hall with his arms folded and his head leaned back. He had abstained himself from a mandatory meeting of the guardsmen in the barracks, he'd likely receive a good talking to from his boss, the leader of the guards in Riverview, Nedolf, or as they referred to him 'Ned'. He opened his mouth and a yawn emerged but was abruptly interrupted by a hard hand on his shoulder. He turned to see a smirking face, identical to him other than the fact that he had both eyes, his twin brother Derad "Excited?"

Barec shrugged his shoulders "About?"

Derad sat next to him and rolled his eyes "Oh that's right, you weren't there." Barec shook his head, his brother sighed "You're gonna catch hel from Ned later on you know."

"That's if he finds me before the nights over." Barec winked.

Derad frowned "I wish you'd take this job more seriously; I know it's not what you would have chosen but it means a lot that you decided to join."

Barec grinned "It's not that I don't take the job seriously, I just don't like how **seriously** Ned takes it."

"Ah that's just because you've never seen a war before brother, Ned has... The Ramdon Rebellion. After all this is where it ended, this is where king Agnarr struck the final blow to the traitorous house Ramdon-"

"For someone who spends so much time talking about the war, you don't know very much about it."

Derad nudged him "Yeah? And what do you know?"

Barec smiled "Erik Ramdon wasn't defeated here, his son Oddvard was killed here when he was ordered to remain and defend it while Erik fled north to Ashla's Pike. When the royal army laid siege to The Pike, it was the king's Master of War that led the charge and killed Erik, not the king himself."

"Well-I knew that, I was just...seeing if you knew it...how'd you know that?" He asked curiously, giving away his ignorance.

Barec yawned "Ned never shuts up about it and believe it or not, I **am** awake when he's talking...most the time-sometimes. But I doubt he saw much of it...still he could stand to loosen up a bit, don't you think?"

Derad chuckled "No argument there, still you missed a pretty thrilling bedtime story."

"Mm why don't you do a recap for me...that always puts me right to sleep." he said rubbing his eyes.

Derad's eyes lit up "I thought you'd never ask."

Derad began with a hint of thespian dramatization as he arched his hand to emphasize "War is coming and all of us must prepare, the queen is sending reinforcements to all the keeps of the kingdom: Hammerhel, Hadenville, Ashla's Pike and yes! Even our out of the way hold of Riverview. And **we** : The noble defenders of Arendelle must make ready to-"

Barec interjected "He didn't say it like that."

His brother raised an eyebrow "Yeah and how would you know, Mr. no show?"

"I've heard enough of Ned's speeches to know he didn't say it like that, that's **way** too much character for him."

They both laughed, though not too loudly "True enough but that's the news, apparently someone has declared war on the kingdom..."

"Well if that's the case, all that 'defenders of Arendelle' nonsense you're talking might just come true for you, brother. Might even earn a rank if you-"

Barec's sarcastic rant was interrupted by the sound of a horn sounding from the wall. They both stood and Derad breathed shakily "That horns never been blown..."

Other guardsmen were already running to all the outer walls in every direction with sword and bow in hand, the two brothers ran to join them. Both drew their swords and as they approached the wall and their ears were met with screaming as they both looked up to see a guardsmen fall to the ground. He clutched his chest as smoke rose from his singed uniform and flesh.

Running down the stairs from the battlements was a middle aged man brown hair, light beard and intense green eyes: Nedolf, he knelt beside the wounded guard and called for someone to help. Now brought out of their momentary shock they ran to aid him. Looking up to the wall they could see guardsmen firing bows down on an attacking foe and heard a loud whizzing noise followed by a guard clutching his shoulder and falling backwards, another was grazed across the neck by a bright, red, pulsating projectile that burned his skin. More of the vicious bolts flew up at the wall forcing the soldiers to take cover in between their shots.

Ned looked up at the brothers as they approached "Barec, Derad good."

He pointed past them upward at a tall watchtower in the center of the village. "We won't be able to hold them long, I need you two to light the beacon at the tower. If we are going to fall, the kingdom has to be warned." The two brothers looked back to their Leader who drew his sword as another guard came and lifted the wounded man "Go! We'll buy you as much time as we can." and with those words Ned ran back to the battlements.

With their orders they turned and ran to the center of Riverview, Nedolf's voice could be heard shouting orders to the men on the walls that were inevitably drowned out by the sounds of battle. They weaved their way through the houses and buildings, villagers ran to their homes while other guards ran past them with spears and bows in hand to join the defense on the walls. They reached the tower entrance and ran up the stairs leading to the top, the pair halted when they heard a loud explosion. Looking out a window they saw the gate erupt in red, crackling energy and more of the red bolts flying through the smoke into the hold. They looked to each other grimly before continuing upwards, no matter what they had to light the beacon...it was their only hope.

Arriving at the top Barec ran ahead to reach the beacon but before he could reach the top he heard his brother grunt in pain. He turned to see his brother on his hands and knees, a dark, violet aura of sorcery bearing down on him from above. Behind him he could see a warrior in red and black steel armor with a helm and faceplate in the visage of a viper, its seemingly empty eye holes staring him down. In one hand they held a gleaming fanged longsword with dark magic whipping and crackling randomly from their raised hand which appeared to be conjuring the magical field.

Barec took his sword in both hands, shouting and ran to attack, but the warrior simply held up its sword hand, the index, thumb and little fingers stretched out and a wave of force hit him and knocked him back. He groaned in pain and rolled onto his side but a black mist blinded him, when it cleared he looked up to see another invader standing over him from behind. They ignored him and instead turned towards the beacon, swiping their hands sideways, a wave of force erupted from their palms that sent the wood bowl flying from the tower, effectively removing any hope of lighting the beacon. Barec readied himself once more as his enemy turned back to him, swinging his sword with all his might but the opposing blade met it and parried it out of his hands.

The sorcerer's hand lunged out, gripping his throat tightly, choking him and forcing him to his knees. The sorcerer drew his sword and aimed to run Barec thru, the Arendellian's eyes widened at his inevitable death. But the strike was stopped by the other shouting in its own tongue, " _Nyen! Sorvec terans den echlise!_ (No! Sorvec wants them alive!)"

The other serpent growled and threw Barec to the floor, Barec coughed and his lungs took in air again. He winced as he felt the rough metal gloves cut into the back of his neck. The invader lifted him and forced him to walk and he could see the other in front of him doing the same to his brother as they were both escorted back down the stairs of the tower.

Escorted back the direction they came from; they saw more of the invaders moving throughout the hold. They arrived near the gate that had now been broken apart and burned by the red energy. Every man, woman and child were on their knees in the open space before the gate, along with the surviving guardsmen who were kept under a heavier guard facing the gate. All around them stood even more of the enemy soldiers but these wore lighter red armor with the same snake like visage making out the face plate of their helm. Many carried a weapon that at first glance resembled a crossbow but lacked the bow, two metal barrels stacked vertically on each other, with hammer cocked towards the base that led into wooden stock with a trigger. Other enemy troopers carried weapons such as spears, swords and larger, more heavily armored warriors favored two handed swords, axes and maces.

Barec and Derad were forced to their knees next to their fellow guardsmen, the two dark warriors stood behind them. Walking in from the gate was another warrior similar to the others with two soldiers flanking him, but his armor was slenderer and carried more adornments and uniqueness. Two swords, the top edges lined with curved teeth, were sheathed at his sides. He stood at the front of the group, then began pacing down the line overlooking all of the captives. No one dared to hardly breathe, whilst they awaited whatever fate awaited them at the hands of their captors.

The leader halted his pacing, reaching to his side he pulled out a small metallic object with a red crystalline surface in the middle. Pouring out from the sides was a black, fibrous substance that manifested into the shape of another viper's helm. A deep, rough voice emanated from the shape, "Commander Sorvec. Have you captured Riverview?"

Commander Sorvec replied in a shrewd, cunning voice that held a slight accent "Yes general Tarn, the fortress has been taken."

"And the inhabitants?"

"In our care." Sorvec replied with a sinister slur.

Tarn nodded, "Good, I have begun my assault on Hadenville, continue your offensive to the rest of the surrounding villages in the region, take all the citizens back to the hold and make sure that the queen of Arendelle knows of our victory here. Regroup with us for the attack on Hammerhel when you are ready. "

Sorvec nodded "As you command, General."

The black substance seeped back into the disk and the commander slipped it back into his belt. He looked back to the crowd and Barec's heart began beating faster when his eyes locked dead center with his. The commander pointed towards Barec and Derad " _Birn Den! (Bring Them!)"_

Barec grunted as he and his brother were pulled to their feet and pushed towards the gate, with small escort of soldiers accompanying the commander and two sorcerers. The commander then gave orders to rest of his soldiers "K _re **den** del tre maro henar! (Keep **them** in the main hall!)_ "

As they were pushed towards the gate he could see the enemy soldiers respond to his command: forcing the towns folk to their feet and making them march towards the center of town. A few moments later, and several yards later, they were led past the shattered gate and stopped at the edge of the Troll's Pine Woods. Barec was shoved forward several feet, pushing himself off the ground he rose to his feet turned back to see his brother on his knees.

Barec didn't understand why they were letting him go, he could only stand there in horror that they still kept his brother. The dark warrior that had captured him earlier now drew his blade, grabbing Derad's hair and pulling his head back, holding the blade at his throat. He now understood the choice offered to him: flee...or watch his brother die. He looked to his brother who could only mouth silently to him "...Go."

Barec breathed shakily and hesitated, he then looked back at the sorcerer holding his brother hostage and glared hatefully at the monster whose only response was "Hmph."

With no other choice Barec turned and ran, as fast as he could, looking back only once before disappearing into the woods and making his way east towards the capital. In the skies he could see the light of the stars in the farthest distance, the only welcoming colors of this dark and evil night...

OoO

The warrior removed the blade from Derad's throat as commander Sorvec put his hand on his shoulder "See to it that he finds his way back."

The naga warrior nodded and both sorcerers took the form of orbs of black mist that ascended into the sky and snaked through the air in the same direction that the Barec had fled. Sorvec turned back to Derad who was on his hands and knees breathing heavily, the human looked fearfully up at the commander who only chuckled "Have no fear...you are destined for great things."

Derad grimaced and swallowed "Somehow...I doubt that."

"Most tend say something along those lines...at first." Sorvec whipped his finger in the air and a naga trooper rammed the wooden stock of their rifle into the back of Derad's head, knocking him unconscious. With two troopers carrying the unconscious guardsman, the commander led his troops back to the hold to tend to their...'hosts'...

 **In old Norse, hell is spelled Hel, hence why it is spelled that way here.**


	11. Black Autumn

Chapter 11: _Black Autumn_

The sky was gray, the tiniest drops of rain falling as the wind blew softly through the air, occasionally gusting more erratically. Aldren watched from the edge of the of the city as the reinforcements in their new steel armor, spears pointed skyward with green/violet banners flowing in the wind, departed from Arendelle city. 100 men for each of the neighboring regions: Hadenville, Ashla's Pike, Riverview, and Hammerhel. He had already said his farewell to Arvid who queen Elsa had sent to lead the detachment sent to Ashla's Pike, stating that he would be vital leadership for the northernmost fortress. She was right...but Aldren would have liked for him to stay and continue his training as her captain...perhaps she did not agree.

He knew that she desired only to ensure her people's safety, but he felt it wasn't wise to send any of them out this soon. Only a few of them had even seen what their enemy was and fewer still had faced them in battle, they were not the soldiers that Arendelle needed yet. Yet he could only state an opinion as her's was the final word, after all this was not his fight...he was merely a temporary instructor. But he was only proving a fool to himself if he denied the truth, he knew what he was running from and he questioned if it was right to run anymore, to leave his homeland to its fate.

He turned and walked back towards the castle, passing by the citizens of Arendelle: the weavers, bakers, blacksmiths, farmers, ice-harvesters, tinkers, toy makers...they had no idea what was coming for them. Truthfully he wasn't sure if even **he** had an inkling of what their enemy was capable of. Queen Elsa had yet to begin 'teaching' him to control his powers, although she was more eager to start than he was. But he was willing to give her the chance to show him how and who better to show him than another elemental, he hoped she would keep her distance still, he'd never forgive himself if she was harmed because of him...no one else needed to be hurt.

Eventually the cobblestone ended and his foot met the first step leading to the castle entrance, looking up he was surprised to see queen Elsa with her hands clasped together, in her...violet dress? He was intrigued to see she wore a violet dress with pink flowers, a unique pattern of purple embroidery and jewels on the chest and a violet bloom in her hair.

She smiled at him "I see that I'm not the only one who needed some outside air."

He couldn't help but chuckle "I think most people tend to avoid the outside on days like this. Though I suppose...we are not most people."

She shook her head, he gestured to her attire "A lovely dress your grace, your work?"

She smiled toothily "Yes, thank you. I wanted to try something different today."

He nodded "Indeed."

She frowned, looking down at the ground and then back to him "You still don't believe it was wise to send them, do you?"

He closed his eyes and sighed "No, I do not. But that is not my decision to make and I understand that you want the rest of your kingdom to be defended."

Elsa stepped down from the stairs, putting her hand on his shoulder "Thank you, I know this is a difficult undertaking for you; staying here and suffering my...inexperience." she said this with a slight humor in her voice.

Aldren smiled briefly before his expression became more serious "Those before me always believed that 'learning on the fly' was the best experience builder...But remember, you are the one who must lead this army. I'm here to train you to fight, you must be direct their purpose, be their leader...their reason to fight. You will need to project strength, conviction and most importantly faith in your people to help you win this conflict."

She nodded "I understand. I have led before, war on the other hand...you certainly don't make it sound easy."

"That's because it's never easy."

"I suppose that's true isn't it...however, as I recall you are owed a training session of your own." she smiled, her hips shifting to one side.

Aldren had known this was coming, he wanted it yet at the very same he was fearful of the consequences of letting his powers free. "I just hope that I'm ready...I'd very much like not to burn down a city I'm helping prepare for war."

She chuckled "You won't Aldren, I'll be here to make sure that doesn't happen." welcoming him inside with a gesture of her hand, he followed her into the palace. He assumed she had a plan for this...considering they were walking into a very large, likely very flammable building...

OoO

Elsa led them through the castle to the gardens where they had fought the naga leader and his men. Before they stepped outside, Elsa turned to Aldren whose brow was furrowed, she smiled "You seem surprised."

He shook his head, shrugging "At least it's outside."

They walked into the garden which still bore scars from their skirmish with the naga: broken statues, burnt plants and scorched earth. She led them out towards the center and turned back to Aldren and gestured with her hands "Alright, go ahead." she said bluntly.

Caught off guard by the question, Aldren clapped his hands and laughed nervously "...Go ahead...?"

She nodded "Yes, I want to see you make it, without any direction. Just simply...go."

He exhaled, closing his eyes and taking up a stance as if he were preparing to duel, he extended his hands ahead of himself away from her direction. As he opened his eyes a pair of orange flames emerged from his hands and slowly snaked through the air as he guided them. Elsa watched with admiration as he performed though she could see in his fear and hesitation, he did not take his eyes off of the fire for even a second.

She moved beside him, clasping her hands together beside her face "Wow, um...let's see, why don't we try something more...creative. Hmm...A Dragon! Think you can do that?"

While still keeping an eye on the flames he chuckled, almost sounding drained from his deep concentration "You...almost seem...like you want me to burn down your palace."

She carefully put a hand on his shoulder "I want to test your ability...and I want you to know you won't burn down anything as long as I am around."

He sighed "Very well, you seem to trust me more than I do."

Closing his eyes momentarily the flame spun through the air and sparked into the shape of a baby Wyvern no larger than a song bird. It took flight through the air, circling around them and stopping to hover in front of Elsa. She smiled and hesitantly reached out to it, out of the corner of her eye she noticed Aldren's anxious expression, she smiled and gave him a reassuring glance that she knew the danger.

She encased her hand a glove of ice for the fiery creature to land on her index finger without harming her, nestling down and trilling calmly. Aldren's expression changed to a small smile and she was extremely pleased to see Aldren finally relax, if only a little.

He still kept a hand firmly ahead of the dragon, like a leash on a hound "You see, this is easy for me, commanding it when I'm still holding the reigns."

Then his face turned grim as he lowered his hand, the dragon let loose a miniature screech and flapped its wings and began flying wildly around the garden. It stopped in front of a stock of flowers and let loose a stream of flame from its maw, burning them to ash. "But when I let go...it does what it wants to, and runs wild, it does...what fire does." he shook his head in disdain towards the fiery beast.

Elsa looked to him and then the dragon, furrowing her brow she lifted her hand in the air. The dragon looked at her, flying back over to land on her finger once more. It seemed to like her, she looked at Aldren's solemn expression then back to the dragon. Smiling she formed another glove for her other hand. His eyes slowly widened as she watched her softly brush down the creature's back, the fiery beast was encased inside a shell of ice, resting in her palms now was what could best be described... as an egg. Both elementals were struck with surprise for it seemed even Elsa didn't know exactly what would happen when she touched the dragon.

Then a small crack emerged in the egg followed by several others, eventually the casing collapsed into fragments and toppling over itself...was a newborn baby dragon. Whatever process Elsa had put the flame through had changed it: transforming it, burning, orange flames had faded into soft, white snow and bright, blue teal ice. She also noticed that the irises of its small eyes were a deep crimson not unlike Aldren's. Once it was able to gather its full bearings the newborn looked itself over a moment, flexing its wings before flapping and rising from Elsa's hands hovering in front of her face. Elsa smiled widely and laughed quietly, tears almost forming: the kind of expression a mother might have when gazing upon their child for the first time. Even Aldren couldn't help but show some teeth at the sight of something that was new, even to him. The Dragon trilled happily, zipping through the air on its new wings.

Elsa laughed as they watched it "Now what shall we call you, little one?" she said as she let the shattered eggshell fall to the ground.

It responded by shooting out a stream of white powder onto them. " _Trolgon...'"_ said Aldren, brushing the snow from his face and shoulders. " _Trolgon_ means 'trouble' in elvish...trouble sounds right for you".

She chuckled, brushing snow out of his hair " _Trolgon_ it is then." the dragon flipped through the air, landing on Aldren's shoulder, he sighed and scratched underneath his chin. The beast rubbed its head against his cheek before crying out and taking flight, soaring happily through and around the gardens. Aldren put his hands on his hips and laughed as he watched the dragon zip through the air "Now that is something I've never seen before."

Elsa turned to him, they smiled at each other for a moment before Elsa made a bold move, not unlike the one he made the day he began training her. She reached out and grasped his hand in both of hers, his palm facing upwards. He looked at her questioningly as she rubbed her thumb across his palm, she looked up at him with soft eyes "You say that you want to control your power, that you're afraid of your power 'running wild'. I don't think it's about that, I had to let go of my fear, my pain and my anger...So that I could be free." her right hand moved and sat on his chest, just above his heart "Perhaps that is what fire is meant to be. You have to let go of whatever it is that causes you this pain. If you want this, you need closure...we can take it little by little if that would help."

She then stepped around to stand beside him, the length of her arm against his and her hand wresting atop of his "I want you to try again, now this time at the very moment right before you let go of your control...the thing that hurts you, replace it with something different, something that elates you, that makes you happy...makes you feel loved. Are you ready?"

He nodded uncertainly "What should I make this time?"

"Whatever comes to mind."

Again outstretching his hand, another flame sparked through the air and took the form of another flying creature, this time it was a flaming crow: the sigil of house Embercrow of Hammerhel, an extinct noble family of Arendelle...curious. She took note of this for later, for now watching Aldren's latest creation glide through the air with his hand guiding it through the air, her hand following his as he did, the crow cawed loudly as it circled around them. She then looked to Aldren his eyes closed in concentration, perhaps recalling on a happy thought to aid him.

OoO

Aldren desperately searched the recesses of his mind for a recollection that would help, he had fond memories, good times to recall but could anything overpower his inner struggle. Every time he'd try to place an image of happiness ahead of him, the same thing plagued him: he could still see her hair stained with red, her fading green eyes, her light skin...and the flames that surrounded her. It became too much to try and bear, having to look upon her face and see the nightmare all over again...

OoO

Elsa's concern grew as Aldren's teeth gritted, his eyes wrenching tighter and tighter, she watched the crow cautiously as its flight pattern became more erratic and agitated. Suddenly, without warning Aldren's eyes flew open, a terrified shout escaping his mouth as he fell backward onto the ground. Elsa knelt beside him but before she could begin to calm him her attention was drawn to a loud, angry cawing from the sky and the flaming crow dive bombed towards them. She prepared to strike it from the sky, but she was beat to it by a stream of frost that knocked the crow from the air onto the ground.

Their tiny ice dragon followed the flaming menace as it hit the ground, hovering around it he continued his barrage until the crow was completely extinguished. Trolgon landed on the small mound of snow where the crow used to be, the fins along his back flexing as he hissed at the mound and turning to whip at it with his tale. The dragon then looked at his creators, cocking his head and chattering quietly.

Elsa nodded thankfully to him, then turning her attention back to Aldren who was breathing heavily, his mouth agape and his eyes focused solely on the mound of frost where the crow had fallen. She placed a hand on his shoulder "Aldren?"

He blinked and nodded slowly, raising himself off the ground, despite his distraught he still had the decency to offer his hand to Elsa to help her from the ground. She took it but did not let go of it as she stood, he groaned and ran a hand over his right shoulder, she bit her lip momentarily before speaking again "Aldren...I can't fully help you, unless I know what is holding you back. I revealed to you what kept me from embracing my power, maybe you can find it in yourself to reveal to me **your** struggle?"

He had a frown upon his face, rubbing hand over his face and Sighing, he looked back at her with a softened face "I know I probably haven't been as open with you as I should be, it is hard...but I am ready to try...little by little."

Elsa smiled, just enough that her white teeth showed slightly and Aldren's eyes softened as he smiled. Trolgon took to the air, landed on Aldren's shoulder who reached back and grasped the handle of his longsword, unsheathing and holding it before her "For now, I will start with this part of my story."

He offered it to her and she looked up at him, then back to the blade, she grasped the handle and her other hand rested underneath the blade. The blade shined faintly in the afternoon sunlight leading into deadly sharp point. After studying it a moment longer, she noticed a set of symbols etched into the blade, like the ones in her book "What are these?"

Aldren replied "They are Elven runes I carved into the blade, I call this weapon _Alnd^relis:_ _Black Autumn,_ the former bearer called it _Aena ro tre Alnd Olg: Bane of the Black Ogre._ "

"Are those runes on the sword as well?" she asked checking both sides of the sword

He smiled "No...no, you see most elven knights forge their own swords and carve a set of runes that not only bring a personal meaning to the weapon for the bearer but also breathe life into the blade."

Elsa looked between Aldren and the sword disbelievingly "The sword is-Your telling me **this** sword is alive?"

He shrugged "Well, perhaps not alive in the sense that you would think of a creature like you or I. But yes, that weapon you hold there has a sense of its surroundings...or at least the person who wields it. I know that it's difficult to understand, it certainly was for me when it was passed on to me."

She looked on questioningly "And who passed it on to you?"

"A warrior, a teacher...an old friend: Sir _Elom Yjoric_." as he seemed to recall a fond memory. "Would you believe me if I told you the blade was forged in the flames of a great drake and the handle was carved from the tooth of the beast?"

She looked up at him, grinning and shook her head. "No, probably not."

He chuckled "Neither would I... But that's what he always said."

She handed the sword back to him and he held it in his hands again "My parents... died when I was young... I had nowhere to go, no one to look after me and no place in Arendelle anymore. And it doesn't take long for a dirty, wandering child to be noticed on the road...I was taken into slavery."

Her eyes widened at this revelation, he turned around, looking at his reflection in the blade and continued "They found me wondering the western road towards the fringed sea to the west, I was actually one of only four at first. But as the caravan moved on others were put in chains much further away from here. We were marched beyond the northern, remote forests of Arendelle to a dock and were shipped across the Sea to the continent of Eradis... 'The Flagrum Keep' they called it...yes, that was that wretched place's name. An outpost of the Caldarian Empire, placed just within the borders of the _Eldoron_ Forest."

Elsa walked around to face him "I'm sorry, I've never heard of this...Caldarian Empire."

He looked up at her, his face serious and loathing "I'm not surprised, they prefer to keep their 'ambitions' hidden from the rest of the world. Caldaria is a ruthless and oppressive dominion ruled over by the cruel Emperor Cirilla. I was taken to the Flagrum Keep, that was headed over by her aggressive and malicious son Edesious. They are fiercely opposed to anything or anyone of magical origin, anything they can't control...they will destroy. I managed to keep my powers hidden was put to work in a mine, and I stayed that way for years...I don't remember how many exactly but I remember the day that I... stepped out of line. I killed a slave master with fire that was beating another worker and they decided it was the noose for me, along with several others who had instigated a revolt in the chaos. Marched to the edge of their borders to be hung over a river individually, we were meant to be an example to the other slaves and a warning to the forest's true occupants."

Then Aldren smiled "But before they could we were saved by those whom I would come to know as family for much of my life. I remember their speed, their skill, their fury and how they cut through the Imperials with bow and blade like a cleaver carves through a boar's flesh. And leading them was a silver knight striking as swift and ferocious as a great raptor ...Sir _Yjoric_ or as I came to know him: _Elom_. I Remember thinking to myself 'it was incredible for a man to move with such speed'...of course they weren't men."

He chuckled "If I'm being honest, I was never a terribly curious child when it came to myths and legends so I didn't know what an elf was, I only knew they were different than I but I did not know how...It was revealed to me that I'd been surrounded by them that whole time when I was in the mines and I was going to be spending a great deal of my life with them in _Anoroth,_ the last great Elven kingdom... I hope I haven't lost you, I know it's a bit hard to believe."

She responded with a toothy smile and shook her head "No-no not at all, I trust your word, in fact I'm quite intrigued to hear the rest."

He nodded "Thank you. Well the process of being accepted by them was certainly not the smoothest, when they realized I was human and saw the power I wielded they weren't keen on taking me with them. Some of them even thought it'd be better to simply and I quote 'Put me out of my misery.' But _Elom_ wouldn't have it, he said 'This not a Caldarian, he's a Nordling from Althgarr across the sea and one who I believe deserves an audience with the queen. Her majesty will decide his fate.' They took me back with them to their hidden realm of _Anoroth._ From that day on I became closer kin with the elves than I believed possible, they became my brothers, sisters, my family, my... _"_

Aldren paused. Looking down, he rubbed his fingers over the intricate runes on the blade "When _Elom_...passed, I brought the sword back to Anoroth still sheathed to return it to the knight council. But when I removed it from the scabbard the whole council, even queen Anaria, saw as the runes upon the sword fade away as if they never were. Queen Anaria herself told me that the sword had chosen me to bear it until the end of my days and it would never truly belong to anyone else who might try to wield it...and so I engraved it with the runes you see on it now and it has been one of my closest friends through many dangers." He breathed a heavy sigh before sheathing the weapon "...That is all I wish to tell for now Elsa."

In truth she wanted to hear more, ask more questions and learn more about his shadowed past but she would be polite and patient and wait for another opportunity. She took his hands and smiled "It is enough for now. Thank you...for trusting me."

He smiled back faintly and bowed his head. "Besides, I imagine you have more important things to attend to."

She nodded "I suppose... you might be right." The pair headed through the gardens back to the castle, side by side. While Trolgon glided above them as their aerial escort.

OoO

As the two elementals walked back into the castle Elsa's arms wrapped around herself and her expression became suddenly grimmer as she looked on in deep thought.

Aldren inquired "Are you alright, you're not feeling unwell are you?"

She shook her head, replying quickly "No-no, I'm just...thinking...though I suppose I could use some...rest."

He smiled and hesitantly offered his arm to her "May I escort you then?"

She nodded and looped her arm with his. Once they reached her room on the upper levels, he opened the door to her room and she slowly climbed under the covers. She breathed a quiet "Thank you." he nodded and shut the door.

OoO

Anna had been waiting and watching behind a wooden pillar and now she could put her plan into action. She approached Aldren and tapped him on the shoulder, he turned and she grinned "Looks like you and Elsa had a good time this afternoon."

He straightened, maintaining his air of professionalism "Your sister and I have an agreement, she was fulfilling her end of the bargain."

Anna tilted her head "Did that agreement include taking her arm and walking her to her room."

Aldren frowned ever so slightly "Elsa didn't seem to be feeling well, so I escorted her to her room-"

Anna interrupted him, worry now on her face "Wait, she wasn't sick was she?"

He nodded "No I don't believe so, but she did seem...disturbed by something."

"Well let me check on her." she opened the door to her sister's room… Both of their mouths stood agape as they saw the bed empty and the window open...

 **In the world I've created, Emperor is a unisex title, meaning it can be used for both male and female rulers of an empire.**


	12. Warrior of the North

Chapter 12: Warrior of the North

 _06/22/1212_

 _My Dearest Elsa_

 _I write this now while you are still a young girl, fearful but also brave. The burden we have placed upon you is more than any child should ever have to bear. It was not solely for yours or even the kingdom's sake that we closed the gates of our castle and allowed the trolls to alter your sister's memories. We hid you from the rest of the world. For these days are dark and I fear that as the two of you grow older, darker days are still to come._

 _We know now that you are not the only one with powers, there are others like you across the world and they are being hunted. We had received information from anonymous sources that a shadow is making its way across our world, wiping out any trace of what we have come to be call as Elementals. It was one such anonymous source that gifted me with the book containing this letter, which allowed me to learn more about the world's most ancient past and what may have been our most ancient enemy. At the head of this campaign is a being of great malice and power, he is known as Amicus, The Witch King of the Naga Ai._

 _A part of me wants to keep you hidden from the rest of the world forever but a greater part of me still recalls the elder troll's words, that "Your power will only grow." Indeed, it grows every day and Arendelle's revelation of your abilities is inevitable. However, I believe that power, your power, may be the very key to stemming the rising tide of evil on our horizon. The moment may come when you must protect your sister, your kingdom and your people, I pray that moment is still in the far off future. For now, my child remain as you are and keep your sister close._

 _I know that you will have questions, frustrations and confusion and my greatest prayer to the heavens is that I will still be around to answer them. Your mother and I love you Elsa and I know that you may become a greater ruler of Arendelle than I was, for when my days are done you shall become Queen._

 _Sincerely, Your Father_

OoO

Tears welled in her eyes and rained down on the parchment she had discovered in her father's book, this was the most painful thing she had experienced since she'd been led to believe she killed Anna. Resting at the bottom of the parchment was a crimson cloth, its tattered edge hanging from the side. In the very center was another standard: a black Viper's head with a frill of horns around it. Just like the helm of the Witch King himself in the illustrations of the book. Sadness was fading from her heart as she held the cloth in her hand, it was replaced by anger and her hand slowly closed, crushing the cloth and coating it with frost.

The distressed voices of Aldren and her sister calling her name fell upon her ears, though she didn't bother to call back; her sister would know where she was. She looked up from the letter at the two towering stones that marked the graves of Agnarr and Iduna: She and her sister's parents and the departed king and queen of Arendelle. She lifted her hand, resting it upon the cold stone surface. Ice spread from her palm as she leaned her weight against the monument, letting out a heavy sigh, her other hand pinched the bridge of her nose as her eyes closed and her brow furrowed.

She'd come here every so often to speak to them, ask their advice or lay her greatest burdens at their feet. But this time she had nothing to say or offer but the parchment and naga cloth. Her greatest burden was one that her parents had already undertaken...she would not force them to do so again. But if she took this path it could not be alone, and the one person capable of undertaking it with her was bent on leaving it behind. How she had hoped that with time he would change his mind...but time was running out and she could no longer sit and hope. She had to convince him to stay, somehow...

The sound of light, rapid footsteps brought her out of thought and into the now. She turned to see her sister jogging to her with Aldren and a small contingent of guards in tow. Anna stopped to catch her breath before speaking, "Oh Elsa, you had us worried there...are you okay?"

Elsa took Anna's hands in hers "I'm fine Anna, I'm sorry for worrying you...both of you." Aldren nodded in thanks but remained silent.

Anna noticed the cloth and parchment in Elsa's hand "What's that?" before she could reach for them Elsa put them behind her back.

Looking toward the ground and then back at her sister "Anna, might I have a moment alone with Aldren?"

Anna looked back and forth between the two with slight perplexity, but smiled "Oh, uh yeah sure Elsa." Anna gave the queen a quick hug, and shot Aldren a friendly smile before walking back to Arendelle. The guards hesitated to leave their Queen, she nodded to them "It's alright, go with her."

The guards complied, as they left Aldren slowly walked up to Elsa, surveying the two giant stones behind her "So... who is buried here?"

regroup with us for the attack on Hammerhel when you are ready. Elsa replied with slight sadness in her voice "These great stones mark the graves of the departed king Agnarr and queen Iduna...My parents."

Aldren nodded understandingly "I see."

Elsa then held out the cloth and parchment to him. He took them, hesitantly opening the cloth, he paused and his eyes widened slightly at the sight of the Naga sigil. He then opened the parchment and began to read, his face changed little except for the slightest of twinges beneath his eyes.

He handed them back to her, his eyes towards the ground "...I'm sorry..."

Elsa nodded, rubbing her thumbs over the objects "As am I my friend."

After a brief silence they met each other's eyes, she swallowed, her voice shakier than before "My Father died before he could ever give me this, before he could tell me-" she rested a hand over her heart, her eyes closing as she breathed a heavy sigh "I won't lie to you, I've held a great deal of anger of my own. I resented my parents for forcing me to stay hidden from the rest of the world, keeping my powers a secret from my people...my sister. If I had only known before...all of this."

Her hands dropped, the cloth and parchment fell from her grasp, landing lightly in the grass. "You said to me that when the time came, I would have to lead this army...on my own. And that you, when I am capable... would leave Arendelle."

"That's right." Aldren replied quietly.

She moved a little closer to him, making sure his eyes met hers, "On that day when you intend to move on, to leave us...don't."

His eyes widened, his mouth slightly agape before she continued, her voice wavering a little more "I'm-I'm sorry that I have to ask this of you...I'm sorry that I'm asking something so selfish of you Aldren. But this is a fight, I don't believe I can win on my own, I **can't** do this alone...I need your help..."

The two shared total silence as Aldren stared blankly at the queen before his gaze became downcast, and he turned away. Walking away a few paces Aldren reached across his chest, again grasping his right shoulder and stood silent a while longer. Elsa's head dropped low in what she was already assumed was failure.

Aldren's head raised and he exhaled, long and deep "I'm the one who is selfish Elsa."

She quickly looked up, eyes widening and her breath cutting short in shock and hopefulness. He turned back towards her, his hand dropped from his shoulder and his head was held higher "I was willing to leave you to fight these demons on your own, because... I was afraid, I **am** afraid: of loss...because I have lost Elsa, more than you could understand. Paid a terrible price to life that I will never reclaim. Yet...that does not excuse my cowardice, but I will make it right."

He walked back and stood before her, drawing his sword from his back, lowering himself on one knee and placing it before her feet. "If you will have it, I pledge my sword and my life to you. I swear before the kingdom's formers, its current queen, heaven itself that I will carry out **your** will, do battle with **your** enemies and share **your** burdens as long as they are yours to bear. I will fight to protect you, your family and your subjects and if need be, bleed for my homeland...if only this one last time. Elsa, I will fight for you...you-are- **not** alone." He let his head hang with eyes towards the ground, awaiting her reply.

A momentary shock came over Elsa as he had delivered his oath, it was more than she could have ever hoped to hear him say. Her hands shakily lifted from her sides, the very tips of her fingers rested on his leather shoulder armor. She swallowed and breathed deeply before uttering her next words "Aldren...of Arendelle, for your actions of selfless valor and unbidden service to the kingdom I name you my Master of War. Charged with the security and military readiness of Arendelle, the training and deployment of troops, and the protection of the royal family...rise, warrior of the north."

Her hands shifted now to grip his shoulders, lightly ushering him to stand. He did so, picking up his sword and meeting her at eye level. She grasped his right hand in hers, ice magic flowed to his index finger and formed and intricate ring that bore the Arendelle crest upon it "This will serve to show your station to all of Arendelle."

He closed his hand and looked over the ring "I shall wear it...with pride."

A smile formed on the snow queens face, she hesitated at first to do what she felt but dismissed it without a second thought. Rushing forward she gripped Aldren's neck in a tight, genuine hug. He gasped in surprise, tense at first, his body eventually began to relax and he hugged her back. Elsa savored the moment and the warmth from his body as she said her next words "You are no coward Aldren...you are the farthest thing from it."

He sighed "That...That is very kind of you to say."

She lifted her head from his chest and the two stood at arm's length, her hand reached to touch the side of his face "I mean it. If there were more people as brave, selfless and honorable as you...this world would be a far grander place."

Try as he might, he could not hide the unmistakable grin as she said these words, now was his turn to speak "And I know it is disheartening...how difficult it is for me talk about myself and my past...soon hopefully, I will find the courage to tell you what weighs on me, and you will find out more...and perhaps along the way, I will learn to use my power as you do."

"You will." She said with conviction and certainty.

That moment had the slightest chance of turning into something much more intimate for the two, were it not for the sound of sticks and foliage cracking beneath feet that fell upon Aldren's ears. Immediately he put himself between Elsa and the source of the disturbance, with sword poised while she readied with magic gathering in her hands to launch at the threat.

But what came stumbling out into view was no wolf or naga...but a man, a man in a Arendelle guardsman uniform. He stopped, standing wobbly as he saw them, but not for long, he collapsed to his hands and knees. They ran to him, Aldren sheathed his sword and flipped him over gently, supporting his head with one hand while Elsa rested a palm on his forehead just above his scarred eye. The man breathed heavily with exhaustion, he managed only a few words between breaths before passing out. "Riverview is lost...my brother...lost." the pair looked at each other with solemn expression, no good could come of these words and they needed to know more...

OoO

They learned the man's name was Barec, a local guardsmen stationed at the hold of Riverview which resided in the Troll's Pine of western Arendelle. He sat in a chair in the hall with a blanket around his shoulders, shakily holding onto a cup of water. Aldren stood a distance away with his arms folded, Baldrek stood to his right, Elsa stood beside Barec waiting for him to recuperate.

The queen knelt beside the guardsman, warranting his attention "Barec, what happened at Riverview?"

He swallowed hard before speaking "The-The snake men, **they** happened. There was no call for parley, no request for surrender, they just attacked!...a-and those that weren't killed in the fighting..." Elsa gripped his shoulder, keeping him focused. "What? What happened to them?" she asked more forcefully.

He breathed deeply before answering, "Prisoners, including Derad...my brother. And why or for what I don't know."

She then pointed to his glazed over eye "Did they do this?"

He laughed shakily and shook his head "No, no your grace, that...that's another story..."

Elsa nodded, rising and turned to the others, "Baldrek, send riders to intercept all patrols and reinforcements and bring them back to Arendelle **before** they reach their destinations." Baldrek bowed before turning to depart from the room.

"There is something else you should know..." Everyone paused as Barec spoke once more. "The ones that captured my brother and I, they wielded some kind of magic. But not like yours my queen...This was unfeeling and evil sorcery...and they **let** me go, I didn't escape. The commander who led their attack spoke to another through...a means that I cannot describe, that they wanted you to know about their attack...it's why I was allowed to leave. And they threatened to slay my brother if I did not run back here to the capital."

Elsa looked towards the floor with her arms crossed and brow furrowed.

"Your grace?" Baldrek asked.

"Go, quickly." she said without looking at him

Aldren watched Baldrek leave, then looked to Elsa who walked to him, speaking in a hushed tone "This is getting worse with every passing day."

Aldren nodded "It would seem that the Witch King is announcing himself, perhaps to challenge you...or to bait you into a trap."

"Whatever his reasons he's attacked the kingdom's hold's and villages, and taken prisoners. I cannot let that stand! We have to do something...can we not do something?" She looked up at him hopefully.

"No. They are not ready, **you** are not ready...I'm sorry but the time to go to war is not here, we cannot march these troops into a battle they are not trained for, we'll be leading them into a massacre." he said sternly but kindly.

She tried to find some way or reason to argue with him, but accepted defeat in this situation, she had not yet learned the wisdom of war and she knew better than to ignore his experience. Aldren gripped her shoulder softly and gifted the reassuring smile as best as he could. "Rest assured, I will do all within my ability to see your people safeguarded...In due time we will take action."

She returned the smile and squeezed his hand, she was indelibly thankful for his council and his friendship. Just then the door opened once more, the pair turned to see Anna walking into the room "Hey guys, I saw Baldrek leave like there was trouble...what's going on?" she asked less cheerfully than she would've normally, noticing their somber faces and the guardsman hugging himself in the chair.

"The Naga Ai have attacked Riverview." Elsa stated

"Attacked?" Anna's eyes widened.

"Riverview is the only settlement we've heard news of, but its best to assume that the others: Hadenville, Hammerhel, Ashla's Pike and any other villages in their vicinity are at risk if they haven't already been-"

"Ashla's Pike...?" Anna's face suddenly became filled with horror.

"Anna?" Elsa asked worriedly

"Kristoff left...to make a delivery...he took Olaf and Sven with him...oh no." her hands covered her own mouth. Elsa's face was of horror as well, Aldren's fists opened and closed as he shut his eyes. He knew now that the situation for the two sisters had become far more dire...


	13. Ashla's Pike

Chapter 13: Ashla's Pike

Kristoff sat against the bow of the longboat with his hands together, Sven's head rested on his lap, Olaf was seated atop the reindeer. Next to him were several other ice harvesters with some men rowing the boat. Several other long boats traveled alongside them, carrying either workers, supplies or their delivery of ice. They hadn't had to travel far for ice, winter's coming meant the resource was more easily found further from the mountains. A thin mist hovered above the water and sheets of ice floated calmly across the water's surface. Ashla's Pike was the northermmost city from Arendelle and lay at the center of an enormous lake, therefore the only way to get there was by boat.

Olaf's twig fingers twiddled together, looking back and forth between them and their direction of travel "Are we there yet?"

Kristoff looked out towards the water and back to Olaf "Any minute now."

"One, two, three, four, five..."

Kristoff smiled and shook his head, and exactly sixty seconds later Olaf asked "Are we there yet?"

Kristoff was about to retort until he saw light snowfall in front of his face and a large tall shape appearing in the fog, a smile crept onto his face "You know what Olaf? I think we are." Olaf's previously bored expression became a giant smile of excitement. In truth it didn't take much to get Olaf excited, he was just happy to visit a new place outside of Arendelle city.

The shape in the fog became clear as they rowed onward; a great statue erected from the water of a tall brawny man with a large wolf standing at his side. The man had a substantial beard with a ring braided into the end of it. Clad in heavy fur, studded leather and thick metal plates for armor, an opened faced helm protected his head, adorned with a multitude of engravings and two horns that protruded from the front of the helm. Kristoff couldn't see it from his angle but the warrior's right pauldron's spike jutted thru what looked like a helmet; perhaps taken from a foe. Along the front of his waist tied into his belt were three swords, only the handle and the base of the blade remained where they were broken: trophies of slain enemies.

In his left hand at his side he held a war hammer inscribed with ancient runes along the head and in his right, held proudly above his head, was a spear. The hammer was clearly a well-crafted weapon although simple and solid in design, the spear was different: there was nothing simple about it, beautiful and almost elegant. Despite the statue being made of stone it was easy to tell that the spear was all metal, the blade almost glinted as if it were the real deal.

Kristoff wasn't a historian by any stretch but if he had to guess, the statue was one of his people's ancient warrior ancestors from a time long past: Ashla...and his pike. The only other thing he wondered was how anyone could have made friends with the wolves in Arendelle, remembering his unpleasant experience with them.

Kristoff stood and walked to the front as they passed the statue and looked out towards the city, the fog parted now to reveal its entirety. It was the largest of settlements outside of Arendelle city and for good reason: it was known as the place where Arendellians first settled in this land, as well it dealt out in trade of fish, livestock, furs, treasure and last but certainly not least, Ice. Built into three ascending levels, it sat on a large island in the middle of the 'northern gate': a great lake that led out to the sea from a river that flowed from the northern mountains. A testament of the majesty and humility of the kingdom of Arendelle, built by hand from wood and stone in ages past.

The Ice harvesters all pulled their ships alongside the docks, as they disembarked Kristoff lifted Olaf out of the boat and helped Sven and the rest of crew. After they finished unloading their cargo, everyone dispersed around the city to rest and relax before the journey back to Arendelle. Of course Kristoff was with Sven and Olaf for the time being as the snowman had been so insistent on coming along. He saw no harm in it and Olaf being less than a year old but possessing intelligence far beyond that deserved to see more of the world.

Atop the nearby buildings he could see the city's banners and knew their meaning: a silver, horned helm that was surrounded by a wreath of white sea serpents against a forest green background. This sigil represented Ashla's Pike as a neutral hold that did not fall under the charge of any one house but belonged to all the people of Arendelle. This fact was one of the things that made him feel at home in the northern city, more so than the capital in the south, but then of course that's where the love of his life lived...who also happened to be the princess.

Kristoff looked around at the hustle and bustle of the great port town, most people he saw dressed in heavy fur, leather and wool since Ashla's Pike was cold all year round but with winter's coming the cold intensified. He himself was wearing his ice harvesters garb and hat, along with his hand ax at his side.

Then he did a double take as he looked upon the guardsmen and saw they no longer wore the green cloth uniforms but were clad in light steel armor, they all carried a spear and angular shield as well. Perhaps Arendelle's ancient warrior ancestry was bound to resurface, with all that was going on it made sense. He noticed one in particular who appeared to be directing the others, he decided to go and have a word with them.

As he approached the guardsman turned and noticed him, he nodded to him and stood stiffly "Master Kristoff, what brings you to Ashla's Pike?" he had brown hair and brown eyes and was just slightly shorter than Kristoff.

"Business rather than pleasure, sadly... And you are?

"Arvid, sir. The Queen entrusted me as the lieutenant of this unit" he said rather enthusiastically.

"So what's the royal guard doing here?"

The guardsman smiled "We are no longer the royal guard, we are the Arendelle royal army now. And we've been sent to reinforce every settlement in the kingdom."

Kristoff nodded "Well that's good to hear. And that is some very nice armor you're all wearing."

Arvid looked down at himself momentarily then replied "Aldren designed the armor himself, though Gillian and his smiths have the credit of crafting so many suits of armor in such a short time. We even brought extras for the militia already stationed here."

Kristoff's eyes widened slightly "Wow, well it's good to see that Aldren seems dedicated."

His expression dropped slightly "Unfortunately the rumor is that once our training is complete, including her majesty's, he will not stay and fight with us."

Kristoff frowned "For all our sakes, I hope that isn't true."

Their talk was interrupted when Olaf's unmistakable voice shouted "Hey Kristoff, I see ships!"

Kristoff saw where he was, a wall that faced out towards the channel that lead to the sea. The Snowman was sitting on the edge looking through an icicle which had become his makeshift telescope. Kristoff and Arvid ran to the wall, Sven was below grazing on loose hay and was previously unconcerned but looked up in curiosity when he saw Kristoff run by. When they reached the top they could see several large ships sailing towards them with their sails up at half speed.

"Ashla's Pike isn't meant to have any ships arriving anytime soon, I looked over the manifests for this week when we arrived." Arvid commented militantly.

Other soldiers were now joining them atop the wall. Kristoff looked down at Olaf "Hey Olaf, can I see that?" he said, gesturing to Olaf's icicle.

Olaf readily obliged, Kristoff at first hesitated but looked through it, he wasn't sure how this was working but that didn't really matter. He was able see the ships closer now and what he saw next sent a cold wind of fear down his spine. The sails unraveled now to speed their approach, revealing a dark standard... A black-horned viper.

He lowered the icicle "...Oh no..."

The loud booms were followed by the whizzing sound of the bright red, bristling projectiles ripping through the air slamming into the wall, explosions of splintered wood and shattered stone, high and low along the length of the wall forced them all to crouch. Kristoff flinched from the force of a projectile crashing through the top of the wall not far from them, taking several Arendelle soldiers with it and punching a hole into a nearby building. The terrified screams of the citizens rose as panic ensued from below. Arvid hesitated only momentarily before he snapped back to the present. "Defensive Positions!", he ordered.

At once the troops sprang to action, as Arvid continued giving orders "Spears and shields! Spears and shields! Archers form up behind them!" Troops lined along the walls, the clatter of metal ringing through as their shields locked together and the archers took position behind them.

But Kristoff was stunned, among all the commotion all he could do at present was get Olaf off the top of the wall and duck below. His heart beat at top speed and blood pounded in his ears, he could not hear Olaf or Sven shouting to him...

OoO

A dark figure stood silent on the deck of the flagship known as the 'Vengeance'. General Tarn watched as the cannons fired on the now crumbling wall of this picturesque port town, his hot breath crystallizing in front of his steely eyes, hidden behind his mask that took in every detail. The local militia, though in shock, were preparing a wall of spear men and their first volley of arrows. They were fortunate as the wind was on their side, carrying the arrows further towards the naga fleet, though it would matter little.

He folded his arms and watched the arrows rain down. He heard some of his own kind on board cry out as they were struck. A single arrow struck his left shoulder and he watched as it bounced off and landed on the deck. In his many battles nothing had ever broken through his armor and these arrows were nothing for him to fear. One recollection of a previously unfamiliar emotion stood out that caused him to lift a hand to the broken off section of his helm... still exposing the blackened, scarred flesh...

Commander Sorvec ran up the deck and stood behind him awaiting instruction. Tarn spoke without turning, "Prepare the boarding parties."

Sorvec nodded descending from the deck "Half speed! Prepare to disembark!" Flags were raised to signal the other ships.

From the sides of each warship, two large troop transports were lowered into the water, each capable of holding fifty infantries, they numbered ten in total. As the battleships reduced speed and ceased canon fire, oars extended from the sides of the transports and began rowing to the shore beneath the wall.

OoO

Kristoff was startled when Olaf smacked him across the face "Kristoff Wake UP! I don't know exactly what's happening but I don't think it's good!"

"Huh! Oh-yeah-right-right! We-We need to get out of here!" he looked out from their hiding spot. Atop the wall soldiers with spear and shield held position in front while bowmen in the back fired arrow after arrow at the enemy. Their aim was drawn lower and lower, signifying that the naga were getting closer. Eventually he could see thick metal hooks clamp over the wall and soldiers jabbing their spears over the wall and the archers firing directly down. The rain of arrows was returned with a barrage of bright red projectiles, miniatures compared to the ones previously seen but no less terrifying, causing them to take cover in between shots or be struck and be sent hurdling from the wall if they were unfortunate to be hit.

"Kristoff! You need to go, NOW!" Arvid shouted down to him but before Kristoff could respond, a large armor plated naga reached over and grabbed the soldier next to Arvid and pulled him, screaming, over the wall. It then hoisted itself over the wall and growled at him, Arvid held his shield defensively and took several thrusts at the enemy. The naga took one to the shoulder but dodged the others, grabbing the end of the spear and bearing down on Arvid's shield with its ax, slowly pushing him down.

As he watched the soldier struggle against the beast Kristoff acted quickly, taking hold of his hand ax and aiming carefully at the naga's leg. An exact throw to its knee, the naga cried out in pain and Arvid took the opportunity to thrust his spear through its neck, finishing it off with a shield bash to the head. It fell off of the wall in front of Kristoff and he retrieved his ax from its leg.

"Now Go!" Arvid shouted again.

Kristoff grabbed Olaf and put him on Sven. Climbing on himself they rode to join the mass of civilians heading for the docks.

OoO

The Lieutenant turned back to the fighting, shouting orders to the soldiers "Hold positions, shield to shield! Don't let them over the wall!"

But more naga made their way to the shore and climbed over the wall, they would overrun them eventually but they could buy the populace time to escape. A naga cut down one of his comrades and then charged him with another following closely behind. He threw the spear forward into the naga's chest, the second was nearly on him. Arvid drew his sword and rushed him. Pinning them against the wall with his shield and stabbing their neck, as one fell another peered over the edge, Arvid swiped up at the head sending them back over. A third seized his shield with both hands trying to wrest it from his grip, he dropped his weight downward breaking its grip then quickly rose and slammed upwards with his shield into their jaw.

He breathed heavily but turned quickly when he heard a rapid whizzing in the air behind him. He turned to see briefly, a crimson armored form spinning in the air towards him before delivering a kick to his chest, the wind was knocked from his as he landed crashing into the ground below the wall. He winced from the pain, groaning as he raised himself, seeing the naga duelist staring down at him from atop the wall. Looking away from his nemesis at the ensuing chaos he saw they could not hold the wall, he needed to act fast or they would no chance of holding the tide back at all.

"Fall back! Fall back from the wall! Draw them into the city!"

The remaining troops pulled from the wall before they were overwhelmed and began taking defensible positions near the buildings wherever they could. Arvid stood at the front, in the open watching as the last of his men withdrew from the wall and ran towards his position. But when he looked back at the enemy he saw that they did not follow, the duelist had sheathed his swords and a line of Naga Ai troops gathered beside them with their ranged weapons aimed down at his direction.

His eyes widened as the duelist raised a closed fist, Arvid raised his shield running sideways to cover "Take cover!"

The naga commander's hand shot forward and the double barrels of their weapons rained down red fire on the Arendellian soldiers. Arvid felt several bolts pelt his shield almost knocking him over, he barely spun into cover behind the wooden walls of a nearby structure. Others who had left the wall too late were not so lucky, gunned down before they could make it to safety, the piercing bolts tore at the buildings and at the ground kicking up dust and debris that clouded the air making it difficult to see.

Arvid stood and peeked from his hiding spot, the enemy fire had not ceased but it had thinned, he suspected they were coming down from the wall. His suspicions were confirmed when he could see red flashes in the distance to his sides and hear blades clashing, as well he heard several footsteps heading straight for his direction.

He ducked back behind cover, slowing his breathing and listened and heard as the iron plated feet walked closer and closer. When the moment was right he burst from cover, catching one of them by surprise jamming his shield into their throat before they could aim their weapon. Another swung down at him with their sword, Arvid dropped his shield tilted upward blocking the blade and thrust forward into their gut between the metal plates. A third charged at him with a spear, passing their attack past his flank with his shield and slashed across their back. He charged his fourth target, knocking them to the ground and stabbing them twice as their two shots flew out from their weapon into the air .

From his right, another was swinging downward, but instead of cutting down a fifth naga his blade was met with two blades blocking his. He was face to with the duelist commander that attacked him before. The naga forced Arvid's sword upward with his own, kicking him in the chest. Landing on his hands and knees in the opposite direction, he looked back at the commander who laughed mockingly at him "Valn _! Shul mir van yul colnon dor, dwo'hine!_ (Come! show me what you can do, human!)"

Arvid shouted and spun swinging his sword back at his attacker's leg. They parried his blade upward with one sword and struck the guard of his sword with the other, knocking it from his hand behind him. Arvid managed to block the next two strikes with his shield and pushed forward with all his strength, gripping the shield in both hands. The duelist pushed back as well, forcing Arvid back. Next throwing a series of kicks all from the same leg in rapid succession; the first to Arvid's shield knocking it from his grasp, the second to his knee forcing him to the ground and the third to the side of helm sending him into the dirt. Shaking his head Arvid began crawling to reach his sword.

OoO

Sorvec stood over the Arendellian soldier with his dual swords in hand, he couldn't help but be impressed, he had not expected to see any of these humans fight nearly as well as they did. They matched the naga assault well, the average Arendellian being larger and stronger than the average naga, their invasion force had met steady resistance and he welcomed the challenge. He sheathed his swords, then looked forward as more of their troops flooded into the city in pursuit of the populace. He then spotted one individual of particular interest among the crowd: He had been briefed on this human named Kristoff, he was not a member of the royal family...but he was important to them.

Two elite troopers, distinguished by their higher quality armor and siege rifles which in addition to the common double barrels were equipped with a spindle that allowed for multiple shots. They flanked Sorvec on either side, one put his foot down on the Arendellian soldiers hand keeping him from reaching his sword while the other aimed their rifle at his head. Sorvec grabbed his arm pulling him up short, and pointed towards the Ice harvester. The trooper nodded, stepping forward onto one knee and aimed the rifle, pressing the stock to his shoulder and aiming down-sight. Before he fired Sorvec put his hand on his shoulder _"Echlise. (Alive)"_

The trooper huffed, pulling the trigger and sending two bristling red projectile through the air. They impacted right in front of the reindeer's stride, creating a small explosive crater in the earth that flashed brightly, throwing dust and snow around. The beast cried out, rearing backward and fell over with its two riders being dumped off onto the ground. Sorvec grinned underneath his helm and moved forward with his troopers to close in on their prize. But not before gesturing for the troopers to pick up the Arendellian lieutenant, forcing him to walk at gunpoint.

OoO

Kristoff groaned, his hand rising to meet his head, raising wobbly to his knees, he looked around at the chaos...the naga were everywhere, weaving through all three levels of the city. Overwhelming the soldiers, people that tried to hide in their homes were shortly rooted out, forced at sword or gunpoint, all towards the center of the cities lowest level. Kristoff called out frantically, "Sven, Olaf?!"

"We're okay!" he saw Olaf and Sven through the dust and some relief rested on his heart. A Arendelle soldiers rushed towards him to help him to his feet but before he could thank them, a naga warhammer swung into the soldier's chest, knocking him away. He took his ax out to fight back but as soon as he swung the large naga grabbed his chest with one hand and threw him into the side of a building. As Kristoff pushed himself back up the brute ran towards him, the ice harvester attempted another swing but the naga knocked the weapon from his grasp and gripped his throat with their free hand. The naga hissed as it lifted him higher, applying more and more pressure, Kristoff's eyes rolled back as he choked against the grip.

The naga was swept completely off its feet when a pair of Antlers rammed into him, freeing Kristoff from the grip and knocking the hammer from their hand. As he fell to the ground, he gasped and regaining his breath he saw Sven trample over the naga brute, then turn to face them as they rose back up. Sven scraped his hooves and bellowed, the enemy growled pulling a sword from its back but couldn't find an opening to attack, Sven swung his head knocking the blade from their grasp with his antlers.

Kristoff saw another one coming around the corner of an adjacent building, but this one was different: it's armor was more intricate and neat, the colors red and black mixed in its paint and the fang tipped longsword stood out among the other weapons. Kristoff cried out in fear, "Sven, look out!"

But before Sven could react the dark warrior outstretched both hands, a wave of unseen energy pushed the reindeer away and onto the ground. The other naga seized the opportunity and piled on top of him, holding his body, the one that Sven had trampled kicked the animal in the stomach and grabbed him by his antlers, forcing his head on the ground. Before Kristoff could even begin to run and help his friend, he felt his body tense and he was lifted slowly into the air against his will. Another warrior of similar aesthetic walked around from behind him with her hand raised in the air. She tilted her head before throwing her hand forward and Kristoff slamming into the wall, as he fell the warrior's clawed glove grabbed his face and threw him to the ground.

The naga's attention was drawn away from him when Olaf ran up and kicked her in the shin "Leave my friends alone!"

A part of Kristoff wanted to smile at the sudden burst of aggression from the usually upbeat and welcoming snowman. But the moment was short lived when the naga growled and back handed Olaf's head off and his body was left running around without direction.

Kristoff swung his ax but the naga swiftly caught his arm and gripped hard, he cried out as he heard and felt his wrist crack. The ax fell from his grasp and the naga grabbed the back of his hair and shoved him to his knees, holding their longsword to his neck. His head was wrenched back enough that he could see the black viper mask, a feminine yet ferocious voice addressed him "For your friend's sake, I suggest you don't try that again!"

Around him he could see Arendelle soldiers on their knees with guards behind each of them. Another Naga came walking forward into the scene, slender in form with dual swords at his sides, they shined in the light but were of wicked design with curved teeth lining the top edges of the blades. He observed the situation, looking between Kristoff, Sven and chuckling at Olaf's headless body running around. His gaze settled on Sven and he gestured to the soldiers, the one holding the antlers bent his head to the side so his throat was laid bare. The commander gripped the handles of his swords as he lazily walked forward, rolling his shoulders and head.

Kristoff struggled against his captor "No! Stop! Leave him alone...Please!" his cries fell on deaf ears, whipping out the swords and performing a series of twirls with the blades as he crept towards the reindeer at a tortuously slow speed. As soon as he was over him he raised them above his head, Sven whined in fear as he looked into Kristoff's eyes. Tears began to sting at Kristoff's face, he squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his teeth as the stroke was about to come down.

"Sorvec!" The female sorcerer that held him captive yelled to the naga commander who stopped and lowered his arms. She released Kristoff and marched over to Sorvec while two other naga troopers replaced her. She walked up to the commander, pushing a button on the side of her helm, the face shield of her helm lifted to reveal her intense, blue reptilian eyes and pointed ears "They've surrendered, we don't execute unarmed prisoners."

The commander pushed the button the side of his own helm, his eyes were yellow and his ears rounded, his shrewd narrow face formed into a coy smile "I did not hear the beast surrender Witch, I didn't realize you placed such a high value on an animal's life, or perhaps you're just too soft for this...like your brother."

"Perhaps we should find out how soft **you** are, Sorvec..." her eyes narrowing and grip tightening on her sword, the commander only smirked arrogantly.

"Enough!"

All was still and Kristoff looked up and saw a naga much larger than the others walking towards them with two troopers at his sides. He wore heavy, black metal armor that encased his entire body so no skin was exposed, save for a piece that was broken off at the jaw. His steps thumped harshly against the earth as he came closer. The commander and witch sheathed their swords and stepped back "General Tarn."

Tarn halted in the middle of the group observing all momentarily before looking to Kristoff. "And what have we here?"

But before Kristoff could answer he recognized Arvid who elbowed his guard in the groin and hit their face with the back of his own helm, knocking them to the ground and grabbing a spear off the ground and thrusting it at Tarn with all his remaining might. The naga general didn't even flinch as the spear splintered against his armor like a toothpick. Arvid looked at the spear stunned and back up at the giant, Tarn grabbed his arm twisting it above his head painfully and forcing to his knees. Commander Sorvec walked towards them "This is the one that led the defense against us."

Tarn looked over Arvid for a moment before stating "This one will be useful."

A quick punch to Arvid's head with his other hand dented His helm and knocked him out cold. Tarn dropped him to the ground and stepped over his limp body and continued on his previous course towards Kristoff.

Kristoff swallowed "Please, don't hurt them...I-I was the one who attacked your men. It's not their fault, I-"

Commander Sorvec stepped forward and punched him across the face, the rough metal cutting into his face, making him wince. Tarn held up a hand "Enough, commander Sorvec! Stand him up."

The two naga soldiers lifted him to his feet, Tarn stepped forward and even when Kristoff stood up Tarn towered over him. He gripped Kristoff's chin and turned his head as he laughed bemusedly. "Ah yes, Kristoff the...'Royal Ice Master and deliver'." A series of wicked chuckles and laughs were heard from the enemy soldiers.

Commander Sorvec once again spoke out of turn "Unfortunately your beast **did** attack one of our soldiers...and we **cannot** let that go unpunished."

Kristoff shook his head as Tarn removed his hand "No, please. If you're going to hurt somebody-"

Venereth interrupted him "I'm afraid it's not that simple, human."

General Tarn stood silent for a few moments before making a decision "The Reindeer is one of our prisoners, but prisoners must be unarmed, Commander...take his weapons."

Sorvec drew his swords once more, brushing past Venereth as he walked towards Sven. The naga brute raised the reindeer up slightly head locking him in place, Sorvec's blades whipped cockily in the air, he swung one blade for each of the antlers, a small whimper as each was severed from his skull. The reindeer whined pitifully and sank lower in defeat, Kristoff could see the pain and humiliation in his friend's eyes.

Kristoff hung his head, his breath shaky...He was forced to look up when Tarn's massive hand gripped his throat and lifted him from the trooper's grasp just off the ground. Kristoff's breathing became raspy as he pulled against the General's armored fingers in vain.

Tarn leaned in ever so slightly, "Let this serve as a reminder, should you step out of line during our occupation." He nodded to Sorvec who held his swords threateningly above Sven's neck. "Your friends will suffer and die first, the snowman will be used for nothing more than kindling and your beast will become slaughter for my troops supper. And even then if you should persist...I'll begin butchering soldiers, women...and children. Until you are the only one left and then...then I'll leave **you** alive and you can tell your queen and princess why everyone in this city had to die..."

Kristoff could no longer resist as he closed his eyes and nodded his absolute surrender. Tarn dropped him to the ground, cutting Kristoff's jawline with the edges of his plated glove as he did. "Put him with the others, tie the reindeer up outside and find somewhere to keep the snowman, I suspect he will be more trouble than he's worth."

Tarn walked away with his escort, the naga shoved Sven to the ground roughly, tying ropes around him and dragged his limp body away while two others gathered Olaf's parts "Hey Wait, where are we going? Sven! Kristoff!"

Sorvec walked to Kristoff as the two troopers grabbed his arms and lifted him back up, reaching down he ripped the red sash away from around his waist. Kristoff winced in pain, narrowing his eyes at him. Sorvec looked over the sash momentarily before grinning at Kristoff "I'll be sure to leave this with your princess...when I hang her with it..."

Kristoff glared at the commander as a sadistic smile formed on Sorvec's face, he fastened the sash to his belt and cracked his knuckles "You're a tough one, this could take a while."

The naga commander drew a fist back but before it carried thru, Venereth caught his arm narrowing her eyes "Perhaps you should attend to the occupation...commander."

He sneered at her, snatching his arm away, closing his mask and marching away with his escort. Kristoff looked at her confused, he might almost thank her if she wasn't part of the army trying to dominate Arendelle. Her face showed no visible emotion as she held a hand in front of his face, a black, violet smoke seeping from her palm "Sleep Ice Harvester." And the spell made him do just that.

OoO

Venereth lowered her hand as the human fell unconscious, she motioned with her head for them to take him away, she then walked over to General Tarn who faced the opposite direction. Alongside him she saw their master approach, once the Witch King approached they both knelt before him, General Tarn spoke first "My lord, the Northern Gate is yours."

The Witch king's dark voice chilled the air more so than it already was as he spoke, no fog emanated from his helm even as he breathed...if he in fact breathed at all. "Very good General, it would seem the humans were more resistant than anticipated, admirable...if unavailing."

He bid them to stand and addressed his Witch Knight next "Venereth, continue your work in south, stay to the shadows and inform me of every move the snow queen takes against us."

She bowed, taking to the sky's as an orb of black mist, Amicus turned to his General who lowered his head "What now do you bid my lord?"

The Witch King looked towards the south, standing with his hands clasped behind his back "The whole of Arendelle is in our control and we have no doubt evoked her majesty's fury...and her fear. We have laid out our trap General, now we wait for our prey to spring it..."

 **For those of you who are curious or just wondering, I dare you to go to google images and look up "Map of Arendelle from Frozen Fever' and try to guess where Ashla's Pike and the other places I've described are located on the map. Good luck ;)**


	14. Soldiers

Chapter 14: Soldiers

Elsa stood in front of her desk with her head level, keeping her face neutral and giving no tells of emotion "That is my decision Anna...and I will not change it."

Aldren stood on the other side of the desk as an observer in this moment, he would not intervene, he couldn't. She had to do this on her own.

"How...How can you say that!" Anna stood across from the queen, her hands clutching to an invisible object in front of her, her face wretched with despair and disbelief.

"Anna I-I don't want to do this but I cannot send untrained soldiers into a battle. They are not ready."

"You're saying we should just stay here and-and do nothing, while monsters hold our friends- our family captive?!"

"As queen of Arendelle I have a duty to our people to-"

"What about duty to family?! What about our duty to Olaf, to Sven, to Kristoff?!"

"Anna I-"

"You are the queen! There must be something, you have to find another way!"

" **THERE IS NO OTHER WAY!** " The whole room was brought to silence when Elsa gripped her sister's shoulders and screamed to her face. Elsa breathed heavily before loosening her grip and looking into Anna's shocked, almost horrified expression. "There is no other way...Anna I know you love them; I know you love **him**... I love them all and I love Kristoff as I would a brother. But I cannot send our own people into slaughter, not even for them...not even for family." the last few words felt like poison in her mouth and she scarcely held back the quiet sob in her throat at uttering them.

Anna's breaths were sharp and shallow as tears began weeping in her eyes, pulling herself from her sister's grasp and bolting from the office. Aldren sighed, he knew that no matter what Elsa said the young princess would not respond well, he could see Elsa moving to go after her. He stopped her with a gentle hand on her shoulder and she quickly turned towards him, the sting of the argument still fresh on her face. "Elsa if you'll permit me, let me try to console her."

"How?"

He looked between the door from where Anna had left and back to the queen "Follow closely and listen, intervene if you do not approve."

Elsa looked uncertainly at him and then the direction of her sister, biting her finger anxiously "She's never been this angry with me before..."

"She's not angry with you Elsa..." he reached into his pocket and pulled out the crimson cloth with the horned viper "She's angry with **him** , she just doesn't know it yet."

Elsa looked down at the cloth, her gaze hardening slightly before nodding to Aldren. He bowed and gave Elsa a warm, reassuring smile that she returned. He lingered and watched Elsa turn to look out the window and just as he was turning to leave something caught his eye, a single drop of water hit the floor where they had been standing. As he examined the group of icy spikes jutting from the ceiling, it was a reminder of just how controlled Elsa could be...and... just what she was capable of. Before she could turn around he left the room and decided to keep that to himself.

OoO

Aldren managed to track the distraught princess to the balcony overlooking the city, there she leaned against the railing with her head in her hands crying. Quietly he walked over beside her and rested his arms against the railing, she noticed him and wiped her eyes "I just want to be alone right now Aldren..."

He sighed and nodded "Many people want a great many things princess, and many times they receive it...but it's not always what they need."

Anna looked at him with frustration, he could feel her sadness begin to fester into anger; it was exactly what he was looking for. He gestured below to the courtyard where one group of soldiers was cycling out for another to use the training grounds. "Look down there Anna, those soldiers down there; they all face a similar struggle if not the exact same struggle as-"

"Aldren! I-" Anna was now up and exasperated, he looked at her, his expression still the same. She realized her outburst and sighed pinching the bridge of her nose "I-I know what I said back there was stupid and irrational but-"

"Quite the opposite really." she looked back at him surprised, he rose from the railing and turned to sit on it with his arms folded "To react any other way would be irrational. Now if I may continue, the point I was leading to is that many of the people you see down there have loved ones who are held captive just like your friends. They want them back and are willing to fight to accomplish this, Barec is willing to fight for his brother and your sister is willing to fight for a whole country...do you want your family back?"

She scoffed "Of course I do."

He stepped closer to her now "Then what are you willing to do?"

She inhaled deeply before answering and her next response came out like a quiet whisper "Anything."

He held his hand out to her "Then starting tomorrow...you will learn to fight."

She looked down at his hand and then back to him and a small smile appeared, grasping each other's forearms they gave one, solid shake. Aldren's expression hardened slightly "You begin tomorrow at noon, meet me in the west wing of the castle...do not be late."

Her face dropped at the harshness of his words but she nodded her affirmation.

"Tomorrow you will no longer be just a princess, from then on until the end of this war...you will be soldier." with his final words he released her arm and left her alone on the balcony once again. Returning down the hallway he saw Elsa emerge from behind a pillar, she nodded her head in approval if perhaps reluctantly so. Aldren put a reassuring hand on her shoulder as he walked by.

Elsa wanted to walk to the balcony and talk to her sister but instead she would leave Anna be for now. She hated that her younger sister might be putting herself at risk but if it was her choice...then so be it.

OoO

Elsa had received word from King Reidrich of the Southern Isles, he stated that his son Hans had not attempted any assassinations but that he would investigate any suspicious activity from his thirteenth son and that he sent his condolences. Aldren was reminded of his distaste of the Southern Isles which he'd already possessed before hearing the story of Hans' attempted murder of the two sisters.

He certainly had no love for the structure of their monarchy, but what really vexed him was their way of fighting: Armored knights on horseback was chief of their war tactics, heavy cavalry lines with lance and sword charging forward into enemy with the sheer weight of their armored horses doing most of the work. In his opinion a way of fighting that did not require much skill or discipline and even less 'honor'.

But it wasn't so much this about the Southern Isle knights and princes that left a bad taste in his mouth: it was how arrogantly they'd boast of their superiority, their 'glory' and 'valor' on the battlefield, there was little glory, let alone valor in letting your horse trample your enemy to death. A well trained horse and thick, broad plate armor can serve one well, but they can only carry one so far before they are dragged down by the weight of their own hubris...or a lance through the heart. But the Island kingdom and its arrogant princes were not an enemy today, Arendelle's enemy was within their own borders trying to rip it from the grasp of its own people.

His concern and attention lay primarily with Elsa and Anna. In the next weeks to come Aldren trained with Elsa and Anna, as well as with the soldiers he would help lead into battle. From the beginning he could see the guardsmen showed promise in a few areas; they had excellent aim with spears...he would show them how to use it effectively in melee. Arendellians were a naturally hardy and strong people; he'd teach them when to use that strength and when to exercise dexterity in combat. How to properly stand, how to pivot when swinging a sword, how to use their shield in tandem with their weapon...they would have to learn all these things and more...fast.

When Elsa had sent riders to intercept the reinforcements, none had returned from Ashla's Pike. Thankfully the others had been intercepted in time, still the loss of any soldiers weighed heavily on his mind and one of his most promising students: Arvid had been sent to the Pike.

Now he paid extra attention to another promising candidate he intended to groom as Elsa's lieutenant: Baldrek had proved a fierce and unpredictable fighter who knew how to use his weight effectively and excelled with heavy weapons. As a former Ice harvester his weapon of choice was an ax he'd used in his previous career. It may have been made for cutting ice but Aldren confirmed for Baldrek the blade was sharp and heavy enough to cut through steel, Gillian even refitted it with an extended handle so it could be wielded with two hands. He would also be required to study strategy, battle tactics as well as combat scenarios he might encounter so that he could be an effective leader on the field.

But by far Aldren's greatest challenge was training the kingdom's two monarchs, he could sense the despair from both sisters. The weight of leading a kingdom to war bore down on Elsa's shoulders the most. She was more than willing to learn but learning to fight without her powers was undertaking. But her constitution was strong and her physical strength was nothing to discount, she showed this strength from the beginning and she grew stronger with every passing day. He was pleased to see that the weapon she showed the most promise with was the spear. This would reinforce the importance and usefulness of the weapon amongst the ranks and he could finally test if she was ready...for the 'gift'.

Anna...Anna's progress was the slowest, though she was already better with a bow and arrow than he had been at her age, even shooting from the saddle almost effortlessly and showed great promise with a sword. And while her sister's greatest asset was her strength and skill, Anna was agile and lithe while at the same being ferocious and hard hitting. But her anger, plain and simple, was holding her back and if she truly wanted to save her family she would have to overcome her anger. A daunting task for Aldren as he in some ways was still resolving that same issue within himself...perhaps they both had something to learn from each other.

OoO

These were the thoughts that plagued Aldren's mind as he sat in the castle forge. He was jerked from his thoughts at the sound of Gillian's hammer driving metal studs into a suit of armor not unlike the kind that the soldiers of Arendelle wore. The cloth and metal were dyed black and a flaming crow for its standard rather than the violet/gold crocus: painted in deep red and orange on the right shoulder. He looked away from Gillian working and back at the object he held in his hands: an open faced, black steel helm with a crow's head and wings protruding from the forehead.

Gillian paused in his work and walked over to the bench sitting next to him. "When I was younger, I apprenticed under the lord of Hammerhel: Aldric of house Embercrow. He was the greatest smith in the kingdom, as well as king Agnarr's Master of War and one who believed in the old warrior ways of our ancient past. A stern but dutiful lord to his people and his country and... a hard teacher to learn under, but worth it. And I also remember a young ashen haired boy...with crimson eyes that would watch his father and I smith from the doorway because his father forbade him from entering the forges...I think I now know why."

Aldren was silent for a moment as he acknowledges everything he'd said before chuckling "Yes my powers were somewhat volatile near any source of fire at the time, back when I had... no control at all. And you...you were the lock footed, skinny apprentice who always, always made sure to address the ashy haired boy as 'My Lord' ...even though I said you didn't have to...How long have you known?"

Gillian shrugged "Oh I suspected the moment I saw you but I knew for certain when you asked me to forge you armor with the Embercrow sigil engraved in it."

Aldren nodded "I'm sorry for not recognizing you sooner, Gillian."

The old man scoffed and stroked his beard "As I recall we weren't exactly well acquainted back then and well...I wasn't quite so fuzzy back then, that and my hair still had color." Gillian's expression turned more serious as he leaned towards him "What ever happened to that Ashy haired boy?"

Aldren looked back into the helmet, his reflection staring back at him in the polished surface as the flames of the forge flicked the air in the background "...He died in a fire."

"We all thought so, him along with his father, mother and sister. I know you've only told me this much because you need my skills...but how is Aldric Embercrow's son alive? How does he come to sit next to me now?"

Aldren closed his eyes and sighed "Perhaps soon, you will find out along with everyone else, after all Hammerhel is our first stop to taking back the country."

"I'm guessing that her highness will find out sooner than the rest of us?"

Aldren nodded, Gillian rose from his seat to continue his work "Good, she deserves to know first. she needs you in these dark times...and you need her. Lord Embercrow." he added with a sarcastic bow.

Aldren didn't say anymore, on some levels Elsa would need his skills and council in the fight to come...but him needing her? She was to continue to teach him to control his power whenever possible...but he had some sense as to what else the old man was suggesting, he confessed to himself that he'd grown more than simply fond of the sisters...Elsa especially. He had sworn to serve Elsa out of respect for her as a leader and admiration of her courage and selfless nature, he would fight to save their people, bleed to safeguard his homeland...die if he must. But he could not allow himself to feel that, not for her...he wanted to but he didn't want to feel that joy only to have it turn to ash in his hands like it had before. She would learn why, he dreaded it but he needed to tell her so that he might possibly have closure and continue to learn to rule his powers as she did. But he did not desire to put himself through the pain...of loving her, even if she loved him too...


	15. Embercrow

Chapter 15: "Embercrow"

Anna grunted from being thrown to the cobblestone, her training armor softening the landing somewhat. Rolling over onto her bottom she rubbed her head wincing from the pain.

"Few have ever found victory lying on their back." Aldren stood over there with one hand on his hip and the other holding his sword.

Grimacing she took up her own sword slashing at him, her strikes were skilled and powerful but still predictable and wrought with emotion. He stepped out of the way of most them, though he had to do so quickly for she had indeed grown more adept in the past weeks and was very, very fast.

"Good." he commented as she nearly struck his arm guard. She started to smile slightly before coming down on his head with heavy downward strike, he responded by striking her blade hard causing her to reel back. But like the fast learner she was she spun with the momentum and thrust at his gut as she came around, he sidestepped and struck down on her blade while using his other hand to grab her wrist, guiding her to the ground. Yelping, the young princess fell to ground again, trying to rise quickly she was met with her trainer's sword at her throat. "Not good enough to live."

She frowned, striking his sword away with her own and rising to her feet. A small audience of soldiers at the training grounds had gathered around them as they circled each other, he began to taunt her as he had for weeks now "You're holding back Anna."

"No I'm not!"

"Really, because honestly I'm starting to doubt you actually want to save Kristoff or your friends."

Fury erupted in her eyes as she shouted, slashing at him more furiously, but still he was able to block or dodge every strike. Parrying her last strike upward, grabbing her wrist, swinging her around and once again with his blade at her throat. She didn't flinch, she'd become accustomed to losing this battle. Then he berated her with the same words he had every day since he'd started training "Don't fight with your heart, fight with your head!"

She wrested away from his hold "Every day with you! It's that same thing 'Fight with your head not your heart.' What does that even mean?!" she yelled holding her sword with both hands.

Aldren smiled internally, she'd finally asked and he would grace her question with an answer as they started to circle each other again "I know what your mind dwells on: you want to save your family. But if you want to save them, you can't think about them, not when in the midst of combat. Stop thinking about how much you want to beat me...think about **how** you'll beat me."

Anna's expression softened a moment as a realization dawned on her, Aldren whispered to himself "That's it...that's it."

A new look of determination and confidence spread across her face as the gap closed between them, a momentary pause before she launched her onslaught. Her attacks came with all the skill and speed that she'd learned in the past weeks but were now more calculated and controlled. On some level he was still taking it easy on her but any lapse in concentration could be the loss of a limb.

Their blades collided throwing sparks and chipping a piece off of Anna's sword, she threw a kick at his gut, her shin slamming into his stomach making him double over. Before she could bring her blade down he rolled past her smacking her back with the flat side of his sword as he did, turning to face her. She wasted no time in retaliating, locking blades again, she pressed downward forcing his sword tip to the cobblestone, she followed with a right hay-maker aimed at his jaw. He caught her arm and twisted it upward, she cried out in pain but before he could claim her defeat she threw a kick backward at his knee causing him to lose his grip in her arm.

Whipping back around, her weapon gripped in both hands she struck down at his sword before he could raise it. Next she did something that Aldren had not expected: she rammed her forehead into his nose, he yelped in pain and surprise. He held his nose with one hand, reeling back from the blow he was left completely exposed as she followed with an extraordinarily powerful straight punch to his leather breastplate. The force of her fist made him stumble backward, falling onto his hands and knees facing opposite of her. An audible series of 'OH's and oohs' could be heard from their audience.

Aldren stayed down, he listened to her footsteps as she strode over to him. He smiled, she thought she had him beat...she was in for a surprise. He could feel the tip of her sword pressed into the back of his armor, silently he pulled a small dagger from its sheath. Before she could speak he spun around striking the top of her sword pinning it to the ground, kicking the back of her knee making her fall forward and holding a dagger to her throat with his left hand, the small blade stopped just short of her fair skin.

They both breathed heavily, he couldn't help but laugh breathlessly, though stopped at the sight of her defeated expression, he looked towards the audience of guardsmen giving them a look that made them disperse and return to duty. Removing the dagger from her throat and sheathing it, he put his hand on the back of her neck gently squeezing, he smiled admiring how far she'd come "When you were fighting before, you were with your grief. If you fight with your grief...you die."

He removed his hand and rose to his feet, Anna sighed heavily "Then why am I dead anyway?"

He chuckled, sheathing his sword and offered his hand to her "Because I'm better than you Anna." she tried to frown but couldn't hide her smirk as she took his hand. Helping her up he added "And I have a fair bit more experience in warfare than you. Though I must confess…you have a very impressive right fist." he said rubbing his chest.

She laughed, for the first time in weeks she was smiling, though there was little time to savor it when Anna noticed a line of blood trailing down from his left nostril. Her hand reached up to his nose in concern "Oh Aldren I'm so sorry, I really need to reign it in..."

He touched his nose, looking at the blood on his finger he sniffed "Don't feel too bad, you'll be feeling it soon as well."

She winced, rubbing her head "Ah, now that you mention it."

He laughed "That was good though, very good, caught me completely off guard. If you continue to fight like that there won't be anything that will stand in your way... nothing that your sister and I won't be there to face with you."

She smiled brightly before rushing toward him and gripping him in a tight hug "Thank you."

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back, releasing her he held her shoulders at arm's length "You are most welcome, princess."

She punched him lightly in the chest at the 'princess' remark. Letting go of her shoulders they turned to see Elsa in her usual blue teal dress approaching them with a smile on her face. Aldren bowed to her while Anna embraced the queen: another first in these dark weeks, one that Elsa welcomed eagerly as she hugged her back.

Then Elsa noticed Aldren's nose bleed, looking at her sister with sarcastic disapproval "Now Anna, I hope you're not damaging him too badly, I still have need of his services."

Wiping away the blood and sniffing again he sighed "All in the name of progress Elsa. Always a good sign when a student surprises you, and now...only one test remains, for two of you."

They both nodded, then the three noticed something in the air: dozens of snowflakes began to fall softly from the sky. Everyone in the courtyard turned to the sky, Aldren and Anna looked to Elsa questioningly, she smiled and shook her head "The first snows."

Aldren smiled, looking back at the sky...it had been many years since he had seen snow "Winter has come."

Elsa turned "Go get some rest Anna."

The auburn haired princess nodded, clearly exhausted from the duel and made her way to the castle to find her bed and collapse. Elsa approached her Master at War, "Walk with me, won't you Aldren?"

"Certainly." The two began walking around the courtyard where soldiers continued to train, small forge areas hammered blades and grinding stones sharpened them. Straw dummies dressed in Naga armor were pelted with arrows, duels between soldiers either with weapons or hand to hand and large group drills. Baldrek largely oversaw training when Aldren wasn't present to do so, Gillian would also assist in any way he could when he wasn't busy overseeing the construction of armor, armaments and siege weapons.

A high pitched cry was heard from the sky, the two looked up to see the bat like wings of their young ice dragon _Trolgon_ as he danced happily along the winds, the white snow and teal ice that made up his body glinting in the dim light of the late afternoon. Elsa held out her arm to the sky and with a gleeful shrill the dragon's wings folded against his sides and he descended. He pulled up just before the surface of her arm, spreading his wings and hovering before setting down, his small talons gripping onto her forearm.

Though it had only been a few weeks, Trolgon had gone from the diminutive size of a songbird to be bigger than a great eagle...and he growing larger and faster with each passing day. His features had begun to be more defined: the individual scales could be seen all along the length of his form. A set of spiny fins ran down from the base of his neck to the end in a spear shaped fin at the end of his tail. Two horns protruded from the back of his head along with smaller horns and spikes that formed a sort of mane around his face. A layer of larger, thicker scales protected his underbelly and chest. His small crimson eyes conveyed intelligence greater than one would expect from a beast and he was perhaps the most detailed of any creature Elsa had created...of course she had not done it alone.

Elsa brushed her hand along the side of his head as he leaned into her touch. The dragon then moved from her arm to her shoulders as she and Aldren walked on. Reaching out his neck to nudge Aldren's shoulder, who affectionately placed a hand on the dragon's head rubbing a thumb along his horns which he seemed to especially like, his tail whipping back and forth as he did.

Elsa was the first to speak "Do you really believe they are ready?"

"I do." he stated, removing his hand from the dragon's head.

"And Anna?"

He nodded "And before you ask...yes I think **you** are ready, without a doubt." He stopped in place to look at her "Anna bloodied my nose, you almost broke my collarbone the other day."

She rolled her eyes "I don't know if I'd call that an achievement."

"I would."

Trolgon, growing bored of their conversation, flapped his wings and took back to the sky in search of others to entertain his mischievous disposition.

Aldren then reached behind his back "And Elsa... I have something for you, I think you are ready for this." He held out the metal rod he'd used to defend them in the gardens, the two blades extended from either side. Though it was apparent on his face there was no small amount of hesitation he held it out to her with unwavering hands.

Her eyes widened "Why...why are you offering me this?"

"Do you recall how I spoke of elven blades and how they answer only to a worthy owner...it has heard you Elsa and now...it is yours..."

Elsa looked down anxiously at the engraved runes upon the spear tips and recalled what Aldren had told her about them. "What will happen when I take it?"

"Every weapon reacts differently to its bearer...in truth, I do not know..."

"...What did the previous wielder call it?"

" _Slaenal Stiern..._ Slayers Sting."

"And who wielded it?"

Aldren seemed stunned by the question, he looked back down at the spear rubbing his thumbs along the smooth surface of the blades "...Her name was _Lilaria._ "

Elsa nodded, she did not know yet how significant the previous wielder was to him but she would accept the gift. She reached out and grasped the handle of the spear, as she did the blades began to softly glow blue, after a brief moment Aldren removed his hands from the shaft. The spear was incredibly light in her hand yet felt weighted on the ends, tentatively she reached a hand out to touch the blade. They both held their breaths as her thin fingers drew closer to the surface, and at the moment her hand touched it the runes receded into the surface of the blade like leaves sinking into oil, as if they were never there.

Elsa couldn't help but laugh breathlessly in amazement while Aldren exhaled as if something had left him forever. She took a few moments to look over the blade "So... It chose me?"

He smiled "It has indeed. And now you will have to give it a new name."

Elsa's expression dropped, she looked at the spear with some confusion "And... how do I go about doing that?"

Aldren reached over his shoulder and drew Black Autumn from its scabbard, holding the runes on its blade for her to see. "When I carved these, I ignited my hand and used my own fingers to burn the runes into it. The runes must come from a source of magic; I imagine you know what that means."

Elsa looked at her own hand, ice flowing to the fingers. "Could I engrave Arendellian runes rather than Elven?"

He shrugged "The weapon belongs to you now; I don't see why not... But take care, what you engrave will be permanent until it is passed on again, take your time."

"I will."

Aldren nodded "And now only one more test remains for you and Anna."

"One last training session then?"

"In a manner of speaking...But first there is something else I wish to show you Elsa, if you would follow me."

He walked towards the castle and she followed suit to indulge her curiosity in what else he had to show her.

OoO

They had arrived in the room that Aldren had first begun training her and her sister in, it had lost much of its former grace in the past weeks from their sparring session much to Kai's dismay. Towards the wall sat three tall objects that were covered by cloth cloaks, Elsa walked up to them "What's this?"

Aldren walked next to the first object in the row, smiling he grasped the cloth with his right hand and threw it off of the object revealing a shining suit of armor. The steel of the helm, shoulders, arms, legs and breastplate glistened while stylistic engravings in the metal stood out in the sunlight. The helm was not unlike the kind that the soldiers wore but was aesthetically smoother. The Arendelle Crocus of house Floran sat in the middle of the brow while two wide vertical fins that began at the sides and waved upward above the temples, the etchings in the fins made them resemble flower petals. The cloth and leather of the skirting and tunic was dyed violet and teal blue.

Elsa was speechless as she overlooked every detail of the armor, then she observed the breastplate was clearly made for a woman. She turned to Aldren "Is this...mine?"

He nodded "Gillian worked through the week, to protect Arendelle's queen and princess." he said gesturing to the second set of armor still covered "I will present Anna her armor when she is rested again."

Elsa smiled, she would have to remember to thank Gillian the next time she saw him. Aldren gestured then to a divider "If your majesty wouldn't mind trying her armor on, I want to make sure I got your measurements right."

Elsa nodded picking up the armor rack and taking it with her behind the divider, Aldren waited patiently with his hands behind his back. A few moments later she called out to him "Aldren, it seems I... need a little help."

Aldren's expression became disconcerted and he stammered slightly "Uh, I... *ahem* With what your grace?"

"There's a series clasps on the back; I can't get them myself."

Aldren groaned inwardly at his stupidity before replying to her "Well um...let me see if there is someone around...who can help you."

He took to the door and searched in vain to find anyone nearby even calling out the names of the head servants Kai and Gerda but neither answered. He hit himself on the head with his palm cursing himself before sighing "Your grace, I can't seem to find anyone about...I would help you if you were-"

"Certainly."

Aldren stood with his mouth open, he rolled his eyes and muttered quietly to himself "Oh heaven save me."

He regained his composure "Very well." and made his way over to the divider.

She chuckled, seeming to sense his uneasiness "Don't worry Aldren, I'm decent."

He then stepped behind the wall to see Elsa with her back to him, the upper part of her back and shoulders bare to his eyes. He had to stop himself from staring at her pale, fair skin, tentatively he reached for the clasps and fastened each one up to the neck and double checking his work afterward and feeling relief once he was finished. "There you are."

She turned to him and smiled "Thank you."

They both left the cover of the wall back out into the light, he could now see her in her full battle dress. She held her helmet in one hand while she looked herself over, she rolled her shoulders "It feels heavier than I thought it would but it fits perfectly."

"It will feel that way for some time but once you get more acquainted with it, you'll get used to the weight."

She then looked at the gloves which were fingerless "No armor for the fingers?"

"It offers risk, no doubt but it will allow you to use your powers more effectively."

Nodding, she then took her helm in both hands and put it on her head. Aldren...well to put it plainly, in that moment thought she was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. "You look...fit for battle. There is a scabbard on your back where your spear can be sheathed."

She had already discovered that feature and reached behind her back and pulled the double bladed weapon out in one hand. He smiled and walked up beside her "Now I want you to give the spear a few good swings, learning how to tell the spear to change size and configuration will be critical to mastering it in combat. Think of the weapon as an extension of your body, just as your mind tells your fingers to open and close, your mind will tell the spear to extend or retract, to have one blade, two or none."

She nodded and looked at the weapon and just as he said to do, she thought of it as an extension, like an extra limb. Closing her eyes and concentrating, one blade slowly retracted into the spear. Her eyes opening, she swung the spear outward in front of her, the weapon extended to its full length ahead of her. Whipping it around her back she thrust in the opposite direction, then back the direction from before the blade extending back out.

"Good! Very good." Aldren complemented, clapping his hands. "How does it feel?"

Elsa held the spear in both hands, weighing it in her grasp "Natural but...incomplete."

"Well there is still one more thing to do before the weapon is truly yours: gift it a name and its allegiance will be yours forever."

"I will."

"Good. You will need every asset available to you for tomorrow's final test."

Elsa nodded, not necessarily dreading but clearly apprehensive about it. She then turned to the third armor set still covered by its cloth "Who is that made for?"

Aldren sighed walking up to it "Ah yes, I suppose that...it is time you heard this part of my story." reaching up he grabbed the cloak and threw it off, revealing the black Embercrow armor that he'd had forged for him.

As Elsa observed the armor and slowly came to her own realizations, Aldren explained "My name is Aldren, my father was Aldric of house Embercrow and lord of Hammerhel. My mother was Reyna Embercrow, formerly from house Starlon of Hadenville, before she married my father of course. And my younger sister...Alandra Embercrow..."

Elsa was no longer looking at the armor, she was looking right at Aldren with a knowing expression as he continued.

He looked dead into her eyes as he spoke "They died when I was ten years old...I killed them."

Elsa's eyes widened and she began to grow uneasy, her body tensing as she took a step forward, her worst suspicions had been confirmed. The fact that he was the son of a noble house mattered little to her...it was how calmly he said the last three words that set her on edge. Aldren then raised his hand in front of himself, looking at with almost hatred as he clenched his fist so tightly that it shook "One night-that night I'd had a nightmare: I was being chased through the dark woods by a giant crow...I still remember it as if it were real." he laughed weakly "To think, fear of my house sigil, fear of responsibility...fear and rage...that's what killed my family. In the dream I turned to face the beast and fired two pillars of fire from my hands setting it ablaze as it descended on me. But when I awoke it wasn't the crow that was on fire...it was my family's house."

Elsa's momentary distrust had faded but she only grew tenser and felt a great sorrow in her heart as the conclusion of his story became all too clear.

"I ran as fast as I could, through the flames, the smoke and the embers. And all around me my home was slowly falling apart, because of me, I found my family huddled into a corner of the main hall just out of reach of the flames...and of escape. Wooden beams and debris blocked my path but I was not strong enough to remove them...I couldn't reach them in time before everything around me collapsed into darkness."

He hadn't realized that despite his quiet almost hushed tone as he spoke, that small fires starting to rise from his clenched fist. Elsa's hands covered his fist, a light layer of frost dousing the flames. He looked up at his queen, her face was sympathetic and kind, her eyes locked with his momentarily before he broke the gaze and drew his fists away from her hands.

He sighed, placing a hand on the shoulder of his armor, his thumb rubbing across the Embercrow sigil engraved into it. "...The last thing they told me is that they didn't blame me for what was happening, that they loved me...that they always would. There is comfort in that, it was the only thing that kept me from blaming myself when I grew older, that convinced me not to simply lay down and die...though I thought about it for a long time afterward. Even when I watched their funeral and my own out of the sight of everyone else who assumed the entire Embercrow line was now extinct, gone forever. But I couldn't go back, I couldn't lead my house knowing I was the one who killed them. So I walked for...I don't know how long until I was eventually cornered by the imperials and well...you know what happened then."

Elsa gripped his shoulder, swallowing her own emotions before speaking

"Aldren...I am sorry. But you can't blame yourself for what happened, you know that right?"

He grasped her hand on his shoulder "I know, I don't believe I would be here today if I did."

"I am grateful that you shared this with me...have you found some closure then...?"

Aldren looked at her and smiled "Some...but this is only part of the story and I still have more to share in due time. We will say that we're...halfway there. I don't know if I'll ever get the chance to lead my household, but I will represent it on the field of battle for as long as I am able."

She nodded, gripping his waist and pulling him into her embrace. He sighed, admitting to himself that he needed it, wrapping his arms around her back, laying his temple against her armored head and closing his eyes. After a lengthy moment Aldren cleared his throat and gently pushed away from Elsa "Thank you, your grace."

He was surprised to see her roll her eyes and then flick him on the nose "That's three times you've addressed me as your grace or majesty." she warned

"Apologies your gr-...old habits die hard."

She laughed, brushing a strand of hair from his face affectionately, before sighing "Well I'm afraid I must retire for the evening my friend, I imagine I'm going to need all the rest I can get for tomorrow."

Aldren smiled and gave a slight bow.

"Thank you...for opening up to me."

"Thank you for listening...Elsa."

She brushed her hand softly over his shoulder as she left the room, Aldren chuckled to himself: she hadn't realized she was still in her armor...or maybe she did. Before she left the room entirely she looked back over her shoulder at him "I know this may sound strange Aldren but somehow...I think remember you. I think we may have met once before when we were younger, do you think perhaps that is true."

Aldren's brow furrowed "My Father and your's knew each other and I think...they were friends at one point. I know for certain that I saw your father once at Hammerhel when he came to see my mine...I believe it's very possible we may have been acquainted when we were children, though I don't recall at present."

"Let me know when you do..." And with that she was gone.

Now alone with his thoughts Aldren breathed a heavy sigh, a weight had been lifted from his heart but it had not truly been half. The heaviest weight was still to come...'little by little', it never was that simple for him. He walked over to his armor, looking dead into the open space where his face would be... "I suppose I should try you on."


	16. Dragon's Flight

Chapter 16: Dragon's Flight

Meren sat on a thin straw mattress in the dark of his cell, the silence of his cell exaggerated the pale light from the bared window, the only source of illumination. Of course his sight was far greater than that of any Arendellian, his kind could see, smell and generally hear better than any human could ever hope to. Still the dark bothered him, despite having spent so much time in it he never really favored it, when they came to this land he was actually quiet relieved to see the bright sunlight, rolling hills and green forests. Though he knew that his superior who was asleep on the other side of the room felt much differently.

They had both been stripped of their armor and now wore prisoner's rags. While Dane couldn't be unhappier about their situation, Meren couldn't really find much reason complain, they were fed well enough and they weren't mistreated in any way by their guard. Which unfortunately was a change from the ranks of his own people, strength is valued above all other things by his race and many saw him as weak. Meren could fight, he simply believed in a difference between strength... and cruelty, few of the soldiers under his command understood this, but most didn't care to.

Even Dane, while not cruel to him, more tolerated him than respected him. This was more than likely due to the 'accidents' that came upon those who dared to torment him in his earlier years. His sister Venereth was always fiercely protective of him, even as children during their lowborn beginnings in _Amal Nanmag_ : The Naga Ai capital city located in lands unknown to most of the world. None of his oppressors then ever lost their life then, but now...now really no punishment was off the table when Venereth decided someone should pay.

It was unfortunately her pension for violence and her natural talent in sorcery that brought them up in the Naga Ai hierarchy. Her abilities had caught the attention of one of the witch knights, soon after he brought her before the Witch King himself. He'd heard that Amicus was pleased enough in the combat and magical trials but what had really impressed him was when she blatantly demanded that her brother would be brought with her into the army ranks. Rather than having General Tarn tear her limb from limb on the spot for her impudence... he was humored by her boldness and granted her demand, she'd told him that Amicus actually laughed which as he understood didn't happen often...if ever.

Meren by no means wished to leave his parents, they were good to them despite not having much...or really having any standing in their homeland. But if it led their children to a better life, their parents approved of it and Venereth convinced him that it was for the best that they leave for a new existence. He was eight years old when they left their home, Meren would train as a soldier in the army while Venereth would learn the dark arts of sorcery and Witch Knight's blade, though she was never far away and he was able to see her often.

His parents...he missed them every day since they left _Amal Nanmag,_ they'd had no form of communication with them since they parted. The only memento he had of them was a necklace that his mother had given to him the day he'd left. It was in the image of the horned viper of lord Amicus, shaped from cold, black steel with two small red tyranite gems fixed in the eye sockets.

His mother never said how she had acquired such a pretty thing, she only told him that 'This will give you strength to fight **your** battles my son.' To this day he was still trying to understand what his mother meant by 'your' battles, he looked down at the bauble and chuckled to himself. It was funny to him that in the everyday life of most naga, Amicus was the kind of person you either dreamed or dreaded of meeting, he'd never have imagined then that he'd end up serving in his army.

But right now the only thing he was missing about the army was Venereth, his sister who he knew was doing everything in her power to get him back. And she likely wasn't letting general Tarn hear the end of it. No doubt her plan for rescuing him would be something messy...he didn't look forward to that, he truly bared no ill will to the people or soldiers of Arendelle what he did look forward to was being with his sister again whom he loved above all other things and who he knew loved him enough to kill everything that stood in her way, not the way he wished she'd show it but still it was good to be loved by someone.

Besides, the Witch King is going places and they are fortunate enough to be along for the journey. After all Amicus was their direct line to their God: Malignus and the architect of the great purpose they are meant to carry through for him. If he could live through these wars to stand by his sister when their great purpose was fulfilled surely everything they have endured, all the blood that had been spilled will have been worth it...wouldn't it...

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard footsteps down the hallway growing louder as they drew closer to his cell. They'd already been fed their breakfast, so he didn't know yet why anyone would come this way. He put the necklace away under his shirt and cautiously awaited whoever would enter his cell.

The harsh sound of an iron key twisting in the wooden door preceded three lightly armored figures entering the room, Dane was awoken from his slumber by the sounds. The two flanking guards wore the now standard Arendellian armor, but the third's armor was black save for the fiery orange standard of a flaming crow on the shoulders. The shadows of their cell combined with the dark armor made recognizing the face difficult, even for his eyes...Even so the crimson color of their own eyes was unmistakable...

The leader spoke to the soldiers "Get him on his feet."

The guards unhooked his cuffs from the chain attached to the wall, hooking under his arms and walking him out of the cell. Dane pulled against his chains shouting at the leader "Where are you taking him!?"

"To a holding cell."

"Why?"

Without another word the leader ushered the guards to continue forward, dragging Meren from the room with the black armored one following suit, Dane growled angrily as they left.

Deeper into the corridors of the dungeon he was forced to walk until they stopped in front of another wooden door with iron bars. The guards opened the door and, once inside, they released his arms. One shoved him too hard in the back nearly causing him to fall, whipping back around he hissed threateningly at them but before either could react the leader spoke, "Leave us." he ordered.

The guards nodded, closing the door behind them as they left. The dark armored man walked to a table on the opposite side of the room and Meren could see now that his interrogator carried a large book with a maroon cover under his arm. He could now see everything more clearly in the light of the approaching noon. The interrogator pulled out a chair on one side of the table and set the large book on the table's surface in front of him, he then extended a hand towards one of the unlit torches on a support beam close to them. What Meren saw next he had never seen before; to his disbelief an orange flame snaked from his new jailer's palm to the torch, setting it ablaze and now providing a more substantial source of light.

Meren was now feeling less confident, in fact if he wasn't trapped in a dungeon cell he might simply flee for his life. It seemed a perfectly reasonable reaction in this situation: having his arms frozen was one thing, burning alive was an entirely other kind of pain. The nordling's eyes now focused directly on him, the torch light enhancing the sharp crimson glow of his iris'. He gestured to the chair opposite of where he was sitting "Please, sit." he said.

Meren was not inclined to get any closer to an elemental than he had to, though he suspected he wasn't being offered much of a choice. The man chuckled as he opened the book and began flipping through the pages "If I wanted to kill you, I would have already detached your head from your body. You're safe in my presence as long as you are unarmed and non-hostile...Sit." he said more firmly this time.

That confirmed his theory, the man placed his hands together on the table and continued speaking as Meren hesitantly made his way over. "I don't believe we've been properly introduced, Meren is it? My name is Aldren Embercrow, I am Queen Elsa's Master of War."

Meren sat in the chair but did not pull himself up to the table "You're an elemental...like the queen?"

"I suppose I am... does that frighten you?"

"...When you arrived in the palace...Dane grew impatient and thought it easy enough to kill you along with the queen and her guard...I wouldn't have taken that chance, I would have waited for you to leave and strike down the quarry we already knew we could. Be that as it may...we attacked all the same and you cut down Sorvec's assassins like they were amateurs, you all but defeated Dane: considered by my kind as one of our strongest warriors and now...you shoot fire from your hands. Yes, it frightens me and from what I understand you've trained the soldiers of Arendelle to fight like you."

"Not like me, but certainly better that they did before."

"I imagine that if we had attempted our mission while Arendelle is in its current state, we would not be graced with an easy skirmish."

"No...you would not." After a brief moment of silence Aldren began flipping through the pages of the book "Do you have a family?"

Meren was caught off guard by the question and considered how to answer "Yes... a sister."

"Younger or older?"

"Older-by three minutes we're twins but...I do not believe that you came here to discuss family with the queen's attempted assassin."

"And why not? I came to learn about my enemy after all."

"Is that what you want to know? Why I did it?" he asked sarcastically.

"I know why you did it: you were commanded to...I want to know more about who gave you the order."

The Arendelle commander pushed the book aside and leaned forward "After your first attempt on the queen's life in the throne room, she and I were attacked by another, larger force in the palace gardens. Leading them was a large...giant rather, naga in heavy, near impervious black armor. We managed to defeat him but not finish him off, he and some of his warriors escaped...who is he?"

Meren's blue, reptilian eyes widened when the word 'defeat' was mentioned in tandem with the person he described in the same sentence "General Tarn, you defeated him...How?"

"I 'shot fire from my hands'...Though he certainly didn't make it an easy endeavor, I very well could have lost my head in that conflict...but I didn't." Aldren sighed "So **General** Tarn, I assume he has respective command of all the Naga Ai forces we expect to face on the field. And who does General Tarn answer to?"

The naga prisoner, looked away and shifted uncomfortably in his chair and considered which lies to tell or how to mislead-

"Amicus?"

Meren's head snapped back towards Aldren, he then inwardly chastised himself for giving such an easy tell...not that he ever was the best liar. The nordling smiled slightly flipping the large book around towards Meren, pushing it towards him to see. The illustration was a spitting image of the Witch King; the likeness was great enough to send a chill down his own spine as if **he** were here rather than the Arendelle Master of War.

Aldren leaned in once again, the wood of the table creaking quietly as he did "I've been reading up on him when I've had spare time, what I've gleamed is that your 'king' wants to 'reclaim' Arendelle...or something **in** Arendelle. Which leads me to question why the Witch King declared war on the north, why Arendelle...why now?"

Meren sighed heavily before standing and walking towards the barred window of the holding cell, he reached up and grasped the metal bars and looked out into the faded winter sky with conflicted eyes. "All I can tell you is that Amicus wants your land, for what precisely I cannot say, only that it is related to a great purpose our race is meant to carry out in the name of our god Malignus. That the great crimson legions will fight; whether out of fear or to satisfy their warmongering, trampling every blade of grass in this beautiful country under the weight of thousands of metal boots. That no cost will be too high, no deed too cruel and that he will not stop until he has crushed resistance across **all** of Althgarr...does that answer your question?"

"...It will suffice for now."

Aldren rose from his seat and began speaking as he walked over to Meren, standing just a few paces away from him. "I have just one more question to ask you Meren: What drives The Witch King's army, what pushes your kind to wage war against mine?" Meren turned to face him, the Arendellian commander's crimson Iris stared right onto his "What do the Naga Ai fear?"

Meren chuckled "You mean besides Amicus?"

The Arendellian's expression remained the same, signaling that he would not be humored in this matter. Meren's expression dropped, he did not have to think long before answering "In the many years the Naga Ai has existed in this age we have marched to many battles, completed countless missions in the name of Malignus and not once in our 'glorious' history have we ever failed ...This is the largest campaign our forces have ever been committed to, my brothers and sisters will do anything to keep from admitting failure...they will **never** accept defeat."

"There's a first time for everything."

Aldren then walked away from Meren, first gathering the book and heading towards the door "I'm afraid we are out of time to continue this discussion further. Gather your strength my friend, and enjoy your last day in this dungeon."

Meren's heart began racing as he turned towards the elemental "Why?" he asked shakily.

His interrogator spoke as he opened the cell door and turned back towards him "Tomorrow our army marches to retake Hammerhel from your naga brethren, you will be coming with us. Her majesty and I both may yet have more questions for you."

And with that the black armored warrior left the room, closing the door behind him, he could hear the footsteps of the guards approaching to take him back to his cell. He turned back towards the barred window, letting his head rest against the metal.

He whispered harshly under his breath "Shraka!"

OoO

Elsa stood in front of the mirror in her room, her full battle dress encased her slender form, only her hands and face were exposed to the rest of the world. If she said that she didn't recognize herself it would be a lie, wearing this suit of armor was not unlike the armor she wore to conceal her powers and her true self not so long ago. But this was different than that, the weight of that armor had been of shame and fear and it was to protect against a false enemy that she overcame in the most unlikely way. This armor's weight was physical and it was to protect from swords and spears: a very real set of threats. Unfortunately love alone would not give her victory over these threats...but neither would fear and she intended to face her enemy with every ounce of will, for her sake, for her family's sake and for her people's sake.

Her thoughts drifted to her parents, it was they who first donned her with the armor of concealment to hide her powers from the rest of the world. Even after their death, she had resented their decision to let the stone troll leader alter her sister's memories...but now she knew the truth. Her sister was rather...expressive and if the truth hadn't been concealed in every way possible, they more than likely would not have made it this far, she wouldn't be wearing this armor and she wouldn't have been able to use her gift to defend her kingdom. Because of her parent's decision she was able to rekindle her relationship with her sister, she earned a brother, a reindeer, a few snowmen...well more than a few and a friend who she perhaps thought of as something more than that... But the time for such things was still far off and there was still much to learn about Aldren and his past.

Her attention refocused on her reflection, she'd like to imagine that her parents would be surprised by the strong woman she had become despite completely going against their 'Conceal don't feel' motto for some time now. But more than anything she'd like to imagine that they would be proud of how far their daughters had come...and how very far they were willing to go.

Reaching behind her back she grasped the shaft of her spear, she held it out in front in its shortened form. In the other hand her blue ice magic snaked between her fingers as she twiddled them in thought. She then softly touched the surface of one of the blades, it glowed a soft blue hue as if recognizing or rather had been awaiting her touch...she had decided a name.

Using her index finger she delicately, slowly drew it against the surface of the forward blade, the steel gave way to her power as minute flecks broke away like icy sparks as she carved away metal. She finished etching and against the surface now was a rune. Unlike the curved and elegant elven runes on Black Autumn this rune was angular and simple...but simple did not mean it was any less meaningful. She then added a different rune to the opposite blade, once she finished she felt a strange jolt through her body that nearly knocked her off her feet. Steadying herself and catching her breath she held the spear gently in both hands observing her work and... feeling complete: The weapon was now a true extension of herself, it's allegiance bound to her until the time of her death. She smiled and in her mind and read the runes: _Drage Flygning..._ Dragon's Flight.

Inhaling deeply, she felt a new sense of great determination wash over her, slinging her spear onto her back she exited her room and made her way out of the castle to the palace courtyard. Whatever test Aldren had devised for her and her sister, they were ready...and they **would** pass...they had to.

OoO

Anna was locked in her room, sitting on the edge of her bed, she wore the armor that Aldren had presented to her earlier that morning. It was made mostly of hardened leather with light steel plates reinforcing the chest, shoulders, forearms and shins. The cloth of the skirting was light spring green with pink flower's sown into it, it wouldn't exactly intimidate enemies but it fit who she was. The steel helm aesthetically curved in the back with multiple thorny vine engravings along its surface all leading from the Crocus sigil in the center of the forehead.

Her expression was dark and lost in brooding thought, she hadn't slept much for weeks, every day she could only think about freeing Kristoff, Olaf and Sven and bringing them back home where they belonged. She loved them, she loved Kristoff as much as she loved her sister and she couldn't hardly think of the idea that he was dead without nearly collapsing on the floor in tears. There was no one close by to blame for their captivity and she struggled with that, she tried to blame Aldren for advising Elsa to wait and gather their strength. She tried to blame Elsa for listening to him, but she couldn't...they were thinking about everyone in the kingdom. Trying to blame them was selfish and she'd always liked to think of herself as empathetic and unselfish but it was hard...hard to think like a leader of others, a ruler even. Someone who thought in terms of 'community', 'city' and 'country'; not **only** about the people she loved the most. She wouldn't let that feeling overcome her, Elsa, Aldren and Kristoff would be ashamed of her...her parents would be ashamed of her.

She looked down the sword she held in her hands, the rounded guard and pommel, shaped in the image of a crocus, was an ivory gold tint. She gripped the blade, which was thinner than most others, with her right hand, an archers glove covering her index and middle finger. The sword was given to her along with the armor and she would use it, to fight, to free her family...even if she had to cut a bloody path through ever naga in her way. She jolted slightly, shocked at what she was thinking in that moment, never having been in this position before...this hate that she couldn't help but feel towards them and the gravity of the situation as a whole was weighing on her...her left hand covered her mouth, she didn't want to think about it anymore. She looked down at her right hand, she hadn't realized how tightly she'd been gripping her sword, releasing her grip she saw she'd left a cut across part of her palm.

Sighing heavily, she placed the handle of her sword in her wounded hand and gripped it tightly. Rising from the bed she stood in her fighting stance giving the weapon a few diagonal and horizontal swings, ending with a powerful thrust that ended up going through her door. Putting a hand over her mouth and quickly dislodging the tip of her sword. Quietly she crouched down and looked through the door to make sure no one had been there...and that Kai or Gerda had not seen what she did.

She put a palm against her head and laughed quietly to herself, even after spending weeks learning how to properly wield a sword she still managed to...She was still herself, there was comfort in that thought. No matter how long this war endured, no matter what may happen, she never wanted to lose who she was.

Putting these thoughts away for now she stood and sheathed the sword in the scabbard on her back and belted her empty quiver onto her back. Shaking out her chills she opened the door of her room, carefully checking down both ends of the hallway for Kai and Gerda before exiting. She made her way to the palace courtyard, to face her final test, and for the sake of her family...She **would** pass...no matter what.

OoO

A calm wind swept across the land of Arendelle, snow drifting peacefully through the air under a cloudy sky. Elsa stood in the palace courtyard with her hands behind her back, her eyes closed, thoughts in meditation; mentally preparing for what lay ahead in the weeks to come. The only sounds to be hear was the flapping of her sir coat in the wind and the footsteps of soldiers on their usual patrol routes, though there was no activity otherwise. They had no more training, Aldren had taught them everything he could to prepare them...the rest, experience would have to teach.

A new sound could be heard now: footsteps closing in her direction, she opened her eyes, turning to see Anna approaching. Also dressed in her armor, Anna suddenly seemed much older and more serious than the "little sister princess" that fell head-over-heels with the first man she met. She smiled as she approached and Elsa returned her smile, relieved to see some of those years fade away and her baby sister appear again. Elsa gently grasped Anna's hands when she was close enough "Good morning Anna...how are you?"

Anna sighed heavily "The same as I have been Elsa."

Elsa frowned and looked down at their hands, rubbing a thumb over her sister's, she changed the subject "Are you ready?"

"I think so."

Elsa squeezed her hand. "You are, whatever Aldren's final test is; we will overcome it." she released her grip from her hands.

Anna nodded "What do you suppose it is?"

"A most valid question, princess."

They turned surprised to see Aldren standing only a few feet away from them with his hands behind his back, he'd somehow managed to sneak up on them while they were talking. He wore his Embercrow armor, the plates, tunic, pants and skirting were all solid black save for the orange/red sigil on the shoulder the right shoulder which was slightly larger than the left. His armor lacked engravings for the most part save for the the crow's wings and head on the forehead of the helm, the left shoulder plate and the series of smaller plates running down his left sleeve which were made like a bird's feathers in appearance.

Elsa had always found him physically appealing from the start: His features were exotic compared to most natives of Arendelle and his crimson eyes were more than likely one of a kind. But now it was amplified when he wore his armor, an air of pride emanating from him like...well a genuine knight in shining armor. Though that might not be how he saw himself and yet that is what made him truly attractive to her: he was humble, honest, brave and selfless. She would have very much liked to see him in that armor without the helmet that hid most of his face but this was neither the time or place for such things...and she was patient.

Anna looked at him with slight confusion, not having seen the armor yet or knowing what the Embercrow was...nor heard the story behind it. "Hey Aldren, nice...armor, what's with the crow?"

Elsa was about to say something but Aldren beat her to it "A story for a later time Anna, however to answer your previous question: your final challenge is quite simple, but do not mistake simplicity for ease." He stepped forward a few more paces "The both of you together...will be fighting me."

Their eyes widened in surprise and a small amount of fear. He smiled reassuringly, "However there are a few rules to this engagement...first: Anna you will be using these instead of real arrows."

From behind his back he revealed a bow and a set of arrows whose heads had been replaced with cork so they were not lethal. "They won't fly as well as pointed, steal tips but this way you won't kill me."

He handed them off to her and she slipped the bow over her shoulder and the arrows inside her empty quiver. Next he spoke to Elsa, "There won't be a restriction on the use of your powers in this trial, though once more I cannot stress enough...'please do-not-kill-me', if at all possible."

She smiled, putting a hand on her hip "As long as you don't give us a reason to." she replied coyly.

He chuckled "I've instructed any soldiers to keep the courtyard as clear as possible so no one is caught in the crossfire and finally I will not be using my own powers as they are too volatile for this smaller space. I'll be relying solely on my martial prowess."

Elsa nodded and Anna breathed a quiet sigh of relief, Aldren then looked at the spear on Elsa's back, he held out a hand "May I?"

Smiling she drew it from her back and placed it in his hand, he whipped it outward to extend its length. He observed the runes on either blade " _Drage Flygning..._ Dragon's Flight." he squinted when he saw that his finger had been cut "With the sharp bite of such a beast." he offered it back to her "A worthy name; it will serve you well." Taking her weapon back she nodded her thanks.

Anna who started feeling like a third wheel knew that she would be asking a lot of questions after this final test was over.

After a brief silence he spoke again "If there is any other way you think you can prepare...this is your last chance."

The two sister's looked at each other, in agreement they both nodded to him that they were ready. Aldren's expression became more stern "Let us begin."

He took several steps away, slowly drawing Black Autumn from his back and holding it out towards them with one hand, the pristine blade ringing in the air. Elsa was at first taken aback by his callous actions but she soon donned her own, crystal blue eyes narrowing down against his crimson ones, whipping Dragon's Flight out and extending it to its full length. She spun it in both hands then twirling it in one, she then let it rest under her arm, the forward blade dragging lightly against the cobblestone of the courtyard as she circled left.

Anna exhaled and followed suit, drawing her own sword from her back, holding the blade over her right arm and circling to the right. Aldren took his sword in both hands now and kept an eye on both of them as they closed in. What was mere seconds felt much longer, the tense prelude of battle thick in the air. Around them, any guards in the courtyard stopped, forming a small audience and watching from a safe distance.

Soon they were very close, he purposely shifted his foot against the ground, they both froze in place for but a split second and then...they struck. In unison their weapon came down on him, his blade held above his head met both of theirs, angling his sword so that Anna's slid off as it collided. Shoving Elsa's spear away he took the opportunity to jab his pommel into the side of Anna's helm, knocking her to the ground. He then began rapidly attacking Elsa, forcing her to back away as she initially struggled to block his attacks. Parrying the tip of his sword into the cobblestone she spun quickly, aiming for his head with the shaft of her spear, he ducked just in time as the weapon grazed the back of his helm.

Before he could strike at her leg her palm thrust towards his chest, wind pushing him backward, Anna who still lay on the ground threw a kick at his legs as he stumbled back. As he fell he rolled backward back onto his feet with his swords in both hands, Anna lunged upward from the ground, her smaller, lighter blade affording her more speed in simultaneous strikes. Smacking her blade away from his face he raised his sword to slash down at her but instead had to block Elsa's incoming strike as she rejoined the fray.

With one end she pressed hard against his sword, locking them into place and the other she thrust between his legs and swept him off his feet onto his back. She stabbed downward at his head, he redirected the blade with his own, the force behind the weapon impaling into the cobblestone. But he had little time to react as Anna struck down at him with sword in both hands, her strength nearly made his own blade collide with his chest, quickly he kicked the back of her leg causing her to fall again. With his other leg he kicked Elsa's ankle before she could recover, falling on her back Aldren rolled over and struck down at her while exposed.

She just managed to bring her spear up to block, her steel boot collided with his stomach forcing him back, spinning on one knee she swiped at his legs. He jumped over the spear as it passed by and immediately after had to lean backwards as the tip of her spear thrust at his face, just missing his nose...maybe she was trying to kill him after all.

He then was assaulted by Anna once again, she held her sword backhanded and swung viciously at his weapon nearly knocking it from his hands. She pulled her bow from her back with her other hand and swung at him with both weapons in wide arcs. Locking blades with him she rammed her shoulder into his, forcing him backwards, and in one swift motion sheathed her sword behind her back, and drew two arrows, firing them from her bow at his chest. Both sisters were surprised to see him deflect one arrow at the ground and slice the other in half down the middle. In their momentary shock Aldren bounded for the palace, sheathing his sword he quickly climbed up the post leading to the shingled roof, once on top he drew his sword and with it he beckoned them to respond.

Elsa looked to her sister, whispering to her "Anna, get a running start, I'll get you up there."

Anna nodded, backing up several paces, Aldren's eyebrow raised as he wondered what they were planning. His question was answered when the younger princess started running towards him as fast as she could, as she drew closer several columns of snow erected beneath each steps carrying higher and higher. Once in range she jumped high as she could, Elsa outstretched her hand and a wave of wind carried Anna the rest of the way.

Once she landed the princess began firing arrow after arrow in his direction, he deflected and cut through each and every one until she fired two at the same time. The first he blocked but the second struck his upper arm and he visibly winced, he then felt his right foot become very cold, looking down he saw that his foot was encased in ice. He barely saw Elsa swipe her hand to the right and the block of ice around his foot followed, taking him off the roof and landing hard on the cobblestone.

His sword was knocked from his grasp and slid away from him, regaining his sense he rolled out of the way as Anna leaped from the roof, firing more arrows at him as she fell, Elsa's power slowing her descent enough that she wouldn't break her legs. Rising to his feet he turned to face the princess as she landed a few paces from him, rolling to her feet she knocked another arrow. Before she could get it off Aldren charged her, grabbing her arm and pulling her off balance, spinning around her he grabbed the hilt of her sword and snatched it from her back.

As she turned to shoot him he swung and cut her bow in half, dropping the destroyed weapon she sidestepped to the left as he thrust at her. As he swung back at to hit her she simultaneously spun and ducked under his arm, as she rose up her spin carried into a fist to the side of his helm. His head turned, teeth clinched, ears ringing and eyes blurry momentarily. When his vision cleared he turned back only to see Elsa swing her spear upward at the sword in his hands, knocking it away from his grasp then ramming its length against his chest, knocking him back.

Anna caught her sword as it fell from the air and the siblings charged their opponent together. Luckily for Aldren he'd been knocked back towards Black Autumn, the snow queen leaped into the air, Dragon's Flight gripped in both hands to smash into him. He rolled out of the way as her weapon impacted the ground, grabbing his sword he spun one knee swinging at the elder sister's waste. She slid back to avoid the blade and immediately charged back in, thrusting at his chest.

He moved, ramming his pommel into her back causing her to stumble forward, he raised his sword to strike her back. Before the blow could land another blade caught his in mid swing, Anna forced his sword upward and shoved him back. Both sister's swung their weapons at him once more, desiring a reprieve Aldren swung his sword overhead, swiping across both their helms, sparks flying from the collision.

He ran for one of the fountains in the courtyard and right through the water to the other side. Before he could, the water froze into ice and his back foot still in the fountain was held in place. As they closed in from either side he quickly hacked at the ice, breaking it apart and freed his foot. His defense became more desperate as they pressed their attack harder than before.

Attempting to create some distance, he swung wildly in both directions and down at Anna who dodged and then at Elsa with sword in both hands. Catching the tip of his blade on one end of her spear, Anna's sword collided into the upward edge towards his guard. He realized too late how they had trapped him, Elsa shoved upward while Anna pressed down, Black autumn was wretched from his grasp by the two opposing forces. As it fell to the ground in front of him the queen's spear shaft rammed into his stomach making him double over while Anna's foot struck the back of his knee causing him to fall to his hands.

Aldren quickly tried to lunge for his sword but he was stopped dead in motion when he felt Anna's sword at his throat and Elsa's spear poised towards the back of his neck. Their breathing slightly labored now that everything was finally still, their own air fogged in front of them in the winter air. Aldren slowly raised his hands, their weapons following him every inch as he rose to rest on his knees. He looked at both of them, their previously hardened eyes beginning to soften as their adrenaline fell. He then smiled and chuckled quietly, still breathing heavily "I've never claimed to be the best, I have been bested once or twice before...but never quite in that fashion."

After hearing the words of his surrender, knowing that they had won, they drew their weapons away from his neck. Anna leaned on her knees while Elsa rested her weight on her spear, the both laughed breathlessly in triumph. Then they both offered a hand to their teacher which he graciously took and they lifted him onto his feet. Aldren looked at both of his pupils admiring how far they had come in so little time, part of him wanted to cry and part of him wanted to hug them both. This was the first time he'd felt a sense of pride like this before and he would greatly miss this moment as it passed...but for now he simply smiled and nodded, they smiling back, grateful for his lessons.

Not long after they noticed that the audience around them had grown, soldiers on the ground and servants on the balconies looked on in awe: Baldrek, Barec, Gillian, Kai and Gerda among them. Aldren signaled with his eyes towards Dragon's Flight, Elsa looked down at her spear and understood the message, turning towards the crowd she raised the spear over her head. A chorus of cheers and clapping was the response earned from her subjects.

OoO

Elsa felt a multitude of emotions in that moment: Pride in herself and her sister for what they had accomplished, a sense of power...but also weariness, she feared the ragged path that she and her people would soon tread. She saw their happiness, their pride, their faith in her and the ones standing beside her. What she feared more than anything was to watch that all be ripped away from them, they had suffered so much already...she would let them suffer no more at the hands of the Naga Ai. With whatever strength was in her she would ensure the future of Arendelle...by whatever means necessary.

The spear retraced to its shorter length as she lowered her arm and sheathed her weapon, she stepped forward so that she may address all "...My brothers...sisters...I am grateful for your praise but this is only a first step to a greater challenge that we all have yet to overcome. I do not know what all we may face... But I swear to you that as long as there is life in me I will not yield our lands to **any** invader who dares set foot in the north! I will fight to save those who belong to my family and I know that each and every one of you will fight with the same fervor to do the same! Tonight we rest, we prepare, we sharpen our blades and steady our hearts! For tomorrow we will drive the red serpent back to whatever black pit it slithered from, tomorrow...WE RETAKE OUR HOMELAND!"

The built up passion from her soldiers could no longer be contained: raised swords, spears and shields partnered with a roar of cheers, thumping of chests was soon followed by a rhythmic chanting from the soldiers "Elsa! Anna! Elsa! Anna! Elsa! Anna! Elsa! Anna! Elsa! Anna!"

She held her fist up to emphasis her final words, a few moments of chanting later she raised her hand and slowly lowered it, signaling for her army to settle down, as the chanting and cheers subsided the crowds slowly began to disperse. Eventually the three leaders were for the most part alone, Elsa put a hand to her chest and exhaled deeply, her nerves still shaky from giving her speech. Aldren and Anna joined her where she stood, Anna placing a hand on her shoulder "Good speech sis, nice and short." she quipped.

The queen chuckled "It didn't feel short when I was giving it."

"You did well Elsa." Aldren chimed in "You have raised the hearts of your people, soon the message you delivered to them will resonate throughout the whole city and eventually the whole kingdom."

Elsa looked at him with some doubt in her eyes "But then speeches are not what win wars are they... my friend."

He smiled empathetically "They go a long way, farther than you might think."

She sighed, and looked on into the sky where Trolgon glided back and forth along the winds "I only hope we have enough to do what I claimed we would."

"We number just over three thousand spears, neither Hammerhel or Riverview could hold more than four or five hundred soldiers. Hadenville is larger but not a great deal more, only Ashla's Pike could hold a force capable of matching our numbers...and that is yet far off from now. Our concern for now is getting past the gates of the first three strongholds."

Anna cocked her head towards Aldren "How do you know all of this Aldren, you only just started living here after so many years?"

"...I have been studying, reading, a most useful trade. One which you may consider taking up in your spare time from here on out."

Anna clenched her fists, despite the fact she was smiling "I can always kick your butt a second time...friend."

Elsa couldn't help but smile momentarily before her brooding expression returned "Aldren, Anna...Are you with me?"

Both were caught off guard by the question, Anna was first to respond "You're more than just my queen Elsa, you're my sister and there isn't **any** danger I wouldn't face with you...it wouldn't be the first time after all.

The queen smiled, nodded to her sister and turned to Aldren. He knew the words he spoke next could make or break the confidence of this woman who had a tremendous weight upon her. "You are my queen Elsa." He began, "I pledged to serve you and I intend to honor that pledge. With surety I will follow you to whatever end you lead."

Her attention was drawn back to the sky at the sound of thunder, lighting flashing in the dark clouds on the horizon. She closed her eyes, whispering under her breath "...To whatever end..."

 **"Ancient Arendellian" as I am calling it, is real world Norwegian for those who are curious.**


	17. Battle for the Crow's Nest

Chapter 17: Battle for the Crow's Nest

On this day the weather was unseasonably warm, there was no snow fall and only a light, cool breeze. Elsa stood in the courtyard where three-hundred men stood at attention. Four hundred more would stay behind to watch over the city while the rest of the legion was positioned outside the city limits, awaiting their queen to lead their march. She held the reigns of her horse in one hand as she spoke to the Arendelle castle overseer and her trusted friend, "I leave Arendelle castle in your capable hands Kai."

"Rest assured your majesty, it will stand better now than it has at the hands of our recent guest." he said with a smirk.

"We have a great deal to thank him for Kai. I more so than anybody."

"And I am thankful to him your grace, for keeping you and the kingdom safe...not for taking apart your ancestral home piece by piece."

Elsa laughed slightly at his cussed remark, before putting a hand on his shoulder "Be safe Kai."

He nodded "And you your majesty, return to us in good health."

"I shall do my best." she said with a reassuring smile.

He bowed before turning and walking back to the steps towards the palace entrance and Elsa then turned to see Aldren and Anna approach with their own horses. Her Master of War bowed his head "We are ready your grace."

She nodded, mounting her own horse. Positioning herself close to his mount as she whispered to him with fake annoyance, "Do you remember our last discussion about you calling me 'your grace'?" She said with a raised eyebrow.

His face became more serious, "It is important that I refer to you as such in the presence of your army, you **are** the queen, you are **my** queen and everyone should remember that."

She sighed "Very well, in public 'your grace'. But otherwise..." she lightly punched his arm.

She then looked to her sister and smiled, Anna nodded back; the look of determination on her face was unmistakable. This was it...They marched to confront a foreign invader and reclaim the lands and the people that were taken from them. All the might of Arendelle at her back to achieve their purpose: to wage a war, a war they could not lose... There would be no turning back from here...and there was no point delaying it any further, not with so many people counting on them.

She rode forward to address her troops "We march for Hammerhel... To war!"

In response they shouted and stamped their spears against the ground in readiness. Giving her sister and Aldren one last friendly smile before directing her steed towards the gates. Aldren and Anna rode a few paces behind her on either flank and each of the three companies began filing out behind them, the sound of heavy boots marching growing louder and louder as each company followed the next.

Soon they were heading through the middle of the city streets as they made their way beyond. Citizens waved and tossed flowers at the feet of their queen, princess and the many fathers, brothers and sons who marched behind them. Eventually they had left the security of the port city and the hooves of their horses no longer clapped against stone but walked upon grass. Baldrek, Barec and Gillian sat upon their own horses ahead of the legion joining the flanks behind Anna and Aldren. Soon the whole of the Arendelle army formed behind their queen as she led them further and further away. Turning to the southwest she led the long train of steel clad warriors, supply wagons and siege weapons down the paths, clear of trees, towards Hammerhel.

Her attention was drawn to the sound of a high pitched screech in the sky above, Trolgon was following them. Another one of her 'children' that she treasured though he may not be flesh and blood, another life to fear for ...She could only hope that his curiosity didn't drive him to investigate danger and that he'd keep out of harm's way.

She then looked behind her and for the first time truly saw the scale of the army that followed in her wake, her heart skipped a beat as the reality of what they were setting out to do truly started to dawn on her. She forced herself to focus back on the horizon and the battle ahead, she would not deny it...she was afraid but she would not be dissuaded from her course, not now, not ever, they would fight...and they **would** win...

OoO

The air was still as a light snow fell across the forge lands as the Arendelle army marched through at a steady rate. Though Arendellians were no strangers to the cold some would fare better than others, but even so their progress was not slowed. These lands were known for being rich in ore used for the production of the kingdom's weapons and armor. Since the peaceful years under the rule of Elsa's father these lands had lost much of their significance to the kingdom, but now the reclamation of this region would be vital for their ongoing war effort. As well they could not afford to set up camp in the open, not with multiple places from which their enemy could strike. This meant that Hammerhel would have to be taken immediately since they needed a secure a position from which to plan their next moves. However, the Embercrow seat of power sat high on the rocky foothills of southern Arendelle known as 'The Crow's Talons'.

While it was certainly no mountain, the slopes here made it difficult for any approaching army to even reach it. This, coupled with high walls and sniper towers made breaching the gates nearly impossible for most standard attacking forces. Aldren knew that a prolonged siege would almost certainly break the inexperienced Arendelle army.

If Hammerhel had indeed fallen to the enemy, he suspected there had been a lax in security since his father's passing and the battle hardened Naga Ai would not so easily yield the fortress. Even now as he rode alongside the queen his head raced with possible strategies and methods on how to take Hammerhel from the naga. He discussed some of his thoughts with Elsa while they rode.

"So your ancestral home...will be a challenge?" She asked.

"I'm afraid so," he said. Rubbing his chin as he spoke. "My father rebuilt Hammerhel to withstand a siege and we have neither the resources nor the manpower to begin one...were going to have to find another way." He seemed to say more to himself than Elsa.

Elsa took a moment to think before speaking again "What about the gate?"

"Impregnable: Iron doors with steel bars to strengthen it and I'd imagine that the Naga will have further reinforced the gate to make it even more difficult to breach."

Elsa smiled "Maybe I can do something about that."

Aldren looked at her with a raised eyebrow "Have you ever dealt with something that large before?"

"Well...I once broke down a stone wall, granted an iron gate is a bit different than that. But I suppose there's a first time for everything."

"...But is it worth the risk...?"

"Aldren, if we can't get past the gate anyway then there isn't much point to any of it. But if I can get close enough I can break through that gate and get our army inside, from there it should be easy right?"

"Hmm perhaps...or perhaps there is something less ruinous and more tactful."

"And what might that be?" she said, raising her eyebrow, curious what he was suggesting.

Aldren spoke in a more hushed tone now "...When my father rebuilt Embercrow Keep from the ruin it was before, he created a hidden passage that lead outside to the entrance of a 'abandoned' mine shaft. King Agnarr didn't even know of it and only a few trusted staff of our house and members of the Embercrow line were trusted with the knowledge of its existence. I often used it to get home when I was young to avoid...everyone else...But if a small group could use this passage to make their way into the keep they could open the gate from within as we begin our assault on the walls-"

"Hammerhel would be ours within moments!", she said in an almost excited tone. "That does sound like a good plan, and one that will not cost us greatly. It shall be as you say then...lord Embercrow."

He nodded "Your grace."

She was content in the plan that Aldren had devised but there was a new question that now gnawed at her mind. "Aldren?"

"Hmm?"

"When you-...when your family was trapped by the fire...why didn't they use this passage?" She asked cautiously.

He sighed "Well, you see the passage doesn't lead into the main hall, it feeds into another chamber further within that is protected by an iron door, a door only we knew how to open, only...it was not within reach for any of us, the flames had already spread too far to use it and I was not strong enough to remove the obstacles in their path..."

She nodded putting a hand on his shoulder and he gave her a reassuring smile. She then she looked behind her, past the other riders, walking with chains around his wrists was their naga Prisoner: Meren. Two guards walked on either side of him and he wore a cloak over his shoulders to keep him warm though he still appeared to have little tolerance for the cold. Turning back to Aldren with a slightly disconcerted expression "So why are we bringing him along with us, other than to learn information from him when we need it?"

"I believe we should learn more about the naga as a people, it's important we understand our enemy in all their aspects if we are to defeat them. After speaking with him for some time I learned a few things, I do not believe he will cause any problems."

Elsa nodded "Do you trust him?"

He chuckled "Trust? No."

"Then you respect him?"

"I respect that he is a man."

She gave him a smug, disbelieving expression.

He rolled his eyes "Well not a man technically but... a person. A person who bleeds the same red blood as we do, who has a family and his own 'human' struggles...just like us. And that makes him easy to relate to even if we are at war with his kind."

"...Perhaps you are right...I just hope he is as compliant in the future as he was with you, not everyone will share the same sentiment that you do, which could put his life and lives of others at risk if he tries anything."

"We shall find out soon enough."

He looked at the ground ahead which had become more like rocks than grass and dirt, the vegetation lessened but there were still groves of trees to be found throughout. "We're getting close."

OoO

Anna could overhear most of their conversation but she wasn't really concerned with any of it, until they spoke of their naga prisoner. She didn't want to feel the way she did about them and she knew that there was truth in what Aldren said...but still. She looked over her shoulder towards the prisoner, trying her best not to glare but it would seem she did not succeed. He saw her stare and shifted uncomfortably under her gaze of her piercing blue/green eyes. He turned his head away in the hopes that she would direct her gaze elsewhere...but she held her gaze.

She no longer tried to hide her hate and when he looked back and saw her hard, pitiless eyes lock with his he nearly froze in place were it not for the guardsmen ushering him forward. He swallowed hard as her hand reached down and grasped the handle of a dagger on her hip... he had received her message, it was something she had decided long ago: if he did anything that caused harm to Elsa, Aldren or Kristoff or any Arendellian for that matter...she would not hesitate...

She turned her head away from Meren and back towards her sister and Aldren, she smiled as she saw the two of them together. They were more than just a good team, even if neither of them had made any 'advances' yet. Even underneath all the chaos and hardship that surrounded her, she imagined if Elsa had with Aldren what she had with Kristoff...she wanted that for them, maybe just maybe after all the chaos had come back to peace...they could.

OoO

A thick grove of evergreens now stood in their path, Elsa held up a closed fist and the army halted behind her. Handing her reigns off to a soldier she, Aldren, Anna and Baldrek and Barec dismounted their horses.

"Gillian, hold here while we look ahead."

"Yes your grace."

Drawing their weapons, the five started to cautiously make their way through the grove, after several minutes they came to a clearing and could see Hammerhel atop it's rocky slopes. They all crouched together at the edge of the forest out of sight, the only part of the stronghold they could see were the black stone walls that were at least twelve feet high. The banner of the horned viper stood above the battlements where Embercrow flags should be. And on those battlements were Naga Ai troopers; their crimson metal armor encasing their entire bodies, the viper faced helms acting as a bestial facade that hid all skin or human features.

Standing atop the center of the battlements was a naga in black and red higher quality, more sophisticated armor with symbols and engravings that set him apart from his kin. On his back was a two handed longsword with a wicked fanged tip. Aldren then noticed the rifles the naga used: vertical, twin barrels, with blade like metal edges around them in various configurations more for style and intimidation than any function, all attached to wooden stock with a trigger. As well, the two sniper towers had now been refitted with large cannons: sheets of angular thick metal around a conductive, ventilated barrel, a glowing red central gem within the base of the weapon. Fixed to the platform of each tower on a mechanical swivel, a single Naga Ai soldier sat behind each one with fingers on the triggers, scanning the area for anything to fire upon.

A feeling of dread and loathing filled him at the sight of these weapons, hissing under his breath with disdain "Tyranite..."

Elsa looked to him, with a questioning look "Tyranite?"

Aldren turned to Barec "Did they use these weapons against you at River view?"

"Yes my lord, although those bigger ones are...bigger."

The whole group now looked to Aldren as he explained "I have seen these weapons like before: used by the Caldarian empire. They fire fast moving, arcane crystalline projectiles that are slightly poisonous."

"Well that sounds lovely..." Baldrek commented, rolling his eyes.

"But it's only lethal in large quantities, only temporary illness in smaller amounts. That is if you don't take one of the shards to a vital area."

"That doesn't make me feel any better." Baldrek replied

The master of war continued "They can only fire twice before they have to reload and our shields will be able to deflect them but those cannons are going to be a greater complication."

Anna chimed in after deliberating a brief moment "Gillian's scorpions, we have two of them right? We can start the attack by hitting the cannons first so our army won't take as much of a beating, they should be able to take them out if we get the drop on them."

"That would do the trick." Aldren agreed.

Elsa nodded "Very well, once the cannons are down, Aldren and I will lead the attack from the front, Anna you will follow with the archers in the rear and give us support."

"The grove will conceal our army until we are ready." Aldren added

Elsa turned to Baldrek "While the Naga ai are occupied with us it will be up to you to open the gate and let us through."

"Get us inside and we'll have that gate open in no time."

Aldren nodded "I will show you the way in."

Barec spoke once again "There's something else you should know: that warrior standing above the gate, he is one of the sorcerers that attacked us at Riverview."

Aldren gripped his chin "Then it is critical that her grace and I engage them first, our powers may be the only thing that gives us an edge over them."

Elsa nodded, looking around at all "Does everyone know their part?"

They each nodded reaffirming their commitment, Anna spoke last with searing resolve "It's time to show them whose kingdom this is." she slammed a fist into her palm to emphasize.

And with that the group split: Aldren, Barec and Baldrek went East to find the hidden entrance while Elsa and Anna went back to lead the awaiting army.

OoO

Baldrek and Barec led a group of ten Arendelle soldiers through the dark of the hidden passage to Embercrow keep, most were armed with sword and shield save for a few that carried spears while Barec carried a bow. The lights of their torches the only source of illumination in the darkness of the ragged rock walls. It would take some time to reach Hammerhel through the tunnel so Baldrek decided to break the silence with his rough voice "...So Barec...what made you join the guardsmen eh?" he asked looking back at him.

Barec looked up and thought for a moment "My brother...Derad."

"Yeah?"

"He always wanted to us to join together, said it would be a meaningful way to spend our lives. But... I was always a hunter, that was **my** calling, a simple one but my calling nonetheless. After all a man should do what he's good at, I had my hunting and you with your ice harvesting right?"

"Right..."

"...Anyway...one-day I uh-I was in the Troll's Pine woods and had a stag in my sights, Derad and I would've eaten well that night...but I wasn't the only hunter out there that day. I guess that wolf thought **I** would be an easier meal than the deer, I wasn't able to turn fast enough to shoot him. He mauled my arm first...I don't think I've ever felt pain like I did that day. I was unbelievably lucky that my brother and his group were escorting a lumber shipment from Riverview, they heard my screams and ran to save me. But before they could reach me the wolf's jaws clamped around my head... and his fang went right across my eye...That's how I got this." He pointed to his scarred, faded eye.

Baldrek nodded, his face more sympathetic than before as Barec continued with his story. "But before he could crush my head, Derad showed up with the other guardsmen, my brother charged the wolf and stuck his spear through its shoulder. When the wolf howled in pain my head was free and I managed to draw my dagger and drive it right into his heart. The beast slumped dead atop of me. Derad and the others carried me back to town, got me patched up, if my brother hadn't been there...Anyway I felt like I owed him so I joined up with the guard and we've been doing that together ever since. But now this has happened and I owe it to Derad to free him from these monsters, these 'naga'...I have to."

Baldrek looked him in the eye and patted him on his back "You will."

Barec smiled and nodded, a faint hope still in him, aided by the certainty of his comrade's statement. He then turned the question around on the tall, ginger north man, "What about you, why lay down ice harvesting and join the queen's army?"

"To tell the truth? When I heard that the kingdom was under attack...I didn't want to just sit back and pretend it wasn't happening like everyone else. I wanted to make a difference, you know...do something meaningful, no matter how small my role...and after all, all of this helps in a fight." he joked, gesturing to himself with sarcastic narcissism.

Barec chuckled and rolled his eyes "Well we're doing something meaningful alright, but our role certainly isn't small..."

Baldrek laughed "No it's not! I supposed I should count myself lucky though: I left Ashla's Pike to join the queen's army before the Naga Ai attacked it."

"Really? You live there?"

"Mm hmm, born and... well born anyway."

"...I... imagine you'll be glad to see your home city liberated."

"Well, I don't really have any special ties to it or anything but I will be glad to see the naga scurry away from it when they see us coming. And who knows we may even-"

He was stopped when he ran head first into something, everyone else bumping into each other down the line. Baldrek straightened his helmet and held his torch up to whatever it was he ran into...what he saw was a tall, wide, black metal door with a flaming crow engraved into its surface. "We're here."

Searching for a moment he found a lever on the side wall, pulling it and a metallic hiss and thud followed, just as Lord Embercrow said it would. A dim light peaked through the crack where the door had opened, slowly pushing it open with his arm still holding the torch while his other hand rested on his ax at his side. The room was empty, from where he stood he saw a wooden desk with a tall, ornate chair. There were several weapon displays around the room with swords, axes and shields, and a red velvet couch directly across from him.

He turned back to the group "Snuff the torches."

Doing as he said everyone dropped the torches and stamped them out with their feet, opening the door to its full width, they filed into the room which was spacious enough for all of them to fit easily. There were no lanterns or torches in the room but there were small vents in ceiling where the dim light of the winter days could leak through.

While everyone else took a moment to breathe fresh air again and search around the room Baldrek's attention was drawn to a large painting that sat behind the desk: a tall man with stark black hair, chocolate brown eyes and fair skin, his expression stern and even slightly grim. Clad in black steel armor that bore the same Embercrow sigil on the chest plate while the helm had two detailed, steel crow's wings that curved upwards and back from the forehead almost like horns. In one hand he held a two handed warhammer and the other was around the waste of a beautiful woman with brown hair and sky blue eyes and the similarly fair skin to her husbands. She wore an elegant dress that was the same color as her eyes with a silver and gold star embroidered on the chest, a subtle yet satisfied smile across her lips.

Both of her hands rested on the shoulders of a young boy whose hair was the same as his father's but his eyes were a deep crimson: a contrast to his families. He wore a black shirt and pants with leather shoulder guards and boots. His hand reached up and grasped his mother's while the other was over the shoulder and across the chest of a younger girl with chocolate eyes like her father but her mother's brown hair and the fair skin of both. She wore a black dress with a flaming crow stitched into the skirt. Both the children had toothy, joyful grins plastered on their faces like most children should...but it was impossible not to recognize the young boy.

Barec walked up behind Baldrek, looking at the painting as well "Is that...lord Aldren's family?"

"Looks like it."

"What happened to them?"

"...I don't know..."

Then Baldrek noticed on a mantle below the painting rested a Black steel warhammer with a vertically angular hammering face that was edged like a blade on one side of the head, on the other was a thick blade that curved out and downward slightly with a crow's head and beak engraved into the length of the blade. Tight leather wrappings ran down the handle of the weapon that ended at a blunt pommel with a small spike at the bottom. The weapon despite having sat unused or so long was pristine and mighty as it should be, finally he noticed a two runes engraved into the head of the hammer that made him wish he could read the ancient language of his ancestors. A fearsome weapon more than likely forged by the hand of Aldric Embercrow himself, the same hammer in the painting. Baldrek admired the beauty of the weapon and could not help but imagine what it might be like to wield such a weapon.

His thoughts were interrupted when one of the others called for his attention behind him on the other side of the "Baldrek, over here."

He and Barec turned and walked over to them, they all gathered around a set of metal double doors with similar style and engravings to the first. Baldrek stepped ahead of the group and saw a handle attached to circular dial protruding from the middle between both doors. Grasping it with one hand he looked over his shoulder and put a finger to his lips. His eyes now locked on the handle he turned it as gingerly as possible, his teeth clenching when it squeaked slightly, eventually there was a soft thud and he pressed against just enough to see through a crack of the door...

At first all he saw was the back of another ornate chair with a desk ahead of it, beyond that there were only eight tables with benches around them and six support beams that stretched from the floor to the ceiling. The main hall seemed empty and he considered moving the group ahead...

Something moved in front of the door, his heart beating faster as he froze in place, not daring to move a single muscle. Slowly he looked up and felt relief when he saw a naga trooper with its back turned to them, he stood holding his rifle and hadn't noticed the cracked door...yet. Baldrek watched as several other naga entered the room from the left, some taking seats around the benches to eat rations while others chose to stand and began conversing in their foreign language. Among them was a larger warrior, as tall as he was, who leaned against a wooden support beam and carried a two handed mace, a metallic horn protruded from the front of his helm... similar to captain Dane who had led the first assassination attempt on Queen Elsa.

He counted nine in total, including the one at the door. Backing away he turned to the group and held up seven fingers then a closed fist signaling for them to be ready. Everyone drew their weapons as quietly as possible, Barec pulling an arrow from the quiver on his back and Baldrek taking his ax from his side. He watched again through the crack to see if anything had changed, he saw that the trooper in front of the door had walked ahead a few paces joining in whatever conversation the others were having...perfect.

Charging through the door the Arendelle soldiers caught the group of naga by surprise and set upon them. Baldrek first grabbed the trooper's shoulder from behind and swung his ax into the side of his knee, as the Naga fell to their knees Baldrek flipped his ax around and put the spike through the back of his helm. Barec shot one in the throat before they could rise from their seat and a spear flew into the chest of another trooper who charged with sword in hand.

As Baldrek removed his ax from his first kill he saw the larger naga swing their mace into the shield of one of his fellows knocking them across the room. Baldrek charged the warrior but the brute saw him coming and took their mace in both hands, roaring as they swung downward at him. Baldrek caught the weapon against the length of his, grunting from the force and parried it down to the floor. Before he could counter the naga punched him across the side of his helm, Baldrek gritted his teeth into a snarl as he turned back, quickly head butting his opponent. In pain and shock the naga stumbled and grasped his head with one hand. The north man took this opportunity to kick away their weapon and slam his ax into their chest, dropping them to their knees, then ripping it away and swinging it across their helm. Seeing the others had been finished off the ninth bolted for the door of the hall, Baldrek was about to throw his ax but didn't get the chance when an arrow flew past him and struck the fleeing naga square in the back.

As the final naga dropped in front of him Baldrek turned to see Barec who had saved them from being exposed. They all fell silent and listened to make sure their clash hadn't been heard, after a few more moments of silence they breathed again. Baldrek voice was a whisper now as he spoke "I think we're OK...alright, let's move."

None of their company had been killed and they helped the one that had been thrown across the room to his feet. While the rest of the group moved towards the opposite end of the hall, Baldrek closed the door to the secret room out of respect before joining the others.

"Out entrance wasn't exactly subtle." Barec commented.

"No. But it was exciting, wouldn't you say?"

Barec shook his head and sighed. "You're a mad man."

They all gathered around the doors of the main hall, Baldrek holstered his ax and placed a hand on one door. Pushing it open slightly he looked through the crack and saw enemy soldiers of many types patrolling or guarding throughout the streets of Hammerhel. The streets and homes that should have been filled with Arendellian citizen and town's folk were replaced with the crimson hordes of the Naga Ai. Several yards away straight ahead he could see the main gate, naga rifles lining the battlements...and the naga sorcerer methodically pacing above the gate.

Baldrek would continue to watch through the cracked door until the right moment for them to make their move "Now we wait for the queen to start the attack, then we'll rush the gate..."

OoO

Elsa and Aldren crouched in the foliage at the edge of the grove, surrounded by a small guard of shield bearers. To either side of them were ten companies of soldiers with ladders that would serve as the front line that awaited their command, Gillian's two scorpions had been set up and aimed directly at the enemy canons and Anna's archers waited in the back to support them from range once the attack began.

Elsa spoke to her Master of War "Once we start the attack it will be up to them to open the gate for us."

"They will...and we will win this battle."

"We will win this **war**." she said putting a hand on his shoulder.

He smiled and nodded to her.

Elsa exhaled heavily as she stood, drawing Dragon's flight from her back, Aldren drew Black Autumn from its scabbard and every soldier drew swords, readied spears and knocked arrows. Gillian approached the scorpion and whispered to the soldier operating it "Hop off boy, this is my moment." The soldier complied and stepped down from the weapon, Gillian climbed up and chuckled to himself as he prepared to fire his own creation "I've been waiting for this."

Elsa raised her spear overhead and held it for a few moments before swinging downward, Gillian's scorpion fired first: the five-foot bolt flew through the air and punched right down the barrel of the enemy cannon. The weapon exploded into a ball of bristling red energy that killed the gunner and sent pieces of sharp metal and wood flying into the rows of naga on the walls, the second scorpion hit the side of the canon and knocked it on its side.

Elsa held her spear out in front of her, pointing towards Hammerhel with vengeful purpose as she shouted "FOR ARENDELLE **!** "

A booming war cry roared from her army before charging from the grove up the rocky slope to Hammerhel's walls. Elsa and Aldren joined shortly after with their escort of shield bearers flanking them. As they reached the beginning of the slope, their boots digging into the ground, legs pushing with all their strength, struggling slightly to make their ascension, the Naga Ai already peppered them with rifle fire. The red crystalline projectiles brought down any who did not raise their shields in time or simply avoided getting hit.

Finally, they made it to the top and their army swarmed around the walls of the fortress and began raising ladders to climb the wall. Anna and the Archers had taken position midway up the slope and began firing volleys onto the enemy gunners, Naga Ai began falling over and backward from the wall as arrows bombarded their lines. Elsa breathed heavily as the battle raged around her, a swarm of Arendelle soldiers in front of the gate's with their shields held above them to block enemy fire. She watched as Aldren stepped out from the escort and began deflecting tyranite shards with the face of his sword even reflecting some back into the chests and faceplates of the one's that fired them.

Even in the tensest situation of her life she wondered if she could do the same, stepping out front beside Aldren. When she looked up at the wall she was staring down the barrel of an enemy rifle, pulling the trigger and releasing the two tyranite shards flew towards her, she froze...but her weapon did not. As if acting on its own, her hands spun Dragon's Flight faster than she ever thought possible, the flat faces of her spear tips deflecting both shards back into the trooper that fired them. As the naga fell dead from the wall Elsa looked at her weapon in surprise and shock, then turning she saw Aldren smile proudly, nodding to her before returning to the fight and Elsa continued to grow more and more adept at deflecting enemy fire as the battle went on.

The naga fought fiercely to keep the Arendellians from climbing up: firing rifles, dropping rocks, kicking, battering them with sword and mace, stabbing with spears and some even descending from the wall to fight them on the ground. The fight up the walls was hard but the soldiers of the north fought against the naga fiercer still: spearing them, bashing them with their shields, crushing them under their axes and swords, even throwing them from the wall. Some ladders were kicked from the walls but their army made it to the top to fight nonetheless. Unfortunately, the secondary cannon had not been completely destroyed, the operator flipped it back up and fired a large bristling bolt of arcane energy into the army below, sending northern soldiers flying back from its impact point.

When Elsa saw this she fired a bolt of ice that clogged the end of the cannon before it could fire another shot. The gunner did not realize her sabotage and fired anyway, with nowhere to go the projectile within erupted outward destroying the weapon, the gunner, and the tower it had sat in, creating chaos behind the naga lines that worked to their advantage.

Yet there was still another obstacle: the sorcerer on the wall held a hand in the air, a swirling vortex of black and violet energy swirled around his hand before he launched it into three of the shield bearers at her left, exploding against their shields and knocking them away from her side.

Her face became a wrathful glare and before the sorcerer could create another spell she sent a wave of ice at him. Her enemy managed to create a magical barrier to block her attack but the force from it made him stumble backwards. He launched his dark spell directly at her but this time she created a more powerful projectile that collided with his in the air, the force of her ice magic tore through his and shattered against his chest plate. A pained shout escaped his mouth as he sent spinning backwards out of sight.

"Good riddance." she said, sneering at his demise.

However, the upper walls had received reinforcements and more rifles aimed down at them preparing to fire. But their attention turned skyward when a shrill screeching pierced the air, before most of them could fire they were struck by a pillar of chill frost to be either frozen in place or blown from the top of the wall.

Elsa and Aldren looked up to see that their Trolgon had joined the fight and was more adept in combat than she would've imagined, flying over the walls and assaulting the defending force with his breath of ice and wind. He had managed to grow even larger since they left Arendelle, larger than a draft horse, he could be observed flying low to grab an enemy in his talons and drop them. Their screams as they fell from the air onto fellow naga troops or the ground spread terror and panic as he harassed their lines.

The battle was going in their favor but they were locked in a stalemate with their enemy. They still needed Baldrek and Barec to open the gate to let their army through but until then they would continue to fight...

OoO

Baldrek and his company continued to watch from the cracked door of Embercrow hall, until they noticed a curious sight: small clusters of people sneaking through the alleys moving their direction and taking different positions out of sight near the hall. Some wore simple, black leather armor that bore the Embercrow sigil on the shoulder, while others appeared to be ordinary townsfolk wearing improvised armor and holding weapons they likely didn't know how to use. Including a few who carried stolen Naga Ai rifles. An older man with graying beard, thinning hair and weary hazel eyes who wore Embercrow armor looked to be directing this rag-tag resistance group.

It would seem they were attempting to sneak into Embercrow hall where Baldrek and his group already had, but for what purpose he could not guess. Before he could speculate any further a loud boom emanated from the gate's direction that shook them in their boots and surprised the resistance group. Naga warriors left their post and began rushing for the front wall, the number of enemy troops lessened but they continued passing by at a steady rate.

The resistance leader decided it was their moment, charging from his hiding spot and thrusting his sword into the side of a passing naga. The others followed and attacked any other naga that ran into their amateur trap, doing their best in engaging the better equipped and more skillful enemy. Baldrek decided to make their move, bursting through the double doors he grabbed the arm of a naga rushing to kill a rebel, swinging them around and punching them across the jaw, knocking them out. Turning he swung his ax with both hands into their chest of another, knocking them into the dirt.

Barec shot another with his bow that tried to shoot Baldrek from behind and the rest of the company rushed to aid the rebels. Baldrek turned and saw a naga brute grab the rebel leader's chest and slam him to the ground, raising their battle ax to crush him. Sprinting forward he caught the brute's weapon just before it could come down, pushing their weapon upward he kicked his enemy's knee dropping them low and slashing him across the helm.

He then held his hand out to the resistance leader, though surprised he grasped the hand and Baldrek pulled him to his feet. "Were you sent by the queen?"

"I'm with the queen, she has an army at the walls now but we need to open the gate to let them in."

The older man hesitated a moment, looking back between Baldrek and the keep, sighing he nodded his agreement. "Everyone make for the gate!"

Dealing with any remaining enemy in their vicinity, the combined forces of the infiltrators and rebels fought their way through the few naga that stood in their path. Pushing forward to the gates while the battle at the wall raged on around them. Once the gate was in sight a handful of naga troopers spotted them coming from the wall and shot at them as they approached. Baldrek's men raised their shields and protected as many of the resistance fighters as they could. If they could just get closer, they would be protected from above by the roof of the gatehouse.

Looking up, Baldrek saw a naga stuck in the chest with an arrow fall from the wall, but looking behind him he saw that the naga had managed to nail Barec in the shoulder. He was laying on the ground, groaning and clutching his wounded arm. Grabbing a shield from a fallen foe Baldrek rushed to his friend's side, kneeling and protecting him from the incoming fire. Tyranite fire peppered his shield and with no opening, Baldrek did not believe he or Barec could escape and live. But his prayers were answered when a pair of icy talons grabbed two of the naga by their heads and carried them screaming into the sky, sending the others into a momentary shock.

Sheathing his ax and slinging the shield on his back, he put his arms underneath Barec's and started dragging him to the gatehouse. Some Naga still fired upon them and he could feel the shards strike his shield, one even bouncing off the back of his helm but they finally made it under the gatehouse. He set Barec up against the wall and handed off the naga shield to one of the rebels. The rebel leader looked at him disbelievingly "Was that a dragon?!"

"Uh...long story."

They both turned to see a large group of enemy troops charging at them. Baldrek and five others turned their attention to the heavy wooden bar that secured the gate while the others formed a defensive line to shield them while they worked. They first had to hack away the two metal chains that held the bar in place, then they each hooked their arms under the bar and lifted with all of their strength. Baldrek's built up brawn as a former ice harvester aided them greatly in this task. Once they removed the bar and threw it to the ground they grabbed the gates handles and pulled, though they did not have to try very hard as the bulk of the Arendelle army came pouring through the open gate.

Baldrek held his ax up in a battle cry and joined the mass of northern warriors as their spears and blades met the naga lines in a violent clash in the Hammerhel courtyard, meanwhile Anna and her archers ascended the wall and fired down on enemies from above. The naga force was larger than anticipated, the Arendellian soldiers were fighting with less armor and fewer weapons than their enemy. But the naga armies fought out of fear or savage blood lust and both can only sustain an army in battle for so long. The Arendellians fought for something greater: they fought for the freedom of their families, their homeland, and for the people who gave them the means to do so, they were fighting for their queen and lord...and that is why they would triumph.

The northmen pushed their enemy further back into Hammerhel as they slowly began to get the better of them, parting the naga lines like wind through grass. Baldrek's generally quiet and reserved attitude at court might have lead one to believe he would be timid in a fight. That would be the last mistake anyone to face him would ever make as a symphony of Barbaric shouts escaped his mouth every time he swung his ax and struck down an enemy. He had just thrown a smaller naga over his shoulder before cutting down on another, then grabbing a third who he head butted and threw into two more behind him. He roared in fury before throwing his ax forward into the chest of a charging enemy, then running over to retrieve his ax. He looked up and his heart stopped when he saw several enemy troopers with their rifles aimed at him. He instinctively tried to shield himself but felt nothing hit him, slowly lowering his arm he looked up to find a small wall of ice in his path that dissolved into vapor before his eyes, revealing the naga all frozen where they stood...

OoO

Elsa lowered her hand as she and Aldren walked to where Baldrek stood. He turned and made a quick bow, acknowledging both their presence and power which had just saved his skin. Elsa nodded back and Baldrek quickly returned to the fray of battle as she walked past the frozen warriors. More enemies charged her and she ran forward to greet them. Slashing across the neck of one, spinning forward and thrusting into the chest of another with the opposite end of Dragon's Flight. She ducked under the swing of an enemy sword and struck him in the back of the helm as he passed by. Then, thrusting into the gut of another as they doubled over, she dropped her elbow into his back forcing him to the ground.

Her blade struck across the helm of the next and she fired a bolt of ice at the chest of a rifleman. Spinning, she used her spear parrying the blade of her third opponent and bringing the end down hard she stabbed the tip into their foot. They screamed in pain as she rammed the opposite end of her weapon into their faceplate knocking them to the ground. Removing the tip from their foot and thrusting it down into their chest with both hands and twisting it. Retrieving Dragon's Flight, she turned to see four more aiming their rifles at her. She deflected their shots and outstretched her hand, a wave of icy wind forced them into the air, slamming into the side of a building and falling to the ground.

Aldren fought beside her, the blade of Black Autumn glowing bright orange, heat radiating from its surface that left burning streaks in each combatant he felled. A naga brute roared and swung down at him with a war mace. He redirected their weapon to the side, slicing cross their arm and striking their back. Darting past an enemy sword, swinging across their knee and spinning towards another, the length of his blade colliding with their chest plate. The naga with a wounded knee attempted to strike at him, he turned and caught their arm twisting it and slashing them across the throat.

Two more attacked him from either side, dodging the spear thrust from the left and elbowing the side of their head he then countered the right attacker's sword and cut the side of their helm. The left recovered and turned to attack again but Aldren swung upward and broke the tip of their spear off, jamming the pommel of his weapon into their forehead and slashing downward across their faceplate dropping them straight down. Then shooting a pillar of flame from his hand into a naga trooper before they could fire their rifle.

The Arendelle army steered clear of the streets that Aldren and Elsa fought down, for the two elementals were a lethal maelstrom of fire and ice. Their sword and spear destroyed any enemy in their path, deflecting tyranite shards, freezing and burning every foe that stood before them. The two eventually split down separate paths of the city to divide and conquer the fortress faster from two sides.

OoO

Aldren continued cutting and burning a path through the enemy, ever moving towards Embercrow hall. None who contested him offered challenge to his skill. Eventually on the path, several feet ahead of him, a ball of thick black mist descended from the sky and slammed into the ground and a naga warrior stepped out from the vale of smoke. Aldren stopped in his tracks, observing the armor and weapon style as they simply stood in place staring him down, he concluded that this was another sorcerer like the one they faced on the wall.

Rather than attacking immediately the naga drew the fanged longsword from their back, then dragging the edge across their chest plate and whipping it towards the ground. The sorcerer was challenging him, no not a sorcerer...a knight. Aldren spun his sword and struck the armor of his forearm, dragging the blade across, sparks flying from the surface. Nodding his acceptance of the challenge he took Black Autumn in both hands, looking down the length of his blade as the Naga Ai knight ran towards him.

Their blades met, and their clash could be described as a furious dance of steel. Both combatants were skilled with neither able to land a killing blow. The fire elemental wielded his sword primarily with both hands: rapid deflections paired with quick thrusts and wide swings. The Naga Ai knight hacking and slashing with one hand, brutal and brash but not without finesse. Aldren struck at his opponent's head and side, the naga blocked both strikes and cast a wave of dark magic into his chest that launched him into the side of a building. The knight then thrust at his head but Aldren dodged the potentially fatal blow and pushed the enemy forward with their own momentum causing the tip of their sword to stab into the side of the building.

Dislodging his sword, the naga swung backwards at Aldren. Blocking the blade Aldren pushed it towards the ground and followed with several quick thrusts to the face and torso but his opponent dodged them all. Aldren then thrust his hand out to fire a burst of flame but knight grabbed his arm, redirecting it skyward and the flames went flying into the air. Then his opponent spun around and elbowed Aldren in the back following with a hard swing at his neck from behind. Sensing the attack Aldren ducked under, having overextended themselves, Aldren seized the opportunity, turning back towards his enemy and struck down at their exposed arm.

The knight cried out in pain and shock, stumbling back and swinging wildly in front of himself to keep Aldren from pursuing. He looked down in alarm and saw the gash of melted steel where Black autumn had struck. The naga looked back to the Master of War who offered either continuation or a chance to surrender with his neutral stance. Hissing defiantly the naga forced himself to ignore the pain and charged the fire elemental again with sword in both hands...

OoO

Elsa jogged down the streets of Hammerhel to the Embercrow hall, a series of frozen enemies flanking her as she continued on. She saw the keep within sight but before she could relish in their imminent achievement she heard a roar from over-head and a naga warrior jumping down on her with a two handed sword. Her eyes widened before she rolled out of the way. The sword bit into the ground, and she leaped back to her feet holding her spear with both hands towards the attacker.

As the naga turned to face she could now recognize the armor and weapon, as well she saw a small dent in their chest plate that was coated in frost and flecks of ice...the same sorcerer she believed she had killed. Growling lowly, he brushed the ice away from this chest with one hand and held the tip of his fanged sword towards her threateningly. Cursing her in a voice that reeked with malice, echoing as if multiple voices spoke in unison. "Your **mine** , Human _Shilak_!"

This would be her first duel ever outside of training, but there would be no holding back, for this opponent wanted nothing more than to remove her head from her body. She prepared to defend herself as the wicked foe charged her, thrusting and swinging at her, each blow meant to savage her body. Her training helped her avoid and deflect every blow the sorcerer attempted to land on her. She tucked the spear under her arm and countered the attack, the naga blade biting into the earth. She took advantage of this opening and attempted to shoot a blast of ice into his faceplate.

A new type of attack halted her own when the opponent grabbed her arm, dark magic seeping from their hand around her wrist. She felt a piercing pain like a cluster of needles stabbing her skin beneath her armor, the sudden pain making her involuntarily scream and forcing her eyes shut. While she was stunned her adversary yanked her arm and threw her to the ground, raising his sword above to bring down on her chest.

Lying on the ground she regained enough sense to raise Dragon's Flight to block their sword as they hacked down several times trying to knock it from her hands. The sorcerer raised the sword high and swung down as hard as possible, she parried their last strike to her side, causing the enemy to overextend. She then cast a gust of frost wind into his chest, pushing them back to create distance. As she rolled backwards onto her feet, the naga swung at her again with sword in both hands, ducking past the swing she rammed the shaft of her spear into his gut making him stumble back and double over.

She now had the advantage of momentum. Revolving her weapon rapidly in both hands, striking his blade and armor with both ends even landing a few blows across his helm and chest plate, though these strikes disoriented more than harmed him. In desperation the sorcerer tried to cut down on her again in one last attempt to kill her but Elsa spun around with the Dragon's flight tilted downward over her shoulder and let the attacker's sword strike the length of her weapon. The angle of her spear caused their blade to slide off towards the ground and before he could recover she spun and thrust towards his shoulder. The lethal sharp tip of Dragon's flight pierced the armor and went right through to the other side.

A shout of pain tore its way from the naga's throat as his body bent and nearly fell. Ripping the spear out of their shoulder Elsa kicked the side of his leg, knocking him towards the side of a building. The wounded warrior struggled to hold his weight as he leaned against his sword, his breathing and grunts somewhere between rage and anguish. She watched him cautiously, hopeful that he might surrender...but his hatred drove him on. Standing and lunging forward groggily, the strike was slow and predictable. She spun Dragon's flight in one hand parrying his blade away while her other hand slammed into his chest, ice magic flowing to her palm, the force of the blow combined with the intense cold, threw him against the building and left a perfect hand shape crushed into the middle of the breast plate.

Yet even then the naga would not relent, shakily standing and throwing a weak punch at her. She caught his fist in her hand, her eyes narrowed and teeth bared in a vindictive glare. Ice creeping from her skin, coating the steel in cold, unrelenting frost that spiked outward as it spread. Grasping tighter she increased the pressure, the brittle metal cracking and warping around his hand. The Naga groaned weakly as she brought him to his knees, with a final squeeze the metal gave way completely, the sorcerer threw his head back in a scream of pure agony as she held his hand in her unyielding grip.

Elsa's eyes softened and her grip loosened as the sound of his cries sunk in, it was something she had never heard before, the sobs he emitted with every breath no longer held anger or vice...only utter suffering. She released him and he fell backwards towards the buildings side. Her face was a frown that held the slightest sympathy in it as she stood over the naga lying in agony, clutching his ruined hand. But she would not apologize...she had done what she had to. Waving her hand, the frost melted into the air providing him with at least some relief.

She turned at the sound of footsteps running towards her, another large group of naga troopers aimed their rifles. But before she could raise her hand to dispose of them, arrows flew into the necks of the middle three. Following close behind a group of Arendellian soldiers, led by Baldrek, rushed from the alleys flanking the naga from the sides. When the remaining turned to face the threat Elsa saw her sister leaping down from a roof, both of her feet colliding into the chest of one enemy soldier, landing on top of him. Rolling off of his body as she landed, another naga's first tyranite shot missing her, she rose to her feet and swung her bow at his arms knocking the rifle from his grasp. An arrow already knocked she spun the opposite direction slicing the tip of the arrow across his throat, dropping to one knee facing the first and firing the arrow into his chest as he stood.

Elsa ran to join the combat, fearing for her sister's life as she continued to fight in the midst of the small skirmish.

OoO

Trading her bow for her sword now Anna ducked under the sword of the first challenger and sliced across his leg, she then thrust her sword forward in both hands into the chest of a second. Pulling her sword, she swung it again, this time into the back of the first wounded enemy. A third attacker attempted to punch her in the back of the head, whipping around she swiped their leg out from underneath them with her own, as they fell to the ground she plunged the blade into their back, ending him.

Another enemy approached her from behind and she swung but her arm was caught by a naga brute who then grabbed her chest plate and threw her to the ground. Her eyes wrenched shut and her teeth clenched from the impact, they widened when she saw the brute raise a warhammer overhead to crush her. Instinctively she rolled out of the way as the jagged head smashed into the dirt several times narrowly missing her.

She was spared from the onslaught when two Arendellian soldiers charged the brute, however they were unable to do much as the naga took his weapon in both hands and swung it into them, knocking them both back the way they came. When the brute turned back to Anna, her sword slashed across his face plate, knocking the viper mask away. He turned back again and Anna was stunned: for the first time seeing a naga face to face, the yellow, snake like eyes, pale skin with light scaling and fang like canines. The brute's face twisted into bestial a snarl as he roared viciously which awoke Anna from her daze, in response she struck at his face but he again caught her arm, this time swinging her around into the side of a nearby building.

The brute swung his hammer at her with all his strength, intending to send her head through to the other side. Her training kicked in as she recovered, leaning back under the hammer as it smashed through the wooden wall, spinning around and slashing his side with her sword. He winced slightly from her attack but as she slashed again he turned and caught her blade against his vambrace and kicked her in the chest. She hit the ground, the wind knocked from her chest and her sword flying out of her grasp. This time Anna was not able to defend herself as the brute raised the hammer overhead with the spike aimed at her chest.

But the blow never came, just a flash of blue and then he was gone. Elsa's bolt, created by her hands slamming together and a burst of magical energy erupting, sending him further than anyone in the surrounding melee could have ever hoped to see. The battle around them was subsiding with the Arendellians the victors. Elsa turned and ran to her sister's side, helping her back to her feet "Anna are you alright?"

Anna coughed and breathed heavily "Yeah, you?" She asked as if nothing was wrong at all.

Elsa nodded "I'm fine."

Anna smiled and looked towards the wounded naga sorcerer "You've been busy."

Before either could continue, Baldrek and the other soldiers arrived at their side. Everyone's attention was drawn to a pillar of flame shooting into the air a few alleys away. Suspecting Aldren may have also encountered one of the sorcerers Elsa turned to the five soldiers "Watch him." she commanded, pointing towards the downed sorcerer. She then spoke to Anna, Baldrek and the other soldiers "Let's go."

The two sisters and north man ran towards the area they had seen the flames come from, when they arrived they saw what Elsa had expected: Her Master of War was dueling with another of the sorcerers and he was winning.

Aldren leaned back out of the way of his enemy's sword and thrust his own sword, the tip stabbing their shoulder armor, sparks flying from the impact point. The fire elemental then revolved his sword in one hand at such speed that his blade appeared like a spinning ring of orange light. The sorcerer hesitated to attack, when he did Aldren simply jabbed him in the face with his pommel and slashed across his other shoulder. The naga recovered but then noticed the three approaching, while distracted Aldren delivered a powerful swipe upward across their chest. A pained shout came from the warrior as he spun backwards in the air, landing hard on the ground. Quickly he rose back to his feet, holding a hand over the blazing gash across his breastplate.

The naga sorcerer considered trying to continue to fight but saw that other soldiers had arrived alongside the queen and princess, some were even behind him now. Seeing he was surrounded, the wounded combatant ducked under another of Aldren's attack at his neck. Turning back towards Aldren, now between the master of war and the two monarchs, holding his sword out towards them all with one hand while the other still clutched his chest, his breaths heavy. Elsa held out a hand, the blue glow of her ice magic swirling beneath her skin while Anna drew an arrow and Baldrek held his ax aimed at him.

The naga turned back towards Aldren who slowly approached with his glowing sword in both hands, he hissed and looked back and forth between Aldren and Elsa, speaking in a similar shadowy voice as the former she had faced "The Witch King will have his prize! You may have won the battle...But **we** will win the war!"

Before any of the three could make a move the sorcerer cast his dark magic towards the ground beneath him. A flash followed by a thick cloud of black mist caused them all to cover their eyes, when they looked up, a ball of the black smoke swiftly snaked its way into the sky and away from Hammerhel. The two elementals aimed their powers to prevent him from escaping. Aldren's fireball hit but only knocked the orb off course slightly and it continued off into the distance...

Aldren growled quietly, sheathing his sword he turned back towards Elsa and approached her. They began to notice all around them that the sounds of battle were fading into silence, standing before her, a small smile on his lips "The battle is over my queen, we have won, but the naga sorcerer escaped..." he said frowning and looking towards the sky.

She put a hand on his shoulder, he looked back to her as she smiled "Only one of them..."

OoO

Aldren, Anna and Baldrek followed Elsa back to the now beaten sorcerer, an escort of soldiers accompanying them. Aldren's eyes widened slightly when he saw the brutalized naga lying against the building. He knew that her skill was great yet he hadn't known she was capable of this, until now. Underneath, he was pleasantly surprised to see she had won her first one-on-one duel with an equally skilled opponent.

They all stood around the felled enemy while the soldiers formed a small crowd around them, Aldren faced Elsa "Well done your grace, you surely fought well to bring him low."

She sighed "He didn't make it easy, I will say that much."

Before they could continue their discussion the elder resistance leader appeared, pushing his way past the soldiers. He walked directly towards Aldren, a slightly disbelieving expression on his face. Aldren turned to him and walked towards him a few paces to meet his approach. The others watched patiently, unsure who this man was but all suspected that Aldren might. The older man looked at Aldren's face closely with intense focus while Aldren said nothing and simply allowed him to study him, the old man's face became desperately hopeful as he looked upon Aldren's crimson eyes "Aldren Embercrow, Is...is it really you...?"

Aldren smiled "It is."

The old man smiled widely and laughed happily "Aldren Embercrow...I don't know how you are alive...but honestly I don't care, this is a happier day than I can scarcely remember."

Aldren chuckled, putting a hand on the old man's shoulder "It's good to see you still watching over the Crow's nest, captain Krar."

"Captain?" Krar scoffed "No one has called me that since well... since your father still ruled Hammerhel."

"And why is that?"

"Well...Peace: After the Ramdon rebellion was defeated, the kingdom no longer needed soldiers or at least that's what was believed. Though there are still a few of us left here in the south." He gestured to the few Embercrow guardsmen who had joined the crowd around them. "But my fighting days would have been over for good if not for this stout fellow here." he said referring to Baldrek who stood beside Elsa.

Aldren looked to the ginger Northman smiling "Indeed? Well done Baldrek."

Baldrek nodded shyly, Krar then turned towards the queen and princess, kneeling in front of them with his head down "Though I do not doubt that all of Hammerhel has you to thank your majesties, for coming to our aid in this dark hour."

Elsa smiled widely and knelt in front of the dutiful man and gripped his hands "It is a pleasure to meet a former veteran of the Ramdon rebellion." She lifted him to his feet and released his hands "But I would not have had the martial constitution nor the means to aid you without lord Embercrow to teach me."

This made Krar smile even wider at the heir of Hammerhel, Aldren then folded his arms "It was indeed providence that we arrived here when we did, though I am inclined to ask: Why were you attempting to fight the Naga Ai?"

"When the snakes attacked, they rounded up everyone and took them to the main hall and crammed them into the cellars and any other rooms they could fit people into. Some they took away from the rest of us, mostly guardsmen...we don't know where...But some of us escaped and we formed a sort of... rebellion, ironic isn't it? Our plan was to sneak into the hall and start moving as many people as we could out through the secret tunnel in Aldric's old office. Though I'm guessing it's not so secret anymore?"

Aldren shook his head "In order to retake Hammerhel the secret passage had to be used to infiltrate the keep."

Krar laughed "And I'm glad to you for doing so, thanks to you our people won't have to leave our home. Instead they can continue living in it...and speaking of that we ought to make for the hall and-"

"You cannot save them all..."

Everyone turned to the source of the distorted voice: The fallen Naga sorcerer, his wounded hand lying against the ground while the other reached up, pressing a small button on the side of his helm. The metal faceplate folding back behind his head to reveal a pale rigid face, blue reptilian eyes and pointed ears. His heavy breaths exposing the sharp fang like canines in his mouth. "For every life you save...ten more will have already fallen. My master will have this land...and all your worthless lives with it!"

Anna's face dropped and her fist clenched, the naga's words shaking her slightly. Aldren walked towards the fallen Naga, looking him over, "What are you?"

The naga sighed "I am... sheirz _nernen_."

Aldren turned to the others "A 'Witch Knight'...so he says."

Elsa chose to ignore the sorcerer's attempts to instill doubt, speaking to a pair of soldiers "Find someplace to keep him until we have a use for his crooked tongue."

The guards nodded and started approaching the naga but were stopped when Barec, despite having been wounded charged out from the crowd and with a surprising amount of strength snatched the knight by the collar, lifting him onto his feet and slamming him against the building. "WHERE IS MY BROTHER?!"

No one said anything, everyone was taken back by this sudden outburst of rage from the usually calm and collected man. When the naga didn't answer Barec tightened his grip, narrowing his eyes, his voice cold and low " **Answer-me, you-filth**...You're the one who took him from me, I remember your voice! WHERE IS HE?!"

Choking past Barec's stronghold the naga looked him directly in the eyes spoke in a near whisper "He is where he belongs...all your people are."

Anna gritted her teeth and almost moved in to start her own interrogation but a hand on her shoulder from Aldren stopped her, but Barec continued to glare "I don't believe you!"

The witch knight grinned mockingly "You will..."

Barec pulled back his fist but his arm was caught from behind by Baldrek "Barec, he's had enough."

"NO! Not until he tells me the truth!"

Aldren was about to shout himself but the opportunity was stolen from him by another.

"ENOUGH!"

Barec and Baldrek both looked towards Elsa with shock, her surprisingly powerful voice froze them in place just as much as her ice magic might. She walked towards Barec as Baldrek released his arm "Barec. I'm sure I don't have to remind you that we **all** have family who have been taken from us..."

Her expression forceful but firm, the intensity in her eyes bored through Barec's heart. Releasing the witch knight, he hung his head in shame, his hand returning to cover his wound, like a child being scolded by their mother "I-I'm sorry...your grace."

Her face softened slightly "I know...you are dismissed."

He bowed and turned away to walk back through the crowd, Elsa closed her eyes and sighed, opening them again at the sound of the witch knight's snickering "So emotional...but then who can blame him, his brother means so much to-"

He was stopped in mid-sentence when Elsa's spear tip pressed against his neck, her eyes dark and merciless in that moment "I'd be **silent**... if you value your license on life..."

He did not say another word. Elsa retracted her spear, sheathing it on her back and turning away from him "Despite your lack of restraint with words that you have so clearly shown, I will see to it you are treated fairly while in our custody."

Walking away from him with Aldren, Anna, Baldrek, Krar and a host of soldiers following her. The two guards moved to secure the prisoner but were once again interrupted, this time by a shrill roar from the sky. Trolgon descended and, flapping his wings he landed directly in front of the witch knight supporting his front weight on the claws of his wings and slowly inching towards his target. The knight backed up against the building, a terrified look on his face, the two guards backed away as they were not keen on getting between a dragon and its prey. Elsa looked back and grinned " **I** said you would be treated fairly...my dragon made no such promises."

The Witch knight looked back and forth between Elsa and Trolgon, the dragon's fins on his neck and tail bristling as a deadly hiss erupted from his open maw, revealing rows of sharp icy teeth and a blue glow emitting from within his throat as his hungry, crimson eyes focused on the naga's exposed face. The knight began breathing quicker as the beast's cold breath stung his face, his eyes shut when Trolgon took a quick snap, centimeters from his face. But he did not get to enjoy relief as the dragon whipped around quickly with his tail, smacking against his head and knocking him out.

Elsa nodded approvingly at her creation, he trilled happily before flapping his wings and taking back to the air, throwing wind in every direction. Elsa and her party continued on their way towards the Embercrow hall as Trolgon glided above them his screeches echoing through the sky.

OoO

The few naga that had surrendered were kept in the small Hammerhel jail house while at the hall, axes hacked at chains and wooden boards all throughout the hall as they freed the captured prisoners. Some of her warriors were reunited with their families, tears of joy and tight embraces following. While others were disheartened when they found no trace of their loved ones but still held onto the hope of finding them in due time. The people of Hammerhel were rejoicing despite having been kept in darkness for so long.

Elsa smiled as she stood next to Aldren and Anna, observing the crowd of soldiers and citizens reuniting, it was just how she had envisioned it...well mostly. But in any case they had claimed victory and freed a portion of their people and though they were far from the end of this war...it was a good start. She turned to the remains of a destroyed bell tower, the lower platform that stood a few feet from the ground had survived.

Next she looked to the ground and saw a banner that shared the sigil of house Embercrow on one side and the royal seal of House Floran on the other It had been mostly buried under the snow for weeks most likely. She knelt down, grasping the pole it was attached to and brushed it off and turned to her two most trusted friends "Aldren, Anna come with me."

They followed her as she made her way to the bell tower and climbed up to the very top of the platform while Aldren and Anna stood on the lower steps. Trolgon landed on the roof of the Embercrow keep to watch himself as she lifted the banner above her head and slammed the sharp bottom tip into the wooden floor of the tower, the mass of people quieted down and turned to their queen. Drawing Dragon's Flight from her back and holding it above her head, speaking loud and clear so all could hear her. "Hammerhel was once the greatest of Arendelle's fortresses within our kingdom and starting today it shall be again. This is but the first of victories we will achieve in the future ahead of us, with Aldren Embercrow beside me leading our armies, the sons and daughters of Arendelle will defend our country!"

A resonating cheer rose from the crowd as Elsa continued "We will take back the lands that were stolen from us! We will save our people from the monsters who took them from their homes! And when it is over, when we have driven evil from our land, no foreign invaders will look at Arendelle's shores and see conquest...THEY WILL ONLY SEE THEIR RUIN!"

One might have thought it impossible for the joyous roars of hope to grow any louder but they did, so much so that they hurt Elsa's ears. But she did not care, for the first time in weeks she knew in her heart that they truly had a chance, that they **could** win and her heart swelled with joy so much that she nearly cried. She looked down at Anna and Aldren, smiling widely and they smiled back: true, genuine smiles because they felt the same and that was more than she could have hoped for. She continued to look out across her people as they cheered endlessly, Trolgon's wings spread and he let loose a screeching triumphant roar that the heavens themselves must have heard...

OoO

Venereth stood atop the small house, near the mass of humans crowded around Embercrow Keep cheering for their triumph over the Naga Ai. She was there but they could not see her: the spell she cast around herself concealed her to the human eye. She watched as they executed a surprisingly clever plan that did not cost them much. She watched as they fought with skill and fortitude that she had not expected from their kind. She watched as the two elementals defeated her fellow witch knights in single combat, one of them now a prisoner of the enemy.

They were strong: A strong queen and lord to lead them and an army made stronger by battle... and there was the dragon. They had become a force to be reckoned with, something that was never meant to be...But the Naga Ai had defeated more powerful foes in the past and these would be no different.

Having observed all she had needed to she took to the sky, becoming an orb of black mist. She would return and report, no doubt the Witch King would be pleased his plan was progressing according to his vision.


	18. Prisoners of War

Chapter 18: Prisoners of War

In the farthest north of Arendelle, Ashla's Pike had become the Witch King's seat of power for the duration of the war. His black banners adorned the island city where the winds of winter blew harshest. The naga were not used to the cold and it afflicted them greatly, many fires were lit in attempts to stave off the chilling bite of the Ever Winter mountain range's shadow. Even still they continued to go about their work: guarding the prisoners, which was the entire population of the city, Repairing the walls, manning the battlements and carrying out whatever tasks their master commanded of them.

The island's landscape was at a slight incline, allowing for three distinct levels of the city: The lower city; where the docks received shipments, merchants sold their goods, and crews of ice harvesters delivered their own cargo to and fro. The middle city; where the residents that chose to endure the bitter cold of the farthest north carved out their living, and the upper city; where the few matters of government were handled and stores of food and supplies were stockpiled for the winter. Of course that was all gone, the livelihood of this great city was but a memory now.

At the very center at the highest peak of the island was the Marauder's Hall. It had been called so by ancient nordling ancestors who descended from sea fairing pillagers that broke away from their people to settle a new land across the sea, led by the greatest among them 'Asger Horn Helm' or as he would come to be known soon after...Ashla. This ancient keep that had been destroyed and rebuilt countless times over the centuries is where 'Ashla the King of Winter' began the creation of what would become the kingdom of Arendelle, this was where the King of Winter held power.

But it was from here that Amicus now waged war on Arendelle, within the hall there were no fires burned, no light other than the little that leaked through the windows, and nothing to stave off the cold. Though nothing could protect one from the chill that now plagued the hall, the Witch King's very presence filled the hall with an unnatural cold or perhaps not cold, rather...dread.

He sat on his dark metal throne where General Tarn and Venereth stood on either side and naga troopers stood at attention along the walls, his dark methodical voice echoing through his black helm. The armored fingers of one hand drumming against the arm rest as he addressed the wounded witch knight that knelt before him. "So our garrison at Hammerhel has been lost then..."

"Yes my lord...-but we made them pay for every inch of-"

"And you tell me of an ice dragon among the Arendellians forces...did I hear you correctly Sir Decicus?"

"Yes my lord: no doubt a machination of the snow queen. The two elementals along with the beast were too much for our force to stand against. Even so we might have held them back longer...but it would seem the humans found another way in through the Embercrow Keep."

The Witch King's head turned slightly "Indeed? I find it interesting that you found no such hidden entrance during your initial assault on Hammerhel..."

Decicus swallowed "We did my lord-but we were unable to get past the door that-"

"And you felt it was wise not to inform me of this development?"

"I... Forgive my impudence my lord, but what difference would that have made?"

"...None."

Amicus leaned forward slowly ever so slightly "But I expect my warriors to inform me of **everything**... For I explicitly order that I be informed of **everything...**. This is expected from the witch knights more so than any others. I trust you will remember that in the future... **Sir** Decicus."

The witch knight sunk his head even lower that before "Y-Yes...my lord."

Amicus leaned back into his throne "Good..." He waved a dismissive hand and Sir Decicus rose, bowing and turning to leave the hall, a pair of guards opening the doors for him as he left.

The Witch King turned to Venereth "Tell me, Venereth, is there truth in what Decicus has told me?"

Venereth nodded "Yes my lord, they used such an entrance to infiltrate the fort and open it to their army from within. It would also seem that a small band of rebels escaped custody and aided the in this endeavor...even mention of a dragon was the truth."

Amicus tapped a single finger momentarily before speaking "Her fall will not be due to a lack of creativity; I will grant her that."

He rose from his throne and slowly walked forward across the room, Venereth and Tarn following, the general's heaviest footsteps strained the wooden floor greatly as he walked across. Amicus spoke to them, standing in the middle of the room with his back to them "And the elementals?"

"Powerful...they defeated Decicus and Grima in single combat: a coupling of magic and martial prowess that proved too much for the pair."

"Interesting...it is not every day that a witch knight is defeated in such a manner...What else did you see?"

She blinked her eyes in thought "I... saw their army: three thousand strong at least, siege weapons, of course their dragon...there was also the princess..."

There was moment of uncomfortable silence as the Witch King turned towards her and slowly asked again "What-did-you-see?"

She knew there was no point in trying to hide her thoughts from him...it was practically impossible. She looked down at the floor briefly, sighing she replied "I saw my brother, a prisoner in the human ranks...had my blade been set loose, I might have recovered him."

"Don't let your love for Meren cloud your reality. In time you will be set loose against our enemies...but only when I have deemed it necessary."

She nodded, but her gaze still held the same concern for her brother. Before he could comment on it another voice interjected "You're not going to hurt Elsa...are you?"

The three turned towards a small cage, suspended from the ceiling that held a small snowman...the one known as Olaf. General Tarn made his way over to the cage as the creature continued to speak in an unfailingly polite and kind tone as he twiddled his stick fingers "I just couldn't help but overhear you mention Elsa with the word 'downfall'. It just made me a little nervous and I mean-you know, can you blame-"

He was silenced when Tarn's heavily armored hand grasped the cage and shook it violently "Silence, you-wretch!"

The snowman whimpered slightly, his feelings clearly hurt. Amicus walked over and held a hand in front of Tarn "That's quite alright General."

The Witch King spoke in a soft, low tone to the snowman "No little one, I'm not going to hurt her..."

A small glimmer of hope appeared in Olaf's eyes... it was ripped away by the next words; spoken in the same unfeeling tone "I'm going to kill her."

What was meant to be a talkative and expressive being, at this moment truly did not no what to say. He could only curl up in fear and sadness at the back of his cage. The clawed metal tip of Amicus' finger pressed against the bottom of the cage, causing the snowman to slide towards him as he tried in vain to look away from the Witch King's black helm "Interesting how a life so small has **so** much significance to the Snow Queen and her sister. But then, children do so adore their...pets."

Removing his finger, the cage swinging back and forth slightly making Olaf tumble back and forth. Amicus turned to a naga trooper "I have no further use for him...I have all that I need, let him be with his friend." He held up a vile filled with snow taken from Olaf's body.

The trooper nodded, unhooked the cage from the ceiling and left the hall with the distraught snowman. Amicus then turned his attention back to Venereth and their previous discussion. He stepped towards her putting a hand on her shoulder "Your brother may not be the bravest warrior nor the best liar but he is not without cunning...am I right to believe that he will continue to aid in Arendelle's downfall, despite being a captive?"

Her slitted pupils dilated slightly and her heart beat increased as she stood level with her master "Yes-my lord, my brother remains loyal...he is **not** weak."

"It is not his constitution I doubt but the methods that may be inflicted upon him to extract information. The most recent battle report suggests that Queen Elsa may not be as ineffectual and **merciful** as previously believed, and while he may not be acquainted with the full extent of our plans, it is imperative that every minute detail be revealed only at the precise moment I intend."

"He will not fail you my lord...and neither will I." she stated, holding his gaze.

"You have served me well for many years Venereth, continue to do so and I will see to it your brother is returned 'unspoilt'."

She nodded her compliance as he removed his hand from her shoulder. The trio made their way towards the double doors of the hall, speaking again as the doors opened to the three of them "Do you know why I have proclaimed that the young queen must die, regardless of any other facets?"

They came to stand on the precipice that overlooked the island city from on high, the Witch King's cape and their armor's skirtings floating in the wind. Venereth affirmed confidently "Because she is a powerful enemy, because she is a threat to us?"

The Witch King clasped his hands behind his back "Thousands of generations of naga, elves, men and all other races have walked the earth since the beginning of creation. And since then, elementals have been born at random throughout the centuries by way of an unseen force of magic that holds our world together, most predominantly it would seem, to oppose our conquest of this world... Only once have I ever encountered an elemental with her abilities: the ability to create life...and he perished centuries ago by my hand. But hers...is beyond the limits of what I had previously believed possible, a power she does not yet know the full extent of, a power meant to halt our advance...indefinitely..."

He turned towards both of them "A power that **cannot** be left to her want, a power that does not belong in the hands of an ignorant, naive child! And if she has been born to oppose our purpose then her life is forfeit in the eyes of Malignus, she must die... by whatever means necessary."

"I understand my lord. My blade will serve you, however you deem fit." She bowed her head.

"As it always has...Continue your work in the south Venereth, bring me their next stratagem."

Her hand reached for the ground and she became an orb of black mist that ascended into the sky. Amicus looked out towards the horizon as he spoke to Tarn "Have our...devices been sent to Riverview and Hadenville?

"They departed three hours past my lord."

"Very good General. We shall see how the Arendelle army fairs against **our** most recent machinations..."

OoO

Within Ashla's Pike the surviving Arendellian population were kept in locations throughout the city, one of these was a large stable house that was now empty of steeds and instead filled with human prisoners. Crammed together in this space with only food and water enough to keep them alive and no source of warmth other than the clothes they wore and the embrace of their loved ones.

Kristoff was not so lucky as the others, still in his ice harvester outfit, his wrists were bound by a tight rope that was hung above his head on a metal hook hammered into a support beam. His wrist had not been broken but a tendon may have been torn by the naga who captured him, his legs were the only part of him that reached the ground. He had been in this suspended position for most of the past weeks, thankfully a guard outside the stable house permitted him latrine breaks, meager rations and water, it was not much but it was a chance to stretch his legs.

He didn't know why they were doing this to him but that was not the first thing on his mind. He worried about his friends: he did not know where Sven and Olaf were and for all he knew they might both be dead. For the longest time the thing that kept him going was the hope that Elsa and Anna would find a way to rescue them, but if Aldren had already left and the two sisters were on their own... and as the days dragged on into weeks...he was starting to lose faith.

Anna, he missed her more than anything, the way she looked was starting to fade from his memory. But he never forgot how kind she was, how protective, funny... and stubborn. There were no tears from his eyes despite his grief, he had cried more than he ever had before in the past weeks, he did not believe he had anymore tears to cry.

His contemplation was shattered when he heard the chains around the stable doors unlocking, followed by the hushed, fearful gasps of the other Arendellians. The stable house doors opened and two naga soldiers walked in, one carrying a rifle while the other held a small cage. When Kristoff focused his eyes he felt a sudden relief and joy when he saw Olaf behind the steel bars who smiled widely and waved at him. "Hi, Kristoff!"

Kristoff wanted to respond but he struggled to speak, having not used his voice much for weeks. Before Olaf could speak again the naga threw the cage towards Kristoff and it rolled roughly coming to rest a few feet from him. Olaf gave the guard a 'thumbs up' "Thanks, I'm OK by the way." One might think it was sarcasm but it was anything but.

The two naga left without saying a word, locking the doors behind them. Olaf poked his head out from between the bars with a goofy grin "So how've you been?"

Kristoff did his best to laugh as he spoke weakly "I've been better Olaf..."

"I bet, being in that position for all this time-terrible for the muscles-course I wouldn't know since I don't have muscles...don't worry though I'm gonna get you out." He pulled off his carrot nose and began picking the lock.

Kristoff was starting to find his voice again as he watched with concern "I don't think that's a good idea Olaf, what if they see you? They might hurt you."

"Oh Kristoff you should know by now you can't hurt a snowman-except for his feelings, besides I'm sure they won't mind if I step out for- Aha! Got it!" the lock clicked, Olaf opened the door and climbed out and began assessing how to best free his friend. He climbed on top of Kristoff's head and attempted to saw at the ropes with his carrot "Ok lemme get up here, ok ok ok, yeah, that's-that's not working..."

Kristoff craned his head back as much as he could "Olaf, maybe you can pull the hook out."

"Ooh good idea!"

Olaf scrambled up the beam and grabbed the hook while pulling as hard as he could, straining for several seconds before leaning his head back and panting heavily "Oh wow, see this is what happens when...when you're not in shape."

"No Olaf, twist it." He motioned with his hands.

The snowman laughed and hit himself on the head "Oh duh! Of course twist, I knew that, I knew that..."

He began rotating the hook counterclockwise and slowly it became loose as the wood squeaked slightly. Finally, it fell, the blunt end hitting Kristoff on the head as it did. He mostly sighed in relief as his hands were set free, he winced slightly as he held his injured wrist. Olaf dropped down with worry in his eyes "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine...man, that lady had a tight grip."

"Yeah...but she was a lot nicer than the other ones..."

"Nice, that's a word for it I guess...Olaf, you could get out you know, maybe even make it back to Elsa and Anna. You go, I'll be alright..." he said, knowing in his heart that it was a lie.

The snowman shook his head furiously and plopped down next to him "No way, I am not leaving you until we figure out how to get you and all these people out of here!...any ideas?"

He shook his head "I think...all we can hope for is that Elsa and Anna will figure out a way to rescue us."

"Oh and Aldren, he'll rescue us too!"

Kristoff sighed "Olaf...I-"

"He's her prince after all."

The ice harvester blinked in confusion "Who-Whose?"

Olaf smiled up at him "Elsa's of course."

Kristoff chuckled slightly "Kinda cliché don't you think...fire and ice..."

"What does cliché mean?"

"...It-it doesn't matter."

Olaf nodded, then Kristoff remembered someone else was missing "Olaf, did you...did you see Sven at all?"

He frowned and shook his head, then his lighted up "But I could probably find him."

Kristoff considered it, as well as the danger. Exhaling he spoke firmly "Ok-but **do** **not** let them see you and if they do: I want you to run, leave me here and don't come back unless it's with an army, understand?"

Olaf grinned and saluted "Don't worry! Stealth is my specialty!"

The snowman found an open space in the walls to squeeze thru, Kristoff shook his head in worry...he was not exactly convinced...

OoO

Olaf made sure to creep around every barrel, crouch under every bench, tip toe behind every naga soldier with their back turned as they walked. He took every precaution to stay out of sight as they probably wouldn't be very happy if they saw him outside. He took cover behind two barrels beside a house, he plucked an icicle from above and peaked over the edge, using it as a telescope to search the city.

He eventually spotted his reindeer friend several yards away tied-up against the side of a large building. Olaf then took the icicle and threw it as hard as he could to his right. The shattering sound made the naga in the area snap to attention and rush for the source of the sound with weapons ready. While they were distracted Olaf darted quickly across the span to the building ducking behind it and checking if the coast was clear one more time before making his move.

Approaching Sven he put a hand on the animal's head and whispered "Psst Sven, Hi."

The reindeer looked up as best as he could, his eyes alight at the sight of his friend as he groaned slightly. Olaf smiled back petting him as he spoke "Kristoff sent me, he wants you to know that he's OK."

Sven breathed a heavy sigh, relieved that his best friend was still alive. Olaf noticed that Sven's antlers were starting to grow back...he also noticed Sven was much thinner that he was the last time he saw him. Olaf did not think on it long, pulling off his carrot nose and offering it to the reindeer who gave him the 'are you sure' look. The snowman nodded and Sven took three long bites as he savored the vegetable, when he finished Olaf patted him on the head "I gotta go now, but Elsa, Anna and Aldren will come rescue us...I promise."

Sven nodded and Olaf retraced his steps, sneaking back to the stable house where Kristoff was captive.

OoO

Kristoff jumped when he heard a scraping sound but relaxed when he saw it was Olaf squeezing back through the open space of the stable house wall. As the snowman approached Kristoff's face was wrought with concern and he cautiously asked, "Sven?"

Olaf smiled and nodded and Kristoff breathed a hopeful sigh, he then noticed Olaf's carrot was missing "What happened to your nose?"

"Sven was hungry..."

"Oh Olaf..."

"Pssh carrot, shmarrot...I'll get another one."

Olaf sat down next to his friend and the two sat in silence for some time before Kristoff noticed...the silence, which was most unusual for the young snowman. "...Is something bothering you Olaf?"

Olaf twiddled his stick fingers for a moment before answering "I met the king... **their** king and... I asked him if he was going to hurt Elsa...he said he was going to ...kill her." The last words barely made it out.

This wasn't surprising to Kristoff but he could understand why this weighed so heavily on Olaf since Elsa was practically his mother. Olaf frowned as he continued speaking in a melancholy whisper "I've never seen anyone die before...not really... and I don't want to...especially not Elsa, she doesn't deserve that...nobody does..."

Kristoff put his arm around the snowman and pulled him close "Your right, they don't...and you won't have to. And personally I think this 'king' underestimates Elsa...I'll betcha she's got a plan that will surprise him."

Olaf looked up at him hopefully "You think so?"

Kristoff smiled "I do."

Olaf smiled and leaned against Kristoff's side "Yeah, she'll come rescue us...all of us."

"The ice harvester patted his side "Course they will Olaf...of course they will..."

His confidence had been shaken at first but after spending some time with the ever optimistic Olaf and learning that his best friend was still alive, he felt a little less terrible and a little more hopeful. Besides: if a year-old snowman could look evil dead in the eye and stay brave...how could they lose...


	19. Lilaria

Chapter 19: Lilaria

Aldren surveyed Hammerhel alongside Krar as various activity went on around them: soldiers escorted naga prisoners to the jailhouse while the citizens of Hammerhel reacquainted themselves with their societal roles. Aldren's gaze fell on the once great stone walls that were meant to protect the city, now in sad disrepair. He spoke to Krar about the deplorable state of his ancestral home, "Tell me, who thought it wise to tear down portions of the northern and southern walls and replace them with wooden ones?"

Krar grumbled, "That would be steward Lars Gul. He wished to...expand Hammerhel's walls to make room for storehouses."

Aldren narrowed his eyes "Storage of what precisely?"

"He thought it more 'profitable' to halt the crafting of weapons and armaments and instead mine for other resources such as gold, silver and jewels..."

The leather around Aldren's gloves was strained as he clenched his fist at his side "And where is Steward Gul now?"

Krar scoffed "Probably still hiding in a barrel somewhere."

"I would have words with him once he comes out of hiding..."

Krar nodded "I look forward to that, my lord...It's good to have you back."

Aldren's expression softened and he chuckled "You speak to me as if I were my father."

"Well...I miss him, we all do. But I always held hope that you might return to us, your gift making that so."

Aldren frowned "My 'gift'...is the reason my family is dead Krar..."

The elder man put a hand on his shoulder "I, like your family knew you had...difficulty controlling it. I knew what might have happened that night and no one could blame you for what happened."

"I could."

Krar removed his hand "Well I hope you aren't anymore, what I do blame you for...is disappearing, what happened to you all this time?"

Aldren sighed "After what I did...I just couldn't bring myself to look at the faces of my people knowing-feeling that I had murdered my family. I believed you'd all be better off without me...I was wrong. But how I got so far away however...that is a story that will require more time to tell."

Krar grinned "And about ten pints of mead."

Aldren smiled "If I partook."

"Huh, your father's son indeed. He never was much one for parties, in fact he could be quite a stiff honestly. Even a feast honoring his killing of that monster: Erik Ramdon couldn't make him drink. Ah those were the days and to think...we lost all that when 'king' Agnarr made us bury our warrior ways and appointed that fool Lars as steward of Hammerhel. After the war, all of Arendelle lost its pride and dignity under his craven rule-"

Aldren cut him off in a hushed tone "I'd take great care how you speak of queen Elsa's father, Krar."

Krar frowned "Don't tell me you believe he was right to do what he did?"

"No... but I believe he did so out of fear for his family and even the wisest make mistakes when they are afraid. The difference between Elsa and her father is that she does not let her fear rule her and she remembers to value **all** her people as family. Fear is not an evil thing; it is simply a flaw that may lead to evil..."

Krar nodded reluctantly, Aldren put a hand on his shoulder "And no one is without their flaws, her father... and my own are no exceptions."

"I know...my lord."

Before they could continue the conversation further their attention was drawn to Queen Elsa and Princess Anna who approached them now. Krar smiled and nudged Aldren "To think another just like you was within plain site this whole time...an ironic twist of fate wouldn't you say?

"Hmm, indeed..."

They both bowed as the monarchs approached "Your graces."

Elsa smiled "Aldren, Captain Krar."

The veteran chuckled sheepishly "Please your grace, just Krar if you would. I... I am no captain anymore."

"Nonsense, I will need experienced warriors for the fight ahead and if I have heard correctly: there is none more so in Hammerhel than you."

The old man nearly blushed "Well I look forward to another fight, on a more even playing field."

Elsa nodded, then addressed Aldren "How goes our reestablishment?"

"The last of the remaining naga who were detained or surrendered are being taken to the jailhouse. We had some issues subduing some of the larger, more aggressive warriors but Baldrek and myself made sure they grasped the **severity** of their situation."

"Your father would have killed them..." Krar commented

"That was my father's way, not mine...not ours."

Krar nodded and Aldren continued "We have already begun repairing and reinforcing the outer walls, patrols are being organized throughout the region. As well we already have volunteers who wish to join our ranks for the campaign ahead."

Anna expression became concerned "Are you sure that's a good idea, they haven't been trained like the rest of us."

"True, but some of them are veterans of the Ramdon Rebellion who have seen battle before and we will train those we can while we find other ways for them to contribute in the army. Once we have gained a strong foothold here in the Forge Lands, our primary goal will be to plan our strategy for assaulting Riverview and Hadenville."

Elsa nodded "Good...if I may ask: what was it you two were discussing before we arrived?"

Aldren grimaced, reminded of the individual that made his skin crawl once already "I imagine you noticed the most north and south walls are constructed of wood rather than the black stone that comprises the rest of the fortress."

"I did. I found it odd, considering you had referred to this fortress as nearly impenetrable."

"It would have been, if a certain 'Steward' Lars Gul hadn't sacrificed Hammerhel's defenses in favor of expanding commerce and his own enterprise."

The Snow Queen put her hands on her hips "Oh? Then perhaps it is time we have a word with this 'Steward Gul'."

Krar sighed "We have to find him first."

Anna broke off from the group and caught up with a passerby "Excuse me, could you find a 'Steward Lars Gul' for us?"

They seemed irked by the very mention of his name but nodded "Yes your grace." and they ran off to find him.

Anna turned back to the group and smiled proudly, Aldren nodded, then addressing the group as a whole "Let us wait for him inside."

OoO

Inside the doors of the keep, the halls were alight with only the dim rays from the windows. They approached the large desk and ornate chair at the front, passing by plain tables with benches with chairs around them. Once at the desk Anna leaned against it casually while Krar stood off to the side, hands behind his back. Elsa and Aldren stood just in front of the desk.

Elsa noticed Aldren's passion regarding his home, she put a hand on his shoulder "Aldren." He turned to her as she continued "Normally as queen I would be expected to speak but I believe this pleasure belongs to the lord of Hammerhel. See to this as you deem best...lord Embercrow."

He smiled "Thank you, your Grace."

They all turned to the sound of panting and rapid, hurried steps as a man approached from the entrance of the hall. A small, plump man with a bald head, blue eyes and a small almost non-existent nose. He wore dark blue pants, black knee high boots and a dark blue coat with silver trimmings. A gold pendant in the shape of an Embercrow on the outer collar of his outfit suggested a life of privilege and indulgence. A stark contrast to the plain attire of Hammerhel's skilled artisans and dutiful soldiers.

The man stopped a few feet away from them, stopping to catch his breath and straighten his outfit before he approached "Forgive me your grace, I had a... urgent matter to attend to."

Aldren smirked "Oh I imagine...step forward."

Lars did so with slight hesitation and appeared confused, almost offended that Aldren was speaking to him "Forgive me...sir but I believe I was summoned by her majesty and was to speak to her if you don't-"

"While in most situations that would be true Steward Lars, your summons was called forth by the lord of Hammerhel: Aldren Embercrow whom you will answer to." Elsa explained.

Lars' eyes widened "Oh...so it is true what they say then: the son of Aldric has returned to Arendelle."

Aldren nodded "He has."

Lars smiled widely and bowed, cloaking himself in a visage of respect and praising: groveling at its finest. "Well then my lord, let me be the first to welcome you back. Perhaps I may take you on a tour of your ancestral home so that you may become familiar with it once again."

Aldren smiled pleasantly as he stepped towards Lars "I will reacquaint myself with Embercrow keep in due time. For now, I'd very much like to hear about these...improvements you've made to Hammerhel that I've heard so much about."

"Ah yes, I'm so glad you asked. To increase the wealth of Hammerhel I **personally** oversaw the expansion of the outer walls so that we might have more space to store the forge land's plentiful resources. The productivity of Hammerhel's gold and silver mines has increased exponentially in the last five years, leading to profit for the kingdom **and** strengthened trade relations with other lands outside of Arendelle. Reestablishing an alliance with Weselton could even be possible and most advantageous for the realm."

Lars must have truly been a fool to suggest such a thing in Elsa's presence, he must also have been deaf not to hear the leather of her hand tighten as her fist clenched at the mention of Weselton. Even so, she along with Anna and Krar could not help but grin as they watched the greedy idiot fall deeper into Aldren's trap. The lord of Hammerhel folded his arms and responded as he slowly walked past the steward "While that all sounds very lucrative, I'd like to hear more about how you've improved Hammerhel's defensive capabilities."

As Aldren stood with his back turned to him, the fat fool struggled to answer the question as he laughed nervously "W-Well my lord I-with no... conflict in the kingdom I-I never really gave it any serious thought."

"...No, I suppose you didn't give much thought when you tore down the north and south walls and replaced the strong stone with feeble wood. Of course then where would you store all the gold...?"

"W-well I... you see-"

"And the Iron mines: for the crafting of weapons and armor for our soldiers. No doubt you diverted resources and manpower to the gold and silver mines...Am I correct?" He narrowed his eyes, looking at the steward from the corner of his eye.

Lars pulled on his collar as sweat beaded on his forehead "M-My lord...there hasn't been war in over twenty years, wha- how was I to know that-"

"You never know Lars, that is why you are always prepared for war when it comes...though perhaps I should explain in manner that will pierce thru your soft head."

He turned and walked back towards the steward who fearfully backed away as he drew closer. Aldren was no longer smiling, his lips a grimace and his crimson iris's glowing like hot coals as he spoke in a low, cold voice "If not for your idiocy: thinking only with your greed, Hammerhel would've held out against the invader for a fortnight if not indefinitely! Its warriors would've been equipped and supplied to fight longer than they did in their current state but instead I find my home practically in ruin, defenseless, unprepared, it's people's lives put at risk BECAUSE-OF-YOU!"

Lars was practically on the ground as he was now trapped between Aldren who stood over him with a finger jabbing at him and Elsa and Anna at his back, his eyes terrified as he held his arm defensively in front of himself "W-W-What do you want me to do?"

Aldren walked past Lars back to where he originally stood "Go... go and do whatever it is that makes you useful here. You can start by assisting in the evaluation and transport of the resources you've stockpiled."

"Transport!?"

"The gold and silver will be taken back to the capital, so that the storehouses may be used to lodge Arendelle's soldiers...And you will answer to Krar from now on, he will oversee the completion of this task...as your superior." He said in a pitiless voice that only held contempt.

"But I-I-I..."

Anna interjected with a coy smile "Your generous contribution to the kingdom's cause is most appreciated."

Aldren was about to turn away but turned back to pluck the gold/crow pendant from Lars' coat "We'll start with this." then tossing it to Krar who caught it and smiled smugly at the fat man.

Lars turned to Elsa with desperation in his eyes that she might undo his decision, she only smiled "Lord Embercrow's word is final Lars. You are relieved of your stewardship of Hammerhel, thank you for your time...you are dismissed." she said gesturing to the doors.

The former steward looked as though he might weep as he bowed and turned, leaving the hall with heavy, sad steps. Krar looked over the pendant and chuckled "A worm...who thought himself an Embercrow."

Anna stood and shook her head "I can't believe that's who our dad put in charge of this place."

Elsa frowned and walked up next to Aldren "I can...but at least that is not the case now."

Aldren sighed and began walking out of the hall with the others following "It does not change our situation: Hammerhel is not as well fortified as we hoped, we must make every effort to strengthen it and fast. Every moment we delay affords our enemy time to move against us."

Elsa nodded "Perhaps I can do something to speed up the process of rebuilding the wall."

"I would not expect you to-"

"I expect it of myself Aldren, I will do what I feel is best to aid our efforts." She said firmly but kindly.

"Yes your grace."

Now outside Elsa folded her arms "Now, what is next on the agenda my friend."

Aldren pursed his lips "Well your grace, for me...I believe my family has waited long enough to see me again..."

Krar frowned "Do you...know the way?"

"I do."

The elder man nodded, Elsa cleared her throat before hesitantly asking "Might I Join you? I think it is time I met them too...if you are comfortable-"

Aldren smiled "Of course...I was going to ask you to come."

She smiled back, then turned to Anna "Would you help Krar while we are gone?"

Anna nodded and shrugged "Sure sis."

Krar chuckled "You can help me torment Lars some more, your grace."

She laughed "I don't mind that."

Anna and Krar departed for the northern wall to begin exporting the resources while Elsa and Aldren walked together to the western gate to pay a visit to the late lord of Hammerhel, his wife and daughter...

OoO

Elsa followed Aldren as they left the stone walls of Hammerhel and now made their way across the sparse, rocky expanse beyond them. Eventually they came to area dotted by a few tall trees and other small vegetation where the ground was not as rocky and in the center of the clearing were three tall monuments. They were not unlike the ones that stood above the graves of her own parents, what separated them was that rather than being stone they appeared to be cast completely from iron. As they drew closer the greater detail was revealed: they were angular and simple but engraved with intricate Arendellian runes. Carved within the marker titled Reyna was the star sigil of house Starlon while above the names Aldric and Alandra were flaming crows.

She stayed a few feet behind while Aldren approached the center monument, kneeling before it, he took off his helm and sat it on the ground. Elsa noticed two crows circling above, one of them landing on the monument and watching them curiously. Aldren put a hand against the black, weathered surface and sighed "...Most Arendellian nobility...and royalty, place stone above the fallen, we of house Embercrow chose to bury our honored dead beneath great iron monuments. Our resolve as strong as the cold metal, even in the next life."

He looked up at the crow who cawed at him, he then scooped a clump of gravel into his hand and sorted through it until he found a small, glinting fleck of iron. He picked out the fleck, letting the rest of the dirt fall to the ground as he stood, offering his other arm for the crow to land on. The bird descended and landed calmly eyeing the iron fleck as Aldren held it just out of its reach. "You see crows, they collect shiny bits of metal and glimmering gems...to bring to their mates, to impress them and win their favor."

He allowed the crow to pluck the fleck from his fingers and it took to the skies as the other followed it to wherever their nest might be. Aldren smiled, turning towards Elsa who smiled back "They are also very fierce birds, they will chase away hawks and eagles to protect their families. Fierce, loyal, smart and also...very stubborn."

Elsa chuckled "Mm...That sounds like someone I know."

He rolled his eyes and laughed for a moment, but soon his expression became a frown as he sighed "But an Embercrow cannot put out his own flame...not even to protect his own family."

At first she assumed he was referring to the family whose monument they stood before, but she sensed he was alluding to something else so she remained silent. He walked up to her and asked for her spear, she obliged and handed it to him. He looked upon the surface of the two shining blades "This weapons former bearer...Lilaria..." He offered it back to her, she grasped it in both hands as she waited in suspense for him to continue. He looked up at her with eyes that were starting to tear up "...My wife."

Elsa's mouth became agape, knowing that the spear choosing her meant only one thing: That Lilaria, his wife...was dead. He continued "We were wed six years ago in Anoroth, the first union of elf and man in centuries, so I was told. Two years later she was pregnant...a girl..."

His tears still clung to the edge of his eyes as he smiled, recalling happier memories. Elsa stepped closer hesitantly "...a girl...?" she asked with cautious but genuine curiosity.

His gaze became distant, lost in a memory, "Elven mages are able to see these things...Lilaria...she always loved the thrill of battle. She was only a few weeks in, still fit for combat-in her mind...not that anyone could caution her otherwise. Stubborn, more stubborn than any Embercrow could have ever hoped to be and certainly more than a tinge unruly...I **adored** that about her." he turned away from her and looked back towards the monument "We had caught word that an imperial force was escorting prince Edesious near our borders and she convinced me to seize the opportunity: we rode out against them with the warriors we had under our command...needless to say, everything went...horribly wrong. During the chaos a stray tyranite shot struck a munitions case...the explosion sent her through the window of nearby structure that had already been set ablaze during the battle...by me. I ran into the fire to find her, but when I did..."

He breathed in sharply and clutched his right shoulder, Elsa reached out to him but stopped herself from touching him. He breathed heavily, forcing himself to go on "Shrapnel had pierced her chest, I did not despair yet for I knew that if I could get her back to Anoroth she could be saved...but while I could move through the flames unharmed, she could not. And since I could not extinguish the fire...I could do nothing but hold my wife in my arms as she was lost to me...forever. Her last words to me were...'Aldren my love, I want you to be happy...because I am happy..." He strained to speak the last words as they came out nearly inaudible, his tears finally falling to the ground.

Elsa struggled to keep her composure as he continued "My Lilaria...My little Analia, she would've been my world...she would've been **everything** to me. I lost her...because I could- **not** control my power, because it like my fear and rage...controlled me..." He put a hand over his eyes as he shook uncontrollably for a moment, then straightened and turned back to her; his eyes trembling, his voice a pained whisper, choked with sadness "No husband should have to bury his wife, no father...should have to bury their child..."

She could no longer hold back her own tears as she gasped quietly, she could never imagine the kind of pain he'd had to endure. She could never truly understand that kind of loss and she wished that she'd never have to. His heart was in anguish, and he blamed himself...she would do everything she could to help him. She would teach him to control his power, help him overcome his fears, be his rock like he had been hers, stand by him, be there for him...love him, whatever it took.

She started by throwing off her helmet, rushing forward and throwing her arms around him in a tight hug, he clutched her tightly, unable to keep his poise anymore as he sobbed into her shoulder. She stroked his hair soothingly, squeezing him tighter as she spoke to him "It's not your fault. Aldren you must believe me, it-is- **not** your fault! I once told you that 'fire is meant to be free'...I stand by that, **nothing** will ever change that." She pulled away so that she could look at his face, he was still shaking as the tears dried on his face. She locked eyes with him, her voice steady "Your story may not have a happy beginning...but that does not mean that it is over, it is still being told. You might have lost family, but now...you are part of my family, you **always** will be..."

Exhausted he began to collapse, she joined him and they sat on the ground together, putting an arm around his back while the other gripped his hand tightly. He sighed heavily "I know Elsa...that's why I'm terrified...I don't want to lose you, any of you. I would...I would rather die than let that happen again."

She released his hand and placed hers on his face "It won't Aldren…but you will not die either, you will live and you will be happy, for you, for me...for us."

He graced her with a small smile before closing his eyes momentarily and staring off into the distance, she joined him, taking his hand once again and leaning her head against his. For a while they just sat there together, appreciating each other's company and the new found freedom to share freely, to enjoy real truth without judgment. To take the past, and its pain, out of hiding so it loses its power. Aldren sighed "I... I never thought I would tell anyone that."

She smiled "I'm happy that it was me."

"So am I..."

"...We should probably head back; they will be wondering where we are."

"If you don't mind, I think I'll spend a few more moments here...with my family."

She nodded "Alright...You know: Anna is starting to look up to you...I think she'd like to know more about you..."

He wiped his eyes "I won't stop you from telling her and I do want her to know, I just...I don't want her to think ill of me."

"...She won't." she said, leaning over to kiss his cheek, letting her lips linger against his warm skin a few seconds longer than she had intended. Pulling away she smiled "Don't keep us waiting to long."

He smiled back as she put her helmet back on and stood "I won't." She slowly turned to leave and he watched her go a moment longer before standing himself and walking back towards the monuments, closing his eyes and silently emptying himself to his family.

He breathed in and out slowly, feeling as a great weight had been lifted from his soul, he grabbed his helm, donning it once again. As he turned to leave he heard something scarping silently against the gravel, whipping around with one hand aflame and the other on the handle of Black Autumn. His keen eyes searched but saw nothing...nothing except a large boulder covered in moss that had not been there before. Slowly the boulder began to roll towards him, and slowly Aldren began to draw his sword. Against his expectation the boulder unfolded into a short, stout creature with stony skin, a large nose and ears, and green reed like hair atop it's head. It's tired eyes, slightly sunken face and humbled demeanor gave the impression of an elder of its kind. It wore a cloak of moss around it's shoulders as well several green crystals that were suspended from its shirt by small strings. Aldren recognized this being from old folk stories and from what Elsa and Anna had told him: a stone troll.

The troll smiled up at him, speaking to him in a pleasant tone "So, it is true... another elemental now lives in Arendelle?"

Aldren relaxed, releasing his grip on Black Autumn and smothering the flames on his other hand in the dirt "Who is asking?"

"I am known by some as Grandpabbie...but you may call me _Steinfar._ And you are Aldren of house Embercrow son of Aldric Embercrow, lord of Hammerhel and Queen Elsa's Master of War."

Aldren folded his arms "You seem to hear and see much...whilst remaining unseen."

Steinfar shrugged "An easy thing for my people to do...do you know what I am?"

"A stone troll, like the ones that raised Kristoff...like the one that altered Anna's memories..." he said less pleasantly.

"Ah yes, Kristoff...I do hope the naga are treating him fairly, he is good lad. How is the young princess handling that?"

Aldren nodded, though the troll seemed to be ignoring his previous remark "Better than one could expect her to...better than I would have at her age. She is strong, she will endure."

The troll nodded while walking past him towards the monuments "And how...are **you** enduring? Quite the burden you relieved yourself of a few moments ago."

The Embercrow's eyes narrowed and fist clenched "I do not enjoy being spied on, troll!"

Steinfar turned back to him with an apologetic look "Please forgive me, that was not my intention...I simply happened to be in neighborhood, so to speak." He lessened his glare as the old troll spoke genuinely "But as I said: a great weight **has** been lifted from you...but you are still holding back your emotion, are you not?"

Aldren turned away "Perhaps I am, what of it?"

The troll sighed "You know as well as I do, that you will-never be free...not until you admit to yourself how you feel, until you free yourself."

Aldren whipped back "Is that what you told Elsa, to free herself?! Was she freeing herself when you made her terrified of her power! When she shut herself away because she was afraid to hurt the people she loved!"

"That...was never **my** intention...I only told her what to be wary of: fear itself. But it was not her own fear that trapped her now was it?"

The elemental considered this "...Her father's..."

"Yes, but she did not let her father's mistakes or her own stop her from being able to love again...you must not let your mistakes keep **you** from that." The elder sighed, walking past Aldren again, back to the spot where he started from, "I will not say 'do not regret' nor would I force you to forget your pain, no one has the power to do that...not even one so ancient as myself. I would simply ask you to remember that even an Embercrow may have a frozen heart and 'only love can thaw a frozen heart'...That love, must be love for others...and of yourself."

Aldren sighed, turning and looking up at the monument as the elder toll's words sank in. He turned back and saw that the troll had disappeared and for some reason...that did not surprise him. He left the grave site and made his way back to Hammerhel. What the elder troll said was true, but it would be easier said than done. He knew that he loved his new family dearly... more than life, a life he had not cared about for years...he could not force himself to, he could only live day to day and try...

 **If I don't make you cry, then I haven't done my job right.**

 **Also on a funny side note, ever since I found out that Grandpabbie is voiced by Ciaran Hinds I kept hearing Mance Rayder whenever I was writing his character here. :)**


	20. Ring in the Season

Chapter 20: Ring in the Season

Two days had passed since Arendelle's victory over the Naga Ai in the Forge Lands, since then their forces had nearly secured the region and sent any remaining naga forces retreating northwards. While the outlying towns and villages of the forge lands were clear, it was insisted that most people stay within Hammerhel or at least in the villages within close proximity. As well the gold, silver and other riches that had been accumulated by Lars had nearly all been gathered on wagons to be escorted back to the capital. Princess Anna, Krar and Baldrek largely oversaw the completion of this endeavor, whilst making sure Lars knew how low he'd sunk.

Now Baldrek made his way to Embercrow Keep, he had been summoned by the queen but for what he had not been told. He felt more nervous than he ever had in his life, he was not used to all this...attention, and he'd been receiving a lot of it since he helped win the battle for Hammerhel. He enjoyed it but it was a new experience that he was still getting used to. He was nearing the keep when he looked up and saw Krar leaning against the doors waiting for him. Baldrek smiled and approached the elder man who greeted him with a pat on the shoulder "Here to see her grace?" he asked.

He nodded "Yes sir, I've been summoned."

Krar laughed "No need to call me 'Sir' Baldrek...especially after today."

Baldrek tilted his head "What do you mean?"

Krar shook his head, his expression more serious than before "All I will say is that I know you are worthy of it...I just hope you will feel worthy of it when it is given."

"I..." Baldrek cocked his head.

"Go on now, don't keep them waiting."

Baldrek nodded hesitantly as Krar opened the doors for him to enter the hall, he could see Queen Elsa and Lord Aldren standing in front of the desk with their backs to him. They appeared to be discussing something so he slowly approached them with his naturally heavy steps to announce his presence. They both turned and smiled at him, he would have looked up to them if they weren't shorter than he...or maybe he was just taller, he knelt before them "Your grace, my lord."

Queen Elsa nodded "Baldrek, thank you for coming. Stand and step forward if you would."

He stood and stepped towards them until he was a few feet from them, the queen spoke first "Your actions at the gate have not gone unnoticed, but I do not believe you have been given proper recognition for them yet."

He lowered his head "To serve the realm and see its people safe is recognition enough your grace."

She laughed "And while that is good of you to say, it is not solely for recognition that we called you here. You showed not just bravery and skill during the battle but also selflessness and leadership. Arendelle's army needs a captain to serve under lord Aldren and myself...I would be a fool not to appoint **you** to that position."

Baldrek's mouth was agape as he was overcome with joy that was stinted by self-doubt "I…your grace, would not a more experienced warrior such as Krar be more worthy of that position?"

Lord Aldren spoke next "We have already spoken to Krar and he too agrees that from a new generation of soldiers: **you** are the ideal choice."

"Gillian, along with the best smiths in Hammerhel labored hard to bring you this." Queen Elsa walked towards a tall rack to her right and pulled off the cloak covering it. He laid eyes on a set of masterfully crafted armor, the armored plates were heavier and thicker than the standard Arendellian issue: layered shoulder pauldrons, a broader chest plate, even the skirting around the thighs was coated in scale mail. The helmet was adorned with two steel horns that started at the sides and curved back slightly at the tops. The primary tinge of the armor was a deep forest green while white sea serpents snaked their way all along the steel portions.

Baldrek never dreamed in his life he would ever lay eyes on something so glorious, the queen put a hand on his arm "We feel that you are worthy of the station and of this armor."

"And of this." He turned to lord Aldren who stepped towards him holding a two handed warhammer, Baldrek's heart skipped a beat when he recognized the weapon: Aldric Embercrow's hammer. The lord of Hammerhel pushed the weapon towards him "This is _Forreder Banen...'_ Traitor's Bane'."

The north man cautiously took the mighty weapon in his hands "My lord...this is an heirloom of your house..."

Lord Aldren nodded "It is...one that will not see any use in my hands, therefore I gift it to you so that you might wield it in defense of the realm and its people." Baldrek looked down at the hammer as Aldren continued, "My father once used this weapon to end the Ramdon rebellion before our time. I know that you will bring honor to its legacy with every blow you strike against the enemies of Arendelle."

Baldrek looked up and smiled "Thank you, my lord."

The Embercrow nodded to him and Queen Elsa cleared her throat and motioned to the armor and the divider next to it. He obeyed, struggling to contain his anticipation and after a few moments behind the divider he stepped out wearing the armor of a captain, his ax at his side in his belt, holding Traitor's Bane in one hand and his horned helm in the other.

"A perfect fit." she commented.

Baldrek nodded and donned the helm over his red, unkempt hair, craning his neck from side to side as he adjusted to its weight. Queen Elsa clasped her hands behind her back "Now... **Captain** Baldrek, what is the progress of the wagon train?"

The captain of Arendelle stood at attention "Almost all of the gold and silver has been loaded onto the wagons and will be ready to move out by this afternoon."

She nodded "Very good captain, have the wagons ready but wait for my word before having them depart."

"As you command, my queen." he bowed before turning and leaving the hall, his steps even heavier than before from the heft of his new armor and weapon.

OoO

The two elementals watched Baldrek leave the hall and the doors close behind him, alone once again Elsa turned to her Master of War "...I know that he would not have been your first choice-"

He smiled "No, but he was not simply chosen...he earned it, you've made a wise decision Elsa."

She sighed "I just hope I can keep making wise decisions...we still have far to go before this war is over."

He nodded "Yes...but you have brought us this far."

" **We** brought us this far...I would not have gotten very far without you."

He smiled slightly, then turned towards the back of the hall, he walked past the desk towards the iron door that led to his father's office. "I suppose it's about time I was...reacquainted." He rotated the intricate rings until they lined up in a precise manner, opening the doors they both walked inside. The first thing he looked upon was the painting of his parents and sister, he had already seen it once since he had arrived but he made sure to look long and hard at their faces. "It is good to see their faces again, I had nearly forgotten what they looked like...my father never was very good at smiling."

He then turned towards the left side of the room, pressing against one of the bricks that gave in slightly. The bricks opened into a passage that revealed a staircase that lead upwards, Elsa's eyebrow raised "Your father...was big on hidden passages."

"He had trust issues." he motioned for her to follow him up the staircase. After they ascended the stairs they walked across a hallway lined with several doors "Is this the only way to the upper level?" She asked.

"No, but he wanted there to be a secondary path to every part of Embercrow keep in case of...crisis." at the end of the hallway was another set of doors that opened to a balcony that overlooked the courtyard of Hammerhel. They stood and admired the view for the first few seconds, Elsa reached out and grasped his hand, "I know that...what you told me wasn't easy, but it meant a great deal to me that you did."

He gently gripped her hand back "I wanted you to know."

Before they could continue the discussion further they turned at the sound of rapid footsteps and saw Princess Anna running towards them. She stopped in the doorway, taking a moment to catch her breath, "Woo...secret passage...neat." The young princess was no longer wearing her armor, instead she wore a light blue winter dress while her hair was done in a traditional, courtly braid.

Elsa observed her sister's attire and then regarded her own, "Mm...I must endeavor to wear something other than this armor."

Anna smiled "That's the truth! Anyway what are you two love birds up to?"

Aldren rolled his eyes "Discussing matters of state and warfare."

Anna folded her arms and smiled smugly "Yeah? You need to be holding hands to do that?." she looked down at their hands, they both realized they were still holding hands and quickly let go in embarrassment. Anna shook her head and laughed, then putting her arms around both of them, looking over the balcony with them "So are you guys excited?"

"For what Anna?" Elsa asked.

Anna sighed "I guess it's easy to forget at a time like this." the princess signaled with her eyes to the courtyard where the townsfolk were carting in a tall fir tree and a large iron bell. Aldren cocked his head "What...are they doing?"

Anna sighed and face palmed "You've gotta be kidding me...Its Christmas!" she smiled, yelling directly at him.

He winced at first as she yelled but then his eyes widened "Chri-Christmas..."

Elsa gasped and smiled widely "Today?"

Anna nodded ecstatically, grasping her sister's hands "Yes! Not even those naga can stop Christmas!"

"OH Anna that's-that's...I need to change!" Elsa exclaimed, she quickly said a farewell to the both of them and rushed to find a place within the keep to change her attire.

Anna laughed, but stopped when she turned back to Aldren who frowned, staring down at the people as they erected the tree. She stepped towards him, putting a hand on his shoulder "Aldren...what's wrong, aren't you excited?"

"I-it's just...I've never celebrated Christmas before..."

Her mouth stood open and her eyes widened "Never...Why?"

He looked towards her and shook his head "My father never allowed it...always said it was silly and unnecessary."

Anna pursed her lips "Something tells me I wouldn't have liked your dad very much..."

Aldren smirked "He had his quirks..."

The princess smiled, putting both of her hands on his shoulders from behind "Well I've got good news for you."

"Hmm?"

"You're not your dad. You're Aldren, and Aldren is getting an education today." she gasped "And its almost noon! The people of Hammerhel will want to see their lord ring the Yule Bell, come on!" She grabbed his hand and started pulling him down the hall almost faster than he could keep up. "Yule Bell? But I've never-"

"Come now! Your princess commands!" She said smiling as she dragged him down the stairs.

On their way into the hall they ran into Elsa who had just finished creating a dress for herself: it was midnight blue while blue gem patterns dotted the chest and torso with white fur surrounding the collar, it was thicker, almost like armor, around the forearms and shoulders. She'd also created a small holster on her hip for her spear. She looked at them confused as Anna stopped them in front of her, "Whoa Anna! What's going on?"

"Elsa come on! Aldren's gonna ring the Yule Bell!"

Elsa smiled widely "That's a great idea!" she grabbed his other hand, both sisters dragged an exasperated lord Embercrow towards the doors "I'll have you both know I'm quite capable of finding my own way!"

His protests fell on deaf ears as reached the doors, slowing down only slightly as they opened and pulled him out into the daylight. A large crowd of people were gathered around the fur tree, among them was Krar, Baldrek, Gillian and Barec. They all appeared to have been waiting for him, Elsa and Anna finally released his hands as they stood just under the archway of Embercrow keep. A rope was suspended in front of him from a large iron bell that had been hung just above the balcony, a series of informative shouts came from the crowd, telling him that it was almost noon. The two sisters smiled and nodded to him, Anna with the most enthusiasm. He hesitantly grasped the rope, shrugging and smiling awkwardly "...Let the holidays begin?" he pulled the rope and loud chime came from the bell, followed by an even louder cheering from the crowd.

He couldn't help but smile at their joy from such a small action. As they finished cheering, Benches, tables and chairs along with barrels of drink for what was evidently going to be a long, festive night. Anna rushed him and clutched him tightly in a hug as she squealed in happiness, Elsa also smiled as she held his arm and leaned her head against his shoulder. This made him smile even wider...even though he felt his ribs collapsing.

Anna at last released him and opted to hold his arm "This is already shaping up to be an amazing Christmas...I just wish the boys were here to share it..." she said with sadness in her voice.

He smiled and put his arm around her shoulders "You will have many more Christmas's ahead of you with them beside you, we will see to that."

She smiled up at him hopefully and he gripped his chin thoughtfully "Though in light of the holiday, perhaps...we won't move the wagons out until tomorrow. Let all within Hammerhel enjoy the celebrations today...with your permission that is, your grace." he said, causing everyone to look to Elsa.

She smiled and nodded "I think that's a wonderful idea."

Anna grinned and Aldren continued planning "We'll make sure to keep the guards on rotation throughout the night so everyone has a chance to enjoy the festivities. But the those that are on duty will need to be on guard...while we have secured the region, I'd prefer not to take any chances and-"

Elsa pinched his arm " **And** once that's all seen to, you'll join us in the celebration...right..." she said with a grin.

He realized it wasn't a question, he bowed "Yes your grace."

The trio watched a moment longer as the crowd prepared the courtyard for a Christmas party that would not soon be forgotten. A night that would take their minds off of the strife and chaos that had commanded their lives for so many weeks...if only for one night...

OoO

Night had fallen over Hammerhel, all logistical matters had been seen to and the party was in full swing. Fires had been lit, stories were told, songs were sung and much mead and wine was drunk. People danced around the Christmas pine while instruments played, others sat at the tables conversing, drinking and laughing. At the present moment Elsa and Anna were seated in two chairs that sat on a wooden platform in the center of the courtyard, just a few feet from the crowd. Trolgon laid down in front of them, his tail flicking calmly back and forth, his wings tucked against his body and his head erect as he watched the people around him. Elsa continually stroked his horns and the frills along the back of his neck, earning a sound akin to a cat purring.

She noticed changes in his coloration as he had grown: the frills along his neck and back leading to his tail along with the webbing of his wings were a faded orange. While a deep red hue dotted the thick scales on his chest in random patterns, as well it stemmed from the middle of his horns to the very tips where the color was most intense. The only conclusion she could come to is that his appearance was effected by the fact that both she and Aldren had created him, that meant in a way she was his mother and Aldren was his father...effectively making him their child...

Her thoughts were interrupted when she observed a humorous scene: Baldrek was arm wrestling three other men at the same time while a slightly drunk Gillian and Barec, along with Krar and a crowd of soldiers cheered him on. Though it appeared her captain was having little, if any difficulty with his opponents as he kept a straight face while taking several swigs from his drinking horn. This was confirmed when he dropped his arm and sent all three over the table and onto the ground earning a rousing cheer from the others around him as he finished off his drink, slamming the horn down on the table and then reaching behind him to headlock Barec and give him a brotherly noogie on the head as he laughed.

She put a hand over her mouth and laughed slightly at the very 'masculine' scene, Anna laughed too, rolling her eyes and sighing "Men..."

It did her a great deal of old to see her troops enjoying themselves. Elsa then looked to the empty chair at her left side "Speaking of..."

Anna groaned, leaning her head back "Six hours, he needs **six** hours to organize guard rotations and do...whatever he does?"

"Anna, he is most likely working hard to keep us safe..."

"I don't care, he's missing the party!" she gulped down the rest of her wine glass and stood, scratching Trolgon under his chin before turning to leave "Right, I'm gonna find him."

As she left Elsa smiled "Don't be too hard on him!"

"No promises!" she retorted, waving a finger.

After departing from the center and searching the outskirts of the crowd for several minutes she eventually found her quarry making his way towards her "There you are!"

She stomped up to him, even though she was smiling as she punched him in the shoulder "Where were you?"

He smiled "I am sorry Anna, I was-"

She held a hand up "Ah-Ah-Ah, I don't wanna hear it, you're late!"

"Right then, I suppose I should join in." he moved to join the party but was stopped when Anna stepped in front of him "Whoa...like that?" she said with a questioning smile.

"Like what?" he shrugged

"Like-" she gestured with her hands to all of him "This..."

"Ah...right." he pulled off his helm and held it at his side, moving to join the party "Should be going."

But once again he was stopped when she put her hand against his chest, she leaned her forehead against her middle finger "And I thought I was socially awkward...OK...bottom line, you're not going to the party in that." she pointed to his armor.

He looked down at himself "Why is my armor not acceptable attire?"

"Because I said so, now go to that grim keep of yours and put yourself in something festive." she said pointing to Embercrow keep.

He peeked over her shoulder "Baldrek is wearing his armor." he complained.

"He's not lord of Hammerhel though, is he."

"But I-"

"No buts. Cause I know some of your dad's old clothes have to fit you."

"Th-"

"Nyah!...Your princess commands." she folded her arms and grinned smugly.

He smiled smugly back "You know that's not always going to work...princess."

She fluttered her eyes coyly "Its working now, isn't it?"

He chuckled, and attempted to mess up her hair as he walked past her "I won't be long, save me a chair."

"Right next to the beautiful blonde with the ice powers right?" She called out as he left.

He smiled, rolling his eyes and shook his head. Anna laughed and made her way back to Elsa but watched Aldren to make sure he made his way to the keep. Once he was inside she took her seat next to Elsa who turned to her "So where is Aldren?"

Ann leaned back in her chair "Oh he'll be along."

Her sister nodded and the two remained silent as they waited, Anna watching over her shoulder every so often. When Aldren did arrive, he wore a black boots, pants and a black, long sleeve shirt with an Embercrow stitched over the heart and leather shoulder pads. He had done a 'decent' job of braiding his hair in a warriors fashion, befitting of his ancestors. He carried Black Autumn in its scabbard in his hand. He looked first to Anna, gesturing to himself, asking if she was satisfied.

She sighed, leaning against the arm of her chair and smiled "I guess it'll do..."

He laughed "There's no pleasing some people."

He leaned his sword against his chair, taking his seat next to Elsa who smiled brightly at him. She placed a hand on his shoulder "You look very handsome."

He nodded and patted Trolgon's side "Thank you, and might I say that you look very...enchanting, your grace."

She smirked flirtatiously at him for his comment, grasping his hand "I think...just 'Elsa' will do tonight Aldren."

He paused at the look she gave him but smiled and nodded "Of course, Elsa."

The three sat together and enjoyed the music...until Anna began tapping her foot, then a certain tune stuck in her ear and she knew exactly what she wanted to do next. Standing up she went to one of the musicians carrying a lute and asked to borrow it, they obliged her and she went back to Aldren, holding it out to him "Do you play?"

He chuckled "Well...yes, but it's been some time."

"Good, you play and I'll sing." she handed the lute to him.

He sighed "I just don't want to disappoint-"

"Well if you can't do it." she teased.

He smirked, flipping the lute around, adjusting the cords to his liking "What sort of tune would you like me to play?"

The young princess put a finger to her lip "Go for...upbeat-oh but not too fast paced."

He nodded "Very well."

Elsa smiled widely as he began to strum his fingers against the strings and played softly so that she could begin to get a feel for the beat, she was more than a little excited to hear their duo. He started with a slow sweeping melody that eventually evolved into a bouncing folk tune, the rest of the musicians joined in as he played and eventually Anna started to move her feet, bouncing gracefully as she graced the ears of everyone around her with her beautiful voice.

Anna:

There once was a troll held in highest esteem

For his manner was kind and his fungus did gleam

The ballad of old Flemmingrad

Beloved be each troll girl and every troll lad

They gifted him berries and moss cake and stew

He gobbled with zeal as he zealously grew

To such a large old Flemmingrad

He always felt full and for that, he was glad

Anna:

They loved to watch him roll, roll, roll

With laughter, he would roll, roll, roll

As the background music continued Anna pulled Aldren into the ring with her and danced around him, encouraging him to do the same. He gave in and with surprising skill continued to play the lute while pirouetting in sync with her as she continued singing.

Anna:

Then one winter's day, humans crept up so fast

The trolls had to roll through a tight mountain pass

But dear old giant Flemmingrad

He tried to go through, but stuck just a tad

The people were frightened and pulled out a sword

So, Flemmy, he blended right into the fjord

The ballad of old Flemmingrad

He never got out and for that we are sad

"Wedged...but not forgotten..." Anna said almost too seriously with a smile, making Aldren laugh. Elsa smiled, leaning against her arm rest as she watched them dance.

Anna and Aldren:

For Flemmy couldn't roll, roll, roll

Oh, Flemmy, Won't you roll, roll, roll

Aldren slowed the beat of the song along with the rest of the musicians, he and Anna slowed their dance to a slow, fluent walk around each other.

Anna:

Every December we all gather 'round

To pay our respects to a troll so renowned

In remembrance of the friend we had

A jolly old soul we called Flemmingrad

We all dig deep down and we uproot the past

We shove up its nostrils a fist full of grass

In resemblance of the dear old lad

We forged a mold of Flemmingrad

Anna and Aldren:

We shape his likeness, bless his soul

Oh, Flemmy the fungus troll...

The entire crowd around them clapped and cheered wildly for them, Elsa herself gave them a standing ovation and Trolgon blew a stream of sparkling powder over their heads. The pair bowed to her and the crowd, Aldren returned the lute to its owner. The crowds returned to their dancing around the tree and the princess and lord walked back to Elsa. Aldren nodded to Anna "Quite the performance, princess."

She nudged him "Not so bad yourself."

Elsa stepped down from her chair "You were both wonderful."

Aldren turned to Anna "Where did you learn that song?"

She shook her head "It's one that Kristoff sang last Christmas..." she said, her smile dropping slightly.

"It's a silly song...but clever and you make it sound beautiful...even the bit about shoving grass up nostrils." he said with humor in his voice.

She laughed "Gross huh?"

"Very."

Elsa then spoke to Aldren "Aldren, may I make a request?"

He put his hand behind his back "Anything Elsa."

She held her hand out to him "Would you dance with your queen?"

His eyes widened as he was caught off guard by the question, he looked down at her hand. And for a brief moment he did not see hers but the hand of his wife...rather than looking up and seeing her face he closed his eyes and cleared his mind. Opening them again he saw her...he saw Elsa, he saw his present not his past, he saw his pride not his shame, he saw his happiness not his pain. He smiled and took her hand "It would be my honor."

She nodded and led him to the center where other couples were dancing, she placed his hand on the small of her back and her own on his shoulder and entwined her fingers with his on his opposing hand. They stepped elegantly in time with the music, a series of spins, lifts and dips that were fit for courtly balls.

Elsa smiled, admiring his form "Your a fair dancer, lord Embercrow."

He nodded "I learned from my mother...wanted me to be prepared in the event I ever met...a pretty girl..."

Elsa smiled "I'd like to think I'm pretty..."

"Well...I think you are."

She grinned toothily, looking down at the ground and blushing "Thank you...you're pretty too, you know-in the way a warrior can be pretty." She jested.

He chuckled "I'll take that as a compliment."

Elsa then decided to mix things up, as he spun her she covered her hand in a glove of ice. When she met him again in embrace he noticed her icy hand against his, she nodded to him and he set his hand ablaze against hers. They continued the routine, fire and ice in a magnificent union that one might think they'd only see in a painting, like art...like a masterpiece.

OoO

Anna grinned, sitting on the ground and leaning against Trolgon's side, scratching his neck, earning an affectionate trill and making his tail thump against the ground happily. Watching them made her miss Kristoff but it also made her happy to see them so close, to see her sister so happy and to feel that she was slowly finding an older brother in Aldren herself. Whatever else happened after today, she would always remember this as one of the happiest days of her life.

OoO

As the song came to an end the elementals slowed their pace, their hands intertwining once more. Looking into each other's eyes, the fire around his hand began to die out and the ice around her hand melted away. As Elsa looked into his eyes she slowly moved her hand from his shoulder up his neck to the side of his face, her thumb brushing against the skin of his cheek and she could feel his arm around her waist bring her slightly closer. She knew what she wanted to do in that moment: something that would change her life forever, show him how much he truly meant to her...all it took was for her to close the distance of a few inches...

But she recalled what he had told her two days ago, she could not expect him to commit himself to her when those wounds were still healing. She read from his eyes that he agreed, he wasn't ready...it was not yet time. They instead walked back to Anna together, sitting down next to her in front of their ice dragon and watching the rest of their companions enjoy Christmas. They need not say anything to each other, they already knew that tomorrow: the war would continue. But tonight they would revel in the company of the people they held in highest regard, those that fought beside them on the battlefield: friends...family...the people they knew would stand by them until the very end...whatever end it might be...

 **All rights to the song "The Ballad of Flemmingrad" belong to Disney and the creators, song writers of the short "Olaf's Frozen Adventure"**

 **The full version of this song was not used in the short which is a shame because it is surprisingly beautiful. For those of you who want to hear the full version of this song sung by the criminally underused Jonathon Groff, AKA Kristoff, you can find it on the "Olaf's Frozen Adventure" soundtrack wherever you listen to music.**

 **I had a lot of fun writing this chapter as it is the first one that I utilized a song in, though don't expect this to become a regular thing, I'm not a very good song writer and I'll only use songs if they fit the moment.**


	21. Warrior Queen

Chapter 21: Warrior Queen

Elsa's eyes slowly fluttered open and the dimness of Embercrow hall came slowly into focus. She was slumped in the ornate chair that overlooked the entryway with her head resting in her hand. She groaned slightly rubbing her head, at present she did not remember how she got here and she also noticed she was still wearing her dress from the night before. Against her better judgment she had allowed Anna to convince her to have an extra glass or two of the celebratory wine.

She soon realized she was not alone: looking down she saw her other hand rested on the head of her Trolgon. His entire bulk was stretched around the desk while his large head rested on her lap, sleeping peacefully. Smiling down at the dragon she massaged the scaly hide behind his horns. His eyes slowly blinked open and he opened his mouth in a long guttural yawn, revealing his rows of sharp teeth. Her joy was then overshadowed by fear as she looked upon him, she had come to adore him as much as she did Olaf who she missed and feared for greatly.

As she continued to love on her bestial companion she thought long and hard about what she would do next. On the desk in front of her was the helm of a Witch Knight: more specifically from the unique markings she had studied, it was the one that belonged to sir Grima who was chained now in Hammerhel's jail house. She could tell by the minimal lighting from the windows that it was early morning: the sun only just starting to rise. Anna would be dead asleep in her room upstairs while Aldren was most likely already wide awake, making sure they'd remained safe through the night. She looked down at Trolgon and affectionately held his hand in her hands, lifting his chin so he was looking at her. "Good morning Trolgon. I need to do something important...will you help me?"

He responded with a compliant warble as he lifted his head from her lap, she laughed and stood, kissing the top of his head "Thank you sweetheart...come now." she took the helm in one hand and walked past him, stepping over his tail. He rose and followed her as she led him towards the double doors, his tail knocking over several chairs as he did. Opening the doors and walking outside she saw that the sky was dark and cloudy, light snowfall peppering Hammerhel in the windless air. The streets were bare letting her know she was one of the only people awake, in the distance she could see Aldren, Baldrek and Krar: most likely organizing the wagon train or discussing what points they'd bring to the war council later in the day.

She would not make herself known to them, the mission she set off for was one she appointed to herself, she motioned for Trolgon who barely fit through the entry way. They made their way to a large stable house that was offset from the jailhouse, two guards stationed at the doors stood at attention as she approached. Without looking at either of them she spoke "Leave us." They both nodded, leaving her and Trolgon alone at the stable entrance, grasping the handles she pulled the doors open...

OoO

Chained to a post inside was Meren, he had been kept here rather than jailhouse so that he might be interviewed alone and to protect his life from the possible wrath of his fellow naga. He quickly tucked something inside his shirt when he saw her open the door, she saw the cord around his neck and narrowed her eyes slightly. His face gave no tells of emotion and neither did hers as she walked into the stable house to stand in front of him. Trolgon sat behind her, his tail flicking back and forth just a foot or so from Meren's feet whilst growling softly, his crimson eyes staring the naga down. Meren grew increasingly nervous under the dragon's gaze...just as she had hoped.

She took a few steps towards him, he looked up at her and sighed, "Here to talk?"

She nodded and he shrugged.

"What about?" he questioned.

"What the Witch King has planned for the rest of my people? I would have them **all** safe after I have defeated the Naga Ai."

He laughed almost mockingly "Defeat? I think you overestimate your chances."

She responded by holding up the Witch Knight helm and dropping in front of him, Meren blinked and gasped slightly at the sight of the helm. From his reaction she could see he recognized who it had belonged to and that he assumed she had killed them, which worked in her favor. "I like our chances just fine."

He looked up at her, less emboldened than before as she continued "I took this off a Witch Knight who called himself Grima. Are you familiar with the name?"

He nodded and swallowed "...and his fellow knight, Decicus?"

"He escaped...barely."

He looked away momentarily, then back to her "What do you want to know?"

She started pacing back and forth as she went on "While I am confident we will have little difficulty taking back Riverview and Hadenville...It is the lives of my people I am concerned about. Why does Amicus hold my people prisoner...why not just kill them all?"

Meren smiled coyly "Maybe to taunt you, maybe to lure you in... or maybe he just enjoys their company."

Her eyes narrowed "I'm not in a mood to be humored, give me a straight answer about their fate!"

He raised an eyebrow "Oh...there's someone in particular you fear for, isn't there? A friend...family perhaps?"

Elsa clenched her fist, her other hand resting on her spear as the air in the room growing colder "Choose your next words carefully naga..."

He frowned "I once told you that 'I fear the ones I serve more than you'...that still stands, even now..."

She sighed and shook her head "Here's the thing Meren..." she snapped her fingers and Trolgon growled, rising and walking to her side, she gently gripped the frills at the base of his neck. "I value family more than anything, more than **your** life and all of Arendelle's people are my family. And I will protect my family...by whatever means necessary...tell me what I want to know..."

His breathing quickened but his face remained neutral "I will not..."

"...Then you have outlived your usefulness." she released her grip on Trolgon and turned to walk away. The dragon slowly crept towards Meren, hissing and baring his teeth as he drew closer and closer to his head.

Meren turned away from the beast's icy breath that stung his eyes and face, he gritted his teeth and shouted his final words in defiance "You say that you will protect your family by whatever means necessary! SO WILL I! And death by your beast will not change that!" Meren's eyes winced at the bright blue glow emanating from the dragon's throat, he prepared for what he hoped would be a quick death...

He slowly opened his eyes when the glow died down and the dragon backed away, Elsa crouched in front of him, one hand resting on Trolgon's neck, her expression softer than before "Oh...?"

He panted breathlessly, reeling from near death "It is not for any loyalty to Amicus that I keep his plots secret...nor is it to safeguard my own life. My-"

"Sister." she said softly, finishing for him. He blinked at her, she smiled "Lord Aldren told me you had a sister, what is her name?"

"Venereth." he said without thinking.

She nodded "Why do you fear for her life when you would be the one at fault, would not you receive the punishment?"

He shook his head, speaking with more emotion in his voice "Venereth is the most loyal of the Witch Knights, if I were ever deemed a traitor she would undoubtedly be the one sent to take my head...But I know my sister...she would refuse and in doing so ultimately pay the price for my betrayal. She would die and I would survive...with nothing left to live for..." his head hung low as he said these last words.

Elsa nodded "I understand. But I ask you this: If you do not believe in the Witch King's cause, in the end...shouldn't your sister's loyalty remain with you and not with Amicus?"

He looked up at her, his eyes showing the conflict in his heart. She gently placed her hand on his shoulder "Will you at least tell me how likely it is that I will find more Arendellians at Riverview and Hadenville?"

He looked to the side and pursed his lips in thought "...It is possible...but unlikely. It is most likely the only reason you found any of your people here is due to the 'rebellion' the one you call Krar staged that likely hindered their progress. If not for him, my kin would have already taken yours up north."

She furrowed her brow, wondering how he knew about that. He guessed her inner question and smiled "Your guards talk and we naga hear, see and smell much more than humans can."

"I will keep that in mind..."

She stood and walked towards the door with Trolgon following, stopping in the entry way to turn back to him "I hope that I will meet more of your kind with your point of view. If Venereth is anything like you, I pray for the day that our two peoples could be at peace with one another... and that day will come when I have won. But know I stand by these words; should your sister and I cross paths on the battlefield...I will not hesitate."

He nodded, speaking quietly "Neither will she...But I hope that is not the case and... I hope you do win this war..."

She smiled at him before leaving the stable house with her dragon in tow. He finished his sentence in a sad whisper as she left "...But you won't."

OoO

Elsa closed the doors of the stable and motioned for the guards to return to their post. "Perhaps we should limit our discussions about the campaign when guarding prisoners...?"

They looked at each other confused for a moment but nodded "Yes your grace."

She nodded back and walked back to Embercrow keep, satisfied that she had achieved her goal. While learning the answers to the question she had started with would have been a plus...it was not her true aim, she had chipped away at Meren's concealment and learned more about who he was, perhaps even earning his trust on some small level, which would undoubtedly prove an asset in the future. And now she knew of another threat to be vigilant of: Venereth, one of the Witch King's most loyal warriors and perhaps one of his deadliest. She had no wish to fight her, but whether or not that be the case would be in her hands.

In truth she never wished to see anyone harmed, no matter if they were human or naga but the enemy forced her hand, their aggression sparked the violence she was now striving to end. If that meant she would have to fight her way through an entire army on her own and drive her spear into the Witch King's heart herself, then so be it. She led Trolgon back to Embercrow keep where she would don her armor once more and ready herself to meet with her war council. And so the war would continue...

OoO

It was midday and Hammerhel was no longer aloft with the sounds of Christmas joy, the familiar sound of grind stones, smith hammers and soldiers boot steps filled the air. The army of Arendelle prepared for their next battle with the Naga Ai. The wagon train had departed for the capital relieving them of the burden of the Lars' silver and gold.

Elsa, Aldren, Anna, Baldrek, Krar, Barec and Gillian stood around the lead desk in Embercrow keep. On the desk was a map of Arendelle they were using to discuss their strategy to assault Riverview to their northwest and Hadenville farther to their northeast. Aldren pointed to both holds as he explained their stratagem. "Her majesty and I have agreed that the best approach to retaking these holds in the south is to divide our forces: I will take five hundred men to move through the Troll's Pine woods, our smaller numbers will allow us to catch them by surprise as Riverview is smaller and less well defended. Anna, you and Barec will accompany me, you are both light on your feet and skilled at ranged combat which will come in handy."

They both nodded, Elsa then pointed to Hadenville "At the same time I will lead the two thousand to assault Hadenville. It is the largest fortress we will have encountered so far though it not as heavily fortified as Hammerhel. Captain Baldrek, lieutenant Krar you will come with me: I will have need of...'heavier hitters' so to speak."

Baldrek chuckled, hefting Traitor's Bane onto his shoulder "Oh That's my specialty, your majesty."

Aldren gestured to the map as whole "In this way we deny either fortress the ability reinforce one when the other falls. Any survivors that escape us will be cut off from support and will either be forced to flee north or be trapped here in the south."

Krar pointed to the road leading from the north to Riverview "Scouts report the naga moving wagons carrying large containers into Riverview. They described them as cages of some sort, it could be they mean to use it to move Arendellian prisoners they are holding there up north to the Pike."

Elsa nodded thoughtfully "It is a possibility..." She looked to Aldren "Investigate the container only **after** you have dealt with the naga forces there."

He nodded "Yes your grace."

Gillian folded his arms "Where would you like me your grace?"

"We will be leaving behind the rest of our army to watch over Hammerhel in our absence, it is important we keep our hold here firm. I want you to remain, assume command of the forces here and watch over the Crow's Nest as well as the prisoners here."

"As you command your grace."

Elsa looked down at the map and leaned her hands against the table "If we capture and control these positions we will be at our strongest, then we will lay siege to the Pike with all the might of Arendelle. It is imperative we break our enemy's hold as quickly as possible, every day that passes puts our people's lives in greater danger...We know what we must do..."

Aldren put his hands on his hips "We hold the south..."

"Then take the north." Anna finished.

Elsa nodded, rising up "If there are any suggestions to the plan, now is the time." No one spoke "Let us make ready then."

They all nodded and began to disperse. Baldrek turned to Elsa "I'll let the men know were moving out soon." She nodded and he bowed, leaving the hall along with Krar, Gillian and Barec.

OoO

Barec assisted Baldrek and Krar as they prepared the armies for the march to Riverview and Hadenville. He tightened the ropes over a scorpion the queen's army would be taking with them to the Hadenville assault. Baldrek walked over to him, clapping him on the shoulder nearly making him hit his head "Night to remember last night, eh?"

Barec groaned, nursing a slight hangover "Or to not remember at all..." he finished his work and turned to his friend with a smile "Though I do remember **you** arm wrestling three men to the ground without breaking a sweat, safe to say I'll never forget that one Baldrek-or Captain Baldrek I should say, sir." He added a sarcastic bow as he mentioned his title.

Baldrek shrugged and scoffed "Captain, never thought anyone would call me that...takes some getting used to."

"I don't envy you."

"Bet you envy this hammer!" He grinned tossing it like a stick to Barec who managed to catch it but nearly fall backwards.

"Maybe if I were a great ginger beast like you..." The one eyed man strained momentarily to lift the weapons and steady himself "Not really my style this thing, I'll leave the heavy lifting **and** the giving orders bit to you."

He handed it back to the north man who grasped it in one hand easily "Suppose I have a knack for it..." He said this with some hesitance as he looked down at the hammer doubtfully.

Barec noticed this and punched him in the shoulder "Hey, if the queen and lord Aldren think you're right for the job then you're right for it. And if it means anything to you, **I** think you're the best choice."

Baldrek chuckled "You think so huh?"

"Well I definitely prefer you to my last superior, that's for damn sure." Baldrek nodded slightly, his doubt less than it was before.

"So any battle advice from the new 'captain of Arendelle'?"

The captain smirked, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder "Don't get shot."

He rolled his eyes "Thanks..."

"And if you die, die well...I want to tell a good story about it after all!" He winked, laughing and lightly punching Barec's shoulder.

Baldrek then left, shouting to the other soldiers in the area "Come on now! These men are ready to fight!"

The captain's statement was followed by triumphant shouts as Barec winced and rubbed his shoulder, he knew the north man likely forgot about his wounded shoulder...or maybe he didn't. "What is he made of?" He murmured to himself.

"Barec."

He looked behind him and saw lord Aldren and princess Anna approaching him, he turned to them and bowed "Your grace, lord Aldren...what can I do for you?"

Aldren put a hand on his shoulder "As I recall, you and your brother hailed from Riverview."

"That's right..."

"I understand if you are anticipating finding your brother, I ask... that you don't get your hopes up too much. I need you to follow my orders to the letter during the battle. The three of us must all work as a unit if we are to win, then and **only** then will we look for your brother, do you understand?"

"...I won't get distracted my lord, and I **will** find my brother. But...the three of us?" He looked back up confused.

Aldren nodded as he removed his hand from his shoulder "Yes, you've proven that you are capable on the battlefield. I am giving you the acting rank of sergeant, you will serve as Princess Anna and I's second during the Riverview siege."

Barec was about to open his mouth to object but no words came out, he knew better than to speak against the Master of War's word and the look from lord Aldren told him that he was very serious about this. He breathed in "Yes my lord."

Princess Anna smiled and punched his shoulder "You'll be great Barec, I know it."

He nodded and smiled back. Lord Aldren and Princess Anna then turned to leave, Barec returned to his work wincing and again rubbing shoulder "Why does everyone keeping hitting the same damn shoulder!" He said in an exasperated whisper.

OoO

Aldren sighed as he left with the princess, he looked to her with a smile as they walked "And how are you fairing Anna?"

She rubbed her temple and shook her head "I'm just ready to get Riverview done with and get to Ashla's Pike...Get the rest of my family back and make those naga wish they never came to Arendelle."

"It won't be long now but the Northern Gate will be a hard fight, we must be at full strength to take back the Island city."

Anna nodded "...Do you think...Barec will find his brother at Riverview? Do you think we'll find more people there in general?"

Aldren tapped his fingers together "I think it is unlikely...If what Elsa learned from Meren is to be believed, they most likely have already been moved up north."

Anna halted her step and narrowed her eyes in the direction of the stable house where the naga prisoner was kept and cracked her knuckles "Maybe I should have a chat with Meren, I bet I could learn a few things..."

Aldren chuckled "I don't think that is a good idea."

"Why not?"

He saw that she was very serious about her statement, which made him worry as he frowned "Anna, you cannot let your prejudice dictate your actions and you cannot make winning your only goal-"

"But isn't that what matters? Winning?"

"NO it's not all that matters!" He saw her shock and he realized he had overreacted, he sighed and took her hand in both of his "I understand your anger, better than anyone else can...But Meren, besides being a prisoner is- **not-** evil.

She looked at him truly confused "But...how do I know that?"

"You won't know at first glance; you have to know them for longer than the span of a day before passing judgment...did not you learn that lesson with your 'Prince Hans'?"

She sighed and nodded as he continued. "We must always remember that the naga are individuals just like us, the Witch King is evil, the cause he leads is evil but they cannot all be judged by their leader alone. When this war is over you must remember to be patient, observant and tolerant with every being, be they human, naga or otherwise."

"...How does that help us now, why would it even matter after the war?"

He smiled "Anna, if one act of violence can throw an entire kingdom into war...imagine what one act of **tolerance** can do for an entire race. Arendelle will never be the same as it was, much will have changed and you must face those changes being the best person you can."

She nodded slowly "I-I'll try..."

He nodded "Mm... that is all I can ask of you...But more than anything: your sister and I want you to be who you are **always** , not the terrible thing war and violence can make you into...as it did me." his eyes became lost in a distant memory. She looked at him, wondering what exactly he meant by that.

"Now, we should prepare ourselves for the road ahead." She nodded, as he released her hand she tightened her grip "Aldren."

He turned back, she smiled "Thank you...for helping me stay...me"

"And thank you Anna, for being you." she released him and he departed, as he left she was filled with questions. She knew what Elsa had told her about his past and what had been taken from him, she wanted to talk to him about it in more depth but she hadn't felt like it was the right time. He said that war changed him, made him into something...terrible. The last thing anybody thought of him was terrible but what did he mean by that...As she eventually followed him she hoped that maybe along their journey she could learn more...

OoO

A few hours had past and Aldren had prepared the Riverview war party for departure in the Hammerhel courtyard, all that remained was Queen Elsa's word. As the last few soldiers arrived he was approached by Krar who now carried a black Arendellian shield and helm "Leaving soon my lord?"

Aldren turned to him "Indeed Krar, I leave on her majesty's order."

Krar nodded and observed his small army "No horses?"

He shook his head "Horses will make too much noise, we'll leave on foot and we'll travel light, the naga will be expecting a full force attack as we did here...we'll catch them unaware."

The elder man chuckled "Not really how **I** prefer to settle things but all the same; I wish I could come with you."

"It will do Queen Elsa and Baldrek good to have a veteran to advise them, I suspect the naga will not let Hadenville fall as easily as Hammerhel and Riverview."

Krar noticed Queen Elsa and Princess Anna walking towards them, he offered his arm to his lord "'Hearts of fire...'"

Aldren smiled and grasped his arm "'Wills of iron.'" he finished, both giving a firm shake "And good luck...old friend."

Krar grinned "Embercrows don't need luck."

Elsa and Anna walked towards Aldren as Krar released his arm and left his side. He noticed them, turned and bowed. Anna looked between him and Krar curiously "What was that?"

He smiled "A sort of...motto, shared between house Embercrow and its warriors: 'Hearts of fire, Wills of iron.'"

"Well can house Floran share your motto?"

"I suppose anyone who fits that description can share it so, yes I believe that is just fine princess."

She grinned "Nice of you to say."

He smiled and looked to Elsa whose expression was neutral and was being uncharacteristically quiet. "Your grace, with your word, we are ready to leave for Riverview."

She sighed "It is given, lord Aldren...good luck and be safe, the both of you."

The two sisters embraced and said their own farewells and Anna smiled at Aldren as she walked past. He looked upon Elsa and began to recall how far she had come since the day he met them.

He nodded but hesitated to leave "Elsa..."

"...Yes?"

"I-I just wanted to say that...I'm proud of you..."

Her eyes lit up slightly as he continued "You not only learned quickly and learned well from me how to fight but you are already growing into a learned military leader and a powerful warrior. And yet...you are still the noble, kind and patient woman I met in that throne room over a month ago. A warrior...a man can ask for no greater honor than this."

OoO

She smiled widely, her teeth showing as she put her arms around him. A lapse in etiquette perhaps to do such a thing in the public eye but she didn't seem to really care. "And I am proud to have you as a teacher." She pulled away holding him at arm's length "Though I wish both of you could be fighting beside me now...But what I want cannot be my focus."

He smiled "Baldrek and Krar will serve you well in our absence. We will send word to you when we have reclaimed Riverview."

She nodded, moving a hand up to the side of his helm "And I shall do the same when I've liberated Hadenville. Keep Anna safe...and make sure you come back in one piece." she said in a hushed tone.

He chuckled "I suppose half a lord wouldn't be much use to you..."

She shook her head and laughed "He would still be welcome in my court."

He nodded to her and turned to leave. Anna grinned and nudged Aldren as he passed her, she then walked back to Elsa "Don't worry sis, I'll keep him safe, as long as you do the same for yourself."

"And **you** don't do anything reckless."

"No promises..."

Elsa playfully punched Anna in the shoulder and the young princess went to join Aldren together with Barec, leading five hundred, assembled in the courtyard, out of the main gates. Elsa felt her concern and worry intensify with ever step they took further from her side, the two people she cared for most in the world would not be there for her to protect...but then she knew they didn't need her protection. In a few more hours she with Captain Baldrek lieutenant Krar would lead the two thousand to Hadenville. She sighed, putting her worry out of her mind...stepping back into the skin of the leader her people needed...The warrior queen...


	22. Tyranite

**I got to do something I haven't ever done before with this chapter, I hope you all like it.**

Chapter 22: Tyranite

Elsa rode atop her horse with captain Baldrek and Lieutenant Krar at her side while Trolgon soared overhead and two thousand Arendellian warriors marched at their back. They entered the region of the kingdom known as the Glister Lands; known for the fertile grounds where most Arendelle's crops and livestock were tended that fed the kingdom. The landscape here was smoother with vegetation more common, though the snowfall was increasingly heavier as they progressed further north. They were almost upon Hadenville, ancestral seat of House Starlon, to her knowledge the only surviving members of this house were Sol and Mane Starlon whom she presumed were Aldren's twin cousins. She greatly hoped that they may be alive, it might do him a great deal of good to know that family on his mother's side still lived.

She put these thoughts aside as they came over a large hill and the city came into view, she held up a closed fist and heard the sound of steel-plate shifting as her army halted. The walls were not as high nor as fortified as Hammerhel's had been, they and the gate were made from wood. But it was larger, a great deal larger, meaning it would hold more enemies and therefore greater resistance. She and her commanders dismounted and walked forward, standing at the top of the hill. From there she could see, even from this distance, the black banners of the witch king upon the walls. She narrowed her eyes and considered the best approach to tackling this city, there appeared to be no frantic activity on the battlements which meant they were far enough away and had not been spotted yet.

Baldrek turned to her, though she continued to look on "We can prepare the ladders and there are some trees nearby, I can have some men start on a ram for that gate."

"We should start soon, before they catch wind of us and we lose the element of surprise, your grace." Krar added.

Elsa folded her arms and tapped her finger "Yes...but we won't be needing that ram or the ladders."

The both looked at her confused "Your grace?"

She turned to Krar "We have some of the naga tyranite ammunition with us do we not?"

He nodded "Yes my queen."

"I want our scorpions prepared to fire, fasten the tyranite to the ends of the bolts and have them both aimed at that gate."

He nodded and left to relay her orders, Baldrek shrugged "Explosives, I like it but...what about the naga on the walls?"

She smiled "I believe I have a way to deal with them, along with all the others. For now, I just want you to wait...and let me turn the odds in our favor."

She took a few steps forward, slowly raising her hands outward, her palms facing skyward. She closed her eyes and slowed her breathing and her army watched in awe as clouds began to billow over Hadenville and only Hadenville...

OoO

For the naga within, the change came slowly, they already bore a lesser tolerance for the cold and would not handle well what came next. The air around and in the city became thick with a mist that obscured their vision, making it difficult to see ahead of themselves. Next the winds picked up, followed by frozen rain: the icy moisture clung to their armor, making it difficult to move, the cold stealing their strength. Hail fell from the sky and pelted any exposed skin, leaving blisters and bruises, causing them to seek shelter wherever they could, abandoning the battlements.

Finally, the onslaught of sleet and ice halted leaving the cold mist and rain, though they were not inclined to abandon their hiding places. As a brave few made their way back to the walls, a lookout spotted a large shape in the fog nearly upon them, the sound of steel clad bodies marching in cadence preceded an approaching army. The lookout shouted for his brethren and in a disorganized panic they ran up the stairs to retake their defensive positions on the battlements. But most who made were struck either by arrows or the snow queen's ice magic before they could even get a shot off. The few tyranite shards that were loosed shattered harmlessly against broad Arendellian shields or were even deflected back by the queen's spear tips.

The Witch knight, Decicus appeared and saw his soldiers being shot down faster than they could return fire. He ordered them to abandon the walls and form defensive lines behind the gate: shields and spear at the front, rifles behind them and clusters of mixed soldiers with brutes in the very back to reinforce. Decicus stepped to the front and drew his sword, the sound of the Arendellian armies marching stopped suddenly. A long, drawn out silence began to wear at the already terrified naga, their breath fogging before them rapidly, the hands that held their weapons shaking either from the anticipation of battle, the cold or absolute fear...

The wooden gate exploded with the red crackling energy of tyranite, wood shards flying inward into the naga lines. Just as they started to recuperate a rippling line of jagged ice erupted from the ground and ripped into their lines, sending their soldiers flying through the air or into utter disorganized terror. The witch knight could see they would not hold the courtyard, he took to the sky to find and unveil their newest weapon to use against the humans.

OoO

The first through the breach was Baldrek, leading the initial charge with Traitor's Bane in both hands, swinging the hammer with surprising speed and finesse. As the Arendelle army engaged the naga in the courtyard the ice created by Elsa dissipated and Baldrek swung his warhammer in a wide arc, sending three bodies falling to the side. Next he jabbed the pommel into the gut of an enemy to his right, as they doubled over from the impact he swung his weapon upward into their chin. Then flipping it over and downward into the chest of a riflemen to his left, the force from his strike taking them to the ground. He then jabbed the top of his hammer forward into the knee of another naga who charged him. He spun and struck the chest of another to his right, caving in their chest plate, then he finished off the naga on the ground with a hard swing across their helm.

Baldrek was surprised when a naga struck the horns on his helm with their sword though it only bounced off the steel. While he reeled from the attack his face formed into a 'disapproving' frown as he grabbed the throat of the enemy with his left hand, before they could attack again and gave them a vicious head-butt. After the hard ring of metal, he tossed the unconscious foe away, several enemies hesitated to charge him so he made up their mind for them. He shouted in an almost crazed manner and threw his body into the mass of enemies, letting his weight do the work. He rolled and spun like a ball of steel-fury, rising to his feet he spun rapidly with his hammer overhead, striking at any who got to close and finishing by throwing the hammer at an enemy, the crow's beak lodging into their chest. The terrified enemy likely thought he was some sort of savage monster of the north rather than a mere man.

A naga attempted to impale him with a spear but before they could get in range Krar charged and thrust his sword through their side, swinging his shield across their head. The elder warrior dropped to one knee, blocking an enemy's sword and thrusting into their gut.

Baldrek ran forward and tackled a naga brute and took them to the ground, raising both fists above his head and bringing them down on their head. Looking up he saw several more coming to reinforce their attack. Krar tossed him his hammer and they made ready, but before they could charge several spear length icicles flew past their heads, each one hitting their mark on the enemy. They looked back to see their queen walking forward with spear in hand, leading the rest of their army.

OoO

Krar and Baldrek bowed to her as she approached. Standing between them she spoke first to Krar, "Lieutenant, lead the men around the east flank of the inner wall and head off any naga forces there, then join us for the push towards the hall."

"Yes your grace." he made for the east, calling for several warriors to follow.

She turned to Baldrek "Captain, you're with me, we make for the center of the city."

He nodded and together they lead the bulk of the Arendellian forces towards their next objective. Looking up as they saw Trolgon soaring overhead as they ran, tyranite shards bouncing harmlessly off his thick hide, spewing icy breath and no doubt causing all manner of havoc for the naga.

Elsa halted them when she saw a line of her soldiers struggling to make it past a naga shield wall ahead of them. She held up a fist and shouted "Spears!"

The line of soldiers quickly backed off several feet from the naga line, then hurled their spears straight into the shields of their enemy. The force of the spears impaling their shields caused the naga to fall backwards onto the ground, allowing the Arendelle soldiers to break through their defensive line. Elsa smiled and silently thanked Aldren for the lessons on battlefield tactics he had learned, she moved forward with Baldrek and the rest of their men following.

Any foes that stood before them were either crushed, impaled or frozen, eventually they stood in the center of Hadenville which was comprised of a large Agricultural area, rows of tilled fields where the stocks of crops that had already been harvested now wilted away. She stood at the edge of these fields and could see all around that her army was overcoming the weakened naga with relative ease. But before she could give her next order, an all too familiar orb of black mist collided with the ground several meters ahead of her group. She and Baldrek stood at the ready as a witch knight walked out from the fading smoke, she saw the gashes in his armor across his forearm and chest...Decicus.

He pointed towards her, speaking in his distorted shadowy voice, dripping with malice "You accomplish nothing false queen! You are but one tiny island, surrounded by a sea of darkness...and the tides are rising against you!"

As he held his arms up, several wolf sized creatures ran from the fields behind him: their hides were black and scaly, large spines protruded from their backs that appeared to be made of tyranite. They propelled themselves forward on four, five-clawed feet that served to deliver their short grizzled heads that held hungry black, bloodshot eyes above maws filled with sharp, jagged teeth to sink into their prey.

Baldrek roared and charged forward with several other soldiers to dispatch the beasts, Elsa raised her hand to aide them but before she could, the witch knight flew forward impossibly fast and engaged her. Caught off guard by his attack, he disarmed her and knocked her to the ground raising his sword to finish her off but she instead she threw her leg out into his and kicked him in the face. As he reeled back from the kick she rose to her feet, coating her arms and hands in ice in addition onto her armor and held her hands defensively. Shaking his head, he took several enraged swings at her. She avoided most, blocking a few with her arm guards and landing a quick blow to his head or body.

OoO

The first of these creatures lunged at Baldrek and he responded by swinging his hammer into its head, then crushing a second beneath the weight of his weapon. A third clamped onto the shaft of his weapon trying to wrest it from his grasp so he raised his weapon above with the creature still attached and threw it off onto the ground, then swung the crow's beak and it did its work. He saw one of his comrades wrestling on the ground with one of the hellish hounds, before it could bite down on their throat Baldrek took up his hand ax and threw it into the beast's head.

While he was distracted a hound bit down on his hammer again, this time succeeding in disarming him, it then lunged at him. He caught both of its arms and held it just out of reach as it snapped rapidly at his face, a second creature leaped onto his back and bit down on his shoulder plate while a third bit down around his leg. With no weapon, the only thing he had to defend himself with were his hands, growling he drew back and slammed his fist into the side of the hound's head. He was not able to deal with the other two before one more jumped onto his back and clamped onto one of the steel horns of his helm, their combined weight forced him to one knee as he struggled to stay standing.

OoO

Elsa gasped when she saw her friend in peril, she quickly spun under the witch knight's sword and punched his side hard to stun him, she then held her arm out towards Baldrek and shot an icy projectile into one of the hound's, knocking it off. She was relieved to see him raise up, reach behind and grab the other by the neck and swing it down into the body of the one around his leg. He threw an uppercut into the jaw of the creature he held, then turned and roared as he engaged more of the beasts.

Elsa turned back to Decicus who recovered and thrust at her, spinning out of the way behind him she outstretched her hands and shot a blast of wind into his back that nearly knocked him off his feet. Quickly whipping back around he fired several arcane projectiles at her from his free hand, she created a shield of ice which they struck instead of her. Dissipating the shield, she then raised several jagged columns of ice that angled towards Decicus, his armor saved him from the first two but the rest he had to dodge and step back from.

He was starting to lose ground and in a final effort he summoned as much of his power as he could, creating a powerful wave of force that shattered the ice spikes. The queen held her arms up to shield her face from the sharp debris, Decicus propelled himself off of one of the remaining ice columns into the air and struck down at her with sword in both hands. He cut down on her but she caught the blade with her ice encased hands, he bared down on her with all his strength but she rose back to her feet anyway. Ice spread from her hands and coated the blade, gritting her teeth she squeezed and the steel shattered, the front end of his weapon gone.

In his shock he did not defend against three forceful blows across his face plate, a punch into his gut with her right hand and a final uppercut to his jaw with her elbow. He stumbled back but was still on his feet, he spun and lunged forward with what was left of his sword. Turning heel and dropping below the attack she caught his arm over her shoulder, then pulling down as hard as she could and pushing up on her tip toes at the same time, until she heard a resounding 'crack'. Decicus screamed in pain and she released his arm.

What was left of his sword fell to the ground as he held his arm and groaned. She stopped at the sight of his broken arm, shocked by her actions, like when she had crushed Grima's hand at Hammerhel. While in her stupor Decicus gathered dark magic in his other hand, he did not have the chance to launch it when Baldrek dashed past her and swung Traitor's Bane into the Witch knight's mask. He flew off his feet from the impact and his body rolled away against the ground until he laid flat, motionless against the earth, he would pose no more threat to her or those who fought beside her. She leaned on her knees and breathed heavily, taking a few moments to catch her breath.

Baldrek walked back to her and hesitantly put a hand on her shoulder, "Your grace, are you alright?"

She nodded "I'm fine my friend... you?"

He scoffed "Those beasts? All bark and no bite."

She smiled at him and then stood erect and looked to Dragon's Flight. She hesitated to walk towards it when she felt a strange feeling...instinctively she extended her hand towards the weapon...and after a few moments of subtle vibrating it flew off the ground into her hand. She smiled, breathlessly as she couldn't help but feel very proud of what she had done.

Baldrek raised an eyebrow "That's...new."

She nodded in agreement...Then she remembered where she was and ran to rejoin the battle, the battle they were winning.

When they arrived her men were still fighting off the reptilian hounds. As she approached one of these creatures it pounced at her, she threw a blast of wind into its chest that sent it flying back. With no wish to kill creatures that were forced to fight she rose small columns of ice that shot out just short of each of the remaining beasts. Frightened by the sudden display the hounds abandoned the fighting and ran for the hills. All except one that attempted to pounce on Elsa from behind. But Baldrek intercepted the creature, grasping it by the neck as he tackled it to the ground and swung his hammer down into its chest hard, the sharp face of the hammer cutting though it's hide, killing it instantly.

Baldrek dislodged his weapon, he looked upon the surface and saw the blood that ran through the veins of this vile creature was black like oil. Rising to his feet he ran over to the dead hound with his ax in its head, removing it and seeing that the result was the same. He looked to Elsa questioning and they both looked at the black ooze with curiosity and disguise, likely a symptom of the tyranite in their hides. Looking past that, she could see the battle continued towards the main hall without them, the answers to these questions would have to obtained later. She motioned for Baldrek and the rest of their men to follow, Hadenville would be theirs once again.

OoO

Krar fought alongside his fellow Arendellians in the inner courtyard of Hadenville, here the fighting was very close quarters: some combatants on either side subjected to beating down their opponent hand to hand due to how easily one could lose their weapon in the chaos. Naga were not as skilled at unarmed combat and battled with either brute force or basic training, whereas the naturally hardy Arendellian were capable of generally greater brute force and skillful techniques taught to them by lord Aldren.

The old lieutenant himself ran a naga thru but as he kicked them off another struck his weapon away with their mace. Before they could strike, Krar grabbed their arm and pulled them forward, clothes-lining them with his shield. He then swung his shield broad-face into another. He was caught off guard when a naga brute tackled him into the side of the hall, the brute grabbed his throat with both hands, lifting him off the ground. Krar choked against the brute's grip but still tried to get them off, pulling out his dagger and stabbing their arm and jabbing their side several times using his shield but the naga growled, still holding on.

Suddenly the grip was gone when the brute was struck across the back of the head by Traitor's Bane. The naga fell to the ground, allowing Krar to fall and catch his breath, he looked up to see Baldrek extending his hand out to help him. Grateful he was to see the tall captain and, a short distance away, Queen Elsa leading the rest of their forces to join them.

OoO

Approaching what was left of the enemy forces, Elsa thrust both hands outward, encasing most of their legs in ice and ordered her men to stand down. Her warriors stepped back but continued to hold their weapons towards the remaining enemies. She held her own spear out towards them " _Enyall! Shall ro yul Enyall, orn il's felen ell yul!_ (Yield! All of you yield, or it's death for you!")

The struggle ceased as the remaining naga considered whether to keep fighting, most dropped their weapons and held their hands behind their heads. Those that still held their weapons seemed as though they would rather take their pride to the grave, this was ended when Trolgon landed on the roof of the main hall and roared threateningly down at them, any that held weapons no longer did and all dropped to their knees in complete surrender at the sight of the dragon.

Elsa lowered her weapon and sighed, Krar walked up to her "Your grace I'm sorry I didn't wait...I didn't want us to lose our momentum-"

"It's alright Krar, the captain and I were...busy."

He smiled "...I didn't realize you knew their language."

She sheathed her spear "Lord Aldren gave a brief course along with my training."

The old lieutenant shrugged "Well in any case, Hadenville is ours once again."

Baldrek nodded "We've done it."

She nodded too, wasting no time she spoke first to Baldrek "Captain, make sure these prisoners are locked away then establish a perimeter around the city."

He nodded, then along with the other soldiers began rounding up the naga and escorting them to be processed and imprisoned.

She then turned to Krar "Take some men and root out any remaining enemies but move with caution in case any of our people still remain here."

"They won't escape us your grace." He gathered some volunteers for the hunt and headed off.

Elsa stood in the midst of all the activity, relieved that another battle had been ended, another region reclaimed. She turned towards the main hall, upon the double doors was a glittering, white and silver steel star engraving: the sigil of house Starlon. Approaching the doors, she pushed them open and entered the hall, devoid of any other light. She slowly made her way to the back of the hall and a set of identical twin thrones. She stopped when she heard a thud behind her, turning to see Trolgon working, in vain, to squeeze through the doorway. The fins on his neck flexed as he growled angrily at his inability to fit.

It seemed he had grown even larger than he was a day ago, she laughed fondly and walked back him, taking his head in both of her hands "Trolgon, I don't want you to hurt yourself." He whined pitifully in response as she kissed the top of his head, "Wait for me out here, I'll be back. I promise."

He snorted, pulling back from the doorway and taking to the skies, the wind from his annoyed takeoff nearly knocking her off her feet. She smiled and shook her head as she turned back to the inner hall, she drew Dragon's Flight and held it forward: the spear ends both glowed a bright blue that helped her illuminate the room. Her smile disappeared when she noticed several deep scrapes in the wooden floor, she knelt and held her spear's light to them for observation. Though there was no blood the scuffs indicated some sort of struggle had occurred and someone had walked across the floor, someone big...someone heavy...

She traced her fingers along the marks in thought before standing and venturing past the thrones, observing their details as she passed by: simple wood with steel engravings in the shape of their house sigil along the legs and the sides of the back rests, each which appeared to hold a small diamond. Her own throne didn't possess such embellishments and she recalled Hammerhel not even having a throne...curious.

She made her way to the set of stairs that led to the upper level of the hall and sheathed her spear, much like Embercrow keep it possessed a balcony that overlooked the city. She leaned against the railing and breathed in the clear air, but it was an air that held a somber undertone. She could see it on the faces of her soldiers: Christmas had not come to Hadenville...and they had not found any of their people. This victory was devoid of the same triumph that they felt at Hammerhel. This brought sadness to her heart but she reminded herself that this was just one step towards an ultimate reclamation of their homeland. With no battle to distract her she now longed greatly to hear word from Aldren and Anna, more specifically: word that they had taken Riverview and were both safe and fine. She could not force these realities though and she knew that she would have to wait, soon she would send her forces to secure the entire region, if they had reclaimed Riverview then no doubt her two closest family would do the same and they would finally be prepared to end this war once-and-for-all...

OoO

Aldren and Anna led the five hundred through Troll's Pine woods side by side towards the eastern hold of Riverview. The tight tree line made it impractical to travel in closed ranks so they simply stayed as a singular group moving in one direction as they navigated the small brush between trees, snow crunching softly beneath their boots. Anna made sure to keep constant conversation in order to keep the silence broken...and to alleviate her own boredom.

"Soooo since I am the princess...that means technically I could be in command?" Anna asked with a smile on her face.

"Technically..." he replied patiently.

"And if I wanted to, I could pull rank on you."

"Theoretically yes."

"Huh...and you'd have to do whatever I say?"

"...As Master of War I am charged with the organization and command of Arendelle's armies and I answer only to the queen. However, any member of the monarchy, **you** for example, may declare your **royal** authority in any military situation to take command...if you so wish."

"Whoa...cool!"

He chuckled "If you wish to lead the siege princess, then by all means you may."

Anna's eyes widened, her expression almost terrified "Oh...well, you know what? I don't think there's any need for that...right now. Besides, I think you're better qualified." she finished with a sheepish grin.

"Mm nice of you to say...we should be getting close..."

They reverted back into silence for a while, Anna looked at him with wondering eyes, questions she wanted to ask him nagged at her mind ever since they last spoke at Hammerhel. He could sense her gaze "If you stare at me any longer I might evaporate your grace, speak your mind if you wish."

She sighed "I just...what you said: about war and how it...made you into something terrible?"

"You wish to know what I meant by that...about myself."

"Well...yeah, I mean I just-"

He held up a hand "Wait...Down, down..." he whispered, motioning to the entire group.

They all crouched down and stayed quite as possible at they moved slowly up, towards the edge of the woods. Aldren and Anna placed themselves against two trees and looked down the slope leading to the Riverview. Anna had a slight look of irritation on her face from being interrupted, Aldren noticed this "What say we continue this conversation after we take the fort?"

She smiled slightly and rolled her eyes "Maybe that's a good idea."

They turned their attention back to Riverview, naga riflemen watched the walls as expected and their numbers were far less than at Hammerhel...but then so were theirs.

"On the upside: it doesn't appear any witch knights command this garrison." Aldren noted.

She nudged him "Wouldn't you prefer to have 'round two' with that 'Decicus' jerk?"

" **I'd** prefer if their entire army laid down their weapons and decided to never make war on Arendelle again but we both know that won't happen... not unless we help them along."

She drew her bow "More than willing."

He noticed the heavy scarring in the wooden walls from tyranite explosions as well as the gate which had been reconstructed but still appeared to be incomplete. He then called for Barec, he and Anna crouched next to him as he spoke "Alright here's the plan: I want you two to stay here while I circle around and get inside the fort."

"You want to go inside, by yourself?" Barec asked disbelievingly.

Aldren nodded "We more than likely outnumber them so we'll have that on our side but I'm going to go buy us another advantage. And when I give the signal I want you to lead our army inside."

As he turned to leave Anna stopped him with a hand on the shoulder "Wait, how will we know your signal?"

He grinned "Trust me, you'll know it when you see it."

They watched as he crouched and made his way through the brush of the forest edge around to the side of the hold. Several minutes went by leaving Anna and Barec more than a little worried, the princess bit her lip while Barec tapped his knuckles against the tree rhythmically. After another few minutes everyone was brought to attention by the sounds of shouting and smoldering flames coming from the fort. The attention of all the naga on the walls was drawn inward just before the entire gate exploded in a plume of flame that left the entrance wide open.

Anna smiled "I think that's the signal." She turned towards the army behind her holding her bow above her head "You wanna Fight!?"

Everyone cheered loudly before she and Barec led them out of the woods and charged Riverview, the few naga on the walls noticed them and turned to fire. Broad Arendelle shields protected those behind them firing arrows at the enemy rifles, Anna knocked an arrow and loosed it into the chest of an enemy before they could get a shot off. Barec felled another with his own bow while their kin ran past them and stormed the breach.

With the naga on the walls unable to halt their resistance they joined the others and rushed through and into the fort. Anna was immediately confronted with a naga that charged her and as he swung his sword hard to take her head she leaned back, the blade passing over. His momentum took him behind her but before he could ready another swing she kicked him hard and turned, firing an arrow into his chest. Another attacked her, she dropped and rammed her elbow into their stomach making them stumble back before she shot their neck. A third raised their sword above to cut her down the middle, drawing an arrow she thrust it upward into their chest, spinning around behind them she fired another into their back and they fell forward onto the one in their chest.

Turning, bow at the ready, she was caught unaware when a naga cut her weapon in half. He expected to have her easily now but how very wrong he was. She ducked past his next attack and looped the cord of her broken bow around his neck, choking him with it, finishing him by turning and throwing him over her shoulder. She drew her sword and turned to the next foe, who wished very much to slay a princess. The naga brute swung his mace and, against her better judgment, she held her blade to block. She paid the price when the shaft of his weapon collide with her blade and sent her flying several feet onto the ground.

She regained her senses in time to see the brute charging to strike her down. Rolling towards her enemy she thrust her blade into his gut, as he fell dead she had to redirect his bulk or he would crush her. She had afforded herself a reprieve and caught her breath but when she looked up she gasped in fear at the sight of tyranite rifle aimed down sight at her. She was spared from the clutches of death when a stream of flames struck the rifleman. She knew it had come from Aldren though he was too occupied at the moment for her to thank him...Instead she gathered her sword and ran to help.

OoO

Aldren stabbed a naga behind him then slashed upwards into another, a third charged and swung a mace at him. He caught the weapon beneath the head and jabbed his sword's pommel into their faceplate, stunning them before slashing across their midsection. He now wielded the mace in his left hand, swinging into the legs of another foe knocking them off their feet then stabbing downward. Another blade came down at him, he caught the weapon with both of his and parrying it to the side he slammed the mace down onto their head. Spinning round he threw the mace into the helm of a rifleman who tried to fire at him, then blocking an incoming sword and stabbing them with the spike of his guard.

A brute charged him with a greatsword, he prepared to defend himself.

"Aldren!" he looked over his shoulder to see Anna running towards him with her hand outstretched, he smiled, knowing what she had in mind. Grasping her forearm, he swung her with all his strength aided by her momentum into the naga brute, she led with both of her feet colliding into his chest. She landed and rolled forward as the naga stumbled back, plunging her sword downward into his foot but before the brute could retaliate Aldren dashed forward and slashed across his neck.

He turned to block a sword that was swung at Anna as she turned and slashed the attacker. She saw another about to thrust their spear through Aldren's back and running past her friend she cut their spear tip off and Aldren turned thrusting his sword into him. The last foe they dealt with as a team chopped down at them with a two handed sword, Aldren pinned their blade to the ground with his own. He ducked down and Anna rolled off his back into a kick at the enemy's chest and a final upward slash across their throat.

Their attention was then drawn to a naga who shouted loudly at them in his language. His armor looked more sophisticated and he wielded two sickles, swinging them wildly in an aggressive display...he looked to be the leader of the garrison and was apparently taking all of this very personally.

Anna looked to Aldren "What's he saying?"

He raised an eyebrow "Nothing appropriate..."

The enraged naga charged them with weapons poised to kill. Anna prepared for another fight but before the enemy could even get with killing range Aldren threw his sword forward, the glowing guard spike connected and the force behind the throw forced the naga sliding back across the ground.

The battle halted when the remaining warriors froze at the sight of their leader dead with lord Aldren's sword protruding from his chest. Aldren extended his hand and Black Autumn dislodged itself from the dead foe and flew back into his grasp.

Anna watched wide eyed, putting a hand on her hip "I don't remember you teaching Elsa that trick."

He smiled "No one taught me how to do it either."

He turned his attention back to the silenced battlefield, his men outnumbered the naga significantly but he knew it didn't take much to send them back into a frenzy. He slowly walked forward, the tip of his sword dragging against the ground, singeing the earth where it touched. He eyed every enemy soldier in sight one by one, letting the crimson glow of his eyes take full effect. He stopped just above the dead naga captain, he looked down for a few moments before holding his arm out and looking around "Anyone else?"

Every naga dropped their weapons got on their knees with hands behind their heads, Aldren nodded, speaking loudly as he gave his next command. "Take their weapons and gather them all in the center."

The Arendellians started rounding up all the remaining naga and began gathering them in the center of the Riverview courtyard and piling their surrendered weapons to the side. Aldren looked to Barec, the look on the man's face said it all...he beckoned for him to approach. He stood at attention in front of the lord who addressed him "Sergeant, take fifty men and search the town for any prisoners and use caution, there could be more enemies in hiding as well."

Barec nodded "Yes my lord." eagerly he ran to gather volunteers.

OoO

Anna noticed Aldren watch Barec with a sad, sympathetic expression. She walked to his side "You don't think there's anybody here...do you?"

He shook his head and sheathed his sword "No...I hope I'm wrong."

She now watched Barec sadly as well "I hope you are too."

They turned their attention to a naga prisoner who tried to run after Barec's group when they departed into the town. He was immediately knocked to the ground by one of the Arendelle soldiers who told him to 'stay down'. But the naga rose to his knees, pleading to him in his language that the Arendellians didn't understand...he was almost begging. The soldier wasn't having any of it and threatened to hit him, but Aldren ran to them and stopped that. Pushing the soldier aside and kneeling in front of the naga "What did you say?"

Anna stood behind him as he listened intently to the naga "...Aldren?"

He stood quickly "We need to stop Barec, NOW!"

He ran past her in the direction that Barec had left "The rest of you watch them!" Anna followed him close behind, struggling to keep pace with him as he frantically searched. They found Barec and part of his group in front of a large barn, cutting through the chains holding it closed, Aldren ran towards them desperately shouting "Barec! Don't open that!"

It was too late: the wooden doors exploded outward, splintered wood and Arendellian soldiers flying back. A creature that would have stood fifteen feet tall on its hind legs stumbled forward on the clawed fingers of its longer front arms, its immense weight shaking the earth. Glowing tyranite crystals jutted outward like blisters from its black scabrous hide, it's head possessed two slitted nostrils, pointed ears, two backwards facing horns that looked more like rotting wood than bone and a sizable mouth filled with sharp knife like teeth from which it breathed heavily out of. Its blood shot, black eyes slowly opened and searched its surroundings, rising up on its hind legs it roared loudly as it pounded its chest with its powerful, sinewy arms.

Its eyes focused on Barec who crawled back holding his chest, it raised both of its clawed fists above it's head to smash him into the ground. He narrowly escaped death when Aldren tackled Barec out of the path of the monster's fists as they slammed hard into the earth. Quickly getting Barec to his feet he pushed him away and yelled "Run! All of you RUN!"

Some hadn't listened and paid the price when the beast swung its arm outward and sent them screaming through the air, arrows and spears bouncing harmlessly off its thick skin. The monster roared again but was stopped when a dagger bounced off its skin near its eye, it looked down at Princess Anna whose expression read: 'That was a bad idea.' The monster took an enraged swipe at her she barely avoided. She backed away terrified as it ran towards her on all fours with violent intent.

It was halted by Aldren who leaped in front of her and thrust a spear into its stomach as it reared up. The beast shrieked in pain but would not die, it grasped the spear and swiped with its other arm which collided into Aldren, her friend slammed against the side of the building and fell to the ground motionless.

"ALDREN!" she screamed and tried to run to him but the monster cut her off, staring her down and growling hungrily. She had no choice but to run for her life in the opposite direction, the beast gave chase and nearly caught her before she ran through the doorway of an open building. It began frenziedly tearing away the outside of the building, she looked around frantically for an escape: she found it in the form of stairs and a ladder that led to the roof, as well she found a weapons rack with several longbows on it. Grabbing one of the bows she ran up the ladder while her monstrous pursuer continued to ravage the building.

She made her way through the attic to the roof, when she looked over the edge of the building the monster's hand swiped upward barely missing her. In rage it slammed its body against the building causing Anna to fall off the edge. She shrieked, just managing to catch the edge of the roof to keep from falling. But now she hung helplessly as the monster reached upward to crush her in its hand.

It instead roared in pain, she and the monster looked down to see Aldren alive, his teeth gritted as he stabbed his heated blade into its ankle and then threw a fireball into its head. As the beast reared back in pain again, Anna was able to hoist herself back onto the roof. The monster regained its sense and turned to Aldren who stood ready to do battle.

Anna knocked an arrow in her new bow "Hey ugly!"

It turned back to her and she loosed her arrow right into its eye, if it was ever possible for this thing to scream any louder...it did. It's flailing made it stumble into the side of the building, crashing through the wood and making her fall through the roof as it collapsed. She fell halfway down onto a wooden beam, it hurt her stomach but she kept a hold...her life depended on it. Looking down she saw the monster starting to recover but Aldren continued to harass and taunt it with blasts of flame. In pain and wrath it gave in and lunged towards him, Anna dropped down as softly as she could onto the floor.

Outside of the destroyed entryway she could see Aldren as he skillfully avoided and dodged each of the creature's crude attempts to crush and pulverize him. The young lord sliced across the beast's side, then spinning past its arm as it swiped, slashed across its jaw and thrust upward into its chest. The beast roared in pain but before he could drive the blade deeper it grabbed both of his arms and held him in the air. It's black, heartless eye narrowed as it started to pull outward on his arms, being an elemental, he was stronger than most but even he would only be able to withstand the force for so long before he was ripped apart, his strained, painful groans told as much.

Anna had no weapon that could pierce the monster's hide but then she realized...one already had: Aldren's sword was still halfway in its chest, she ran forward as fast as she could. Passing Aldren she flung herself towards the creature, grasping Black Autumn in both hands, screaming out her best war cry as all of her weight and momentum pushed the glowing sword's entire length inwards. The beast cried out as loudly as it had before, dropping Aldren and falling backward with Anna still holding on, its enormous body thudded against the ground. A few convulsions later the creature's remaining eye rolled backward, its head and limbs slumping down and the glowing tyranite crystals fading to a dim black, followed by the slight hissing of air from its final breath.

Anna didn't waste time catching her breath or pulling out the sword, instead sliding off the dead beast's side and running back to Aldren who was struggling to rise off the ground. She knelt beside him and helped him into a sitting position "Aldren, are you OK? What's broken?!"

He groaned and chuckled weakly "Nothing...thankfully." he cracked his neck and sighed "...That was a very brave thing you did Anna..."

She smiled but he frowned "But also reckless, please don't do it again...if you can help it."

She still smiled, and hugged him as gently as possible "No promises, your family...and I look out for family."

He smiled and hugged her back, she then helped him to his feet and supported him as he stood. Around them they could see the other Arendellian soldiers, including Barec come out from cover and marveling in amazement and disgust at the horror that had been slain. Anna furrowed her brow at the sight of the creature, able to study its grotesque visage in greater detail "What is that thing?"

He shook his head "It **was** a northern mountain troll, now...it is an abomination."

She looked between him and the troll with frightened curiosity as he continued "Corrupted by the taint of tyranite... a warped, mad atrocity. A former shadow of the creature it once was, it is better to kill such things rather than have them suffer existence...there is no greater hel than that."

She looked down at her hands and saw small flecks of Black against her skin, then it dawned on her that the flecks were that thing's black blood. Her mouth was slightly agape as she processed this information: the idea that any animal could be twisted in such a way to be a device of violence and war. The thought made her sick, it didn't help to convince her that the naga could ever be trusted. But more than anything it made her dread what the Naga Ai were capable...what lengths their 'king' was willing to go to...to win...

 **Well that was exciting wasn't it, next chapter should be up in a about a week, week and a half at most so look forward to that.**

 **And I just wanted to leave a quick Authors note: Throughout this story I've always tried to stay true to each of the original characters personalities and have them react to these situations in ways that are believable and stays true to who they are. I'm fairly confident I've succeeded in that area but if at any moment you guys doubt that I have, I'd like you to tell me so that I might take your opinions into consideration and adjust accordingly. Though keep in mind that I do have my personal opinions and theories about their personality traits and reactions so I can't heed everything that's thrown at me but I will be sure to read all of your suggestions.**

 **Well anyway that's all, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, Ciao! :)**


	23. Starlon

Chapter 23: Starlon

Elsa stood outside of Starlon Hall, intently studying a battle map of Arendelle. Baldrek, Krar and few others were gathered with her. Krar informed her of some much appreciated good news "Your grace, we found that the naga hadn't touched the stores of crop here, we can add those to our provisions for the battle ahead."

Elsa nodded then gestured to the hold as she explained her plan. "We now control Hadenville and I have every confidence that lord Aldren and my sister will have captured Riverview soon. However, in the meantime we need to make sure that Hadenville is secured: rebuilding the gate should be our first priority along with shoring up the general defenses of the city." She pointed to the map as she continued "Once we know that both the Glister lands and the Troll's pine are in our control, we will regroup with the majority of our forces back at Hammerhel. Once that is done we will return to the capital, from there our ships will carry our army northwards for our final assault on Ashla's Pike."

She looked to Krar "Have word sent to Gillian at Hammerhel, tell him we will need every armament and siege weapon the smiths of the Forge lands can muster. And to Kai in Arendelle city, tell him the ships must be ready for our arrival as soon as possible."

Krar spoke up "Your grace...if I may, it is likely that lord Aldren has already taken Riverview as we speak, this doesn't allow much time to gather extra provisions or for the construction of the siege weapons. We'll most likely only have a few days to-"

"Then that is the time we will have. We cannot afford to delay any longer than we must, the people of Arendelle are depending on us. See that it is done lieutenant." she said firmly but not unkindly.

"Your grace." he bowed and left to issue her command.

She nodded to the other soldiers who all bowed and departed to relay the reconstruction orders. Only Baldrek remained on the other side of the table with his head bowed, Elsa cocked her head slightly "Baldrek, is everything alright?"

He cleared his throat, leaning his weight against his hammer "Your grace...I wanted to know if I might...ask you something..."

She nodded "Of course."

He looked up at her, humble and reserved "When you chose me to be your captain...I suppose I'm just wondering...why?" he said scoffing at himself.

She looked down at the ground thoughtfully for a moment before answering "...When lord Aldren first started training all of you, there were two promising warriors he pegged most qualified for the position: Arvid...and yourself...Aldren believed that Arvid would be best suited to be my second in command."

Baldrek nodded sadly "So... I was not lord Aldren's first choice..."

She shook her head "No... you were **mine**."

He looked up at her surprised, she smiled at him "Arvid...was a loyal soldier, intelligent and skilled. But he was what I would call rigid and... inflexible. I saw from the beginning how very unorthodox and at times 'wild' you were when it came to fighting, but I also saw how dutiful you were not just to me but to your fellow man. After I heard how you risked yourself to protect Krar and Barec while still completing your objective...how could I choose anyone else."

He rubbed the back of his neck bashfully "I mean...I was just a nobody ice harvester from the Pike...I didn't feel like I was the best choice when you picked me or if I even deserved it..."

She walked around the table to stand in front of him, putting her hand on his shoulder "It is for that very reason I know you are."

He smiled back to her and bowed his head "Thank you, your grace."

She nodded and was about to say something else but was interrupted by a soldier running up to them "Your grace, we found someone!"

Elsa followed the soldier towards the Hadenville jailhouse and soon set eyes upon two of her men who held a stretcher carrying a thin, fair skinned man with short brown hair, his eyes were closed. He wore a tattered and dirty blue shirt and pants with a silver vest that was nearly ripped in half, he did not have any shoes. His face was covered with several small cuts and large bruise across the right side, he looked like he had been beaten, tortured even.

She stood beside the stretcher and brushed his brown locks out of his face, the man's sky blue eyes slowly opened and he groaned in pain. The soldier spoke "We found him in one of the cells when we were locking the naga away."

Elsa nodded and leaned down to the man "Can you tell me your name?"

He breathed heavily and spoke in short spurts "Mane...Starlon..."

Her mouth was slightly agape at this knew knowledge, he breathed in sharply, his arm flying upwards. She grasped his hand as he spoke again "Sol!...my sister, where...where is my...sister..."

He passed out again, Elsa turned to the men holding the stretcher "Get him to the keep, now!"

OoO

Elsa sat in a chair near a bed in the upper hall of Starlon keep, her eyes were closed and her head was leaned against one of her hands. Lord Mane Starlon laid asleep in the bed on his back under the blankets, his injuries having been treated by a doctor and his clothes changed. Elsa looked up when she heard him cough slightly, he groggily looked around until he saw her "...Queen Elsa..."

She put her hands together and nodded "Lord Starlon."

He attempted to sit up but immediately winced from the pain "Forgive me your grace, I would stand but I-"

She stood and gently pushed on his shoulder for him to lie back down "It's alright, rest." As he laid back down she continued "How are you feeling?"

He sighed "Terrible, though not as terrible as I did rotting in that cell."

"And how did you end up in that cell?"

He rubbed his head "When those...things attacked us they started...sorting through us."

"Sorting through?"

He nodded "They separated most of the guardsmen, adult men and anyone that was...strong...including Sol."

Elsa frowned sympathetically as she listened to him go on, his voice slowly becoming a hoarse whisper "The one that led him, he was...huge, must have stood eight feet tall, all covered in heavy plate. **He** came for my sister..." Elsa narrowed her eyes slightly at the description of a monster she was all too familiar with: General Tarn...

Mane continued "...I tried to stop him. I struck him with my sword but it didn't even scratch him...he flicked me away as easily as one would a fly. This was his finger that did this." he pointed to the bruise on the right side of his face "It felt like I was kicked by a horse...After he took her away, his army took everyone in Hadenville northwards, the strong and the meek in two different groups. But me...that giant said I'd be no use to the 'witch king' and that I wasn't worth the little effort it would take to kill me. He left me here for his minions to torture, I assume to interrogate me...or maybe it was just for fun...I couldn't understand them..."

He shuttered, putting his face in his palm. She grasped his shoulder "I'm so sorry Mane..."

He looked up his eyes alight with desperate hope "But...she's alive, I know she is! There is something we can do...isn't there?"

"Yes, we believe the Naga Ai have taken all of our people to Ashla's Pike, that is where we go next ...But I cannot guarantee we will find her alive." his face dropped slightly, she tightened her grip on his shoulder "What I can promise you: is that we will fight the Naga Ai, we will defeat them and we will make them pay for what they have taken from us! Our army has already liberated Hammerhel and now Hadenville and once Lord Embercrow has retaken Riverview we will-"

"Embercrow?" he said shocked.

She released him, knelt next to the bed and smiled "Yes...that is what I've been wanting to tell you. Your cousin: Aldren Embercrow...he's alive."

He nodded slowly "Oh...that is...good to here." smiling quaintly.

She cocked her head and furrowed her brow "You don't seem happy to hear that..."

He sighed "If I may be honest with you your grace?"

"You may."

"...Forgive me, it's not that I bare any ill will towards him it's just I never knew him very well, I believe his father somewhat...looked down on me. Aldren was strong and Sol as I said, was strong too...I was not. On the occasions when we would visit Hammerhel or they visit Hadenville, Aldren and my sister would always be locked in duels with wooden swords outside the keep while little Alandra would watch and I, well...I was usually reading. She was the warrior and I was the poet." he said with a slight chuckle.

"I see..."

"I imagine he is your Master of War then?"

She nodded "He is."

He shook his head and laughed "Sol will be jealous, that was always a dream of hers: to be like our uncle Aldric and lead the kingdom's armies."

Elsa grinned "Perhaps she can duel him for the title when they meet again."

"Careful, she just might take you up on that offer...perhaps though now, I might get to know him better." he reached over towards the end table to his right and opened the drawer, he pulled out a necklace: a small glistening white gem surrounded by a series of silver spirals that formed a star shape around it. He held it out to her "His mother, our aunt, Reyna...this once belonged to her, she then gifted it to me. Show it to Aldren if you will your grace, tell him that he still has blood here in Arendelle."

Gingerly she grasped the beautiful stone in her hand "Is this a diamond?"

He shook his head "No, a star crystal."

"Star crystal?"

"A white stone that glitters like the night sky when in the right light and they can be found everywhere here. It's why this region is called the Glister Lands, they aren't worth more than a few coppers...but they hold a different sort of value to my house, they are our house sigil after all."

She grinned "Huh...Well you can rest assured, I will make sure he sees it."

He nodded "Thank you but please...find my sister..."

"I will try." she granted him a smile and stood "Now get some rest lord Starlon."

He rolled over "I'll do my best, your grace."

She exited the room and shut the door behind her, two guards were posted at the door to keep him safe. She made her way back down the stairs into the hall, now alone in the dimly lit throne room she looked to the twin thrones: it dawned on her that the gems she thought were diamonds were actually star crystals, they didn't represent vanity...they were house pride.

She looked at the star gem necklace in her hand that Mane had given her, he'd said that it would glisten in the right light...she held the necklace by its string in front of her and placed her palm a few inches from its surface. Summoning her power to her hand, a small blue glow emanated that bounced off the prismatic surface, a display of random, angular patterns and shapes danced against every surface in the room in the color of her magic as the gem spun back and forth in the air. The light show was indeed impressive but for Elsa, the most beautiful thing for her was the star gem itself: it's center glowing brightly, rotating back in forth like a dancer in the center of a very well-rehearsed show.

She smiled widely as she watched the gleaming display a few moments more, eventually allowing her magic to fade and with it, the star gem's display. She pocketed the necklace, she very much looked forward to seeing Aldren's reaction when she showed it to him. She wrapped her arms around herself and closed her eyes as she drifted in thought.

She missed Anna, she missed them both, the first thing she wanted to do when she saw them was give them both a big hug. But with Aldren, she really wanted to make it last: to pull away only to look into his eyes like she had before, to see his vulnerabilities exposed to her...because he trusted her. Maybe she might even...they'd have to see, once they won the war and drove the naga from Arendelle and brought their family back together. However, she did know exactly what she wanted to tell Olaf when she saw him again though: that he was right...she had found her prince and that he was very unusual...and that she loved him...

OoO

Within the Raider's hall at Ashla's Pike Venereth knelt before the Witch king who sat in his dark throne. General Tarn and Commander Sorvec stood to the side as their king addressed his most loyal Witch knight. "Riverview and Hadenville have fallen back into Arendelle's possession, the time has come for your blade to be unleashed on our enemies. They have shown great...perseverance in the face of near overwhelming odds but they must be reminded that their greatest weapons are not invincible. Do you accept this honor lady Venereth?"

She smiled and nodded "I do my lord."

Sorvec folded his arms and rolled his eyes "Let's just hope you are as skilled as they say...witch."

She turned her head towards him and glared "More skilled than the poor fools **you** 'handpicked' to assassinate the queen the first time and lost my brother...commander."

He glared back and stepped forward "Unlike you, I don't need magic to kill my prey. I'd have both of those elemental's heads on spikes faster than you on my own, or maybe you'd like to find out now how skilled **I** am you-"

" **If you have taken praise for your past accomplishments as license, you are greatly mistaken...** " Amicus' voice darkened the room, overtaking the very air they breathed as he spoke, his black helm turning towards the commander "Your 'assassins' had their chance Sorvec, now I entrust Venereth to carry out this deed."

The commander lowered his head submissively and stepped back "Yes my lord..."

The Witch King slowly leaned forward, turning towards Venereth. "And I trust **you** to return to me, your blade stained with the blood of an elemental...and that is all..."

She bowed her head "I will not fail my lord."

"Then go now and do what you are most proficient at." he said, relaxing back in his throne.

She stood, lowering her face plate, leaving the hall and taking to the sky once she was outside. The Witch King waved a dismissive hand towards Sorvec without looking at him "You are dismissed commander." his tone cold and emotionless.

The commander bowed and left through the double doors of the hall, once he was gone Amicus stood and casually stepped down from his throne, clasping his armored hands behind his back. General Tarn's enormous steps shook the floor as he walked to his master's side, despite being taller than...everyone, he would seem very small to any observer when near the Witch king.

Amicus turned towards him "And you my friend, you have been quiet for some time...do you not wish for your chance at revenge?"

The general replied "My first charge is to the Naga Ai: To lead your armies against our enemies and carry out your will. If my vengeance may be sated in the process of our conquest...then I will welcome the added gratuity."

"You have served me well thus far general, I have faith that you may yet be rewarded in time for your patience."

Tarn nodded, looking towards the double doors where Venereth had left and then back to his king "Do you really believe she will succeed? I do not believe she fully grasps the power these elementals wield."

"I **believe** she will succeed in bringing me what I have asked of her...and nothing less..."

"...And what of her brother?"

"She knows full well the penalty of defiance, she will obey her orders and if she does not and I am forced to kill her then mores the pity. But brother and sister will both serve their roles in our victory if they wish to see the other reach deliverance. Whether they serve their purpose together, apart, alive...or dead makes little difference..."


	24. Ramdon

Chapter 24: Ramdon

The doors of the Riverview keep opened and Aldren, Anna and Barec walked into the hall with weapons drawn and a small group of soldiers trailing behind. Aldren's sword glowed brightly and he held it up to illuminate the darkened room for the others to see, as they dispersed each of them opened the doors and windows to let the light in. Once this was done Aldren let the glow of his sword die down. The Riverview keep was not large and only consisted of the main hall and a few rooms to each side and the upper levels.

At the very back of the main hall was an elaborate throne of wood and gold with twin banners of a gold ram's head across an umber background hanging from the ceiling to the sides. The head of the backrest was decorated by a pair of golden goat horns while the wood of the right arm rest was carved into the visage of a charging ram. One would assume the left arm rest would be of the same design were it not broken away long ago.

Against the right wall, adjacent to the throne was a display that held a two handed bearded ax and an open face helm. The pommel of the ax was made into a steel spike, the handle wrapped in tight umber leather while the butt was formed into a golden ram's head. Aldren narrowed his eyes at the engravings along the blade that read as 'Beak Splitter'. The helm was in the same gold shade from the banners above, the image of two downward angled, upward curving horns were etched into the sides while the crest along the top was in the visage of a charging ram.

The age of the hall was clear in the rusted metal, rotted wood and tattered banners. No one had taken seat here for many years and it showed in image...and in smell, the stink of the rotten wood permeated the air. But while the throne like the rest of the hall had fallen into disrepair, the helm and ax looked as though they had been forged yesterday. As if someone had polished them every day since the end of the war...curious.

Anna held a hand over her mouth, her nose crinkling in distaste for the odor "Maybe we shouldn't set up our planning area here, yeah?"

"Agreed." Aldren nodded, holding a hand over his own nose.

The soldiers that had each checked a room of the hall in pairs had all returned and confirmed that no naga were in hiding, Aldren turned to Anna and Barec and said smiling, "Well I say that makes Riverview officially ours."

He cocked his head when he saw Anna gazing at the banners in the hall, lost in thought. "Anna?"

She snapped back to reality "Yes! Yeah I...I just noticed, this symbol: the ram, we have banners like this at Arendelle during Christmas...and my sister has a box with it too."

His eyebrow raised "Hmm...Interesting."

Anna looked around at the throne and weapon display, then back to him with curiosity in her eyes "Aldren, what is this place?"

He turned and walked towards the throne "Before it was called Riverview this hold was once known as Goldhorn..." he stopped in front of the throne "The ancestral home of house Ramdon and seat of power for the deceased lord Erik Ramdon."

Anna walked up beside him, looking down at the broken arm rest "What happened here?"

"Many years ago before you were born and I was but a babe still in my mother's arms, Lord Erik of house Ramdon tried to usurp your father's rule. He declared himself the new king of Arendelle and waged war on the crown and all others that stood against him. He possessed a fairly large army and took possession of Ashla's Pike, which belonged to no house, as his new seat of power and in doing so committed greater treason and violated ancient Arendellian custom and law which turned the other houses against him. He swore that he would take King Agnarr's throne, his life and afterwards queen Iduna as his own."

Anna shuddered at the thought of such a person having anything to do with her mother, Aldren noticed this and placed a comforting hand on her back as he continued. "Needless to say it didn't go well for him. Near the end of the war he sent his son Oddvard with a portion of his forces to create a diversion by harassing the towns and villages near Hadenville to draw the king's army away while he laid siege to Hammerhel. Had he succeeded in capturing my father's house, he'd been able to use my mother and my own life as ransom against my father and he might have possessed a fortress that could outlast the king's army indefinitely. But there were two things he hadn't counted on: The combined armies of Arendelle city, the Forge lands and Glister lands defeated Oddvard's diversion faster than he had hoped. And the fatal assumption that the dwindled Hammerhel guard would make for an easy victory, what he got was a steady and unyielding resistance led by my uncle Aldris and former captain Krar. My father realized the trap and while house Floran and Starlon finished with the rebels in the Glister lands he led the Embercrow army to break the siege of Hammerhel."

Aldren then looked down at the floor sadly "Unfortunately Aldris was killed in the fighting by lord Ramdon himself, when he realized the battle was lost he fled with his army northwards. Enraged by his brother's death my father pursued them back here to Goldhorn, but Erik was not here...instead Oddvard had been left to defend his father's house alone, with a meager force of three hundred." he traced his hand along the shattered arm rest "This is where my father killed him..."

Despite the fact that Erik Ramdon sounded like a horrible person in life, Anna noticed that Aldren did not seem proud of his father for Oddvard's death. But she remained silent as her friend finished his story. "With Goldhorn in possession of the crown, our fathers led the kingdom's combined armies to the final assault of Ashla's Pike, 'The Battle of the Northern Gate'. After my father slew Erik and house Ramdon was declared extinct, Goldhorn was renamed Riverview and deemed to belong to no house not unlike The Pike itself." Aldren looked at Anna, a determined smile on his face "The Pike is where our fathers defeated the Ramdon Rebellion and it is where **we** will defeat the Witch King and the Naga Ai...it is where we will win Anna."

She smiled back and nodded "I know Aldren...I know. But why does their standard still show in Arendelle."

Aldren looked back at the throne and sighed "I think perhaps...your father was a kinder man than mine in this instance. Maybe...it was his way to honor their house despite Erik's crimes."

"And...The box?"

"...I imagine it was taken from here after the end of the war, perhaps given to her as a gift from my father on her name day."

He squeezed her shoulder, then he turned to lead them out of the hall "Now let us find a better place for our..." he held up a hand and everyone stopped.

"What is it?" Anna whispered.

Aldren remained silent, he knew the sound even though nobody else had heard it...it was a cough, but where was it coming from? The rooms had been checked and there was nowhere in the main hall to hide, he checked the rafters just in case. There was only one other place it could have come from, slowly he pointed towards the floor. As they all looked in the direction of his finger, he used his foot to lift up a small rug that cover the handle of a trap door.

He nodded to Barec who carefully lifted the rug off of the door and grasped the iron handle. Anna knocked an arrow and stood beside Aldren as he drew his sword and positioned himself in front of the door while the soldiers with them surrounded it with weapons poised. Barec looked to the rest of the group and held up three fingers, Aldren nodded, lowering himself into his battle stance while Anna tightened her string as Barec counted down. Once he hit zero he threw the trap door open, they had expected naga to fight...but what they all saw surprised them greatly...

Children, several young Arendellian boys and girls of various age and size. And in front of them shielding them with her arms was an older woman with graying hair and faded green eyes who was dressed in a light gold and green dress, to her sides were two Arendellian guardsman in similar stances who still wore the original Arendellian uniforms, one of them had a bandage wrapped around his head that covered his left eye. They were all dirty and their expressions were utterly terrified, Aldren, Anna, Barec and the other soldiers lowered their weapons at the sight of the children, making them relax slightly, all save for the elder woman in front of them.

Anna sheathed her sword, smiling she knelt down in front of the group and spoke softly "Hey, it's alright. We're not going to hurt you." She held out her hand to them, the elder woman seemed hesitant to take it, she seemed to eye Aldren with caution in particular. But a young boy ducked under her arm and graciously took the princess's hand. Anna helped the boy out and set him down on the floor next to her, the rest of the children followed suit, the elder woman and the two wounded guardsmen helped to hand off the children to Aldren, Barec and the other soldiers.

When time came for the last: a small brown haired girl who was no older than eight, the elder woman lifted her towards Aldren but again hesitated.

"Don't worry, I've got her." he reassured her.

She handed off the girl to him who was about to nod off on his shoulder, he smiled: she reminded him of Alandra. He then offered his hand to the woman whose caution and distrust was clear in her expression, even so she allowed him to aid her. At the same time Aldren watched Barec help one of the guardsmen out of the space, the guardsman seemed to recognize him and smiled to Barec "Barec? You're alive?"

Barec narrowed his eyes towards him "Lukas?"

Lukas nodded and Barec laughed "I didn't recognize you with that bandage covering your whole face."

The guardsman shrugged "I'm lucky to have a half a face-"

"Wait! My brother: Derad, did you seem him, is he alive?" Barec grasped Lukas's shoulders with desperate hope in his eyes.

Lukas's expression dropped "Yes but...they took him north with everyone else, I'm sorry Barec..."

Barec's sad eyes gave away more than the rest of his expression allowed, he distracted himself with another question "...Ned?"

The guardsman's somber expression remained "He lived up to being a veteran of the rebellion, but...no one could stand against that many of them..."

Barec could no longer hide his sadness, his eyes wrenching shut.

"Then it is as we feared."

Everyone turned to Aldren, the little girl asleep on his shoulder "The naga have taken our people to Ashla's Pike but we still don't know why..."

Anna walked up beside him "It doesn't matter why; it matters that we get them back." she said firmly.

"Indeed, but before we discuss that topic further, I think we'd very much like to hear how you all managed to avoid the naga as long as you did...and your names as well." he said to the guards and the elder woman.

"Colborn, my lord." the second guardsman piped up.

"I'm Lukas my lord and the mastermind behind that is her." he said gesturing to the elder woman.

Aldren turned to her "And what may we call you madam?"

She was silent for several seconds before she swallowed hard, standing as tall as she could as she spoke, her voice weighted by various emotions "...I am Freja...and I am the overseer of Ramdon keep in Goldhorn."

It was brave or perhaps foolish of her to speak of this dead house in the presence of Aldric Embercrow's son, she did so with pride in her station and with no small amount of contempt towards Aldren. Anna didn't particularly like her attitude but before she could say anything Aldren beat her to it.

"Really..." he said simply with a raised eyebrow, then turning to Anna "Your grace, might I ask you to help get these children something to eat and some comfortable beds to sleep on?" he offered the little girl in his arms to her.

She gingerly took the child from him, speaking in a whisper "Sure but...what are you going to do?"

He turned back to Freja "I wish to have a little talk with the 'Ramdon' Overseer. I won't be long..."

Anna was now somewhat concerned for Freja, though the elder woman looked slightly fearful her proud stance did not falter. Anna nodded and turned to leave with the rest of the soldiers as they escorted the children from the hall, she turned back with worry in her face. The doors closed behind her and the last she saw was Aldren's neutral expression as stared down Freja whose hateful gaze was no longer contained now that they were alone...

OoO

Freja continued her glare towards Aldren in the silence while he simply met her gaze without showing any emotions. He then took a few slow steps towards her, her face became less angry and more afraid but still she stood her ground. He stopped directly in front of her, looking down on her he folded his arms "So...how did you manage to evade the naga?"

The elder woman searched her thoughts nervously before answering "...When-when those creatures attacked, I was with several families here in the hall. A guardsman came here carrying one of his own...from there it became clear that they would not hold off the...naga as you call them. The-the parents of all the children agreed that...the children should be saved first. They volunteered me to watch over them, I took them down here: below the floor. While the parents stayed above to be found...they were all taken..." These last words nearly brought tears to her eyes, her lips trembling.

Aldren nodded "...One of the things I've learned about the naga during this conflict is that their senses of hearing, sight and smell are much more acute than a human's...so how did **you** stay hidden?" he already knew the answer to this question but wanted to see if she did.

She rubbed her eyes before continuing "They don't seem to like the smell of the hall, the stink of rotten wood masked us and kept them from venturing into the keep. It's here that we've remained all these weeks, Lukas and I would sneak out to find food for the children when we could."

Aldren walked away from her towards the ax display, his hand behind him as he continued to speak with his back to her "And...What were you and those families doing in this hall?"

"We heard it was a time of war: we were honoring the dead and dear...we honored Oddvard."

"Yes...the son of the traitorous lord Erik Ramdon, felled by my father's own hand..." he said this in an unconcerned tone, grasping the ax and looking over it, knowing that would raise her ire.

Freja huffed in anger, seemingly enraged that Aldren would even touch the weapon and stomped over to him "Yes! Your father who had no qualms about killing the young lord who had an army a fourth the size of his own!"

Aldren turned towards the fuming woman "It was not my father's fault that Oddvard was ordered to defend Goldhorn with such a meager force. Erik sentenced his own son to death when he-"

"HE WASN'T ORDERED!"

Aldren's eyes widened slightly, Freja breathed heavily, closing her eyes and sighing heavily, her voice growing heavier with sadness as she went on "He-he wasn't ordered...Oddvard...he chose to remain, he would not abandon his ancestral home while his father ran like a coward! And those that were loyal to him remained by his side...till the end..."

Aldren tilted his head slightly "And how do you know this?"

She looked up, her gaze hardened again and speaking through gritted teeth "Because I was here!" She pointed to the trap door "In that same spot all those years ago, I watched the battle in the hall! I watched your father kill my-!...the best hope for this house to prosper again..." tears now began to well in her eyes as she finished.

Aldren nodded slowly, carefully setting the ax down, turning away from the display and walking back to the middle of the room as he spoke, allowing himself to be more sympathetic "I believe you...but I would ask you: would you have had Erik win the war, kill king Agnarr and rule Arendelle as **he** saw fit? Should Arendelle, rather than be tended under Queen Elsa's gentle rule be oppressed beneath Erik's cruelty?"

It took everything Freja had to hold back her sobs "...I prayed every day for that man to meet an early grave, no one loved him, no one wept for him when he died. I hoped that his son would take his place and bring peace to the realm...I-I don't blame your father for Erik's death!...but I do blame him for Oddvard's death...I loved that boy like he was my own, he was good, he was kind and he KILLED-HIM!"

Aldren turned back towards her and approached her, looking her in her tearful eyes "He did. And...I am sorry, I am sorry you had to bury your 'son'...and his house's hope with him."

Freja was weeping now, she couldn't stop herself as her head leaned forward against Aldren's chest plate. He sighed, putting his hands on her shoulders and asking her to look at him "I won't ask you to forgive my father for what he took from you, I won't ask you to like me for being an Embercrow...I only ask two things of you: That you continue to serve by caring for these children and...That you consider where we would be now if Erik or Oddvard ruled rather than queen Elsa..."

Releasing her shoulders, he turned to leave the hall, before he reached the doors she called out to him "Lord Embercrow." He turned back to her, she wiped the tears from her eyes before speaking "You're right: I don't forgive...and I'll **never** forget. I will do whatever duty is required of me to serve this kingdom...but I'll never trust an Embercrow." her gaze was as hard as it was before but no longer hateful.

He smiled "Of course not, trust is earned and I have yet to earn yours...I have quite the task ahead of me."

He left her then with a surprised and perplexed expression towards his kindness and understanding, though she still remained bitter and scorned towards the Embercrow name. Still one could not deny that there was hope for closure and trust...perhaps far off hope, but hope still...

OoO

Aldren, Anna and Barec all stood around a table inside the destroyed building from the troll attack which so happened to have been the Riverview guardhouse. It still possessed some semblance of a roof and at first thinking seemed the best place for them to hold their planning, but they soon came to regret it as the stench from the dead mountain troll was hard to ignore.

Anna held a hand over her mouth and nose, nearly gagging "Ugh, we should have stayed in the hall."

Aldren nodded in agreement as he laid out a map "Indeed, we should have..." Though he seemed less bothered by the stink than everyone else.

The princess looked towards the beast's carcass in disgust "Why does it smell like that?"

He looked up from the map "Tyranite doesn't just twist its victims, it hastens decay, and creatures infected by it are generally doomed to lead short and very unhappy lives. Once they perish, the smell is like a last insult left by the tormented creature...as if even in death the monstrosity mocks us as we-"

Anna poked him "OK, now your starting to creep me out."

He smiled and shrugged "Sorry. Though while I too might prefer the smell of rotting wood rather than decaying troll, I think it best we leave Ramdon keep to Freja whenever possible."

Anna folded her arms "It was good to see you both walk out of there alive..."

He chuckled slightly "You doubted one of us would?"

"Well...no but-"

"There are grievances between my house and the house she served but for now at least, there are no problems between her and I that will affect our mission."

Anna stepped a little closer, putting her hand on his arm "So...What did you guys talk about?"

Aldren looked up at her "I think it's best if we discuss this later..."

"Come on, it can't be that bad-"

"Later." he said in a whisper, motioning behind her with his eyes.

Anna turned to see Freja approaching them, standing just outside of the shattered building, her stance as proud as ever. "Your grace...lord Embercrow."

Aldren nodded "Overseer Freja."

"Some of the homes of the children are blocked off by debris. May I request the aid of some of your soldiers so that they may reach their belongings?"

"Of course." he turned to Barec "Sergeant, gather some men to help them."

Barec did not respond, his gaze towards the ground displaying he was somewhere else.

"Barec!"

He snapped back to reality "Y-yes, my...lord-I was..."

Aldren sighed, grasping Barec's shoulder, turning him away from the others and speaking in a hushed tone "Barec, if your brother is alive then Ashla's Pike is the best hope you have for finding him but I **need** you to hold fast until then, I need you here and now my friend."

Barec nodded "I...I know my lord...what was my order again?"

"Take-some-men and help Freja with the debris."

Barec nodded, leaving the guardhouse with Freja who only bowed towards Anna and not Aldren. Anna frowned at the woman as she left, irritated with her disrespect towards her 'brother', in her impulse, a hand found a cup that she readied to throw at the back of Freja's head. She was halted when Aldren grasped her wrist, stopping her throw.

He smiled and took the cup out of her hand and released her wrist. She sighed and leaned against the table "So what did you guys talk about, hm?

"Well...you understand that my father killed Oddvard Ramdon, yes?"

"Yeah."

"On my part, I learned that she cared a great deal for him...he was like a son to her."

She nodded understandingly, regretting her impulsive attempt to throw something at her "Oh..."

"A revelation was also revealed to me by her: Erik never ordered Oddvard to remain at Goldhorn...he chose to defend his home and face my father, he fought...he lost. She still holds that against my house and I don't expect she will reconcile with **me** any time soon."

"But...That's not-"

"Fair? Mm...Neither was the death of my uncle Aldris, neither was the death of Oddvard nor the death of your parents or the death of my wife and-..." Aldren looked onward, away from her and grasped his right shoulder, his eyes held his true sadness in them.

Anna nearly gasped, she recognized it but she had not yet seen it in him until now. She gently wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head on his shoulder "Aldren...let's not talk about it anymore."

He grasped her arm, gently squeezing "...Agreed..."

She released him, he rubbed his head and sighed "For now, let us prepare to solidify our grasp on the south. We'll soon send out smaller parties to scatter any remaining naga forces in the region, once that is done we will send word to her majesty that we have secured the Troll's Pine. If you would be so kind as to write out that letter to your sister?"

She grinned "I can do that."

"Thank you, once we hear word from her that the Glister lands are taken, we will leave behind a small garrison while the rest of us regroup at Hammerhel. We then march back to the capital and after that..."

"...We take back the Pike."

"Yes, and with it: all of Arendelle and-"

Aldren stopped, looking towards the sky he stepped out from the guardhouse, Anna followed his gaze and she saw it too...smoke. They looked at each other and bolted in the direction of the fumes, several soldiers were shouting and running in the same direction, some carrying buckets of water. They came upon the horrifying scene: a house had been set aflame, men threw buckets of water onto the fire in a vain attempt to douse the growing inferno, to the side Freja and the other children watched in terror.

Aldren and Anna saw Barec directing the soldier's efforts, they ran to him and Anna spoke first "Barec, what's happened?"

Barec turned to them "Somehow this fire started-but that's not the worst of it: One of the children is trapped inside!"

Freja shouted above the crowd to them "Her name is Agatha, she's only eight!"

"We can't get close enough to get inside!" Barec shouted, on Que more debris fell that further blocked the entry way.

Aldren walked towards the burning building without hesitation "I can."

Anna ran after him stepping in front of him "Aldren wait! You may be fire proof but I don't think your rubble proof-"

"I'm the only one who can withstand the flames...and I-am- **not** going to let that girl die." he said firmly and resolute.

Anna wanted to argue but she couldn't, he walked past her and was too close for anyone else to approach now. He gripped a burning wooden beam with both hands as if there were no flames at all, using all his strength he lifted it and threw it to the side. Drawing Black Autumn, he hacked away at the rest and ran into the blaze within. Anna's expression held the same kind of concern she felt for her sister when she was in danger, but this time...there was nothing she could do...

OoO

Aldren sheathed Black Autumn, searching and listening above the flames that were creeping in from all directions, he could now hear the girls terrified cries for help. He saw her standing on top of a table, tears running down her face as she whimpered in fear. It was same girl he had held in the keep and for a moment he froze, he saw that same expression of terror that had been on his sister's face when she-

He shook his head and made his way over to her, moving through the main room, the flames snapping at his legs like blades of lethal grass. She saw him approach and smiled, her brown eyes lighting up at the sight of help that had come. He held his arms out and she jumped into them, holding her close he started to make his way back towards the doorway "Hold tight and keep your head down." he instructed.

Before he could make it to the exit another larger beam collapsed in front of the doorway and blocked the way. Agatha screamed in fear and Aldren shielded her from the licking flames and embers with his shoulder. Looking at the obstacles size, he knew there would be no moving it by hand, he couldn't put Agatha down and it would take too long to hack through it. His mind once again wondered to his darker thoughts: his parents, his sister trapped in a corner while the flames close in around them, his wife and unborn child dying in his arms...he could do nothing then.

But he did not allow himself to be trapped by these evils, he closed his eyes and breathed...just breathed, slowly...peacefully. His other hand extended outward and as it did he looked back on the month or so that had past: his first meeting with Elsa, her powerful words to him in the gardens, the sister he had found in Anna as he had trained her, bonded with her. The loyalty of Baldrek and Barec, his people triumphing over the naga at Hammerhel, opening up to Elsa and laying his deepest scars out to her and how she had begun to soothe them. And Christmas night...when they had danced together, they way she had looked at him, he knew what she had wanted...he wanted it too. But he wasn't ready then...now he wasn't afraid to admit his truth that he had known since that night...he had finally realized his truth...

His hand lifted up, the flames surrounding the beam pointed upward, like tethers at his command they pulled and the obstacle lifted with them. His eyes still closed he walked through the doorway, his hand following the beam as it floated above them, the fear from young Agatha all but gone, she watched in awe as he performed the 'best magic trick'. Once outside and a safe distance from the burning house Agatha climbed down from his arms, his concentration broken he opened his eyes and leaned over onto his knees and breathed heavily, the beam crashing back down. Agatha ran to Freja and the other children while Anna and Barec ran to him.

Anna grabbed him tightly and laughed happily "Aldren you did it!"

He hugged her back, her tight squeeze not helping his breathing problem "I guess I did." he wheezed.

She released him and looked him over for a moment before smiling toothily. He then looked to Barec who was wide eyed and speechless.

"Barec?"

"I...I mean I knew you had powers but...heh, wow..."

Aldren nodded back but he was not fully satisfied with the outcome of events, the fire had to have been started by someone and it was no accident that Agatha had been inside. Then he felt it: like a shadow, a poison that crept its way into his ears...a dark whisper that pulled at his mind. He followed the sound upward and atop the roof, standing in the black and red armor was a Witch knight. One could easily gleam from their figure that it was a woman, she stood casually, her gaze behind her viper helm fixed solely on him. He knew of only one witch knight who was female and that would come here alone...Venereth.

Aldren's teeth gritted and his eyes smoldered, the happiness he had felt earlier was gone, now...he was angry. While everyone else was distracted with the commotion, Anna and Barec followed his gaze to the naga and as soon as they saw her, she bolted across the roofs towards the edge of town. Aldren broke away from the group and tried to nail her with a fireball that missed, they followed in her direction and saw her leap from the roof and become an orb of shadow that flew into the Troll's Pine. Aldren whipped around towards Barec "Horses, now!"

Barec did not delay and returned soon with twenty mounted warriors, steeds left behind by the naga, and a horse for Aldren but not for Anna. As he mounted she started to speak "Aldren-"

"Stay here."

"But I can help-"

"NO!"

She looked hurt by his sudden reaction, he sighed and leaned down to her "Please, you must do this...for me. Stay and let me handle this."

She reluctantly nodded, he turned his attention back to his quarry "Let's move!" he snapped the reigns, he and Barec with the rest of the band rode out through the shattered gate into the forest.

Anna watched again as he put himself at risk, she couldn't stand having to watch her families lives in danger...in fact she decided she wouldn't.

OoO

Not for a single second did Aldren take his gaze from the orb of shadow that snaked its way through the forest. Several times he attempted to bring Venereth down with a well-placed fireball, Barec and some of his men doing the same with bows but she dodged every projectile launched at her and was just fast enough to stay ahead of their horses. Eventually she dashed several meters ahead of them into the air and dove downward towards the ground just out of sight behind the tree line. Aldren pulled the reigns on his horse and held up a closed fist and the rest of the riders behind him skidded to a halt, the horses braying in excitement, kicking up snow and dirt.

"Leave the horses here, you three stay with them." he commanded as he dismounted.

He drew Black Autumn while Barec knocked an arrow in his bow, they led the seventeen to the edge of the forest and came upon a small village where they had lost sight of Venereth. Aldren stopped them "Barec, what is this place?"

"Stoneshire my lord, it's just a little village here in the Troll's Pine...looks completely abandoned."

"As it is meant to. Be on your guard...she came here for a reason."

"A trap?"

"Undoubtedly."

He walked forward into the village with the rest following close, it was hauntingly silent...no wind nor birds, no villagers to populate the empty buildings. The only sounds were their shallow breaths and the snow crunching beneath their cautious steps as the ventured ever further into Stoneshire.

The dark whisper returned, their eyes turned skyward and the black orb swirled in the sky momentarily before descending and landing onto the ground a few meters ahead. They all stood ready as the black smoke began to clear. Walking out from the impact point was the slender, armored form of Venereth, who very clearly knew she was attractive for she had no issue letting her hips sway as she walked towards them. Some of Aldren's men were getting distracted but that quickly faded as she drew her sword from her back and they were reminded that she was the enemy.

Her weapon was of superb quality, in fact if Aldren didn't know any better it looked like Elven craft, not unlike his own weapon. The handle had a slight curve towards the base and was wrapped in dark leather with a blunt spike for the pommel, a steel viper's head for the guard engulfed the base of the blade in its open maw. The blade was flawless, an open space below the tip formed a hook that lined up with the rest of the edge, gleaming and untarnished save for two runes carved into its surface towards the tip: they were unlike the simple, angular Arendellian runes and the smooth, curved elven runes. Instead they looked more like uneven gashes, as if they were torn into the weapon rather than carved, even so their meaning was clear to him...' _Loran Felern'_ (Elf Killer).

Aldren's eyes narrowed at the sight of the weapon, Barec aimed with his bow but the Witch knight didn't react. Instead she stopped halfway towards them and stabbed her blade into the ground and stood expectantly, Aldren's eyebrow raised and he put his hand on Barec's weapon and pressed down on it, asking him to lower it.

"Watch the sides." he whispered before walking to her alone while they waited, as he approached she pressed a small button on the side of her helm and the top portion of her viper mask lifted and revealed her pale face. But if there was one thing that Aldren had to confess to himself: it's that she was not unsightly, in fact if one would see past the blue reptilian eyes, lights scales around the neck and pointed canines...he would even dare to say that she was beautiful.

He impaled his own sword into the ground and came to a stop a few feet ahead of her "You put that girl's life in danger."

She smiled and spoke in a pleasant tone "I had every confidence that you would see her out of the fire safely. So...you are the one who put my fellow witch knights to shame, who has caused my master so much trouble?"

He kept his expression neutral "I am but one of many who would see the Witch King driven from these lands."

"Hmm humility, a virtue not seen in many...of any race." she slowly walked towards him with her expression showing no fear, neither did his.

"How many naga are with you here?"

She walked around him casually, the soft sound of her steel claws scraping against his armor as she circled him, tracing an armored finger against his shoulders and back "Oh straight to business eh? Straightforward, brave and... Handsome too if I might add..." she mused sensually.

"How-many?" he said more firmly.

She sighed "Enough to keep your own men busy while we conclude our business." Aldren was starting to question what sort of 'business' she was referring to as she came back to stand in front of him, her finger trailing down his chest plate. Then her expression became more serious "But before that, I have something to ask you?"

He cocked his head slightly "Oh?"

"You know who I am yes?'

"You are Venereth, the most lethal of Amicus' Witch Knights...and your brother is Meren."

"...How is he?" she asked genuinely, unsurprised by his response.

He permitted himself to smile slightly "He misses you...and he fears for you..."

She nodded and chuckled slightly "He should worry about himself more...but then he would not be who he was...:"

Aldren let loose a little more "He is being treated well...but might I ask **you** something, lady Venereth?"

She folded her arms and walked back towards her sword "You brought me news of my brother...therefore If I can answer it, I shall." her hand rested on the pommel of her weapon.

He took a few careful steps forward "An ice harvester: Kristoff Bjorgman, a reindeer named Sven and a snowman whom we call Olaf...are they alive?" he dreaded one of two answers he might get.

"They are...for now."

Aldren breathed a small sigh of relief "Thank you."

She nodded, her hand reached to grab her sword, gripping the handle she frowned "Unfortunately...you will not live to see them again." her grip tightened around her weapon "You seem like a decent man lord Aldren, I almost wish we didn't have to do this..."

Aldren looked to her sword and was reminded of the runes on its blade, he grimaced and shook his head "No you don't..."

She shrugged "You're right, I don't."

She held up her hand and then dropped it, and out from the forest around the village charged several naga warriors that numbered at least twice of what he had with him engaged his own men in battle. Instinctively he reached out for Black Autumn, the sword flew into his grasp and he turned just in time to block Venereth's first attack. Their blades clashed, she bared down on him hard but he was able to out muscle her and shove her back.

He held his weapon in both hands in a ready stance, the blade heating up to emit its orange glow, while she lowered her viper mask and rested her sword against her shoulder nonchalantly "Come lord Embercrow, let us see if you have anything that will surprise me."

His face formed a snarl as he walked briskly towards her with anger in his eyes, before he could get too close she whipped her sword forward, simultaneously the handle extended to spear length while the blade shortened to the length of a spear head. He had again stopped just in time before the tip of the spear would have gone right through his head. He swiped at the blade but before his weapon could connect she spun the spear around herself and struck his side, he blocked the attack but his blade had been caught in the hook on hers, she wrenched his weapon upward and then struck his leg with the blunt end, then rammed the length of her spear into his chest.

He fell to the ground on his back, his eyes widened as she spun herself sideways, horizontally in the air, striking the ground twice where he would've been had be not rolled out of the way. As he rolled back to his feet she flung dirt from the ground with the end of her spear at his face, he shielded his face but was still partially blinded. She dashed in again to attack, in response he swung low at her legs but she dived over his retaliation and rolled back to her feet. Spinning around she swiped hard at his head, he blocked again but again she hooked his weapon, this time pulling him forward and unbalancing him long enough to get in close.

With her spear in both hands she slammed the shaft into his face, as he reeled back from the blow she slipped behind him, pitting the spear's length around to his front, against the blade of his sword and pulling the guard spike towards his own throat. Aldren gritted his teeth and resisted with all his strength as she continued to pull his own sword closer to his neck. Growling he drove his elbow behind him into her stomach making her lose grip on one end of the spear, grabbing the collar of her armor, he pulled her into the side of his helm for a quick head-butt and then threw her away hard in the opposite direction.

She slid a few feet before whipping back around towards him on one knee with her weapon poised, he grasped his own sword in both hands with the tip aimed at her as she rose to her feet and spun her weapon threateningly. With a vicious hiss she lunged forward with her spear, her attacks varying between wide, spinning arcs to quick, rapid thrusts. He countered these with a more aggressive stance, short but heavy handed attacks and deflections at close range that made it difficult for her to use the full length of her weapon. Both were skilled and unrelenting, near equals to each other with blade and fist. Away from their duel, Barec and the rest of Aldren's men were holding their own but were slowly being overwhelmed.

Venereth thrust at his gut, he swiped upward at her spear head and then swung down on her hard with his sword in both hands. His blade connected with the shaft of her spear, the force nearly knocking her to the ground, unable to resist his strength she redirected his weapon sideways to the ground. Commanding the weapon to revert back to its sword form she swiped across his leg, cutting his thigh and sweeping his legs from under him with her own. Quickly getting back to her feet she raised her weapon as a spear once more, intending to impale him on the ground. Rolling sideways, he avoided the spear point as it bit into the ground and spun onto his feet into a two handed swing at her neck.

She leaned back, letting the blade pass over her then grabbed the length of her spear, which still stood in the ground, in both hands and swung herself around it, her momentum carrying both of her feet into his chest when he turned back to face her. As he stumbled back from the impact of her feet she dislodged her weapon from the ground and thrust at him. In her eagerness to kill him, she overextended herself, he grabbed her weapon, yanking her forward and thrusting at her chest. She avoided it last minute but not enough, his blade sliced across the armor on her upper arm and seared the surface of her flesh. Screaming in pain and rage she head-butted him hard, her metal faceplate colliding with his helm over his forehead.

Losing his grip on her she quickly spun away from him to create distance, she looked at the searing cut for a moment but refocused herself on Aldren who had recovered from her head-butt. He held his sword two handed with the blade over his arm, his lips in a grimace and his eyes narrowed, ignoring the cut on his leg. Yelling in anger she revolved her weapon rapidly as she sped towards him and their blades met again.

OoO

Anna rode hard with several other mounted Arendellian soldiers behind her, from the maps she had read she knew the nearest village they would've ended up at: Stoneshire. She did not stop when three Arendellians next to twenty horses tried to wave her down, she rode on past them to the village clearing. As the skirmish in the town came into view she did not halt her group to observe the situation, she saw fellow Arendellians and her 'brother' in danger and she had come to help. She drew her sword from her back, the rest of her men doing the same as they came upon surprised but relieved kinsmen and much unrelieved naga.

Unprepared for the sudden cavalry charge, the naga had little chance of defending themselves from the mounted Arendellians who now outnumbered them. The young princess struck down at an enemy to her left as she rode by and then another to her right, reigning in her horse and coming to a stop she saw Aldren dueling with a witch knight away from the main battle. She snapped the reigns and sent her steed into full gallop towards the two combatants, she knew that she could help turn the tide between the two...

OoO

Aldren ducked past Venereth's sword as she swiped at his head and jabbed her in the gut with his pommel, before he could ready another attack, two naga charged him with spears. He redirected the first's attack and blocked the second while kicking behind him at Venereth to create distance between the two of them.

At the same time, three Arendellian soldiers attacked Venereth. The lead attacker swung at the back of her head with a two handed sword, she ducked under it easily and thrust her spear into his back as he missed and sailed past her. But he turned enough that her blade gleamed off his armor, he quickly whipped around and back handed her across the helm, sending her to the ground. As her vision refocused she rolled back in time to avoid the Arendellian's sword blade as he roared and stabbed down at her. Back on her feet she ducked past her enemy's next swing, retracting her spear into a sword and slashed him across the side, killing him.

The other two circled her from either side, the first charged, shouting at her and wielding an ax and shield. As he swung she hooked his weapon and yanked it from his grasp, grabbing the back of his head and forcing his face into her knee. As he reeled back from the blow, the other soldier went in for the kill but before he could get close she thrust her weapon towards him, her sword extending into a spear that pierced his chest plate. She then turned back to the other as he attempted to swipe at her, she spun around him and thrust her hand into his back, a wave of force sent him flying forward several feet into the snow.

She would make a point never to underestimate the strength and skill of Arendellians again. Content with the reprieve she'd been offered she watched as lord Embercrow dealt with the two Naga Ai soldiers that attacked him.

Aldren blocked the naga spears as they both swung down on him at the same time, he then grabbed both in his other hand and redirected them to his side. He slashed through the neck of the naga nearest to him and through both spear heads, severing them. The surviving naga abandoned what was left of his spear and quickly drew his rifle from his back. With one of the spear head in hand Aldren dashed forward and cut apart the barrel of their rifle with his sword and then stabbed their chest with the spear head. To finish them be slashed upward through the middle, sparks erupting from the wound.

As the last naga fell dead he turned back towards Venereth who thrust her hand outward, a stream of dark magic arching erratically out towards him. In response he shot a stream of flame that clashed with her sorcery in the middle, his fire proved stronger as he pushed forward and she had to shift her spell into a shield to protect herself. Once he was right over her, he relented the flames and punched her across the helm, turning with the blow she kicked him across the jaw making him reel back in surprise.

As he turned back he was nearly killed when she again thrust at his face, this time he moved his head out of the way. But as she drew back the hook in her weapon caught his pauldron and she yanked him towards one of the buildings to the side. His back collided with a large wooden support beam that held a porch roof up, Venereth thrust at him once more. He deflected her attack downward and traded places with her, throwing her into the beam. He swung at her head, she ducked and the blade slashed through part of the beam, making it weaker. Unable to slip away in time she raised her spear to block as his blade came crashing down, as he bared down he gritted his teeth and slowly angled his guard spike to cut into her neck.

To their side Venereth spotted a surprising sight, the young princess Anna riding in with several Arendellian soldiers to support Aldren's men. Against his better judgment Aldren followed her gaze and was even more shocked, his fear for his adoptive sister was enough of a distraction for Venereth to knee him in the chest, hooking the curve of her spear's pommel around the back of his neck and again trading places with him. This time she jabbed the blunt end of her spear into his chest hard, his body breaking the support beam, the porch roof collapsing on top of him. She reverted her spear back to a longsword and raised it to impale him through the debris.

OoO

Anna gritted her teeth and screamed as she flung herself from her horse onto Venereth before she could kill Aldren, she rolled with the prickly, armored fiend several feet before flinging them off. Rolling back the opposite direction onto her feet, Anna held her sword in both hands in a stance not unlike Aldren's and breathed heavily. She'd never faced a witch knight before and none were as deadly as Venereth, so she had heard, she had no idea if she even stood a chance but she was certainly going to try.

Venereth stood and growled, whipping her sword threateningly as it transformed back into a spear. Anna looked at the lethal weapon and swallowed, her fearful expression read as 'this was a terrible idea!' But she was brave...or foolish, with a valiant war cry she raced towards the naga warrior and took several quick swipes at her enemy who dodged them all. Venereth was just keeping out of reach of the Anna's blade, she swiped her hand to the left and an aura of dark magic slammed into Anna that sent her flying to the side and rolling into the snow.

Anna shook her head and looked up only to see the witch knight's spear coming down on her, she could only gasp in fear as the inevitable stroke came crashing down. But it didn't, instead a glowing blade stopped it, Venereth and Anna both looked to see Aldren's who had unearthed himself from the rubble and rejoined the fight. Shoving Venereth away he pursued her as she dodged away from his attacks, Anna smiled, rising to her feet she ran to help Aldren defeat their enemy.

OoO

Aldren had to keep Venereth away from Anna, he couldn't lose her, he wouldn't! Not-Again! He saw Anna running to them, parrying another one of Venereth's strikes he pushed Anna to the ground with his other hand when she got too close "Anna stay back!"

He was again distracted, her heart broken expression as she hit the ground was enough to provide Venereth with another opening. She swung the spear into his sword arm, the hook in her blade piercing the underside of his forearm. He cried out in pain as she swung him the opposite direction away from Anna, he rolled against the ground, losing his grip on Black Autumn as it was thrown several feet away.

"NO!" Anna screamed, shooting up from the ground to attack Venereth, the witch knight extended her hand and blasted the princess back, Anna hit the ground hard and was half knocked out from the impact so that she would not interfere again.

Venereth turned back to Aldren who was on his back. She stomped her foot on his wounded arm, earning another cry of anguish. She then raised the sword above her and stabbed into his chest, he barely caught the tip of her blade with his left hand just as it had begun to pierce through his chest plate. He gritted his teeth as he struggled to keep her weapon at bay as she hissed and put all her weight against the sword to end his life. He glanced to Anna who laid on the ground only partially awake and the rest of his soldiers, neither would be able to help him and he knew of only one way he could help himself in this moment. He really didn't want to do it, he'd hoped to avoid since the garden attack but if he didn't he would die and Anna would likely follow, and he did not intend to let that happen...he would have to let the beast loose again.

Aldren's eyes began to glow, the burning crimson intensifying within a matter of seconds. His eyes fixed solely on Venereth as he began to push her sword away from his chest, she tried to resist him but was no match for the sudden burst of strength he had mustered. With her foot no longer on his arm he was able to push himself off the ground and back to his feet. With the tip of her sword still grasped firmly he narrowed his eyes, the heat from his hand making her sword hotter and hotter. With a pained scream she forced herself to grip tighter, kicking him in the chest and ripping her sword away. The kick only made him move back slightly, he reached for Black Autumn and the weapon flew into his grasp in time to meet Venereth in another clash of blades.

He pressed forward, her feet sliding against the ground as she tried in vain to push back. He broke the clash and kicking her in the leg making her almost fall on her face, he then began his onslaught of hack and slashes, a primal cry ripping from his throat with every attack. Each one that struck her blade nearly knocked her off her feet, his attacks no longer held any poise or form, they were only angry and powerful. Venereth rolled away, in desperation she erected a magical ward to block him but he leaped into the air and brought his sword crashing down on the barrier. It shattered, the explosion sent Venereth flying back, she landed hard on her side and struggled to force air back into her lungs.

With his foe now immobilized, Aldren growled lowly, sheathing Black Autumn and raising both hands to his sides, fire ripped upward from the snowy ground around him. The flames swirled rapidly as he gathered them into his hands, forming a fireball that would wipe Venereth from the face of the earth.

But before he could, he felt extraordinarily ill, a sudden tightness in his chest followed by a weakness in his limbs that brought him to his knees. The flames he had created began to die down around him as he hacked violently, he looked to the wounds on his left hand, right arm and leg, what he saw made his heart stop: the veins began to turn violet, his very blood darkened like deathly nightshade. He had been poisoned and he only knew of one kind that had this type of delayed and severe effect: manticore venom...there was no cure. He fell to his side, his back arching in pain, the foul poison was starting to paralyze his higher functions, and soon he wouldn't be able feel anything other than pain before he died.

Venereth recovered and saw that the poison she had laced her weapon with had done its job, she quickly got to her feet and ran to make sure he stayed dead. But before she could bring her sword down a dagger pierced through her arm, making her scream in pain and drop her sword. Snatching the sword back with her other hand she turned just in time to avoid a sword thrust at her head from the young princess, she had even less time to raise her sword to block as she swung back at her hard. Venereth stumbled back, pulling the dagger from her arm and raising her face shield to hiss at Anna. The princess only glared back as she crouched over lord Aldren's body, like a wolf protecting its kin.

Venereth could have killed both of them now but behind them she could see her forces being overwhelmed by the Arendellians, some were already coming for her. Growling in frustration she took to the air, a signal for her band to retreat too.

OoO

Anna watched intently as the black orb flew out of sight, her expression shifted from aggression to one of concern as she looked down to Aldren. She knelt next to him, putting a hand against his chest plate "Aldren! W-what do I do? What do I do! I don't know what to do!" she cried in panic, tears starting to form, she was watching her friend die and knew no way to help.

He managed to utter two words in a hoarse voice "Trust...me..."

He shakily extended his hand in front of himself, closing his fist tightly, beneath his skin the orange glow intensified so much that she could see the outline of his hand bones. The same effect could be seen in his face, Anna did not take her eyes off of him even at the sound of their soldiers gathering around, similar concern on their faces as well. After several moments the glow faded and Aldren gasped before breathing heavily in relief, Anna supported him as he rose to stand "Are...Are you OK?"

He nodded, hands on his hips and sighed "...Yes..."

"What did you do?"

"I...had to burn out the poison...I just...need to...rest..." he fell forward onto the ground.

Anna did her best to catch but simply slowed his fall more than anything, she held a hand to his neck and sighed in relief when she still felt his pulse. "Horses, now!" she snapped and the soldiers obeyed. "Barec, help me get him up."

Barec assisted Anna in carrying a now unconscious Aldren towards the nearest horse "We need to get out of here before any more show up."

Once he was laid over the front of her saddle she mounted the horse, with one hand resting on his back she snapped the reigns and rode back to Riverview with the rest of their war band following. Looking down at Aldren she felt relieved that he was alive...but more than anything she felt shame: it dawned on her that Aldren more than likely hadn't needed her help...and if she had stayed back, he wouldn't have gotten hurt in the first place...

 **I think as a writer, Aldren is my like personal punching bag, I mean I almost feel bad for all the injury and pain I'm putting him through...Almost ;)**


	25. Window of Red

Chapter 25: Window of Red

Venereth grunted in pain as she landed against the ground of the secondary level of Ashla's Pike, the embrace of the 'shadow flight' leaving her, replaced by the cold bite of the northern winds. She raised herself to one knee, lifting her face shield and breathing deeply. She looked to her sword in her wounded hand, through gritted teeth she forced herself to grip it tighter. Looking around her she saw others of her kind that noticed her arrival, she raised herself as quickly and as carefully as she could, standing tall. Though as she took a step forward her hand found its way to her side and she noticeably winced, she saw the prying, judging eyes from her kin. In response she glared back and hissed, they lowered their heads in submission, reminding them that even wounded, she was still a force to be reckoned with.

She turned her gaze upwards to The Raider's Hall, while she should have felt confident that she had completed her task...a feeling sat with her that told her otherwise, she'd only faced an elemental once before: a young boy who manipulated earth and sediment. That child had been inexperienced and knew little of his true power but even so, it had been one the most difficult tasks she had ever carried out...she realized her overconfidence too late: that defeating one elemental did not make her an expert on them. In the end she knew that the only one who knew if she truly succeeded or not...would be the Witch King.

Sighing she continued on, ignoring the pain in her arm and side as she continued up towards her master's dwelling. As she made her way higher and higher she was watched by naga who were more aggressive or were more elevated in the hierarchy, they were not so easily dissuaded from staring. They sensed her weakness, even if it was only momentary, it's not as if she could blame them: weakness simply put **is** weakness and it was their way to stamp out weakness and she knew the risks of her position...as they knew the risk in challenging her. But it was Amicus who would ultimately decide the fate of each witch knight, as they were **his** chosen.

She had reached the flat ground of the third level as her thoughts were interrupted by an all too familiar sound of heavy metal steps approaching, looking up she saw General Tarn slowly walking down the steps of the hall towards her. She grimaced at the sight of her rival: commander Sorvec who followed close behind Tarn, she turned back to the general who stopped just in front of her, towering over her...as always. If anyone despised weakness more than anything else, it was Tarn, though she could gleam no expression from behind his metal mask, she sensed from his quiet and Sorvec's smug grin that things here would not end well for her.

General Tarn stepped to the side, as he did the dark whisper of the Shadow Flight filled their ears, she looked skyward to see a shadowy orb rise from the Raider's hall and then slam into the ground in front of her. The frilled helm of the Witch King looked upon her now, swallowing hard she could think of only one thing to do: she knelt before him and held her sword out to him in both hands, her head bowed. If she had failed...the consequences were clear, but she would face them...whatever they may be...

She shuddered slightly as his steel grasp wrapped around the blade of her sword...but rather than snatching it from her grasp he simply slowly dragged his hand across both edges of the blade from side to side. Releasing his grip, he held his hand out flat, the blood from her blade now pooled in the curves of his steel glove "...Well done Venereth."

Sorvec's expression was disbelieving and shocked, he almost said something but a quick look from General Tarn silenced him. Venereth looked up questioningly "My lord?..."

The blood in his hand slowly lifted and gathered into a small swirling orb of crimson that hovered above his palm "You've brought me exactly what I hoped you would."

"Then the elemental is-"

"It was never expected that you would kill the elemental." She could not help but be wounded by how curt he stated this but she did not dare let it show "We have not seen the last of lord Embercrow...I can assure you." He turned and walked back to the hall with the orb of blood still floating in his hand "Come..."

She winced and stumble slightly as she rose, she was stunned when her slight fall was halted by a surprisingly gentle hand from General Tarn. His massive hand held her arm and assisted her to her feet, she had not known him long but she had never taken him for the type to help a lady off the ground or anyone for that matter, his specialty was more along the lines of...putting people **in** the ground. She eyed him with curiosity a moment until he motioned with his head toward the hall, she continued onward...still perplexed.

Sorvec attempted to follow but was stopped by Tarn's hand against his chest, the naga General growled softly: a simple message that he was not welcome at the current meeting. The commander stepped back with his head hung as General Tarn moved past him. Sorvec glared up at Venereth as she disappeared into the hall with Amicus and Tarn

OoO

In the hall, Amicus walked towards a large, circular table in the middle of the throne room: surrounding the table were a few select Naga Ai lieutenants and captains that represented his war council that watched the trio as they entered. The Witch King stood before the table, the crimson orb moved from his hand to hover above the center of the table, emitting a slight glow which was the only source of illumination in the room, without looking to anyone he spoke "Leave us."

Every one of them bowed and quickly left the room, even the guards near the throne and doors followed. Venereth watched the heavy doors close behind them, now only the three of them remained, she suspected she was to be witness to something important. She turned back to Amicus and Tarn who stood at the table looking at the orb, the naga general motioned with a hand for her to approach, her exhaustion began to wear on her with every moment she stood but she made herself walk forward.

The Witch King kept his gaze on the orb as he spoke "Tell me, what precisely transpired that left you with such injuries?"

She sheathed her weapon and traced her hand along the wounds on her upper and forearm as she told their stories "Lord Aldren gifted me with this and I repaid him in kind twice over, but this was the young princess Anna who thwarted me just as I would've claimed his head for you, my lord...I intend to repay her too should the opportunity present itself." She scraped her steel claws against the table.

"That opportunity may come sooner than you think...but we have more important things to discuss now." He held his hand out towards the crimson orb, the rounded orb expanded and flattened into a thin sheet that stood vertical to them like a window of glistening red. "Now is time for a lesson...how would you describe elementals, now that you have faced and been defeated by a second more powerful than your first?"

She looked at the window of blood in awe as she replied slowly "Power...raw emotion and fury...a force of nature."

"Accurate if inelegant, for an elemental's power is not based solely on emotional state. No, an elemental's true power comes from concentration, calm of mind...and focus. What was it that made him lose his focus?"

She looked to him "The young princess Anna, I suspect that against lord Embercrow's wishes she brought troops to reinforce him during our duel. She thought she was helping him...she was distracting him."

"Yes. And what restored his focus?"

"...Rage...with no form or grace...just pure, unrestrained hatred. If my poison hadn't begun to bring him down when it did...there wouldn't be anything left of me..."

"No, there would not. His strength came from anger and hate, he did not think of anything or anyone else in that moment other than destroying you...but it is also his greatest weakness, had he let his hate overcome him he may have wiped out every living thing that surrounded him...including the princess."

"My lord, was it not queen Elsa's fear that led to her incredible display of power that covered this entire country in ice and snow?"

"Indeed, but it was not her intention. She was not even aware of what she had done initially, her imbalance and fear made it so her power controlled her instead of her controlling it, Aldren Embercrow is no different. Remember that the next time you face any elemental in the future, their weakness is your strength and their focus is **your** undoing."

She nodded "I shall my lord."

Amicus gestured back to the window of red "No doubt you are curious as to why I had you bring this to me..."

She looked to the window "The thought...did cross my mind."

"Through the use of dark magic, we can peer into the history and events related to an object or artifact of magical nature. In this respect elementals are very much the same, perhaps even more so. My power combined with this sample of lord Embercrow's blood will allow me to temporarily link my thoughts with his and so long as the blood remains whole, the umbilical will remain intact..." He passed his hand just over the surface of the blood, dark magic crackling from his fingers and dancing above the blood's surface "A window...into his past and his present..."

Though Venereth did not fully understand her master's aim in invading lord Embercrow's mind, she could not help but be infinitely curious, entranced even by the concept of such a power. Her hand involuntarily, slowly reached out to the window of red. But suddenly the blood recoiled into a stream that quickly arced its way into a black, circular container the Witch King held in his hand. The lid of the container slid shut "All in good time. This device may prove vital to our victory over our enemies, but not now...not yet."

She nodded "In the meantime my lord, what would you have of me?"

For a moment Amicus simply looked on at her silently "Rest, recover...and prepare for a siege."

"Siege, my lord?"

"Yes, while you pursued your quarry in the Troll's Pine, Queen Elsa laid siege to Hadenville, conquering the garrison and even slaying sir Decicus. Her army has retaken the entire south and soon they will be upon us. You will take any new directives from General Tarn until I deem otherwise."

She glanced over her shoulder at Tarn who she had nearly forgotten was standing behind her, she turned back to her king "As you command."

"Go now, you have served me well and soon your faithfulness shall be rewarded."

She bowed to him before turning to leave the hall, Amicus nodded to General Tarn who bowed his head and followed Venereth out of the throne room. The Witch King was left alone now, looking upon the black reliquary in deep thought: The young pyromancer had demanded his attention from the beginning...but now he suspected the Embercrow lord may serve his purposes in more ways than he had foreseen...

OoO

Despite being wounded Venereth's stride was aided by renewed confidence as she walked out from the raider's hall towards the city.

"Venereth."

It was shaken again when she heard Tarn's grainy voice behind her, she turned to see him walking up to her, she nodded "General?"

His thunderous stride halted in front of her, folding his arms as he began to speak "Seeing as you will be taking your orders from me for the time being, I believe that I should make some things clear..." She braced herself for inevitable berating- "I-am- **not** your enemy." Her eyes widened slightly 'The surprises never end.' she thought to herself as he continued. "In opposition of what you may believe, I do not despise you or Meren. Your brother may not be the fiercest of warriors but he has proven a skilled sergeant in the past, I value level heads as well as strength and I felt that Meren's more tempered demeanor might serve to balance Dane's...eagerness. Based on current events it would seem likely that my captain did not heed your brother's council: an error in judgment that has led to a prolonged war that could have been avoided altogether."

She grinned "Why general, I thought you enjoyed warfare and looked down on weakness?"

"I **value** progress, and Dane's oversight halted that progress... **this** is what I look down on."

She cocked her head, feeling slightly relaxed around him "Would my brother be due for promotion when he returns?" she asked, not truly serious but curious all the same.

"...We shall cross that bridge when it is relevant, I have but one certainty in mind: that Dane will pay for his incompetence when he returns with his life and serve as an example for future commanders who fail to see the wisdom in restraint." Her grin and her ease disappeared all at once, there was the Tarn she had become familiar with: very to the point and very, very casual about death. "However the current focus is not Dane or Meren, but the war and how you may help with it."

She stood at attention "What do you require General Tarn?"

"For now, only that you obey the Witch King's last command and regain your strength. When Arendelle retook the southern regions our forces there were scattered throughout, when you have recovered you will aid them in finding their way back to Ashla's Pike. We must be at full strength for the coming battle ahead."

She nodded "It shall be done."

He held up a hand "One-last thing: when Aldren Embercrow steps onto the field once more, know this..." he leaned down so that his metal mask was in front of her face and placed his giant hand on her shoulder "His life is- **mine**..."

She did not allow herself to be shaken but she knew it would be fool hearty, suicidal even to stand between General Tarn and his prey, she glanced momentarily at the burnt skin of his jaw and then nodded her compliance.

He removed his hand and walked past her into the city without another word. She had no interest in another duel with Aldren unless her master commanded it, he had done nothing that would not be expected from someone who was being attacked. In fact, she still admired him, in some ways more than admired perhaps. Though based on how personally the general took the wound to his pride dealt to him by the elemental, there wouldn't be much left for her to admire after Tarn was through with him.

She sighed and made her own way into the city in search of a bunk where she may sleep. But there was still one last individual who wanted words, the last person she wanted to speak with...

"Looks like the elemental did a number on you eh?"

She closed her eyes and groaned internally, turning back she saw Sorvec leaning against the side of a building with his visor up, revealing his usual smug expression.

She did her best not to show signs of her injuries "Yes, he proved to be a surprisingly worthy opponent...something I lack to find among my own people." she gave a smile with her last words directed at him.

His cocky look remained the same as he walked over to her "That's just because you haven't looked hard enough, it almost sounds like you fancy him?" he said with a raised eyebrow.

She narrowed her eyes as he stood in front of her "I respect him."

He chuckled "Right...what'd you and our 'leadership' talk about?"

"I don't believe it's any of your concern."

"Now there's no need to be rude, I'm only curious." he said, feigning innocence with his hands held up.

Her fist clenched "End your curiosity here, or I'll end it for you!"

He cocked his head "Oh...now I wouldn't make threats if I were you..." his hand rested on the pommel of one of his twin swords.

She eyed his hand "Perhaps you shouldn't either...commander."

He smirked and leaned in "No, I wouldn't try and kill you now...you're not whole, wouldn't be as much fun..." She held his gaze in a murderous glare, he simply snickered and brushed past her "Worthy foe indeed. Don't rest too long, Witch."

Once he was out of sight she allowed herself to lean over slightly and breathe in deeply, she was starting to fade and she greatly desired rest. But there was one last curiosity she wished to fulfill, and she suspected that there would be no time once she had finished her reprieve. She made her way to the lower levels of the city, navigating through the crowds of fellow naga who served the Naga Ai cause in many different ways: the sounds of smithy hammers, marching footsteps and commanders shouting orders were among these. Eventually a large stable house came into view, she made her way to the side of the building, out of sight, she found a small hole in the wall and peered in.

She saw the ice harvester, Kristoff and the snowman called Olaf, but they were not as she had expected them to be. Gathered around them was a crowd of Arendellian prisoners, mainly children who watched Kristoff as he appeared to be telling some story with the aid of Olaf; using rocks and debris that had been stitched together into small figures. Whatever the tale, it appeared to be reaching its climax as the ice harvester's arms arced wide above his head and the snowman 'fell to pieces' in a humorous manner. The children all laughed quietly, Venereth herself had to suppress a small laugh at the sight of the silly creature.

He eyes widened and her expression suddenly became grim, she pulled away from the hole and leaned against the side of the building and it dawned on her: it had been so long since she had actually laughed...naga were born into a world where they must fight to survive, conflict was part of their existence. But when she looked upon the humans and how they could find joy and hope even in the face of annihilation...she envied them, she had never known anything beyond the Naga Ai and she couldn't help but wonder what life would be like if she had been born a human instead of a naga.

She took one last look at the ice harvester and snowman who found happiness in the darkest times, smiling slightly before using the shadow flight to ascend to the roof of the stable house. Standing atop she focused her vision to check on the third prisoner she was familiar with: the reindeer named Sven whom she had sparred from Sorvec's blades when they had first taken Ashla's Pike. What she saw did not please her: three soldiers were taunting the bound animal, the one in the middle teasing him with a bundle of carrots. Memories of bullies who tormented her brother in their early childhood flooded her mind and made her blood boil, one thing set her apart from many of her kin that she would never change...She did not believe in cruelty!

Gritting her teeth, she took to the sky in their direction, landing behind the middle soldier she drew her fist back and punched him hard across the face as he turned towards her. He fell to the ground unconscious, the carrots falling to the ground near the reindeer. She then extended a hand to the one to her right, a wave of force knocking him away into the side of a nearby building. She turned to the third and growled, he held his hands up defensively before running for his life. She then looked around at the few naga who might have taken notice to her actions, if they did, they were not concerned with it.

She looked to the reindeer who looked up at her, afraid and unsure how to react, to answer his questioning gaze she nudged the carrots towards him with her foot. She gave a slight nod before turning to leave, he gave her a small thankful groan as she left, though she did not respond, she understood. She made her way back up to the second level and eventually located an indoor bunk that hadn't been taken yet...A house that had once belonged to someone else...

She closed the door of the bedroom behind her, her body finally beginning to realize it's exhaustion. But first she began with removing her vambrace and wrapping her wounded forearm, her side would heal itself and the wound on her upper arm was cauterized by Aldren's heated blade. Once she finished with that she closed her visor and removed her helmet. Sighing in relief she ran a hand through her tangle black locks, her war braid in utter ruin, she followed by massaging the edge of her pointed ears which had been compressed by her helm for some time. She walked over to a desk with a mirror in front of it, she sat her helm and vambrace on the desk and looked into the mirror. She had not seen her own face in a very long time...she still looked good. She laughed internally at herself for being so vain, but she was proud of who she was inside and out...or at least she usually was...

This war had made her question a great many things, about herself and about her role in the Naga Ai. But there was one thing that she would always be certain of: her brother was the most important thing to her and she would get him back by whatever means necessary. Previous thoughts and recent memories attempted to invade her mind again but she ignored them, she didn't want to think about them anymore. She made her way over to the bed and laid down, again, for the first time in...who knows how long it had really been, she didn't care. When she awoke she would have a great deal of work to complete before the Arendelle army arrived, she would need a clear mind to do so. However, she couldn't stop herself from recalling what she had seen at the stable house before she fell asleep, smiling, she closed her eyes and again wondered...she scolded herself for thinking this way, she sounded like her brother...


	26. Journey Back South

Chapter 26: Journey Back South

Anna sat in a chair next to a bed in the upper hall of the Riverview keep, her helm as well as Aldren's sat on the floor next to her while she twiddled her thumbs anxiously, staring down at the floor. Lying in the bed with bandages wrapped around his arm and hand was Aldren, his eyes closed as he breathed peacefully...'peaceful', not a word she would normally associate with him. She would occasionally glance up at his wounds and she was reminded of her failure at Stoneshire. The shame filled her heart each time...if she had only stayed back. So glad that he was alive, Anna was nearly brought to tears when she imagined how Elsa would react if she'd been forced to tell her the man she loved had been killed...because of her.

She reminded herself that she wouldn't have to, but there was little comfort to be found when that reality had come so close at all. She did however steady herself with the knowledge that they were one step closer to Ashla's Pike, one step closer to making their family whole and in the knowledge that her sister had found true love after all. Elsa might not like her calling it that but Anna could see it whenever they were near, in little ways. She had known for sure Christmas night when she saw it in their eyes, the way they looked at each other when they had finished their dance, she so greatly wanted that for Elsa. But if she had learned anything from Aldren's stories and experiences: it's that war has a way of taking families apart in the worst ways...as it had his.

A sharp gasp interrupted her thoughts, she looked up to see Aldren awake and very much aware of his discomfort. He groaned, when he attempted to sit up, he fell back to the bed, his hand reaching up to his head. His gaze turned to Anna, she smiled, happy to see him awake. He blinked rapidly before his eyes widened "She didn't...kill me?" he asked.

She shook her head and quickly moved forward to hug him "No, I didn't let her."

He winced slightly from her tight grasp, he smiled and hugged her back "That's, hm… thank you."

She leaned back and knelt beside the bed, her face sad and ashamed "Aldren...I'm so sorry, I should've listened to you. If I had stayed like you told me too-"

She was stopped by a gentle hand on her shoulder, Aldren looked her in the eye "I still very well could have died."

Her expression was of confusion "I-"

"We were outnumbered and even if I had defeated Venereth, she had poisoned her blade...you saved my life Anna...again." he finished in a joking begrudged manner.

She laughed slightly "Yeah, you don't exactly make it easy but then again...neither do I."

He frowned, moving his hand to the side if her head "Putting your life at risk like that **was** reckless, but then..." he pursed his lips in thought.

"What?"

He smiled "...But then you would not be who you are."

She smiled toothily but he noticed the dark circles around her eyes "You look tired Anna, how long have you been here?"

She rolled her eyes "A while...few hours."

He took his hand away and gingerly sat himself up "And... how long have **I** been here?"

She seemed reluctant to answer "Well I, eh..." she rubbed her arm and smiled nervously "Almost two days..."

He sighed and rubbed his head "Manticore venom really is strong..."

She cocked her head "Man-manticore?"

He nodded "Yes, I used my power to burn the poison out of my veins."

"How did you know that would work?"

"...I didn't."

"...Oh...OK, but what's a manticore?"

He smirked "I'll tell you about them some other time, for now just know that they are nothing you ever want to meet face to face..."

"I'll take your word for it."

He nodded and sat himself up on the edge of the bed "Did you send word to Elsa about our progress?"

Anna nodded "Yep...might've left out the part where you almost died..."

"Good thinking."

"I also made sure Elsa's orders about preparing to march back to Hammerhel were followed to-the-letter. We're ready to move out when she sends word." she noted proudly.

He smiled "Very good Anna, you are learning after all."

She punched him in his unwounded arm and they both laughed. He stood and she stood next to him as he unwrapped the bandages around his arm and hand, the wounds had completely healed, her eyes widened.

"One of the...advantages of being an elemental." he then spotted his missing vambrace on the bedside table along with Black Autumn in its scabbard against the wall, reequipping them and shaking his hand "Tell me, who do I have to thank for my recovery?"

"Freja, believe it or not."

"Really...interesting."

"I made sure she didn't try to kill you in your sleep, but I don't think she was going to."

"I suppose we could note that as progress..." he picked up his helm from the floor and donned it while Anna did the same "Well we should get back to it, still much to prepare for the journey back." he opened the door of the room, they walked down to the lower levels and opened the doors to the outside. At the threshold he turned back to her "One more thing Anna: while I appreciate what you did at Stoneshire, I want you to leave more dangerous conflicts to me from now on."

She grinned "No promises."

He did not grin back "I'm serious Anna."

She stepped closer "So am I, I said we were family and family protect each-"

" **You** are the princess and it is my duty to keep you alive, even if I must take a blade through the heart to do so." he stated firmly.

Her grin was gone, she looked at him shocked and in disbelief "Are- are you saying your life matters less than mine because I'm the princess?"

"I am."

She frowned and folded her arms "Well not to me...and not to Elsa. Nothing will ever change that...don't-you-forget-that." she said very seriously.

"I haven't..." he sighed and turned, walking away to assume his duties once more. Leaving the young princess concerned and upset with him, they would lose more than a family member if he died...

OoO

Elsa stood in the middle of the Starlon courtyard in full battle dress looking upon a rather lengthy parchment in her hand. It had arrived earlier that morning and she had been pleased to learn that Anna and Aldren had successfully retaken Riverview, her sister had also provided a very detail account of the other events. She couldn't help but smile widely at Anna's hyperactive style of writing, it was like reading a fantasy novel. What made her even happier was it seemed Aldren was starting to learn control over his power. He was learning without her there, perhaps he would grow to have faith in his ability without her presence.

What was less pleasant to read was Anna's description of their encounter with the witch knight Venereth, her sister wrote that they had defeated her without incident but even on paper she could tell when her sister was fibbing...she knew there was more to it than that. Elsa's eyes shifted to slowly scan the rooftops around her, she wondered if even now she might be under the gaze of the Witch King's favored killer...

She shook her head, deciding that she was being paranoid, for now it was enough to know that they were both safe and that she would be with them soon. Pocketing the letter, she surveyed the activity that surrounded her, she had already given the orders to prepare for the march back to Hammerhel. Wagons were loaded, weapons and munitions gathered and horses readied, a small garrison would be left behind to watch over Hadenville to continue reinforcing its defenses and protect Lord Starlon.

Baldrek approached her and bowed "My queen, we're almost ready to leave."

She nodded "Very good captain, have the men get in formation, we leave as soon as we are ready." He nodded and left to relay her orders.

"Your grace."

She turned to see a now recovered lord Starlon approaching her, a change of clean clothes that made him appear as a proper lord, though now that he was standing she could see that he was a very short man...no taller than Anna in fact. As he was about to speak a large shadow cast over him that preceded a guttural roar, the sudden sound made him duck while Elsa didn't even flinch. Trolgon flew over them as he circled Hadenville to keep himself busy. Elsa watched her creation fondly while Mane cleared his throat and stood "You...you have a dragon..." he said pointing to the icy beast, slightly nervous.

She nodded to him "I do indeed."

He watched the dragon as it flew towards the opposite side of the city, he smirked slightly "I'd like to see the look on their faces when they see him, well...your grace, I simply wanted to wish you good luck and to say farewell." he smiled and bowed with his hands behind his back.

"I thank you lord Starlon." she walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder "As I said: I make no promises but we will do everything in our power to save lady Sol, you have my word."

He looked towards the ground a moment and then looked back up, masking his doubt behind a forced smile "I know you will..."

She could see behind his mask, no words could really comfort him so she smiled and did what came naturally in the moment. She moved towards him and put her arms around him, caught by surprise he wasn't sure how to react at first but slowly put his arms around her as she squeezed tighter. She eventually released him and held his shoulders at arm's length and smiled "...stay safe, Mane."

He nodded to her "...And you, queen Elsa."

She nodded back and released his shoulders, she turned away to see Krar approaching with two horses, including hers. She walked to her horse and mounted, behind her she surveyed that her army was ready, Krar and Baldrek rode to either side of her, she nodded to them and the trio snapped the reigns of their horses. The hooves clapping softly against the snowy earth was followed by sound of Arendellian boots marching in unison behind them. As they started towards the gate she looked over her shoulder and waved to Mane who smiled slightly and waved back, hugging him might have been considered another breach in etiquette but she could tell he had needed it...and in a moment of perhaps somewhat childish daydreaming she imagined that under certain circumstances, circumstances she desired greatly, Mane would be her cousin in law if she were to wed a certain lord in the future...

She turned back to the gate which was being opened for them and they began their journey across the Glister Lands back into the Forge lands while Trolgon flew overhead. Soon she would be reunited with her sister and her Master of War and they would make the final push to retake their homeland from the Naga Ai and relieve her kingdom from the Shadow of the Witch King...

OoO

Aldren, Anna and Barec rode ahead of their war party away from the Troll's Pine woods and back into the Forge Lands. Within their marching group was a wagon that held Freja and the children from Riverview, it had taken some work but the former Ramdon overseer was eventually convinced to leave with them for Hammerhel away from the war front. Much of their journey had been held in silence, an odd thing as Anna rarely ever ran out of things to say. But she had been thinking about his last words to her for quite some time, she wasn't necessarily angry but it did upset her: she didn't understand his lack of self-worth and thus far he had not elaborated on it. She would endeavor to understand him more, they had plenty of time at the moment.

She rode up next to him "You never told me much about... _Elom_ was it? The elf who passed that sword to you."

Aldren looked to her and thought a moment "...He saved my life when the empire was going to execute me...and when most of the other elves thought a human had no place in Anoroth..."

Anna was shocked by his last words "The other elves...they wanted to kill you?"

"Not all of them...Queen _Anaria_ , my best friends _Volengier_ and _Elbereth_ -"

"What were they like? -Actually, tell me about Elom first...sorry for interrupting." she shrugged sheepishly.

He smiled and chuckled quietly "It's alright your grace, hm... He raised me, trained me to fight as the elves did...as I have taught you and your sister. But more importantly, he taught me how to be a man...something my father never had the chance to..."

She smiled and leaned closer "What was he like to learn under?"

"Well...if he were the one to teach you and Elsa to fight, it would not be unlike the way I trained you. Though I must confess: he would not have taken it as easy on you as I have."

She rolled her eyes and laughed "Whew! I'd hate to see his definition of hard."

They both laughed together, Aldren shrugged "Well he wasn't strict but he knew how to raise your ire, in a way that would make you want to laugh and hit him in the face at the same time."

"Actually he almost sounds better, all I wanted to do was punch **you** in the face when we trained" she joked with a raised fist.

He shook his head "I suppose I have that effect on people..."

She nodded "You do...but once someone gets to know you...they want to punch you less." she grinned, he smiled and crinkled his nose at her.

Once the humor began to die down she asked a bold question she knew he might not answer "Aldren?"

"Hm?" he looked at her.

"...How did sir _Elom_ die?"

His smile disappeared and he shifted his gaze ahead of himself, she feared she may have upset him, she considered apologizing and dropping the subject. But he lowered his head, sighing and began to speak. "While I was still learning under _Elom_ , the war with Caldaria had reached a critical point: the empire was beginning to break through the borders and push deeper and deeper into the _Eldoron._ We did not have the numbers to combat the growing imperial army on open ground, we only held them at bay because we knew the forest better than they could ever hope to. But as their numbers swelled that began to matter little and we were running out of options. That is when _Elom_ came to me and my friends and proposed something...radical."

"Oh?"

"He had already brought this plan before the queen and the knight council but had been refused, so against the council's wishes he wanted to take a small force and infiltrate the Flagrum Keep to sabotage their munitions store-and when I say 'sabotage', I mean 'blow up.'" They both laughed slightly before he continued "Without their ammunition and the keep severely damaged it would take them months, years even for them to recover. Adequate time to reclaim and reinforce the borders around Anoroth, even if the second part of our plan fell thru..."

Anna's brow raised "Second part?"

He nodded "We were going to kidnap prince Edesious, use him to keep Caldaria at a standstill, force the emperor into a settlement if we could..."

"What...what went wrong?"

"...When _Elom_ and I went to confront the prince, he was nowhere to be found...but someone else had been waiting: a powerful sorcerer we had never seen before. I never saw his face; it was concealed by a hood...the only thing I can remember is that he wielded a steel staff that was crowned by a single tyranite gem. Whoever they were we could not defeat them, their power was too great and he was skilled fighter. At the height of our conflict I was cast aside by the sorcerer's power and _Elom_ was left to fight them alone, he fought valiantly but in the end the sorcerer won...I was not fast enough to save my master...and I was not strong enough to avenge his death." He looked towards the horizon, his gaze hardened as he seemed more angered than saddened. "And so I did the only thing I could to save his memory: I took his sword before the sorcerer could and I fled, our small army retreated back to Anoroth, our primary goal accomplished...but at a high cost: our prolonged duel with the sorcerer meant that many of our warriors were injured or killed. We had disobeyed the queen and without Elom, it was left to me to explain our actions to her majesty...I imagine Elsa told you how the rest of that story goes..."

"Yeah...But Aldren?"

He looked to her, his face softened "Hm?"

She hesitated to speak at first "I-I know that maybe...you feel weak because you have trouble controlling your powers, because you couldn't save the people you care about but that doesn't make you weak...just human, you know a very special kind...of human, but still human. Just know that even if you don't always want yourself no matter what happens, **we** want you in our lives...it's kind of your fault actually." she said with a smile.

He scoffed and grinned "Hmph, and how is it **my** fault?"

She rolled her eyes "Oh you know: saving our lives, training us, helping save our friends and retake our kingdom from an army of snake men...you know, the little things." she said with a smirk.

He chuckled "Well you're welcome...and thank you."

She nodded " _Yuln Welnon._ (You're welcome.)" His eyes widened slightly, she nudged him "I'm a slow learner, but I learn."

He smiled "Indeed you do."

She winked "Now, tell me about _Volengier_ and _Elbereth_!" She said excitedly.

"Very well, I'll have to keep it short for now though...were almost there..."


	27. Happiness

Chapter 27: Happiness

The sun was shining brightly on the Arendelle port as fifteen large sail boats were docked, the ships were being modified and prepared for the assault on Ashla's Pike. Gillian's smiths and craftsman fitted each vessel with a scorpion on either side while troops were being loaded onto them, each capable of carrying around two hundred soldiers or evacuees. Baldrek and Krar largely oversaw the troop preparations: cross bolts, munitions for bow men, spears, swords, axes and shield were all being loaded for the final battle. Both Barec and Anna had disappeared from public eye, it had been noticed they had both grown especially anxious about the coming siege, it was understandable considering what was at stake for both of them.

Amidst all this, Elsa and Aldren walked along the cobblestone of the port while they discussed multiple things. Elsa put her hands behind her back as she spoke "So you and Anna faced off with a troll that had been corrupted by this 'tyranite'?"

He nodded "Yes, but not like the stone trolls you are familiar with: this was not a sentient beast, but still it was a crime against nature. And I've been told you fought a pack of creatures set upon you by the naga that bore a similar affliction?"

She looked ahead of her, brow furrowed "The crystals in their hides were unmistakable."

"I have seen these atrocities committed before, by the Caldarian Empire: I've seen beasts, even humans and elves subjected to this horror. Tyranite is an essential part of the imperial war machine, as it seems to be with the Naga Ai."

Elsa stopped their stride and turned to him "You believe Caldaria and the Naga Ai are connected somehow..."

He sighed "I do."

She gripped her chin in thought "Maybe, the empire shared this technology with the Witch King?"

He folded his arms "Or perhaps he taught it to **them**..." She cocked her head slightly as he elaborated "Looking back on my days in _Eradis_ , the empire never appeared truly capable of having invented their own weaponry and technology, more likely it was passed to them by a much older, wiser evil. For as we know, Amicus is much older than the world as we know it today, he has had many years to plan a worldwide conquest and we are only the start."

Elsa put her hands on her hips and shook her head "But why Arendelle...What is so important to them here...besides you and I, I mean."

Aldren pursed his lips a moment before answering "...As you know, I have continued to read through and translate your father's book. And there is indeed a section pertaining to the naga race. But what was interesting was the subtitle written in ancient Arendellian... _Dokkalfar_."

Her eyes widened "...Dark Elves."

He nodded "Our ancient ancestors may have mistaken them for something else when they first encountered them and it would seem our people were once acquainted with the elven race as well. With little doubt I can say that the fates of men, elves and naga...are inextricably linked to this land."

Elsa walked away from him, pressing a finger to her temple in frustration "It still doesn't answer why Arendelle is so important to them **now**." She turned back to him as she went on "I love my homeland, it is beautiful-but, we don't have any significant resources, were not very large and it's not as if we were ever a threat to anyone before all this..."

He walked towards her "Well...consider what we know so far your grace: Caldaria has control over most all of Eradis, the only major resistance to their campaign is Anoroth and if the empire is indeed a tool of the Naga Ai, then they may have decided to let their pawns in the west finish off the elves while they continued onward with their greater plan." he pointed in multiple directions as he explained the next part of his theory "To our south east are the Southern Isles, directly to the south is Zaria, Chatho to the east and Corona to the west. We are at the center of all of it. If Amicus wants to begin a crusade in Althgarr, then Arendelle is the perfect place to begin."

"Positioning...if he took control of Arendelle, he could stage attacks against all the neighboring kingdoms and nations with ease..." the revelation set in, her face almost horrified.

"Exactly." he stood beside her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder "I have no doubts that Caldaria and the Naga Ai are allies against us, but conflict with the empire is far off from now...and it is at the Northern Gate that we will halt the Witch King's dark dream, like our fathers before us against Erik Ramdon."

She grasped his hand on her shoulder, looking back at him and smiling appreciatively. "Thank you, Aldren."

He nodded "Your grace."

She released his hand, walking away from him slightly, drawing Dragon's Flight from her back and turning back to him as it slowly extended to full length. "During our attack on Hadenville I dueled with Decicus...and during the fight I lost my hold on Dragon's Flight, after the witch knight was defeated...I don't know, it was strange but...I was able to 'call' my spear back to me..."

Aldren's eyes widened momentarily before smiling "Incredible, it took me years... **years** to master that ability." he drew Black Autumn and flung it into the air, as he extended his hand the sword changed direction and flew back into his hand. He turned back to her "May I see you do the same?"

She grinned, throwing her spear straight into the air, doing the same as Aldren, Dragon's Flight indeed flew back to her grasp. He nodded, grinning widely "You truly are something special Elsa."

She blushed at his remark, he realized what he had said and his face went slightly flush, he cleared his throat "Well-uh...perhaps there is something else I can teach **you** about our powers."

She raised an eyebrow "Oh?"

He held his sword up, the blade slowly growing into a bright orange as it heated up "As you may have noticed, in battle I heat up my blade. But it is more than that, it's more like I... imbue the weapon with my power."

She looked over her own weapon "And... you think I could do the same?"

"You already did once before."

She blinked, trying to remember. "...The throne room...when I used Black Autumn against Dane!"

He nodded "Yes, a surprise then for me as well and-"

"And at Hadenville! ...but I only used it to light up Starlon keep when I first entered it...sorry." she grinned sheepishly, realizing she had interrupted him.

He smiled "It's alright your grace, well in that case, let's see you demonstrate it for me."

She held Dragon's Flight ahead of her, both spear tips glowed a soft teal/blue. She then slowly swung and rotated her weapon, speeding up until the ends of her weapon were a blue blur.

He held his hand up, caution in his voice "Keep in mind that while this ability is useful it is also very-"

Her spear struck the cobblestone, a small jagged line of ice ripped upward for several feet and split the stones apart, some Arendelle soldiers stopped momentarily in shock but continued about their business.

"...Dangerous." Aldren finished.

Elsa rubbed her arm, retracting Dragon's Flight and sheathing it. "Yeah, that would definitely...do some damage. Can we do that with any object?"

He scratched his jaw "In my experience: no, Black Autumn and Dragon's Flight are the only weapons that I can do this without them melting, even other elven swords can't withstand it. But that may not be the case for you, your power is very different than mine."

"And what about when we deflect tyranite bolts, how does that happen?"

"As Elementals our reflexes and reactions are quicker than most others, allowing us to anticipate the trajectory of projectiles, especially those of magical nature such as tyranite. Combined with training and finesse, this ability is essential to the way we fight."

"Do these...abilities have names?"

"No?"

She cocked her head "No?"

"No one ever taught me how to us them, I figured it out myself, just as you have."

"I see, but why do they come so easily for me?"

"Speaking plainly your grace...I don't truly know, but I might argue that your power is far beyond my own, perhaps you simply have more potential as an elemental than others. But these are questions for greater minds than my own, and it is a blessing I'd prefer not to question...at least for now."

She shrugged "Maybe you're right..."

They both looked out towards the horizon, Aldren sheathed his sword and changed the subject "Soon we'll be ready to leave and we can free Arendelle once and for all from the Naga Ai's grip."

She nodded slowly "Yes..." She looked over to him "Anna mentioned that you had a 'encounter'...with Venereth."

"I did, she was bested in the end and either way, if not for Anna...I wouldn't be standing here with you now."

"But that's not the whole story...is it." she said as a statement, not a question.

Had he truly become so transparent to her in the short time he'd served her, he sighed "At the height of the battle Anna had been cast aside and the witch knight's blade was but a few inches from my heart, therefore...I had to rely on my powers to beat her. but...I almost lost control..." He closed his eyes and hung his head "I could have killed everyone...including Anna if I-" He turned to her, shame in his yes "Forgive me your grace, I was afraid...and angry."

She placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled "There's nothing to forgive Aldren. Anna is fine, you're both fine. Whatever else may have happened, you kept each other safe and that's what's important to me." He nodded though he still hung his head, she leaned down to look at his face "Anna also told me how you rescued that little girl at Riverview."

He shrugged "I did what was necessary, I suppose it was a step forward for me...followed by taking two steps back later on." he added begrudgingly.

"No. Progress is progress, what you did was noble... and I am proud of you.

"It is good to feel I can make progress on my own...thank you your grace."

She nodded, removing her hand from his shoulder and staying silent for a few moments before speaking again "Do you think about what will happen after we've won?"

He looked on into the sea thoughtfully for a moment "Sometimes, I know that even after we defeat our enemy, Arendelle should still always be battle ready so that the mistakes of the past are not repeated and-"

He was stopped when he felt her petite hand grasp his, he turned to her in surprise. She looked into his eyes, stepping towards him "Have you...thought about us?" she asked softly.

His mouth was slightly agape as he struggled for an answer momentarily "I suppose...from time to time..."

She laughed quietly, grabbing his other hand and pulling him closer "Only time to time?"

He smiled and rolled his eyes "Well Maybe more, are you...sure you'd want all the trouble that comes with me?" he asked, truly unsure if she would.

She released his hands, removed his helm from his head and dropped it on the ground. Then reaching up she brushed a strand of hair from his face, while her other hand rested on his chest plate. "I've managed it so far haven't I?" she said with a grin.

His heart quickened, his eyes cutting from side to side, trying not to lose himself in those enchanting, crystal blue orbs. She then placed her palm against his face, her thumb moved up and down from his cheek, he was unable to suppress a small shiver from her touch. Her hand recoiled slightly at his reaction "Aldren, you're shaking..."

He swallowed the lump in his throat "I-forgive me, I'm-...I'm still...afraid."

"I don't want you to be afraid...I don't want you to be angry." she whispered, her smile returning as her hand touched his skin once more. "I want you to be happy and when this is all over, we'll have the chance to be happy...together."

He could see the hope and affection in her beautiful face as she began to lean forward, her eyes closing and he wanted so badly to believe her too. But someone once spoke similar words to him before during a time of war...and he buried her broken body in the forests of _Anoroth_. It would **not** be her this time, he loved her, enough to die for her...he might, even if they won the battle...he might just.

He closed his eyes and turned away from her as she drew closer, her eyes opened in shock and surprise. Opening his own eyes, he saw the heartbreak and sadness in her gaze that made him want to die, but he held his cold, neutral expression "...I do hope so your grace." he grasped her hand on his face and withdrew it from his cheek, softly planting a kiss on her knuckle. "...I certainly hope so." Releasing her hand, he reached down and recovered his helm, stepping away from her and donning it "I should aid in the siege preparations, your grace."

She nodded quickly, the wound to her emotions still apparent in her eyes "Yes...Very well, lord...lord Embercrow."

He bowed to her, turning heel and walking towards one of the docked war ships without another word.

OoO

Elsa watched him leave, a painful aching in her chest assaulting her heart. She traced her thumb over the spot on her hand he had kissed, her eyes wrenched shut, biting her tongue to suppress a sob in her throat. Opening her eyes again he had walked up to the deck of one of their ships and was discussing something with some soldiers. She knew why he had refused her affections again, but it didn't make it hurt any less. She had longed for a moment where they would admit how they felt, she had thought this would be the moment...it was not. But if there was a possibility that one or both of them might not come back, shouldn't two people who love each other admit these things...since they may not ever have another chance...

She exhaled, steeling herself in her belief that they would win this war, making Arendelle and their future safe. She focused on the battle ahead, she would need a clear mind if she was to ensure victory for her army. She was still hurting though, she decided that she needed some time alone, then she would be ready. As she made her way back to the palace she turned back one last time and uttered a sentence in the quietest of whispers "I love you Aldren Embercrow." saying it more for herself, making sure she meant it...she did.

OoO

Aldren looked over to Elsa as she walked towards the palace and breathed a heavy sigh. He felt terrible for how he refused her but it was for the best, at least for now. He had known war all his life and it had taken the people he loved from him at every turn...why would now be any different? He could not afford to be distracted, he looked out toward the calm sea, he saw the battle plan in his mind and he would do everything in his power to make sure it succeeded. For Elsa and Anna, for Arendelle, he would do anything to secure their future, fight any foe, make any sacrifice...the ultimate one if he had to...

 **I genuinely felt bad proof reading this chapter, poor kids...**

 **Also Yes, I'm aware that Dokkalfar is not Norwegian but old Norse. I cheated a little bit with that one but I just couldn't resist using it. :)**


	28. Battle of the Northern Gate

Chapter 28: Battle of the Northern Gate

The sun above the _Nordsoen_ was covered by dark clouds from which a light, winter rain descended on the sea. The Arendellian warships sailed along the eastern edge of the continent to the channel known as 'The Northern Gate' which led to the island city of Ashla's Pike. The unfurled crocus painted sails caught the favorable wind, carrying them steadily towards their destination. The roiling water perhaps less favorable might upset the stomachs of most but Arendellians traced their lineage to sea fairing raiders of old, the salt of the sea ran through the blood of the northern army and the ocean would prove to be no obstacle.

The central ship was headed by Elsa and Anna and the ships, offset by five from hers on either side, were led by lord Aldren and lieutenant Krar on one, with Captain Baldrek and sergeant Barec on the other. They all knew the plan. A three pronged assault: once they were past the wall Elsa would lead her third of the army down the center of the Pike while Aldren and Baldrek would lead theirs across the north and south sides to flank the city. All with one primary goal, free any Arendellian prisoners and ferry them to the ships while pushing the naga army out of the city, thus driving the Naga Ai from Arendelle entirely.

Aldren stood upon the upper deck of his ship with his hands behind him, looking out into the foggy haze as the rain pattered quietly against the steel surface of his armor. Krar walked up from the lower deck and stood beside him "Penny for your thoughts?"

Aldren kept his gaze ahead "Just...thinking on the battle plan..."

The elder man nodded disbelievingly "You know...there's no reason an Arendelle noble couldn't...court the queen Arendelle..." he said innocently. Aldren did not respond, Krar gave a knowing look "I saw how the two of you looked at each other before we left: I saw what she wanted from you...you wanted it too, I-"

"Perhaps its best if we stay focused on our current goal, lieutenant." he said curtly.

"...Of course."

The drawn out silence carried on for some time before Aldren sighed and shook his head "I don't deny...feeling the way I do about her, I just want to have a clear mind. No good has ever come from charging into battle with emotions clouding one's judgment."

"That's not an unwise sentiment my lord..." he laughed slightly "To think that over two decades ago I stood next to your father in similar positions."

Aldren smiled "Hm, I imagine those were much happier times for you."

"In some ways, house Embercrow always held the warrior traditions of our ancestors dearly and though I would never have wished for war with our own kinsmen...I won't deny that I felt a great swell of relief, that we would finally test our metal on the field of battle." he said with a closed fist, recalling events from long ago.

Lord Embercrow's brow rose "Does that 'relief' grace you again now?"

Krar shook his head "No, that was a time of great uncertainty, we questioned many things in those days: if we chose the right side, if our actions would change Arendelle for the better...if we were leaving a worthy legacy for the next generation." he said, looking to the young lord "But now for the first time I don't feel uncertain, I feel that what we are fighting for is truly righteous. That relief I felt then, it is little more than a fleeting shadow compared to how I feel now: to have fought alongside Aldric's heir and to have served a truly noble ruler."

Aldren smiled "It is good to hear you say that Krar."

"She **is** noble, which is why I make this plight to you my lord: don't be like me. Don't grow old never having known anything but conflict, bitterness and death. When this is all over, make sure that she knows you feel for her the way she feels for you...don't miss your chance to be happy."

From Krar's last words Aldren wondered if he had spoken to Elsa before this, but he could see in the old man's face that the words were his own...another prompting jab from fate he suspected. He put a hand on his old friend's shoulder and looked into his eyes "You're not that old yet, my friend...And I won't, or at least I shall do my very best...if she would still have me."

Krar smiled and nodded "She will."

Aldren smiled back "It's good to know you don't have an ill opinion of queen Elsa."

"Neither her, nor her sister are their father of which I am thankful for...they are warriors, thanks to you."

Aldren removed his hand from his shoulder "Whatever mistakes that king Agnarr made, they loved their father...and they were **always** warriors." he stated proudly.

They both looked back out towards the fog, smiles on their faces, in far better moods than before.

OoO

Elsa sat cross legged on the floor of the front deck with her eyes closed, a peaceful expression on her face as the cool rain soothed her skin and the constant sound of the ship on the waves helped clear her head. She could hear approaching steps behind her...Anna. Her sister dropped down hard on the floor beside her, "Hey sis."

Elsa smiled, her eyes still closed "Mm, hello Anna."

Anna leaned in "Whatcha thinking about?"

Elsa remained silent.

"Or do I already know?" Anna said, raising an eyebrow.

Elsa had confided in Anna about her near moment with Aldren at the port, but she did not lead with that. "...Kristoff actually" she said, eyes still closed.

Anna was more than a little stunned by her answer "I... what?"

"We must be extra vigilant as we lay siege," she said, her eyes now open and her gaze still focused off the bow. "Taking great care to assure that he does not become collateral damage...that none of our people do. Though he will not be hard to find if he is with Olaf or Sven."

"Oh, right...gotcha."

Elsa's eyes now fixed on her, "But also...Well..." she sighed in momentary frustration "When I watched you and Kristoff: when you two would go on your...romantic outings...I was jealous."

Anna smirked "I could tell."

Surprised, her wincing expression made her shame clear, "Really?"

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Elsa, I don't blame you."

"You don't?"

Anna laughed "Of course not, the love that you and I have stopped an eternal winter, which is pretty neat. But when you love someone 'romantically' it's a whole other world of emotions lemme tell you! Wanting to share a life with someone...it makes you feel like you could float on the clouds forever-at first, now that feeling doesn't last forever but it's nice while it lasts and..." Anna could see she was starting to lose her. She sighed and moved to kneel in front of her, gently taking her sister's hands and looking her in the eye. "Elsa, I am **so** happy for you...I KNOW that he feels the same way, when were all together again, the air will be crystal clear and you'll tell each other...how much you love one another."

Elsa smiled "Thank you Anna...I do love him; I think he loves me too...but he still hates himself." she added sadly.

Anna looked away, biting her lip momentarily "Well, if the romance novels I've read have given me any ancient wisdom: it's that true love is a good cure for self-hatred." she said in a jesting manner.

Elsa shook her head and chuckled "I hope that's true Anna."

"Of course it is, I'm a genius!" Anna said with arms out in a wide smile.

Both sisters laughed together and Anna leaned the forehead of her helm against Elsa's, enjoying possibly their last moment of sisterly bonding before their final battle with the Naga Ai. Their moment was indeed interrupted when the sound of Trolgon's roar pierced the air, he had been flying above the fleet since the had left, his agitated cries and flight pattern was an early warning that they were nearing their destination. The sisters looked at each other and smiled sadly, Anna planted a kiss on her forehead before they both rose to their feet and turned towards the front of the ship.

As Elsa put her hands on her hips she felt something that made her eyes widen, she reached into her pocket and pulled out the star crystal necklace. She gasped, beating herself mentally for her forgetfulness, Anna looked at her perplexed "Elsa?"

"The star gem! It belonged to Aldren's mother, his cousin Mane wanted me to give it to him when I saw him again and I forgot!" she said, ashamed and angry with herself.

Anna winced, her eyes cutting to the side "Oh..."

Elsa ran towards the bowsprit, leaning over the side, out as far as she could, trying to catch sight of Aldren on his ship. She could just make him out as he stood on the front deck of his ship with Krar looking out in the Pike's direction. There was no way to get it to him now...unless...

She looked down at the necklace, focusing her power to craft another construct, the icy swirls of magic took the shape of a bird...a crow. The beast cawed at her before taking the necklace in its talons and taking flight towards Aldren's ship. She bit her lip anxiously, regretting her impulse, fearing that the bird might not make it over the churning sea.

OoO

Aldren continued to gaze out at the fog as Krar left his side to prepare the men for battle, his attention was drawn to the sound of flapping...wings, small wings. He turned to his right and saw a small white and teal bird struggling to fly towards the ship, the coloration of the bird told him who had sent it. He ran to the side of the ship and leaned forward, holding out his arm, the bird, which he could now see was a crow made of ice and snow, landed on his hand. He withdrew his arm from the edge and looked upon his guest and noticed it had something it it's talons: a necklace...it couldn't be...

He grasped the twine of the necklace and pulled it from the bird's claws, the crow cawed and moved to set on his shoulder as he examined it. The star crystal was unmistakable and there were many pieces of jewelry made with this common stone, but he knew this piece. The way the gem was cut, the arrangement of the silver spirals...this was his cousin Mane's, given to him by Aldren's mother...Reyna. Elsa had informed him that Mane was alive but the fact that he would give this back to him made him happier than he'd had a chance to be in some time.

Smiling fondly at the object as he turned it over in his hand, he looked up to see Elsa from her own ship looking back at him. He held up his other hand in a small wave, smiling at her and she returned the gesture. In that moment he wished he could take back his actions in Arendelle city, that he would've closed his eyes and leaned forward into her...he wished that he was standing in front of her now, he would say it...even if it was the last thing he ever did.

They looked into each other's eyes from afar for a little while longer before something very tall came between them, looking up he saw a great statue erected from the water 'Ashla the King of Winter'. Its presence meant that they would be within striking range soon and as they passed by the monument he noticed three key details about it: tied to his belt were three sword hilts, the blades broken off at the base and the runes upon them were in the naga language. Stabbed onto the spike of his left pauldron was a helm...the masked viper helm of the naga and the 'pike' held above in his hand bore a striking resemblance to Elsa's own spear, not the same weapon of course but it was clearly of elven craft. He smirked at the stone figure, it seemed their ancestors had indeed faced the naga before...perhaps they even won, seeing as Arendelle was still here: a good omen.

As they passed by the statue he turned his gaze back to his queen, she looked back at him from the statue too. From here on they were not two people in love, they were soldiers, a queen and a lord who would lead their army to victory. They both nodded to each other and turned their attentions to Ashla's Pike which could now be seen emerging from the mist. Aldren put the necklace on, tucking it under his chest plate as he walked back to stand in the center of the deck while the ice crow cawed loudly and flew from his shoulder into the air. He could hear Arendellian boots gathering behind him: rows of spears in locked stance with archers at the sides of the ship and the scorpions loaded and ready to fire. Krar stood just behind him to the side, drawing his sword, readying his shield and cracking his neck. Aldren drew Black Autumn, narrowing his eyes as they approached the final field in the war of Arendelle.

OoO

Elsa held up a closed fist as she gave her first command "Archers knock, everyone else hold!"

She and Anna stood side by side as their soldiers moved behind them, flagmen signaling the other ships to prepare. The hard sounds of steel clad bodies running to ready positions, cross bolts being loaded into the scorpions and arrows being pulled from quivers into strings could be heard behind them and from all the surrounding vessels. The snow queen turned to face her soldiers, they stood at attention, shields held close, spears standing tall. She saw the eyes of many men looking to her for direction: blue eyes, green eyes, brown eyes...brave eyes, warrior's eyes. She breathed in deeply, exhaling as she turned back towards the city and drew Dragon's Flight, whipping it outward so it extended to full length.

Anna drew her own bow, her eyes widened when she heard a loud thud, looking behind her she saw a soldier playing a large drum in slow, repetitive cadence. The sound sent waves through everyone, their hearts quickening, grips tightening around their weapons...

OoO

Aldren heard the sound of drums from the queen's ships, he turned to Krar "Drums."

The lieutenant nodded and turned to the flagmen "Drums!"

The flags were raised, signaling their portion of the fleet to begin their own drumming, the sound growing with every passing moment.

OoO

Baldrek walked towards the front of the ship, Traitor's Bane in hand, pointing to the drummer as he shouted "Drums!"

The beat of the drums now spread to the whole Arendellian fleet as the walls of the Pike began to come into view. The captain stood at the front of the ship and sergeant Barec joined him with his bow in hand. Baldrek could see the anticipation and anxiety on his friends face, he clapped his large hand against the smaller man's shoulder and smiled "He'll be in there and we'll get him out...along with everyone else." he said simply.

Barec did his best to smile and nodded solemnly, he then looked up at the north man and shrugged "Maybe you should say some...inspiring words?"

Baldrek pursed his lips and scratched his beard in thought momentarily before nodding and turning towards the men. Raising his hammer above his head he shouted a bellowing war cry, the soldiers on his ship responded in kind: slamming their spears, swords and axes against their shields rhythmically, the roar of battle-ready soldiers spread to the rest of the fleet within moments. Barec grinned and shook his head but eventually joined in, he needed it, he needed his heart to be racing, his blood boiling for the fight and to find his brother.

OoO

Elsa could finally make out the city of Ashla's Pike in its entirety now, even from a distance she could make out naga riflemen and several cannons along the walls. As expected their enemy knew they were coming but that was not the current issue, four naga warships had been waiting ahead of the wall and were now sailing towards her fleet. The enemy vessels were clearly more heavily armored and larger; she suspected that if their weaponry was anything like what they had encountered on land then they would shred the Arendelle fleet like parchment...She would not give them the chance to try.

"Your grace, we are ready to fire." A scorpion operated shouted to her.

She held up her hand "Hold."

"Uh Elsa *ahem* they're...they're getting closer..." Anna said, a worried look on her face.

"Not for much longer." Elsa replied. Slowly she raised both hands, palms up higher and higher, similar to a conductor urging on the music to a fever pitch.

From beneath the waves of the ocean, large jagged blades of ice speared upwards into the bottom of each enemy ship, ripping through metal and tearing through wood, tyranite explosions could be seen erupting from the hulls... a crescendo of the music. Elsa then closed her fists and slowly lowered her hands and as she did the glacial spikes retraced back into the water, dragging all four warships below into the freezing depths of the _Nordsoen_.

Elsa exhaled as her entire army cheered victoriously at the mighty display of their queen's power, she turned to Anna who couldn't stop herself from looking impressed "Huh, maybe we have a chance after all."

Elsa smiled "You doubted?"

"Ask me after we've won." she replied, knocking an arrow in her bow.

Elsa turned back to the wall "Everyone draw!"

Anna and the rest of their archers drew back on their strings and aimed upward as the naga began firing. Tyranite bolts were loosed from rifles and cannons in rapid succession but none flew far enough to reach the Arendelle fleet yet.

"We have the range on them...Open Fire!"

Every Arendelle vessel loosed a salvo of arrows that carried along the wind and fell on the enemy, many of the naga manning the walls and cannons were killed by the rain of arrows but they were replaced with new ones as quickly as possible. Eventually tyranite shards could be heard striking the sides of their ships and cannon fire would soon follow. She gave the order for the scorpions to begin targeting the enemy artillery.

OoO

Aldren saw to it that his portion of the fleet followed every one of the queen's orders, keeping a constant downpour of arrows bombarding the naga while enemy cannons exploded as the six foot bolts pierced them. A blast from a tyranite cannon struck the side of his ship, stripping away part of the wood. He knew they'd need to begin bringing down parts of the wall for their army to pass through, it was up to him to figure out how to best do that.

His pondering was cut short when he caught sight of Trolgon descending from the sky and flying over captain Baldrek's ship towards the wall. As the dragon neared he let loose a powerful stream of icy breath that froze the wall solid and passing over he struck the icy surface with the spear shaped end of his tail, shattering it. The gaping hole that remained made plenty of room for Baldrek's forces to move through once they made landfall.

Aldren was then struck with inspiration, he turned to the scorpion crews of his ship "Prepare to fire."

As soon as they each loaded a single bolt he set the ends alight with fire, keeping his hands trained on them. "Now!"

The bolts were loosed and Aldren's hands extended outward, following them. With the flames attached to the bolts he made them fly faster than they would on their own, they spun closer and closer together until they were a spinning cone of fire that slammed into the wall, exploding and heavily damaging it. He would take care of the rest once they made land fall.

He turned to his men "Prepare the boats...Hearts of Fire!" he shouted with his sword raised

"Wills of Iron!" they shouted back, row boats being prepared to carry their troops to land.

OoO

The men rowed hard, making their way towards land from every ship in the fleet, but Elsa remained on the deck with Anna and fifty men as the last boat on her ship was lowered to the water. One of them spoke up "Your grace, how are **we** getting to land?"

She looked over her shoulder and smiled "Follow me."

Without another word she ran towards the starboard/front of the ship and Anna followed closely. The soldiers hesitated at first but followed the lead of their queen, all of them jumping from the edge but rather than splashing into water they landed gently on a large platform of ice, Elsa using the wind to slow their fall. The platform then materialized forward into a bridge that extended to the land and Elsa bolted down it with her sister and soldiers following close. She revolved Dragon's flight rapidly in both hands, deflecting any tyranite shards that flew their way as she continued to onward. The rest of the boats followed close behind as the warships dropped anchor to await any freed prisoners sent their way.

Taking note of how Trolgon destroyed the wall for Baldrek and his men, Elsa sent forth a stream of frost upon the walls surface as they drew closer to the shore. Once the wall in front of them was completely frozen she closed her hand and the ice shattered, sending any naga crashing to the ground and leaving a gaping hole for her army to charge through. Naga soldiers were already rushing from within the city to meet them at the breach, taking aim and firing at her and her forces. She continued to repel enemy fire, protecting herself and her sister who loosed arrows in between Elsa's defections while any stray shots shattered against Arendellian shields.

At last their feet met the gravel of the shore, Elsa extended her free hand and sent forth a blast of icy wind, some naga were frozen in place while others were simply thrown backwards and landing painfully onto the ground. She and her sister led the hundreds of Arendellian soldiers that had now joined them on the shore, slaying the disabled naga in the breach and pushing on into the city. The now battle hardened northern army once again met the Naga Ai in a brutal clash of spears, sword, axes, maces and shields. The queen's power combined with the royal army's fury pushed the momentum of their assault through the defending naga lines easily.

Now in the melee the two sisters proved to be equally deadly in close quarters as they were at range. Elsa's fighting style was as elegant and swift as it was bone breaking and powerful, Dragon's flight spun back and forth in wide arcs as she spun and pirouetted like a violent twister, combined with her powers over ice and wind she was a nye unstoppable force on the battlefield. And at her side throughout the battle was Anna who now wielded her sword with elven grace taught to her by Aldren, taking her anxieties and anger out on every enemy she felled.

As three naga charged Elsa spun her spear overhead for momentum and landed the shaft into all three of their heads hard, knocking them to the ground. She then pushed several more enemies back with a wave of wind. The naga forces began retreating into the city, their outer defenses having been crushed by the Arendelle attack.

Elsa pointed her spear in the direction their enemy fled "Push forward to the upper levels! And free our people!"

Her soldiers charged past her by the hundreds, the rousing cry of battle in their voices while she and Anna noticed among the many buildings and houses, a stable with its doors chained together. They looked at each other briefly before running over with a few dozen soldiers. Elsa's elven blade easily cut through the chains and throwing the doors open they saw a group of terrified Arendellian citizens; men, women, children alike. Their terror vanished when they recognized their queen and princess.

Elsa turned to the soldiers "Get them back to the ships, then rejoin the assault."

"Yes your majesty." they nodded and began helping the citizens to their feet and escorting them back to the fleet away from the battle.

She noticed Anna searching the crowd of people as they passed by, and her face dropping when she did not see who they were looking for. Elsa frowned, grasping her sister's arm "Focus Anna, we'll find them."

Anna looked at her uncertainly but nodded "I know Elsa..."

Elsa released her arm and motioned with her head "Let's take this city back."

The sisters ran to rejoin their men at the front and push the rest of the naga army out of Arendelle.

OoO

Lord Embercrow's forces had made landfall along with the rest of the royal army, joining in the momentum of the charge and driving the Naga Ai army further back into the city. With any luck Elsa and Baldrek would be doing the same and Ashla's Pike would belong to Arendelle once more.

Aldren swung the length of his heated blade into the chest of a naga soldier and pulled across, leaving a gash of melted metal. He then parried the blade of another downward and backhanded them, the force of his hand causing them to turn, slashing upwards across their back, killing them. Two more attacked him from either side the first thrusting at him with spear, he sidestepped the attack and punched them in the throat making them stumbled back. The second swung down on him with a mace which he blocked and redirected to his side, the naga punched him hard across the face making his head turn. Gritting his teeth, Aldren pushed down hard and cut through their weapon with his guard, thrust upwards through their chest all the way to the hilt and threw them off. The first attacker recovered and thrust again and Aldren spun and dropped low, slicing across their leg. The naga cried out in pain and fell onto one knee, rising quickly Aldren kneed them in the face, as they fell on their back he raised his sword and stabbed it into their chest.

Not far from him was Krar who swung his shield into a naga's jaw, kicking them in the chest, then spinning and slashing across their face plate. The veteran then charged another ramming them with his shield, knocking them to the ground and finishing them off with a hard stomp to the head. The elder man breathed heavily, Aldren ran over to him "Krar, are you alright?"

The lieutenant turned to him with a wide smile "You joking? I feel twenty years younger!" the old warrior roared before rejoining the fray around them.

Aldren couldn't help but smile at his friend who clearly was enjoying himself. His smile vanished when he was forced to block a tyranite shard from above with the flat of his sword, he saw a constructed sniper tower from which two naga troopers took shots on the human forces below. Aldren prepared to launch a fireball to destroy it but he was beat to it by a pair of icy talons that smashed into the tower, pulverizing the platform and sending the snipers screaming to their deaths below. Aldren watched as the dragon flew behind the enemy lines, spewing freezing breath on them, death from above on icy wings.

Aldren grinned and muttered "Show off."

He then saw one of his men nearby being kicked against the wall of a building by a naga brute, he ran to aid them. Before the brute could bring his hammer down Aldren sliced their weapon in half and slashed across their neck. He turned to his downed man and held his hand out "On your feet sold-..."

His eyes widened and his hand recoiled when he saw their face, those afraid sky blue eyes could belong to only one man... "Mane?"

The thin lord Mane Starlon barely fit into the Arendelle soldiers armor he had disguised himself in, holding a sword in shield with unskilled hands, he looked up at Aldren in a nervous, almost childlike expression "I-I know what you're going to say Aldren-"

"Hold that thought." Aldren fired a blast of flame at a naga that tried to sneak up on him, then turning back to Mane who seemed unsure if he should raise his voice or not "BUT...I-I came to find Sol, AND that's...what I'm going to do..."

Mane was surprised however when Aldren smiled and held his hand out to him "Then let's find her."

Mane smiled back and took his hand, Aldren pulling him to his feet "Now stay close to me cousin, we still have a job to do."

Nodding to each other, the rejoined the fray, Aldren keeping an eye out for his cousin while leading the assault and search efforts through any promising structures. Mane helped in any small ways that he could, simply thankful that his elder cousin was not like his father before him.

OoO

Elsa and Anna continued fighting their way through the enemy alongside their army as well as freeing more Arendellian prisoners, having the upper hand meant that the naga were more or less in retreat the whole way. Eventually the two, along with a few warriors came across another large stable house, it appeared the naga had made a greater effort to secure this one than they had the others: boarded, chained and blocked by some heavy timbers. Whatever was inside was important and the girls could only hope in contained what they wanted most; Kristoff, Olaf, Sven and possibly lady Sol... their family.

As they approached the building Elsa noticed something odd: there were several bushels of thatch stacked along the sides of the stable house near the back. She thrust her arm out to hold her groups advance when she saw figures approaching from the haze behind the building. A naga commander in elaborate, sophisticated armor with a sword at each side and a rifle in one hand led a group of several soldiers into their view. He and his troops halted about ten yards away and the two sisters looked at each other, their gazes hardened yet unsure of what game this naga was playing.

The commander stepped forward, pressing the button on the side of his helm to reveal a pair of yellow reptilian eyes that rested above a shrewd face, his expression was neutral. He looked between the monarchs momentarily before holding his free hand out to another naga that handed him a lit torch. He then looked directly at Anna and raised his eyebrows before tossing the torch onto the thatch, his sadistic grin spreading across his face as the fire began to engulf the back end of the building.

Elsa was barely able to stop her sister who growled and shot towards the commander, her arm across Anna's chest was the only thing that stopped her from getting herself killed. "Anna No!" She looked into her sister's eyes "Anna, get that stable house open, I'll put the fire out...and deal with them." Elsa said looking back to the naga commander.

Coming to her senses Anna nodded, "OK...OK I will." She took a moment to glare at the commander one last time before making her way to the stable house entrance.

Elsa looked to the soldiers around her "Go with her, I'll be fine."

Elsa made her way towards the naga commander who ordered his men to engage her. She ran forward revolving Dragon's Flight, deflecting several tyranite shards back at the troopers who fired them. The first two naga warriors swung down on her with their spears, she raised her own to block them then parried them downward, the steel shaft of her spear snapping through the wood of theirs. Delivering two horizontal slashes across the midsection of the one to her right and a single powerful upward slash across the chest of the left. Three more lunged from her sides and front, she spun with her spear overhead, the length of the weapon striking them all in the head. Firing a bolt of frost from her free hand to clog the twin barrels of a rifle, causing it to explode in the users face when they fired.

Two brutes charged her with maces raised, the first she sent flying with a column of ice to the chest she raised from the ground. Dissipating the ice, she spun past the second as he roared, his weapon striking the dirt where she was, then thrusting her spear behind her into his back. As he fell she removed her spear, thrusting both her hands forward knocking the rest of the naga to the ground...all except the commander who stood with that same smug grin.

Before she could raise her hand to start putting out the fire the commander aimed his rifle and opened fire, his weapon was more advanced than the others and held eight shots. She blocked all of them, reflecting the last two back at him, her eyes widened momentarily when she watched him swiftly dodge the shards as they flew past him. He simply shook his head, dropping the rifle and laughing as he walked towards her "Impressive, even better than I'd heard."

She held her spear out towards him as he began to circle her, she could see now that he was only about her height "Stand down naga or you'll find out what else I can do." she warned.

He chuckled, drawing his twin swords from his belt almost tortuously slow. The top edge of the blades were lined with vicious hooks that gleamed in the dim light "Oh I'm counting on it. I want to see what sort of challenge you may offer me...then I will bring your head to the Witch King and he will know that your death came at the hand of Sorvec!" The two combatants circled each other a little while longer before finally stopping, having traded places Sorvec gestured over his shoulder "Your sister has a strong spirit...I will enjoy breaking her..." he hissed, an evil smile on his face that showed his pointed fangs.

Elsa narrowed her eyes and tightened her grip on Dragon's Flight, he would not make a trophy out of her and he would **not** touch Anna...he would take no more Arendellian lives after today. The blades of her spear slowly grew into a blue glow, she spun the weapon in front of her threateningly, lowering into a dueling stance.

Sorvec didn't lower his visor, he whipped his swords and scraped them together making sparks fly from their surface and taking his own fighting stance. "First you then the pretty princess."

They locked eyes for several moments, waiting for the other to make the first move. Sorvec's foot shifted slightly against the earth as Elsa revolved Dragon's flight into her other hand. She remained in her stance as her free hand extended outward, hand flipping over, fingers motioning as a 'come and get me'.

Sorvec snarled and propelled forward with his blades poised, Elsa shot two bolts of her magic to down him before he could get close but she was again surprised when he easily spun out of the way of both projectiles. He leaped forward once he was close, leading with a thrust from his right blade followed by a series of lightning fast horizontal and vertical strikes. Elsa met his weapons with her own, revolving her spear in both hands, stopping every blow from landing, catching his hooked blades against her spear and pushing him back. Spinning towards him, she thrust her spear at his chest, a move that would normally have worked but he spun out of the way and swung at the side of her helm.

Having over committed to the killing blow she was not able to bring Dragon's Flight back in time to block and took the full force of the strike. Her helm saved her from serious harm but she was left with a small cut across her cheek and the power of the swing sent her stumbling to the side. Her teeth clenched, eyes wrenching shut, the sting from his blade making her hand involuntarily reach for her cheek.

She forced herself to focus on the battle as Sorvec swung at her with both swords aimed for her neck, she ducked underneath the blades and swung hers at his legs, but he was quick enough to leap over her attack and kick her in the back of the head as he sailed past her. The hit to her head caused her to fall forward, quick to react, she rolled onto one knee and turned to face her opponent. Sorvec jumped and spun his body in the air, both blades in motion like a pinwheel, coming with a downward strike at her head. Elsa raised her spear in both hands, his blade slamming down on the shaft of her spear. He hissed and bared down causing Elsa's feet to slide backwards against the ground slightly as she strained to hold him back. He laughed almost maniacally, clearly enjoying what he perceived as humiliating her.

It was his turn to be surprised when she gritted her teeth, rose to her feet and shoved him away, making him stumble back as he sneered at her. In her burst of fury, she rushed him with a flurry of quick attacks, but he was quicker still, his blades dancing off of hers with expert precision and countering her with a jab to the side of her head with one of his pommels. Disoriented only for a moment she recovered, turned back to him and blocked the successive attacks to her legs, gut and head.

She continued a stalwart offense of sweeps, thrusts and rotating strikes but she couldn't gain proper momentum or force to deal a mortal blow. Sorvec met her with a constant onslaught of aggressive swipes and stabs at every possible angle, dancing round her with little effort. He was fast, incredibly fast, too fast for her to beat with her own speed and he kept to close for her to use her powers effectively against him. He was without a doubt the most skilled opponent she had faced and she would need to find a way to throw him off balance, soon...Kristoff, Olaf and Sven were running out of time...

OoO

Baldrek led the charge across the north side of the city as they trampled the Naga Ai resistance and freed captive Arendellians along the way, with Barec at his side, loosing arrows at any enemies he missed. The captain threw an enemy soldier over his shoulder, as they landed on the ground a naga brute swung at him with a war mace. In one surprisingly swift motion, Baldrek ducked under the mace, swinging Traitor's Bane upwards into the brute's chin and bringing it back down on the naga he had thrown behind him.

He dislodged his hammer from the dead foe, charging forward and throwing his fist into the jaw of another attacking naga. He prepared for the next foe but an arrow landed in their chest before they got close, he turned to see Barec running to his side as they both continued fighting forward with their army "We've searched every damned stable and store house and still haven't found him!" he exclaimed in frustration.

"He's here somewhere, we'll find him!"

"What if we Don't?"

"WE WILL!" He roared as he grabbed a naga trooper by the throat, lifting them up and slamming them to the ground before swinging his hammer down on them. The north man lifted his weapon and looked Barec square in the eyes while they had a respite "We'll find him."

Barec nodded, his confidence a little less shaken. Their attention was then drawn to smoke rising in the sky towards the south "That's in the queen and princess's direction..." Barec commented, slightly dreadful.

Baldrek didn't have to think long, he turned back to his friend "I'm going to check on them, hold it together here, I won't be long." The sergeant quickly nodded, but before he could rush forward, the captain gripped his arm and looked at him very seriously "Hey, hold it together."

Barec nodded again, slower this time, understanding what he meant. Baldrek sighed, giving him one last concerned look before heading towards the smoke in the distance while Barec continued to lead their push towards the second level of the city.

OoO

Anna and the soldiers had removed the timbers and were now working to open the doors when Anna saw something that made her heart stop: His red waist scarf was unmistakable; Kristoff's sash had been tied around the handles of the doors. She shook her head and her hesitation away, untying the sash and wrapping it around her hand. She drew her sword along with the soldiers and they all began to hack at the chains with as much force as they could muster. But the chains were thick and would take time to break at this rate, they stopped momentarily to catch their breath. Anna growled in frustration, she could hear the screaming of people inside, pounding against the door. She pressed herself to the door "Hold on! We'll get you out of there...I hope."

She wedged her sword between the chains and the door to try and snap them but to no avail. Using all her strength beads of sweat began to show on her forehead and tears formed in her eyes as she considered the unthinkable. She would not relent and bared down again with all her strength but the chains would not give, she was losing hope...

From behind her she heard a familiar voice, "Princess Anna!"

She turned to see Baldrek running towards her "Baldrek! She screamed, "We can't get inside..."

He stopped in front of the door "Right then." Flipping Traitor's Bane over and swinging down hard on the chains twice, the crow's beak cutting and snapping them. He then swung down on the thick wooden board with two more heavy handed strikes, then a final loud shout as he landed the final blow, cracking the board in two. He and Anna grabbed the handles and threw the doors open, people from inside running through the smoke, coughing and wheezing as they drove fresh air back into their lungs.

As some of the soldiers tended to the people rushing out from the fumes, Anna urgently searched their faces with desperate hope of seeing the man she loved ...then a wide smile spread from her face. Kristoff came stumbling out of the smoke with Olaf in his arms, coughing at first then freezing when he laid eyes on her. Anna's tears came freely now and an almost silent laugh escaped her mouth. Kristoff smiled too, his teeth showing and Olaf's mouth got as large as it possibly could in an enormous grin as he leaped from the ice harvester's arms and ran towards the princess. "Anna!"

Kristoff followed behind Olaf and Anna bolted forward, simultaneously scooping up the snowman and throwing herself into his arms, all three of them laughing out of utter joy and relief as the tall man spun them around once. Once Anna's feet touched the ground again she planted several kisses on Olaf's head and hugging him tightly. "Warm Hugs at last!" he cried out happily.

Anna then grabbed Kristoff's face in both hands and brought him in for a passionate kiss, both of their eyes closed as he returned the advance gladly with his arms around her waist. Olaf giggled and patted both of their heads "Yeah, kissing that's...that's good too."

Pulling away Anna hugged them both again "Oh Kristoff, Olaf...I missed you both."

Kristoff chuckled and kissed her neck "We missed you too...and life outside of that stable house too for sure."

She laughed and punched him lightly, as they separated she looked over his shoulder, concern in her face once again "Where's Sven?"

Olaf pointed to their left "He's in the town over there, I know where!"

Anna nodded, setting him down and turning towards the soldiers "Get these people back to the ships!"

"Yes your grace." most of the warriors escorted the citizens back to the ships while a few stayed behind with her.

Kristoff shook his head and grinned "When did you become so bossy?"

She grinned back "Oh don't worry, I've got some for you too when we get back." She then looked around for Baldrek to thank him but he had already left, more than likely to continue commanding the push on the upper levels of the city. She looked back to her ice harvester "OK, we'll get Elsa and then we're finding Sven."

"What's Elsa been doing?"

"She bought us time to save you."

OoO

Sorvec was relentless in his self-appointed mission, Elsa continued to bat away countless attempt to cleave her head from her body. She parried his left sword downward, he followed with a hard swing at her back with the right sword. Quickly spinning her spear around to her back she blocked the second blade and fired a bolt of ice at his head with her free hand that he again dodged, though his face showed that it had been more than close for comfort. They both spun away from each other then rushed back to clash weapons again. Surely he couldn't keep this up forever, but then neither could she...then she realized what she had to do.

She feinted exhaustion, allowing her attacks and deflects to be slower, making herself appear defenseless. She could see the smile spread on his face, he thought he had her so she let him keep thinking that. He swung down hard on her with one of his swords and she raised Dragon's Flight to block the attack. His second weapon swung at her exposed side, the hook shaped teeth on the top edge of the blade aimed to rip and tear at her flesh but she anticipated this move and shifted her body so it would strike her armor rather than the space in between. The hooks caught against the edge and worked against him as he retracted, allowing just enough time for her to grab his arm with her free hand. Unable to pull away he realized her strength was greater than his and a brief moment passed where a small smile spread across Elsa's face and, in turn, a look of dread across Sorvec's...she had him.

Her spear retracted to the length of a dagger, causing his other sword that had been locked with her weapon to fall through. Her smile shifted to snarl as she drew back and, with a wrathful shout, slashed across the right side of his face with the shortened weapon. As her icy blade struck his skin and frost exploded from the impact point engulfing his right eye, destroying it. He howled in agony, losing his grip as he fell back, leaving him with a sword in his left hand while the other covered his wounded eye. While the enemy scrambled to his feet Elsa took his abandoned sword in her other hand, wielding it along with Dragon's Flight.

Roaring in rage and pain he charged with a desperate downward swing on her head, she raised both weapons to block the reckless attack then drawing back her sword and striking his hard, nearly knocking it from his grasp. She followed by spinning and thrusting at his gut with her spear, he barely avoided as he stumbled back towards the wall of the stable house. She swung at his head with her spear and he blocked the attack but not her second with the sword, slicing across his shoulder and striking his sword away. She finally hit him with a blast of her magic to his chest, making him fly back into the side of the building, suspended in the air slightly as the ice held him in place against the surface.

Elsa held the edge of her sword up to his throat, she breathed heavily, the high from her adrenaline wearing off. Retracting Dragon's Flight and sheathing it she then extended her other hand and used her power to suffocate the fire on the building. Looking back to her captive who hissed in pain and held a hand over his missing eye, she pressed the sword edge a little closer "When I free you: **you** will call off your men and be treated fairly as a prisoner of war...but your ultimate fate will be decided after **we** win this war."

His silence held as she waited for his surrender, instead he simply cackled like he had heard the funniest joke in the world. He looked up at her with his remaining eye and smiled "Win? You stupid girl...you lost the moment you set foot on these shores."

At that moment she couldn't fathom what he meant, but then she heard it: a sound like shifting, rumbling metal from high in the cities upper levels. She withdrew the sword, walking away from Sorvec backing away to gaze upwards at the city, towards the direction he had come from. The misty haze surrounding the second level of the Pike began to thin out, as it did Elsa's eyes slowly widened, her mouth held agape, a sharp, petrified gasp escaping her mouth.

She saw hundreds, no thousands of naga warriors standing in formation on the second level of the city...more than her army could ever hope to match. Behind them were several large cannons, these were at least ten times the size of the ones that they had seen before. Giant artillery pieces that aimed skyward, their tyranite cores growing brighter and brighter until the massive bolt discharged, flying into the air and falling back down onto the city's lowest level. As the blasts fell to earth the hoard of naga roared a monstrous war cry and they charged down to the lower level in a singular rippling mass of metal, fangs and blades.

Elsa dropped the sword, unsheathing Dragon's Flight and running past her captive towards the front of the stable house as Sorvec's crazed laughing rang in her ears. She could feel the earth rumble nearby as the tyranite bolts slammed into the earth...on top of her forces more than likely, Arendellians could be dying right now.

Racing around the corner she came upon Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and few of her men. Anna's face held concern and confusion "Elsa-"

"Get Back to the ship, NOW!" She screamed.

"Elsa what's-"

"I'll join you when I can, now go!" She said pointing her finger.

Anna knew better than to argue with her further, scooping up Olaf and running towards the ships. Kristoff stayed behind a moment, a pleading look in his eyes "But Elsa, Sven's still-"

"We'll find him if we can but if we stay here we all die, now get to the ship!" she shouted, shoving him in the back. He nodded hesitantly and followed with Anna.

Elsa then turned to one of the nearby soldiers who carried a horn "Sound a full retreat!" she ordered.

He complied and began to blow the horn three times, long and hard. As he did she pushed forward to help defend the front line and lessen the damage done by the naga to cover her armies retreat back to the fleet. She pushed herself harder than she ever had, there was no hope of victory...but she could save as many of her people as she could.

OoO

Aldren and Krar had continued to lead their troops up the south side of the city, pushing back the Naga Ai forces and freeing any Arendellian prisoners along the way. Mane had stayed close to Aldren while also staying out of the way of harm, but so far they had not found lady Sol. Just as the young lord Starlon was beginning to lose hope, Aldren cut open another set of chains holding the double doors of a barn closed. He and Krar pulled open the doors and just as it had been with the others: Arendellian soldiers rushed inside to get the prisoners on their feet and escort them back to the ship.

Then from out of the smoke, a young woman of fair skin, light brown hair and sky blue eyes came out of the dust. She wore a rustic set of dented, traditional Arendellian armor from the days of their fathers and over her shoulder was a wounded man that she handed off to a Arendellian soldier. Her attention was focused solely on the wellbeing of the people around her until she came face to face with her brother. A wide smile spread across her and Mane's faces, she didn't hesitate, rushing him and gripping him in a tight hug and lifting him off his feet as she was a great deal taller than he was.

She then released him, frowning and punching him in the gut, making him double over slightly "You shouldn't be here!" she scolded.

Recovering, he had an apologetic look on his face "I know, I'm-"

"They could have captured you or worse killed you! I-...I'd never forgive myself if I-"

He silenced her with a gentle hand on her face "I'd...I'd never forgive myself if I hadn't done this Sol."

She smiled again, just happy to see him again finally. Mane eyes widened as he cleared his throat "But I can't take all or...really any credit. Lord Embercrow is the one to thank." he said turning to Aldren.

Sol's own eyes widened when she turned and saw for a brief moment her uncle Aldric Embercrow. She walked up to him, hesitant to speak "Aldren...is it really you?"

He smiled, nodding "It is, cousin."

She laughed happily and threw herself on him, her arms wrapping around his neck. He laughed too, hugging her back with one arm while careful not to catch her on fire with his heated blade. "It is good to see you Sol."

She pulled away and shook her head "I never thought I'd see you two on a battlefield together." she said looking between him and Mane who shrugged sheepishly.

"The past month has been filled with surprises, my lady."

Krar cleared his throat "War **now** , hug **later**." he suggested with raised eyebrows.

Aldren nodded, turning to his men nearby "Get lord and lady Starlon back to the ships with the others."

Sol looked more ready to stay and fight, Aldren might have taken her up on that offer under different circumstances. "Not this time Sol." he said, shaking his head.

She sighed "Fine." she turned to a nearby soldier and snatched their sword from their scabbard "I'll need one of these, thank you."

Aldren chuckled "Now go, I'll see you again when we've won."

Both of his cousins nodded and went with a small escort back to the fleet. Aldren turned back to his lieutenant "Well we have a battle to win so let's-"

They were interrupted by a massive tyranite bolt that flew overhead and landed in the distance behind them, then their ears were offended by the sound of an Arendellian horn than sounded three times.

"A Retreat!" Krar exclaimed, almost angrily.

Aldren's mind and heart raced but he knew what had to be done, he turned to a soldier with a horn "Sound the retreat."

Before the horn caller could put it to his lips, Krar ran up and grasped their arm, looking to his lord as he did, with near desperation in his eyes "But my lord, we're so-"

"It doesn't matter! Her grace wouldn't have ordered a retreat without reason."

Krar frowned, releasing the horn caller's arm who blew his own horn three times to sound for the Arendelle army to fall back.

"We're going to hold this line for as long as we can so our troops can make back!" he commanded to Krar and the two hundred or so soldiers nearby. "The rest of you get back to the shore and help defend the fleet!"

The two hundred gathered behind Aldren and Krar in a shield wall, two shields high with spears pointed forward, with archers behind them while the rest fell back to the shore. Lord Embercrow and his lieutenant took ready position ahead of their checkpoint to engage any enemy that were more than likely headed their way.

"Aldren!"

However, it didn't last long when a familiar voice drew his attention away, Anna ran towards their wall with Olaf in her arms and Kristoff running alongside her. He met them as they approached "Your grace, we need to get you to safety."

"Aldren wait, listen." she pleaded.

Kristoff then spoke "Sven's still in the city somewhere."

"I know where he is, I can show you!" The snowman chimed in.

Aldren's brow furrowed as he considered this, but he could see the pleading in all of their eyes, Sven was their friend and that is all that mattered. He turned to Krar "Lieutenant, pull back once you have as many of our men thru as possible or pressure from the enemy is too much. Then help with the evacuation...use your best judgment." Krar nodded, Aldren then spoke to the crowd of soldiers "Ten men, with me. Ax!"

One of the soldiers tossed him a two handed ax which he held out to Kristoff "You know how to use one of these?"

Kristoff took the weapon "Ice, naga...same thing right." he said with a slight grin.

"I assure you that the latter will try much harder to kill you." he warned. Then turning to Olaf who Anna sat down on the ground "Lead us to him little one."

Olaf smiled and saluted "Yes sir! Follow me."

The snowman took off in the direction leading further towards the south side of the city, the others followed around him in a protective circle. Aldren knew there was great risk in what they were doing, but no one was going to be left behind if he could help it."

OoO

At the northern flank of the city captain Baldrek had received the order to retreat and were in the process of pulling back their forces and all the freed Arendellians back to the fleet to evacuate. While Baldrek focused his efforts on directing the crowd, Barec frantically searched the crowd for any sign of Derad, scanning the faces, asking people if they had seen them. Baldrek watched his friend with caution, eventually a look of bold determination spread on the young man's face and he began to walk the opposite direction of the oncoming traffic.

Baldrek had anticipated this and ran to him, grasping his shoulder "Barec, don't be a fool! There's nothing you can do now!"

Barec shrugged him off "I'm not leaving without my brother!"

As Barec turned and prepared to make a mad dash, Baldrek whispered "Neither am I..."

Barec's dash was halted when Baldrek's giant arm wrapped around his neck "I'm sorry." he said before slamming his fist down hard on the smaller man's head, knocking him out. He stopped two soldiers "Get the sergeant back to the ship, he's hurt."

The soldiers complied and carried an unconscious Barec back to the shore with the rest of the evacuees. Baldrek grasped the handle of Traitor's Bane and lifted it into his hands, turning back to stand with his men to hold off the advancing naga for as long as they could. His grip on the hammer tightened at the wretched sound of metal steps approaching from the haze, rank upon rank of Naga Ai minions that would soon set upon them...

OoO

Aldren, Anna, Kristoff and the small contingent of footmen followed Olaf through the alleys of the city as fast as they could, before the area would be swarmed by naga. Eventually they came upon the reindeer, still tied up against the side of a building, though on the upside; his antlers had started to grow back to their original height. Kristoff was first to run to the reindeer with Anna and Olaf following close behind.

"Sven! Buddy, are you OK?" Kristoff said, holding the animal's head in his hands.

The reindeer groaned back groggily, but was overjoyed to see his best friend. Olaf held his head high and winked to both of them "Told you they'd come." Kristoff smirked at the snowman while Sven's ears flicked happily.

Aldren walked over "Stand back please." the others complied, and with two precise swings Aldren cut the ropes holding Sven in place. "Get him on his feet, we need to move."

Kristoff and a soldier helped the reindeer up and aiding his stride as best they could. They started towards the checkpoint back the way they came, but they were stopped when a crackling bolt of tyranite slammed into the alley way, destroying the two buildings and blocking their way. Soon after other artillery shots could be seen and heard impacting the ground nearby.

"Move!" Aldren shouted, everyone followed him down an alternate path to the fleet. They needed to get out of the area, after the naga stopped shelling the city, foot soldiers would undoubtedly follow close behind.

As they neared their destination they stopped and beheld the destruction taking place around them: tyranite blasts reigning down on the city from every angle, everything they had accomplished over the past month was being dismantled around them faster than they could have ever imagined.

Anna breathed shakily at the deadly light show "How do we come back from this?"

"You don't."

Everyone whipped around behind them to the source of the deep, intimidating voice: a monstrous naga warrior in dark metal armor walking towards them from several meters away, at his back were several hundred naga troops that followed him close behind. Gripped in his giant, armored hand was a war mace that looked too large for an average sized being to carry without the use of both hands. The metal around the head of the weapon was molded in the visage of three viper faces, protruding from each open maw was a single tyranite spike that glowed faintly.

But the most striking feature was the piece of metal that had been scorched away from the left corner of his jaw...General Tarn. The naga general's gargantuan steps thumped against the earth as he whipped the mace, the tyranite spikes becoming slightly longer and crackling with energy, glowing brighter "Your journey ends...here."

Anna didn't hesitate and quickly loosed an arrow at the giant's head, but as expected it simply shattered against cold metal. Anna's face dropped but she readied another arrow all the same, Aldren's eyes began to smolder, Kristoff gripped his ax in both hands while Sven lowered his head and scraped his hooves, both of them glaring at their cruel warden for the past month. Olaf had a fearful look on his face as he hid behind Anna's leg, recognizing a very, not so nice person.

Aldren grimaced and stepped forward, holding his sword in both hands, pointed forward as he glared down the length of his blade at his enemy. Anna could see the rage in Aldren that nearly drove her to fight the naga commander at the stable without any real plan, she also knew that was exactly what General Tarn wanted. But how could she hope to stop him?

Her prayers were suddenly answered when Trolgon's roar drew everyone's attention to the sky, the dragon descended and let loose a blast of frost between them and the naga general that left a fifteen foot wall of ice. Trolgon continued to let loose the freezing blast on his current path, likely instructed so by Elsa. Anna breathed a sigh of relief but could see Aldren was still coming down from his surge of anger as he breathed heavily. She put a hand on his shoulder "Aldren, we have to go."

He exhaled, slightly shaky, nodding to her "Alright...let's move."

"Was that a dragon!?" Kristoff exclaimed.

Anna rolled her eyes and grabbed his collar "He's on our side! I'll tell you about it later, come on!"

The group turned heal and continued to the shore, though behind them they could hear the sound of General Tarn's mace pounding against the wall of ice.

Finally, the shore came into view, below they could see their entire army holding the line against the Naga Ai, the wall that Trolgon created had divided the enemy forces so that, at present, they held and outnumbered the naga on their side of the divide. Elsa could be seen at the head, her use of her powers in combat made her easy to pick out from the crowd. Archers and scorpions from the ships supported the army on the ground while row boats ferried the wounded and evacuees to them.

Aldren led them close to the fighting, launching a controlled blast of flame that left the naga their disorganized so that the Arendelle soldiers in the area could swarm them. The chaos worked in their favor, the ten formed a circle around the princess, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf with Aldren at the front, fighting through the few enemies that tried to stop them until they made it behind friendly lines.

Aldren looked to Anna "Get to the ship, I'm going to help with the defense."

"What about Elsa?"

"I'm going to get her now, send her your way."

"But what about you-"

He put his hand on her shoulder, his voice softening "I'll be right behind you. Now go."

Hesitantly she nodded, leaving with the others and made her way back towards the ice bridge that led to their ship. As soon as they were on their way, Aldren bolted north towards the head of the army. He found Elsa holding her own, easily dispatching any foes that got close and using her powers to rip through the charging naga within her view. She looked to him "Aldren."

"Your grace." he smiled.

The two elementals stood side by side, deflecting tyranite shards, cutting down enemies as they spoke to each other. "Where is Anna?"

"She's heading back to the ship with Kristoff, Sven and Olaf as we speak."

Elsa felt relief inside at this news, something had finally gone right.

"Krar?"

"I sent him to help Baldrek at our north flank but I haven't seen Barec since the battle began." Elsa's concern was clear in her voice.

"They'll do their job, it's up to us to do ours. We outnumber them for now but we need to start getting our army back to the ships before they break thru that wall." Aldren commented.

"Agreed, you and I will have to hold the line at the front while that happens."

" **I** will hold the front; you need to get back to the ship."

Elsa glanced at him, irked that he would suggest that "I'm not going to abandon my army and hide on a ship! And I won't leave **you** here without help!"

The two thrust their arms out together in a combined blast of fire and ice that laid waste to every naga ahead of them. Aldren turned to Elsa, looking her in the eye "You won't be! Your power has greater range than mine, you'll have a better vantage point from the ship and cover us from there."

She looked away, her stubbornness on this matter shown thru. He grasped her hand "Elsa, please." She looked back into his eyes, her face softening as he continued "Go and be safe...for me."

She gripped his hand tighter "You better come back...for me."

He smiled "You have my word. I'll see you back on the ship"

Slowly her hand left his as she stepped back, her beautiful blue eyes still locked with his until she reluctantly turned away and made her way towards her ship. Aldren sighed as she left his sight... he hoped that he could keep the promise he had made. He drowned out the emotions and turned back to the battle, looking ahead to the barrier of ice he could see cracks in the wall as tyranite blasts battered against it. He held his sword in both hands and prepared for the flood gates to burst...

OoO

Anna ran hard at the head of her group to the boat that she and Elsa had arrived on, she smiled when she saw that the bridge was near "We're almost there!" she called to the rest of them.

Just as they were about to reach the bridge an orb of black smoke landed on the ground just ahead of them. Anna halted them and gritted her teeth at the sight of who walked out from the smoke: Venereth. The witch knight whipped her sword outward, Anna shot an arrow in her direction that she rolled underneath and swung at Anna's bow, cutting it in half.

Before any of the others could help, Venereth sent forth a wave of force that knocked them all to the ground. Only Anna was left standing, she looked back to the others who laid against the ground in pain, other than Olaf whose parts ran around trying to reassemble. Turning back, she screamed in fury and clashed blades with the witch knight.

Anna was a skilled fighter but in experience she paled in comparison to the Naga Ai knight. The princess dropped and spun, swinging at her opponent's leg, she blocked, she spun back around to block Venereth's heavy downward strike. The blow nearly made Anna lose her sword, in response she thrust at her gut, Venereth caught her sword against hers and pressed back in her direction. The edges of their blades scraped against each other, Anna straining to hold her attacker back who hissed and continued to bare down harder.

The princess's own blade and her enemy's got closer and closer and closer to her own neck, just as they started to cut into the surface of her skin, a voice interrupted "NO! Don't hurt her!"

They both looked to Kristoff who held a hand outstretched, a desperate, pleading look on his face. Anna had no idea why Venereth would have even paid attention to Kristoff but it was an opportunity she wouldn't miss. She drove her knee hard into Venereth's side hard, then drawing back punching her across the helm as she doubled over, knocking her back. Anna held her sword at ready position again as the witch knight shook her head and growled.

Before either could engage again a bolt of blue hit Venereth and threw her to the side, the witch rolled against the gravel onto one knee. Anna turned and smiled at the sight of Elsa who was not smiling as she ran towards the witch knight with violent intent. Before Elsa could strike a killing blow, Venereth took to the sky and escaped.

Elsa looked to see Kristoff, Sven, Olaf and the ten recover and stand, then to Anna, running up to her and putting a hand on her shoulder "Anna, are you alright?"

Anna held a hand to the small cut on her neck "Yeah, I'm alright sis."

Elsa then turned to the sound of a tiny snowman who was overjoyed to see her "Elsa! I knew you'd come."

She laughed and knelt down, hugging her snowman "Olaf." Then standing and hugging her sister's man and petting Sven's head "Kristoff, Sven. It's good see you all again. But we need to get to the ship, now."

They all snapped to attention at the sound of the center of the ice wall exploding outward with crackling tyranite energy. "What about Aldren?" Anna asked, worried.

Elsa turned back to her "He's holding the line while everyone loads on the ships, he'll be right behind us."

Anna didn't seem convinced but nodded and started across the bridge with everyone else, Elsa watched as they all stepped onto the ice before looking back in the direction she had left Aldren "Please...please be right behind us." she whispered to herself, before following the others.

OoO

Baldrek and Krar led the defense for the right flank, fighting alongside the army while they evacuated. As the rowboats ferried more men back and forth to the ships, their forces thinned out and they were pushed further back to the water's edge, while the naga kept coming at an albeit slow but steady rate. Baldrek wielded Traitor's Bane in one hand and his ice harvesters ax in the other, his spirit could never be dampened but the prolonged battle was beginning to wear on him. He panted and shouted heavily, it was getting harder to breathe but he forced himself to keep fighting.

He kicked a naga trooper's chest hard, sending them sailing back before he blocked a sword from an enemy with his ax, swinging his hammer into their leg then kneeing them in the face as they fell to one knee. Two more attacked him from the left, he swung his ax hard, killing one and knocking the weapon away from the other, then crushing them with the hammer. A naga brute swung down on him with a greatsword, he raised both his weapon to block the attack then head butted them away.

But as he was reeling from the previous foe, another brute blindsided him, roaring and ramming the shaft of their battle ax into his chest. He fell back into the water, losing hold of both his weapons, the back of his helm protected him from the ground which might have knocked him out otherwise. He struggled to refocus his vision and could only just see the outline of the brute as they stood over him with their weapon raised to cut into his chest.

Before the naga could end his life, lieutenant Krar charged the brute from the side, pushing his sword through their side until they fell dead. Another attempted to finish the others work but the veteran turned and brought his sword down on their shoulder, then slammed his shield into their head three times before they fell limp.

Krar turned to Baldrek who was still on the ground, he sheathed his sword, smiling and held his hand out to him "I've got you captain." Baldrek smiled back and reached up to take his hand.

Two loud thunks, followed by a sharp, pained inhale from Krar made Baldrek's hand recoil. His mouth was agape as he looked down to his friend's side to see two tyranite shards protruding from armor. Krar wheezed painfully and fell to his knees, Baldrek rose quickly as possible to catch the old man as he fell back "NO!"

Krar writhed weakly in pain, his teeth clenched and his eyes closed. Baldrek swallowed hard, looking around for the source of the shot, the shooter made no attempt to hide themselves, several meters behind the enemy lines: a naga commander holding a rifle with a vengeful sneer on his face, two swords at his sides...and a missing eye. Baldrek shook with anger, he wanted to take his hammer and knock the shooter's head from his shoulders. But Krar was still alive and there was a chance to keep him that way, standing he used the last of his strength to lift his wounded comrade onto his shoulder and picked up Traitor's Bane in the other. Not letting anything stand in his way, he bolted for the nearest rowboat to get his friend back to a ship for a doctor. The naga commander's elaborate armor, one eye and twin swords set him apart from the others...he would remember that.

On this day, despite the battle being lost, the sons of Arendelle would defend their own, no one, wounded or dead would be left behind. Every northern man would find their way back to the ships, not to be looted, taken as trophies or have their corpse desecrated in any way.

OoO

Aldren continued to be a shield against the enemy forces, sending forth torrents of flame while striking down the occasional naga with his sword. The enemy had broken through Trolgon's ice wall and were starting to pour through the gaps in the city wall. Elsa helped by creating jagged ripples of ice that ebbed back and forth, ripping through the naga lines, staggering their numbers and keeping them from overwhelming her army as they pulled back to the fleet.

Aldren looked to the sky, Trolgon persisted to spew ice atop the enemies that charged through the city towards the shore. But now the Naga Ai wished to remove the dragon from the field altogether, their canons and heavier weaponry turned skyward and fired on him. Trolgon screeched and chattered in fear and anger as many of the tyranite bolts flew closer to his wings that he would've liked, the ice dragon was forced to fly higher to escape the range of the artillery, the skies were no longer safe for him.

"Go now, you've done enough." Aldren whispered as he watched Trolgon disappear behind the clouds.

Aldren turned back to the battle and saw something that at first he scarcely could believe, the illustration from King Agnarr's book staring at him from afar. Walking through the middle gap of the city wall and standing a short distance from it with his hands behind his back was the literal head of the snake: The Witch King of the Naga Ai...Amicus. Venereth and two other Witch knight's stood at his side as his dark helm surveyed the battlefield around him.

As the Arendelle Master of War looked upon the face of his homeland's nightmare, the battle around him became a slow motion blur and a dreadful realization set in. If the Witch King possessed a force this large or bigger, even he and Elsa's powers combined could not hope to halt his advance indefinitely. The Naga Ai would raze the kingdom within weeks, and the rest of _Althgarr_ within months.

He looked around him, the army had nearly evacuated entirely, Elsa's efforts had separated them from the naga but there were still enough gaps for someone to slip thru. He looked down at Black Autumn then to the Witch King. There was no hope of victory for Arendelle, no hope of turning the tide of this battle...but he could give his family a fighting chance for tomorrow...

He sighed, gripping his weapon tightly and uttering what he suspected would be his last sorrowful words "...Forgive me."

OoO

Anna loosed arrows alongside the other archers onto any naga that managed to make it past Elsa's shifting barriers. She glanced to her side to check on Aldren but stopped when she noticed that he wasn't getting in a rowboat, he was just standing there. She leaned on the side of the ship, she saw him tilt his gaze down towards the Witch King, his foot shifting slightly against the gravel.

She didn't even pay heed to the fact she was seeing the Amicus for the first time. Fear spread on her face as she spoke under her breath "Don't do it...Don't you do it; Aldren I swear if you..."

He bolted through an opening in Elsa's barrier, cutting through any naga in his way in a straight path towards the Witch King.

Anna breathed heavily, her voice growing louder in anguish and terror "You idiot...You Idiot! ELSA!"

Her sister was drawn away from her barrier, leaving it in a solid form and rushing to the side of the ship next to her sister. Kristoff, Olaf and Sven also ran to see what was going on. Elsa's eyes widened, her heart racing and her breath quickening at what she was seeing "No..."

OoO

Aldren's feet pounded against the gravel, eyes burning, teeth clenched, his blade poised to cut his target head off. No defense, no escape after he had made the kill, no plans on coming back home. As he drew closer the three witch knights stood ready to defend their king, Venereth made ready to engage him directly but Amicus placed his hand on her shoulder, making her wait.

Just as Aldren was only a few meters from his target a small wall of ice rose in front of him that he nearly ran into. Elsa had stopped him, why had she stopped him! His face was wrought with confusion, as he turned to look in Elsa's direction he was instead met with Tarn's mace swung at his head. He raised his sword just in time to block but as the tyranite spike connected with his weapon a wave of crackling energy exploded outward that sent him flying towards the water's edge, his body shattering through the wall of ice, landing in the water face first.

OoO

"NO!"

Elsa could never hope to describe the absolute terror and panic she was feeling now, she had created the wall in a split second reaction, to keep Aldren from danger, to keep him from killing himself but instead she may have very well killed him herself. She looked to Aldren as he laid motionless with his face in the water, she and the others desperately searched for a sign of life...she felt a small amount of relief when she saw his arm move to push himself off the ground.

But now she directed her attention to General Tarn who made his way to Aldren, poised to finish the job. She fired several bolts of her magic at the giant's direction, Anna and the archers on their side added to the effort. None of their attacks were working, Elsa's magic and jagged spikes of ice shattered against his armor, even a direct shot with a scorpion bolt merely made him slide off course slightly, nothing would dissuade him from his prey. Elsa steadied her breathing, focusing, she gathered magic into her hands for something to knock the naga general off his feet and away from Aldren.

OoO

Amicus waved his hand and the wall of ice that the elemental queen had erected between him and lord Embercrow disintegrated. He watched as general Tarn went forth to claim his vengeance and remove the pyromancer from the picture. He then noticed queen Elsa's attempts to throw his general off course and save her Master of War. He pointed towards the queen and the two witch knights at his side took to the sky towards her ship.

OoO

Before Elsa could release her power on Tarn she heard the dark whisper of the witch knight's shadow flight. Two of them landed on her deck, she loosed her attack on them instead, the two created a ward of dark magic that her ice shattered against. They then sent a combined wave of force that knocked everyone else to the ground and making Elsa slide back on her feet. Looking back up she drew Dragon's Flight and screamed in rage, lunging forward with her spear to engage the two knights at the same time. She was more than a match for the two of them but then, their aim was not to defeat her but to distract her, to destroy her focus...

OoO

Aldren pushed himself up to his hands and knees, groaning in pain, his hand on his head, trying to remember what exactly had hit him. He was not allowed long to think before something heavy pressed against his back, forcing his head beneath the water.

General Tarn planted his giant foot in the middle of Aldren's back, lord Embercrow struggled in vain against the enormous weight that pinned him. He was in a truly vulnerable position: the water kept him from being able to use his power and threatened to flood his lungs, he couldn't reach behind him and was at Tarn's utter mercy. Of which there was none as the general slowly raised his mace, the tyranite spike aimed at the back of Aldren's helm. He would drown him and destroy his skull...

OoO

Elsa caught both of the witch knight's blades against the length of her spear on either side, she shoved them back then sent of blast of wind that knocked them back into the edge of the ship. She leaped forward to finish them but they both took to the air to return to the Witch King's side.

She looked behind her to see the others recover from the witch knight's initial attack, she returned to the edge of the ship only to see a nightmare: Tarn raising his weapon above his head to end Aldren's life...and there was nothing she could do.

Tears welled in her eyes as a violent scream tore through her throat "ALDREN!"

OoO

General Tarn was about to bring his weapon down on his enemy's head but instead was forced to shield himself from a spray of water as something huge landed in the water ahead of him. Trolgon roared loudly at the naga general before whipping around and batting him away with his tail. Tarn was sent flying back several meters, the impact of his armored form creating a small trench in the ground. He sat up and growled at the creature that stole his prize.

Trolgon's size was very clear now that he was on the ground, he had to be twenty-five feet from nose to tip of his tail. He reared up, flaring his wings and snarling at the other foes in the area before letting loose a stream of ice that froze and blew naga away in droves while any enemies that managed to get close were caught in the dragon's jaws or thrown aside by his massive head.

Trolgon looked down at Aldren who laid motionless in the water, nudging him with his snout and whining pitifully when he didn't move. He hissed at another line of attacking naga and smacked them away with his tail before positioning himself over Aldren and delicately grasping his body and sword in his talons. The ice dragon flapped his wings and took flight, the wind he created throwing several enemies off their feet as he shot a few more spiteful blasts of ice at the naga.

OoO

Elsa watched Trolgon fly into the air with Aldren in his grasp, wiping the tears from her eyes as she breathed several sighs of relief "Thank you Trolgon...thank you." She then turned to the flagmen "Signal the fleet, we're leaving!" then to the helmsman "Get us out of here."

The last of the rowboats had made it back to the ships that now turned to leave the shores of Ashla's Pike. The Naga Ai army now broke down her ice barrier entirely and fired on the retreating ships with everything they had. Tyranite rounds pelted the rears of their ships and the artillery bombarded them as they fled, forcing anyone above deck to take cover. Most of the giant projectiles landed in the water while Elsa would fire a bolt of ice at any that looked like they might hit one of their ships, making them explode in the air.

The terrifying onslaught carried on for several minutes until all at once...it stopped. Elsa and the others rose and walked towards the rear of the ship, looking back at the thousands of naga now gathered on the shore. They were just...standing there, looking at them, not even moving, it was hard to say if they were even breathing. They were left only with the sound of their own breathing and the rain softly pattering against their armor.

She looked to the sky at the sound of large wings flapping. Trolgon descended from the clouds and hovered above the deck, setting Aldren down before taking back to the sky. Elsa immediately rushed to his side as his body and sword clattered against the deck, throwing off his helm as he sat up on his hand and knees, coughing violently and vomiting up water.

She stretched one arm across his chest, slowly helping him to his feet "Aldren are you-"

He spoke quickly, in between coughs "I'm fine...I'm OK-I'm...I'm alright."

They looked at each other briefly before Elsa seized him in a tight embrace, her eyes closed, fingers in one hand tangled in his hair while the other arm wrapped around his waist. Olaf waddled up and joined in the warm hugs, Sven who was very tired laid against the deck. Kristoff smiled and put his arm around Anna's shoulders who did not move from where she stood, her arms folded and her face somewhere between concern and anger, though she did grasp her man's hand for comfort.

Aldren breathed heavily, leaning his head against her shoulder and returning the hug. They leaned back arms still connected and both gave a small smile, Elsa's hand reaching up to his face. Aldren smiled back at her and down at Olaf before they then looked back to the Pike, in the distance they could see the middle of the swarm of naga shifting.

The enemy ranks parted and Amicus walked to the front of the mass standing just ahead of the water's edge, flanked by his general and Venereth. His cape billowed slightly in the wind and his baleful presence was powerful even at that distance. The Witch King's black helm focused solely on them and nowhere else, and they looked right back at their true enemy, finally revealed. Whether he came to mock them or to simply survey they could not say. Whatever his reason for not pursuing them, they were not ungrateful for the reprieve after everything that had happened. They had been baited into a trap of their own making, the war for Arendelle was over...and they had lost...

OoO

Amicus watched the Arendelle fleet until they slowly faded into the mist above the sea, the war for Arendelle was over...the real war was just beginning. He turned and walked back to the city with Tarn and Venereth following, clasping his hands behind his back he spoke only two words "Tomorrow then..."

 **Oh my goodness...that didn't go at all like it was supposed to, now did it?**

 **Guess you guys will have to find out what happens in the next chapter, I should have it out fairly soon as it won't be nearly as long as this one.**

 **Also on a side note: I like to imagine Baldrek voiced by Kristoffer Hivju, aka Tormund Giantsbane.**

 **I'll see you all next time, Ciao! :)**


	29. You are Awaited

Chapter 29: You are Awaited

The frigid _Nordsoen_ was calm, much too calm, allowing for the Arendelle fleet to travel in heavy silence and despair of defeat as the biting winds snapped at the sails. Many of the Arendellian hostages had been rescued but many still were left behind...and many brave soldiers died so that they could be free. The war they had fought, the cause they bled for, the promise of a freed Arendelle had all turned to dust to be swept away by the hand of the Witch King. Now nothing would stand in the path of the Naga Ai conquest of _Althgarr..._ It felt like all hope was lost.

And the end of their troubles would not come anytime soon, captain Baldrek had signaled for queen Elsa, princess Anna and lord Aldren to come aboard his ship. Kristoff also joined them as they were ferried over by rowboat. Once they reached the side of the ship, Aldren climbed up first, lending a hand to Elsa. But Anna didn't take his hand...she didn't even look at him, though Kristoff showed no ill nature and happily accepted his assistance.

As they made their way to Baldrek, who stood at the center of the deck, Aldren watched the princess and wondered what was bothering her. He put that thought aside for now, focusing instead on the particularly somber mood from the soldiers and crew aboard the vessel. They approached the captain, drawing closer they could see the weariness on his face, Traitor's Bane sat on the deck next to him while his helmet dangled from his hand by one horn.

Elsa and Aldren approached him together "Baldrek what was it you wanted us here for, you said it was...urgent?" Elsa looked around and past him "Where are lieutenant Krar and sergeant Barec?"

"Barec's fine, he's below deck but..." The normally boisterous north man was barely able to look them in the eye, he breathed a heavy sigh but before he could speak the door of the ship's cabin opened. Everyone looked to a man with light skin, dark hair and brown eyes who wore a buttoned up shirt, dark pants and boots, when the man saw them he quickly put his hands behind his back. None of the others had caught it but Aldren had: the flecks of red across his fingers and palm, this man was a doctor...and he had ill news.

The man approached the two elementals and bowed "Your grace, my lord."

Aldren nodded "Doctor."

The others had not deduced who the man was and grew slightly fearful at the mention of 'doctor'. They looked on expectantly as he turned to Aldren "Lord Embercrow, I would ask that you...make it brief, his time is short."

Anna's eyes widened and her hands covered her mouth, suppressing a horrified gasp while Kristoff frowned and placed his hand on her shoulder. Elsa stood with her mouth slightly agape, tears welling her eyes.

Lord Embercrow nodded solemnly "Thank you." He put a hand on Baldrek's shoulder, who would remain outside, before walking past the doctor towards the cabin with the others following hesitantly, dreading what they might see.

Aldren opened the door of the dimly lit room, halting at the sight of the once proud warrior, now laid low on a cot, wrapped in fur and blankets, a stained bandage covering the wound on his side. His eyes were closed but even from the doorway he could see his friend's labored breaths. He proceeded past the door, kneeling beside Krar with Elsa standing a short distance behind while Anna and Kristoff kept to the doorway.

Aldren removed his helm, setting it on the floor and grasping Krar's hand. The veteran stirred, his eyes opening slightly, licking his chapped lips then smiling "My lord Aldric...good to see you again old friend."

The young lord struggled to respond, then the elder man's eyes opened a little wider and his smile faded "Oh no... it's just you..." he said almost disappointed.

Aldren couldn't help but smile at the old man's curmudgeon attitude, even at the edge of death, he chuckled under his breath "And after all that talk back at Hammerhel about how 'happy' you were to see me again."

Krar coughed and laughed weakly, waving his other hand at him "I still am... just...thought I'd be dead by now."

"You still have some fight in you."

He sighed "Too bad **this** fight...will be my last. Lost two fights in one day...not a great turnout."

Aldren looked off to the side somberly "No, I suppose it isn't..."

Krar exhaled "Mm... I never asked much about your life after you left Arendelle...but I know that look, and I can tell you've had it too many times...I'm sorry that is the case again today..."

"...So am I." he replied in a near whisper.

Aldren then released his hand and reached for the blankets over his side to examine the wound but was stopped when Krar grasped his wrist weakly "No-no, they...they don't need to see that." He withdrew his hand as he coughed before continuing "...Doesn't matter now anyway, doctor says it went right through a bunch of...'vital stuff'...damn tyranite. The captain tells me some...naga commander with one eye dealt the blow, I'd deal him one too if I still could."

Aldren looked behind him when he heard a small gasp escape Elsa's lips, but she looked away to hide her reaction. He ignored it for now and turned back to his friend who coughed again, this time a little harsher. "Could I have...have some water?"

Aldren reached for a bowl on the side table, supporting the elder's head, holding the bowl to his lips for him to drink, then setting the bowl aside when he'd had enough. "Thank you, wish it were something stronger...well...my days are nearly done...I'll be seeing your father again. And... I like to think he'll be proud of who his son became, might not approve of **all** your choices but... still proud all the same."

Lord Embercrow smiled as Krar reached up and grasped his shoulder plate "And in any case... **I'm** proud of you." He then smacked the younger man on the neck lightly "Now move out of the way you daft boy...so I can talk to the pretty girl."

Aldren grinned and nodded, grabbing his helm and standing aside for Elsa. The young queen took Aldren's place, removing her own helm and setting it down as she knelt beside the wounded man who held his hand up to her. She didn't hesitate to take it, her small, nimble hand grasping his rough, calloused one, she exhaled shakily as tears began to leak from her eyes.

"Now don't tell me...you weep for an old sod like me?"

"...Yes." she whispered.

He smiled "Now don't pity me...pity him." he said gesturing towards Aldren. She looked over her shoulder at her Master of War whose eyes cut to the side while Krar spoke "He's wanted to die for many years...he has lost so...so much. And he's afraid of losing more...but he'll fight for what he's got now, all the years of his life he will, for Arendelle...and for you." Elsa looked back to him as he continued "But **me**...my fight is over...and I don't fear what come next...I'm happy."

"Happy?"

"...Ecstatic." he emphasized as he shrugged slightly.

"How?" she asked, truly confused.

"...I'm old, I've been waiting for this day for a long time...to see old friends long gone once again." Krar's coughs became more violent now as he began to strain to get his words out "...I had the chance to fight again, we may have lost but...this time I know, we were fighting for the right reasons. I die now...having served a ruler who was not just a great warrior with a level head...but a mother to her people who will **never** stop fighting for them...only wish I could have served you better."

She shook her head "No, Krar don't-don't say that...I could have asked no more of you, I... I'm proud to have had you fight by my side."

He laughed weakly before coughing again "I appreciate that...And that is all I would ask of **you**...my queen...that you don't let the naga crush your spirit... don't let this 'Witch King'...choke the life from Arendelle. That you keep...fighting, no-matter-what!."

Elsa smiled, still sad but moved by his words "I will Krar, for my family...for your memory and for all of Arendelle I will keep fighting...I swear to you." she finished, grasping his hand a little tighter.

He smiled back weakly "Good...good..." he glanced back and forth between her and Aldren, his smile showing a bit of teeth "...And tell that fruitcake...Baldrek...not to be...so damn...sad..."

The last word came out in a hiss of air as the veteran breathed his last, the light fading from his eyes as his hand slipped from the queen's and hit the floor. Elsa breathed heavily, feeling shame that she had let his hand fall like that. Aldren knelt beside her as they took in the reality of the price one brave man had paid in a fight for their country's freedom. Elsa bit her lip trying to maintain her composure, wave upon wave of sadness and almost panic as her heart and mind considered the path she had led her people down. Was she right? Had she committed them to a fight they could never have won in the first place? What could they possibly do next? Everyone would be looking to her...what would she do?

Aldren put his hand on her back and she leaned into him. He looked at her briefly before moving to softly drag his palm over Krar's face; closing his eyes and folding one of the great man's arms across his chest.

"There." Aldren whispered, "Sleeping... sleeping like a baby." The words trailed off as his tears caught in his throat.

Anna buried her face in Kristoff's chest and sobbed, the ice harvester himself could not help but let a few tears roll as Aldren placed his left hand on Krar's forehead, speaking in ancient Arendellian " _Vaer fred i den gamle kraken_ , _spred dine vinger og flyg evig gjennom evigheten_... _du er ventet. Jeg vil ogsa sveve med deg en dag_. (Be at peace old crow, spread thy wings and fly forever through eternity...you are awaited. I too will soar with you one day.")

He lifted his hand and stood, offering his hand back to Elsa and helping her to her feet. Once there he didn't hesitate to wrap both of his arms around her, she clung to him tightly and cried into his shoulder, her despair and sorrow bleeding thru with every breath. He sighed and rubbed her back soothingly, the hurt was no less powerful for him but he kept himself steady, he continued to be her shield...her pillar to lean against in her weakest moment.

Aldren looked back at Krar, his sadness amplified by a cruel realization: perhaps one of the last relics of Arendelle's warrior culture before their generation had passed into the next life. Besides this, he would be missed by all the people of Arendelle as a heroic patriot, a born fighter...and a true friend.

OoO

Baldrek sat against the railing of the ship, his woeful blue eyes, unkempt red hair and scraggly beard highlighted his melancholy expression. He knew there was nothing he could have done to save Krar but he still felt terrible, but he made one promise to his fallen friend: he would strike down the coward that shot him in the back, he would not be sated until their skull was crushed beneath his hammer...or better yet; his boot.

His brooding was interrupted at the sound of someone ascending the stairs from the lower deck, he noticed that his hand was gripping his hammer so tight that his knuckles turned white. He loosened his grip when he saw it was Barec, a hand on his head, wincing in pain. To say that Barec didn't look more than a little angry with Baldrek would be an outright lie, but the sergeant was hesitant to say anything for, though Baldrek was his friend...he was still his superior.

His expression shifted from anger to confusion when he saw the doctor rinsing his hands in a bucket of water and princess Anna and Ice Master Kristoff standing by the doorway of the cabin. He made his way to Baldrek "Captain...What's going on?"

Baldrek breathed deeply before standing, putting on his helm and looking Barec right in the eye "Krar is dead."

At first Barec's face didn't change, the he swallowed hard, his eyes blinking rapidly before his eyes wrenched shut and his hands clutched his head as if his headache had gotten immensely worse. He grabbed his helm off his head and threw it against the deck hard "DAMN IT!" he stormed off towards the front of the ship, his hand over his eyes.

The captain moved to follow him but halted at the voice of his lord "Baldrek."

He turned to see lord Embercrow walking towards him with his helmet in hand, while queen Elsa, princess Anna and Kristoff walked away from the cabin.

Aldren looked between Barec and the tall north man "I take it...he didn't find his brother."

Baldrek shook his head "...Krar's passing isn't helping either."

He nodded "Let him be for now...he'll come round."

The captain nodded back "Yes my lord."

Elsa stood in the center of the deck, her tattered braid flowing gently in the wind, both her arms wrapped around her body. If she held herself tight enough, maybe she wouldn't fly apart. Aldren knew something was very wrong, she needed to be out of sight quickly. They did not need any rumors or worry among their troops that the Queen herself may have lost all hope. He moved to her and placing his arm around her, moved towards the captain's cabin.

She did not resist or even look at him at first but just as they were reaching the door she pushed away from him. "It was **my** fault." she said in a pained whisper. "I... I fought **and** defeated the naga that killed him, he called himself Sorvec and I'm the reason he has one eye. I had him at my mercy but I... I let him live...I should have killed him; I should have pushed my spear through his heart! If I had, our friend would still be alive!" She almost shouted, guilt lining her words.

"...Perhaps, or perhaps a different naga would have killed him anyway..."

She turned and looked up at him, her eyes were sad, but her expression was near anger. He didn't flinch, instead he reached up to her face, his fingers softly tracing the cut on her cheek "Did **he** do this to you?"

She closed her eyes, shaking her head and grasping his hand to withdraw it from her face "It's nothing..."

She still held his hand, opening her eyes to look back up at him, her expression softened. He grasped her hand a little tighter "Elsa, in anything you do in life you're going to find there are many things you'll come to regret and wish you did differently...but you couldn't have ever known how events would play out. We can't see the future and we can't change the past."

She swallowed "It doesn't make it hurt any less."

He shook his head "No, it doesn't...but remembering that will help you stay the course for the future, not to dwell on what had already come to pass."

She nodded "To not, 'let my spirit be crushed...to keep fighting onward...' "

"Exactly."

"...What do **you** regret Aldren?"

He looked on thoughtfully for moment, then sighing and back to her "Many things my queen, Krar's death is but one more notch in that evil belt of mine...but most recently? I regret...not kissing you." Elsa was taken aback by his blunt, blatantly honest answer. She cracked a small smile as he continued "I told myself that ignoring the way I felt about you would help both us fight with clearer heads...But the truth is that I was sparing myself."

She reached up to the side of his helm "Sparing yourself from what?"

"I... I couldn't bear the thought of losing you and I thought that if I didn't admit how I felt that I could numb myself to it for the battle ahead...but it didn't work, I care too much about you and Anna...and in the end I did something...idiotic, that I regret even more." He looked into her eyes as he proceeded "Back at Ashla's Pike-"

He was cut off when a fist collided with the side of his helm that nearly knocked him to the ground and sent him stumbling towards the front of the ship. Everyone turned to the sound of the ringing metal, even Barec and Baldrek looked up from their separate wallowing in surprise. Elsa turned in shock and almost horror to see it was Anna who threw the punch. Kristoff watched in sadness at what was happening, knowing he was unable to stop it.

Her sister was absolutely livid as she huffed, glowering at Aldren who touched a finger to his now split lip. "TELL ME!... when you pulled that stunt back at the Pike, did you think about us! Did how **we** feel cross your mind for even a second!" She threw her helm at him, it bounced off his shoulder as he looked towards the floor.

She couldn't believe Anna, she grabbed her sister's arm and forced her to look at her "Anna! What do you think you're-?"

"Yes."

They both looked back to Aldren who walked back towards them and stood a few feet away "It was...the very last thing I thought about." he said genuinely.

Anna walked out of her sister's grasp, her expression becoming more distraught as tears streamed down her cheeks and her voice shaking as she spoke "Then **why**...Why wasn't that enough? Why didn't you get on a boat and come home with us!"

"...I saw a chance-"

"To kill yourself." she hissed, scornfully.

"...to kill Amicus! Leaderless, the Naga Ai would have lost their direction at least for a time...I might have bought Arendelle time, given **you** a chance to prepare."

She walked towards him, jabbing him in the chest "But you didn't kill him, did you? And you might have died anyway! And if it wasn't for Trolgon-...We'd be crying over two **dead** heroes." She spoke the last words as if in her own head, an outcome she didn't want to even imagine.

Aldren breathed deeply, his grimace rigid like a statue "Anna I regret my decision, I **will** regret for the rest of my life...But I swore and oath as Master of War to fight and die for Arendelle if need be, and if at **any** point there is a choice between you dying and myself...then I will happily except the latter."

Anna withdrew her finger, looking down at the floor and shaking her head before looking back up "Because your life is worth less than ours? That's what you said at Riverview, wasn't it?...That's what you told **me**...your sister."

Aldren opened his mouth to speak but no words came forth, reminded of the sting of his own words as she went on "...Your family to us Aldren, we have some say about your life... **I** have some say about the life of my brother..." The last words were a sorrowful/angry whisper as she turned away from him towards the stern of the ship.

Elsa tried to grasp her sister's shoulder but she slipped away from her, Kristoff followed her, trying to speak to her though she did not seem to want to talk anymore. Elsa looked between her and Aldren, torn between them in that moment. Aldren decided for her, he spoke in a neutral tone "...go to her."

She looked at him "Aldren I-"

"It's alright...she needs you more than I." His last words perhaps seemed harsher to her than he had meant them to, but she nodded to him before running after her sister.

Aldren looked back at princess Anna's helm on the deck, walking over to it and taking it in his hands. Looking on the scratches and scars in them metal from previous battle...and also his own reflection in its surface, seeing his own face again after some time he began to wonder if his priorities were straight. His hand found its way to his right shoulder as he argued and deliberated internally with himself. By law he had a duty to Elsa and Anna, was not his duty to them as family just as important...if not more so?

OoO

The harsh winter snows had returned as Ashla's Pike now crawled with the full might of the Naga Ai. They had drawn the Arendelle army into their trap and broken their army, Ashla's Pike remained in their control and now the armies of the Witch King moved out from the island city to begin enacting their real plan. Their fleet ferried across the various machinations of the naga horde from the Pike to the mainland: Soldiers, riflemen, brutes, siege engines and war beasts. All these foul devices of the naga horde mobilized on the mainland to march forth and take away all of the ground the Arendellians had retaken.

Directing the efforts on the shore was commander Sorvec, his face shield lowered to hide his missing eye from the rest of his kin. Walking along the shore he spotted something lodged in the gravel ...not far from where he had killed the Arendellian lieutenant, the one called Krar. He walked over to it for a closer look, it was an ax, not the kind for warfare, the type used by the ice harvesters...yes, he remembered now. The captain known as Baldrek wielded it in addition to a war-hammer, likely to remember his life before war.

He dislodged it from the earth and looked it over...such a simple thing, no markings or runes, no significant shape or design. The north man must have left it behind when he carried the old man away from the battle...he only wished he could have seen the queen's face when she watched her loyal soldier die. She had taken his eye, and while he might not face her again, he would do his part to kill **everyone** she ever loved. As he looked upon the ax, he had one particular candidate in mind. The north man was likely missing his lost weapon, at the earliest opportunity...he would return it to him.

His attention was drawn away from the weapon to the crystalline device on his side known as 'the shadow voice' began to hum and pulsate in a faded red. He stood, taking out the device and holding it flat in his hand. From the sides poured the black fibrous substance that formed above the pad in the visage of a naga helm.

He bowed his head "General Tarn, how may I serve?"

There was a brief foreboding silence as the General's dark helm stared him down "...Our liege would have words with you, commander. Return to the Raider's Hall...now."

"Y-yes General...at once."

The substance dissipated and retreated once again. Sorvec pocketed the device and looped the ax in his belt as he growled low in disdain...this was going to hurt...in more ways than one...

OoO

Within the Raider's hall the Witch King sat upon his throne with the general to his right, holding his mace in hand and Venereth to his left, holding her helmet under her arm. Setting on the floor ahead of the throne was a large crystalline pad, thru which he used the shadow voice to communicate with his minions. The black smoke formed into the visage of a naga admiral who bowed to her king.

Amicus' metal claws gripped the arm rests on his throne "Admiral, what is the status of your efforts?"

"My lord, our assault forces have been ferried to the mainland and the fleet awaits your order. We are ready to retake the southern regions of the country."

"Very good Admiral."

"Shall I relay orders to begin siege preparations?"

"There is no need, order our troops to occupy the cities and await my order."

The admiral did not question "At once my lord."

The Admiral's visage dissipated, Venereth turned to Amicus in confusion "My lord-forgive my impertinence, but why are our troops not to be ready for further battle with the Arendelle army?"

"Because there will be no army for them to fight." He turned towards her "Tell me Venereth, what was the queen's first impulse when she saw the battle was lost...what was her instantaneous reaction?"

"...She ordered a full retreat."

"Precisely, Queen Elsa will not waste the lives of her soldiers in a hopeless defense of the southern regions, she will withdraw all her forces to defend the capital and her people...we will find no resistance in the south."

Venereth nodded, a short moment later the doors of the hall opened and in walked commander Sorvec with his face shield still down. He slowly approached and knelt a short distance away from the throne "My lord, you summoned me?"

There was an uncomfortable silence for several moments before the Witch King spoke "...So I did." he hissed. "As I recall commander Sorvec, you were a mere assassin before I recruited you into our army. You may also recall that I did so when I saw potential for you to be more than a simple cutthroat working small jobs from the streets and alleys of _Amal Nanmag._ I saw a feared, lethal commander to lead the armies of the Naga Ai alongside general Tarn with righteous vengeance...now I fear, I was mistaken..."

"My lord-"

Amicus leaned forward "Take-off-your helm."

Sorvec hesitantly reached up and removed his helm and sat it on the floor next to him, a wounded frown upon his face...his shame now revealed to his superiors. Venereth's eyes widened slightly at the sight of his missing eye, Tarn did not react.

The Witch King leaned back in his throne "Yes, there it is...you abandoned your command of the southern flank to pursue more dangerous prey. You are bold to take on an elemental I will grant you...but bravado I find too often, is placed before intelligence. I'd hoped that the Naga Ai would have cleansed you of that recklessness, yet instead you gave in to your baser desires: you allowed Aldren Embercrow to push further inland, costing us two prisoners we were **not** to lose and forcing Tarn to compensate for your loss! And why?...because the 'assassin' wanted a trophy."

The ax at Sorvec's side flew from his belt and into the Witch King's open hand "And this is all you have to show for it." He looked over the weapon a moment before standing and slowly descending down the throne "Had you claimed said trophy I may have been willing to overlook your careless decision, but now I am forced to consider that you may no longer be an asset to the campaign..."

The commander looked up, pleadingly "I've given everything to you, to the Naga Ai, I-"

He was silenced when the ax's blade was held to the side of his neck, The Witch King's black helm piercing into his very soul "Not-everything."

The ax lingered a moment longer before it slowly withdrew, Sorvec exhaled silently as Amicus turned and walked back towards the throne. "Fortunately for you, that decision will have to wait till after the end of this war." He stopped just ahead of the steps leading up to the throne, turning back to the kneeling naga "I trust that the loss of your eye will not further impede your abilities on the field...this is not the first time you have proven to be CLUMSY!"

Suddenly Sorvec's hands flew to his own throat, gripping tightly. He choked against his own grip, the aura of dark sorcery lifted him off his feet and into the air. The Witch King's lifted hand gripped a little tighter, the naga commander's legs kicking frantically "Should you fail me again Sorvec, more than your position will be at risk... **commander.** "

Amicus' hand dropped and so too did Sorvec who hacked violently as he hit the floor. The Witch King took his seat on the iron throne and threw the ax to the floor, clattering near the commander "You will lead the force to reoccupy Riverview. Move with the greatest haste, as if...your life depended on it."

"Yes my lord." he said through raspy cords, recovering his helm, the ax and quickly bowing before leaving the hall.

Venereth hated Sorvec and she held no sympathy for him, but she did not take pleasure in watching any form of torture...even inflicted on him. Amicus then spoke to her "Venereth, go to Arendelle city and bring me news of the Queen's next move."

"Yes my lord." she dawned her helm and made her way to the doors.

She was stopped just before she left by his voice "And Venereth…do not become distracted." he warned.

She knew now for certain that nothing slipped by her master... **nothing**. she nodded quickly and left through the doors.

General Tarn let the head of his mace rest against the floor as he now spoke to his king "I gleam, that it is safe to assume you already know what her next move is my lord."

The Witch King clasped his hands together "Indeed, like any child, queen Elsa is prone to mistake and error that is in turn followed by panic and anger. Now that we have shown her our full strength, she will do as any child does when faced with overwhelming consequence; she will flee or...she will call for help."

 **If i don't make you cry, then i haven't done my job right.**

 **Well that's it, until next time. Ciao! :)**


	30. Lament

**Been awhile, I apologize for how long it took me to complete this chapter, been dealing with a lot of crap and on top of that; this chapter was a bit of a puzzle for me to write at times.**

 **However before you dive in I have an important announcement to make: I am going to be changing the title because I feel my original title I came up with doesn't speak enough to the plot and content of the story.**

 **But before I do so, I would like to here from you guys what sort of ideas you might have for a title based on what you've read and your own imagination.**

 **Also I liked to listen "Sacrifice" by Sharon Lyons when I was writing this first part.**

 **I eagerly await your responses, anyway, please enjoy.**

Chapter 30: Lament

Night fell on Arendelle city and the setting sun was like a blazing fire that slowly died out as it sunk behind the horizon. A gathering was underway outside the city on the grassy hills at the edge of the fjord, perhaps the largest gathering of Arendelle's people that had been witnessed in centuries. At the water's edge stood queen Elsa, princess Anna, Ice master Kristoff, Olaf, Sven, Lord Aldren, Lord Mane, lady Sol, captain Baldrek, sergeant Barec, Gillian and even Freja. Whatever feelings, whatever rifts, whatever grievances any of them might have towards each other...none of that mattered today. All were here, standing shoulder to shoulder, none smiled...none spoke.

The royal fleet had made it back to the capital without any attack on the open sea and their forces in the south had been successful in their return to the city. Bringing with them the citizens of Hammerhel and any essential supplies while leaving behind all naga prisoners other than Venereth's brother Meren. Word had already come from Riverview and Hadenville of Naga Ai forces moving towards them as their army evacuated. All of Arendelle had gathered in the capital city, to be kept safe and...to honor the dead.

Hundreds of rafts were positioned along the edge of the fjord, and on each one lay a soldier of Arendelle who had fallen at Ashla's Pike. Soon they would all be sent into the fjord and carried by the water towards the sea, but they awaited one last dead hero. The crowd behind them parted as four soldiers carried the final raft, upon which rested the house Embercrow warrior Krar, his sword grasped in his hands against his chest. As they reached the front, they handed off the raft to Aldren, Elsa, Anna and Baldrek who carefully lowered it into the water. Each taking one last look at their friend before nodding to each other and pushing the raft gently out.

As he would have more than likely preferred in life, Krar led the charge into the next life with the rest of soldiers following behind him. Once all the rafts were some distance away, the four stepped out of the water and a soldier handed a longbow and arrow to the lord of house Embercrow. His sight was set on Krar as he lit the end with a light touch of his hand, took aim, knocked the arrow and drew back. He felt the wind, listened to it, inhale...exhale...release.

Aldren lowered his arms as the arrow soared through the air and struck home on his old friend's raft, setting it ablaze. Soon after Elsa raised a bow of ice while Anna, Sol and Barec took up bows of their own along with a large contingent of archers. Lighting their arrows in nearby braziers and choosing their targets, the arrows hit home and all the rafts were now aflame. As they burned, a choir of vocalist began to recite a lament for the dead men...a slow, hauntingly beautiful, despairing sound.

"How many is that?" Elsa asked Aldren in a low whisper, not looking to him.

"...A hundred."

She swallowed "And... what were our total losses?"

He hesitated "Were still counting-"

"Aldren... **How-Many**." she asked firmly, but not truly wanting to know that answer.

He sighed heavily, not wanting to speak it "...just under five hundred."

She shuddered, wrenching her eyes shut and biting her lip so hard that it threatened to bleed. Frost began to form beneath her feet, Aldren noticed this and quickly grasped her hand. She squeezed back so tightly that he thought she might crush his fingers, especially as frost coated his hand and forearm as she did, his natural body heat being the only thing saving him from instant frostbite...but he kept hold anyway.

Anna saw and shared her sister's pain and grasped Elsa's other hand, they smiled weakly to each other. Anna then reached down to Olaf who then reached up to Kristoff who rested a hand on Sven's back.

Sol entwined her fingers with her lost and found cousin. She smiled up at him and leaned her head against his shoulder, he let his head rest against hers for a moment. She then reached for her Mane's hand who, though not knowing him, then grasped Baldrek's who linked to Barec who linked to Gillian who hesitantly reached out to Freja, the elder woman did not hesitate.

They all stood in unison, arm in arm, if perhaps only for this one moment they were all united for the sake of the dead and the living who had lost friends, fathers, brothers...and sons. As the blazing sunset disappeared behind the horizon, the lament came to its end and the burning rafts faded from sight, having made their journey out to the sea...never to be seen again. But now there were still many more fallen to send off, they would be here for some time through the night. And the question that bore into the minds of nearly every single person on that front line...What now? What was to be the fate of Arendelle? What was their future when their enemy had all but conquered them...were they lost...?

OoO

A meeting would be held at noon to discuss what should be done next to ensure Arendelle's survival. The evacuees from Ashla's Pike, along with population of Arendelle city were all brought together within the city borders while the royal army established a perimeter around the capital. But their numbers could never hope to match that of the naga and with no wall to shield them, a constant aura of fear clawed at the minds of every human being in the city.

Overseeing the guard on the fjord wall was sergeant Barec, his breath fogging in front of him as he gazed out into the great span of water. Night was still present but it would soon be morning, the gray light of the rising sun in the east revealed a pale mist above the water's surface mixed with light snowfall. Having been locked in this staring contest with the horizon for a few hours, he had become accustomed to the sound of his fellow guardsmen' boots behind him as they patrolled the length of the wall. But now he could hear a new set of feet, slower, heavier and burdened with more armor, he didn't bother to look...he knew who it was.

Baldrek walked over cautiously and stood beside the sergeant who didn't turn his head "Shouldn't you be overseeing the perimeter defense, captain?"

The north man looked down for a moment before grasping his own wrist and looking out into the fjord with him "They'll do without me for a little bit."

Barec sighed heavily, leaning forward against the edge "It feels like it was all for nothing..."

The captain looked at him "We rescued people...and-"

"I didn't say it was for nothing!...it just feels like it."

The captain turned back to the horizon "Right..."

He shrugged "Don't suppose you have any consoling words for me?"

"No... I've never been very good with talking..."

"You don't do much of it." Barec quipped

He chuckled slightly "No I don't, but...about what happened at the Pike-"

"Don't apologize, there's no point."

The ginger looked down at the ground sadly, then he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking back into Barec's remaining eye, it seeming especially green as his mop of blond hair half-covered the scar and pale eye on the other side. "You did what only a true friend would do...what a brother would do." Baldrek smiled back and nodded back, Barec frowned again and looked back to the water "But Krar...all those men died and Derad is still missing...he may be dead too for all I know."

"He's not dead."

He looked at the north man with a raised eyebrow "How do you know?"

"If he were dead, the rest of our people would be too...and they'd have sent us their heads by now."

Barec sighed exasperatedly and rolled his eyes, what Baldrek said was likely true...but it made him want to throw up. "Even if he is alive, it's not as if I have any hope of finding him now."

"Maybe...we'll have to see what queen Elsa says." He placed his hand on his friend's shoulder "There's still a chance." he removed his hand "I'll see you at noon then?"

Barec shrugged "Mm... I'll be there."

Baldrek nodded and turned to leave, but with one foot on the stairs he turned back towards the horizon. The sun was rising, he laughed and called out to the sergeant "There he is! Spreading his wings!"

Barec looked between him and the sunrise in confusion "Who?"

The north man looked back at him and smiled "Krar." he said simply before turning away once again and leaving his sight.

Barec looked out to the rising sun; a blur of red, yellow and orange hues like fire rising slowly from the water. Even though he had not known Krar very well or for very long, he recognized the Embercrow expression and knew that the old man had died the way he would've wanted to: in battle and in defense of his country. The young green eyed man laughed a little himself and smiled "There you go Krar...you and your heart of fire."

OoO

Lady Sol of house Starlon sat on the seat near the window and looked out into the fading darkness, having moved from her bed on the left side of the room, her brother's on the opposite. She wore a blue dress that bore stylistic patterns of ancient Arendellian symbols as well as a white and yellow sun across the chest. Her face was now clean of the grit of Ashla's Pike, her brown hair was held in a lady like braid, though the warrior intensity behind her sky blue eyes was anything but 'lady like'.

She had been watching out the window of her room for several minutes, Mane said he wanted to show her something but that he would have to go fetch it first. Finally, she heard the door of their room slowly creek open, she turned back to see her brother peek his head thru the door and smile "There you are, right where I left you."

She smiled back "This time anyway." she warned jestingly.

He chuckled, his face dropping slightly as he opened the door all the way. Standing in the entry way in a dark blue shirt and pants, knee high black boots and a silver vest with a crescent moon pendent over his heart "The naga destroyed many things when they invaded home, relics of our parents, grandparents, ancestors...that can never be replaced..."

She stood and walked towards him "They were only things Mane, despite fate's best efforts, you and I found each other again...and that is what matters."

He nodded in agreement, then reaching from around the corner of the doorway "True enough sister...but I made sure they didn't find these."

Sol's eyes lit up and her mouth was held agape in a wide smile as she laid eyes on a spear and round steel shield with wood behind it. Engraved into the steel face of the shield was an angular white and yellow sun and at its center was a single rune: _Soloppgang_ (Dawn), the edge of the shield was sharpened like a blade for slicing and throwing. The spear was as tall as she was, with leather wrapped around the center of the thick wooden shaft, a sharp steel spike for the pommel and a wide, lengthy head with a sickle shaped moon engraving at the base on either side of the blade and in the curve of both moons was another rune: _Skumring_ (Dusk). A pair of weapons that had belonged to their father; Rorik Starlon, lord of Hadenville before them.

She closed the distance between them as he held them out to her "Father's spear and shield...you saved them."

He smiled as she took them both in either hand "I had them brought here not long after queen Elsa had left for Hammerhel. I wanted them to be kept safe in case-...when I found you."

"...Thank you brother."

He shrugged "It's nothing." he then grasped the end of the spear and looked it over as he pursed his lips "Hmm, tip's a bit dull...but go on and give it a few swings."

Sol didn't hesitate, taking several steps back from her brother and taking a combat stance in the middle of the room; shield held in front with the spear resting over the edge. She poised herself at a ring of invisible enemies that only she could see. She preceded to fend them off; opening with a wide arcing spin overhead followed by a direct thrust to her left. She swung the shield behind her to bat away an enemy attack, then slashing across them with the edge of the shield. The foe to her right apparently charged because she spun out of the way and swung low at their leg as she did, then flipping Dusk around in her hand and thrusting down, loosing a loud war cry and piercing the floor.

She quickly dislodged the spear and hurled it hard in Mane's direction, the weapon sailed past his neck, centimeters away from grazing his skin. Half of the spear tip impaled through the wood of the door with a loud thunk, Mane only flinched because he feared someone might have heard the slight commotion. He shot her a disapproving look, her only response was to grin and shrug.

"Lord Starlon, lady Sol is everything alright?"

Both of their eyes widened in embarrassment and Mane quickly moved to pull the spear from the door, he held it behind his back as if he were somehow tall enough to hide it. A moment later, a green eye belonging to the castle overseer known as Kai peered through the hole that had been made by the spear.

Mane pulled at his collar bashfully "YES! -Kai, my sister and I were just...training." Sol nodded in agreement, whilst trying to contain her laughter and making no attempt to hide her shield.

Kai's eyebrow raised and his eye darted to the left "Oh...very well then." as he disappeared they could hear him mutter under his breath "Isn't everyone anymore."

Sol couldn't hold back her laughter anymore, supporting herself on her knees as she hooted. Mane tried to stay serious but eventually gave in and joiner her, they reached forward and hugged each other as they shared in their moment of happiness. It faded to soft hums as they held one another, then pulling away the young lord Starlon smiled "Time may have dulled the edge of that spear...but it has not dulled your skills. I imagine even cousin Aldren will be impressed."

"He'll be even more impressed when I take over as Master of War for him." He rolled his eyes, she playfully shoved him "What? You don't think I could?"

He chuckled and leaned against the spear "I don't doubt your skill sister, there are few as skilled as you...but I saw Aldren fight at the Pike and-well..." he simply said.

She smirked "Hmph, I guess we'll find out won't we? If we survive all this..."

He put a hand on her shoulder "We'll survive...whatever path queen Elsa leads us down will see to that."

Sol smiled and nudged him off "You sound quite taken with her."

He shook his head "I think I'll leave that to Aldren, but she's clearly a kind person and seems to have a good mind for war. I dare say she is a better ruler than her father before her."

She rested a hand on her hip and scoffed "Not that it would take much to do that."

"Careful that you don't say that around her majesty...she's not the type you want to upset, ice powers and all." She nodded in agreement, then turning her gaze downward as her thoughts drifted to past events. Mane cocked his head "Sol, what's wrong?"

She looked back up at him "I keep thinking about Krar...I remember seeing him at Hammerhel when we were children. And seeing him again at the Pike for the first time in **years** -I just...I would've said something to him."

He grasped her free hand "I know...but unfortunately we can't. We each have to do our duty and move on for the sake of Arendelle."

"I just hope Aldren is doing alright, he knew Krar better than any of us...I missed him and I hope to learn about his adventures away from Arendelle."

"I'm sure you two will have plenty of time to catch up." He handed Dusk back to her "Though I might suggest **not** throwing any spears in his direction to start."

"I'll consider it." she quipped.

They both laughed briefly before splitting to respective areas to finish preparing for the meeting at noon. As Sol sat down Dawn and Dusk she pondered on what path they would be led down. A part of her longed for a fight, she had waited her entire life to use her father's spear and shield in battle and this might be her only chance. But she was sworn to the crown and would follow it to whatever end...the people of Arendelle would always come first and queen Elsa's decision was absolute.

OoO

Anna stared in the mirror, the simple green dress she chose highlighted mixed emotions in her eyes and her angry, rigid face. She braided her hair into the usual pig tails as she was in no mood to do anything more complicated. Behind her on the bed sat Kristoff and Olaf watching her in concern. Olaf, whose mouth would normally be running a mile a minute, was silenced by Anna's apparent frustration. She looked at their reflection; Kristoff's frown and questioning eyes and Olaf gripping his own feet, rocking back and forth and trying to look like he wasn't glancing at her with worry.

Her eyes narrowed slightly before she refocused on her hair "I know you guys didn't forget how to talk..."

Kristoff searched for words a moment, Olaf beat him to it "You seem really upset and-"

"I **am** upset Olaf!"

The snow man looked down at the bed's surface in deep sadness and hurt, Anna saw this and the anger in her face disappeared, replaced by shame at her childish temper. She sighed as she finished braiding and moved to sit on the bed next to them, putting a hand on the side of Olaf's head and pulling him close, "I'm sorry Olaf...to both of you."

Olaf smiled up at her "It's OK Anna."

Kristoff smiled briefly before his expression became more serious "Maybe we're not the ones you should apologize to..."

Anna's expression returned to one of irritation, looking down as she scoffed "What's there to apologize for?"

He looked at her disbelievingly "Do you really have to ask that?"

She snapped at him "He left us! He left-...he left his family..." she looked down as she said the last words, her voice heavy with emotion.

He sighed and reached for her hand, she looked up at him as he spoke "Look, I'm not saying what he did was...'right'. But he didn't do it to hurt you-"

"But it does hurt Kristoff-"

He silenced her again with a finger against her lips "You think it didn't hurt Elsa? You think it didn't hurt all of us when you threw yourself in front of Hans' sword and chose to be frozen forever instead of running to me?"

Anna looked to retort but she was at a loss for words "I mean-yeah...but..."

He smiled "Anna, when we first met-well...let's just say that you left an impression on me. A really weird impression now that I think about it; honestly couldn't decide if I should like you or stay as far away from you as possible." he finished with a laugh.

She smiled and shrugged sheepishly "Yeah...the whole throwing things, going on about marrying a guy I'd just met like it was 'the sanest thing in the world', almost setting you on fire-"

"Ooh! Don't forget setting his sleigh on fire and dropping it down a cliff!" Olaf interjected.

She held her hands up defensively "What! I replaced it afterwards with a better one."

Kristoff rolled his eyes and looked to the snowman "Which, as I remember, was set on fire and dropped off a cliff **again.** "

"Yes but it was lost in the name of a good cause." Olaf nodded proudly, oblivious to Kristoff's slightly accusatory tone.

He chuckled and rubbed the snowman's head "Yes it was." He then turned back to his princess "But, back to my point I was making. In the end, I ended up...well loving you. And if you could make an impression on a recluse who hangs out with trolls and reindeer like me, who's to say you haven't done it again-but without the trolls and reindeer..."

She raised an eyebrow "I see the similarities...and the differences, but what **is** your point?"

His expression once again was very serious as he took a deep breath "My point is that **I** was willing to die for you Anna, if I could have jumped in front of Hans' sword for you...I would have." Anna's face became slightly distressed at those words but he went on "I don't know as much about Aldren as you do but from what I saw at the Pike, he was willing to do the same for you, for Elsa...for everyone."

Anna exhaled in a shudder, tears beginning to well in her eyes "...I was just-...I was terrified...I didn't know if you and Sven were even still alive. You can't imagine how happy I was to find all of you alive, but when he did that... and after Krar I-...I couldn't imagine losing anyone else..." tears began to run "I was so Angry! It didn't feel like he did it for us-"

Kristoff cupped her cheek, looking into her eyes "But-he-did. And he should know that you don't hate him...that's worse than death."

She grasped his hand, her eyes closing as she whimpered slightly. Olaf saw this and stood walking over to her "It's like I told you 'some people are worth melting for'." he wrapped his arms around her "And who wouldn't want to melt for you?"

She smiled slightly and pulled them both into a hug. Kristoff kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back slowly "Take it from two guys who have love expert friends."

Olaf held up a finger "Uh correction: I **am** a love expert."

They both laughed, Anna sniffed as she pulled away and rubbed her eyes "Thanks you guys, and I **will** , I'll tell him...when I get a chance."

He nodded "Good...And also...maybe you could give us a run down on his back story? He's impressive to watch but I really don't know anything about him."

Anna looked uncertain, turning to Olaf who sat and smiled up expectantly. She frowned "I'll warn you, It's not a very happy story."

Olaf shrugged "It's a story." he stated simply.

She looked back to Kristoff who nodded, she sighed "OK...but don't say I didn't warn you..."

OoO

The dim light of early morning began to seep through the windows of the palace as Aldren slowly strode down the halls, as usual he was one of the very first to rise, checking up on the soldiers that kept watch. He knew that they had time before the naga made any moves against the city, but eventually that time would run out and the crimson legions could be upon them. He made his way to Elsa's room to wake her, standing before the door, looking further down the hall towards Anna's for a moment before sighing and softly knocking "Your Gr-...Elsa?"

"...come in." a hoarse voice answered.

He turned the handle but the door resisted him, he gave it a firm push that was followed by a harsh crunch. As he slowly opened the door, he was met with a sudden drop in temperature; his breath fogging in front of him instantly. Snowflakes were suspended in the air throughout the space and a thick layer of frost covered everything save for the bed, it looked like an explosion of ice had gone off. He turned his gaze to Elsa lying in the bed under the covers in her nightgown, staring up at the ceiling and holding a small doll in her hands.

Closing the door behind him, he walked over, removing his helm and setting it on the bedside table and tentatively sitting on the edge of the bed next to her. She turned her head to look at him, revealing the dark circles under her eyes and undone hair that was a mane of tangles around her head. And while her expression was neutral, he could see the tears that had dried across her cheeks.

She looked at the icy scape of her bedroom and shot him an apologetic look "Sorry..."

He smiled and shrugged "'The cold never bothered me anyway'...much." he laughed slightly.

For the briefest moment she smiled back before frowning again, blinking slowly she set the doll down beside herself "It's morning then?"

He nodded "It is, I thought it best to wake you ahead of time so you'd have time to think...but it seems you're already awake."

She breathed deeply, her voice becoming more distraught and tears welling in her eyes again "I've been awake...all night. I keep seeing my failure at the Pike, Krar dying in front of me... I keep seeing it over and over and over again. **I** wanted so badly for us to win, **I** led us into that slaughter...If only I wasn't such a stupid, fool!" She cried out into her hands.

He gently grasped her hand, withdrawing it from her face "Elsa." she looked at him, breathing heavily as he went on. "Our defeat at Ashla's Pike does not rest on you alone, I, your Master of War, failed to see the trap as well. Amicus could have defeated us at any time, but he drew us in with the false promise of a swift victory and then dropped us...so we would break. Our duty, is to make sure we do not. If we lose heart now, then the Witch King has already won and our people are lost. The only fool among any of us...is me."

She sat up and gripped his hand tighter "Aldren-"

He held up his other hand "What I said back on the ship was true, how you and Anna would feel crossed my mind before I made that suicidal charge. But I allowed my dread to overtake me once more and I focused on all the possible negative outcomes, like the fool I am. How you felt should have mattered enough to bring me back, **You** should have mattered more to me than winning..." his head turned away as he said the last words.

Elsa could see the regret in his expression, she scooted closer to him, her voice softer than before "I won't deny that like Anna...I was angry with you when you tried to sacrifice yourself. But I know you didn't do it to win..." She reached for his cheek and turned his face towards her own "You did for us, you'd let yourself die if it meant we'd have a future advantage against the Naga Ai. But now I hope you understand, that's not what we want...we want you - **I** want you to stand beside us, always...even at the edge of hel."

He smiled and nodded "I will Elsa...but I want you to understand that **nothing** will ever sway me from jumping in front of a spear for you." he said very seriously.

She tilted her head down and looked him in the eyes "And nothing will sway **me** from doing the same for you."

He sighed heavily "...Hel it is then."

They continued to look into each other's eyes with fond expressions, but before Elsa could even begin to lean in, Aldren cast his gaze downward. She screamed internally, frustrated that he had again denied her what she wanted. But that feeling faded when she saw him grin, releasing her hand and picking up her doll.

He finally realized that the tattered doll was a penguin, with a blue cape around his shoulders, a very large head and one button eye, he chuckled as he looked down at the toy "And who's this funny little fellow?"

She smiled, picking at the orange strings on the doll's head "Oh, Sir Jorgenbjorgen...he used to listen to me complain when I was still a little girl. I think I may have scared him with what all I told him recently." she said, wincing slightly.

"Mm, perhaps he'd like to listen to me sometime...then again, perhaps not. He'd be scarred for life by many of my tales."

She looked at the doll, then smiling as she looked back at him "I think he could take it...just don't tell him anything you haven't told me."

He looked back to her and shook his head "Never."

Most satisfied with his answer, she scooted closer until she rested against him, stretching a leg across his lap, tucking herself in the crook of his neck. He dropped Sir Jorgenbjorgen and planted a gentle kiss on the top of her head, wrapping an arm around her waist to pull her closer.

Elsa clung closer to him, returning to darker thoughts "What hope do we have now Aldren? What do we do...where do we go from here?"

Aldren sighed solemnly "You know as well as I what has to be done Elsa..."

"I do...But I don't know if I can even speak it to you, even less so to everyone else."

He pulled away and looked at her "I know, it's hard...it's more than anyone should ever have to suffer. But I will help you when you need it as long as you promise me you'll stay strong, because Arendelle needs you to, we need you to... **I** need you to."

Behind the crimson glow of his eyes, she could see the pain and distress he was holding back. It dawned on her that beneath the surface, he was barely holding it together, she had been so focused on her own pain that she hadn't given any thought to his.

She slipped a hand behind his neck and pulled him closer so that their foreheads were touching, her other hand touching his cheek "I will, I swear to you I will...I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For not listening to you, for not recognizing your pain...or your needs."

He chuckled slightly "You've done nothing wrong, and all that I need-or want rather is..."

She pulled away and looked at him questioningly "What?"

He hesitated a moment before shaking his head and smiling "Nothing."

Before she could attempt to pry the real answer from him, he leaned back from her touch and began to stand "I should go and wake the others."

As he turned away, her hand quickly grabbed his, stopping him in place "Wait." He turned back to her as she pulled him back down to sit "Stay a moment, not for long but...just for a moment. You can brush my hair." she suggested with a smile.

He grinned, reaching over to the bedside table and patting the bed beside him. Eagerly she positioned herself to sit next to him, she hummed in happiness as he began to brush through her locks. In between strokes he would gently massage her scalp, in response she would run her hand along the length of his arm for constant contact and closeness. The brushing carried on for several moments until he set the brush aside and began the process of braiding her ridiculous amount of hair. Perhaps for this occasion a braid more fitting of northern warrioress.

His fingers running through her hair was an all-around soothing and therapeutic feeling no matter what, but as he continued she dwelt on how she would present their plan for the future. It was a horrible reality she had a great deal of difficulty accepting, she couldn't even begin to imagine how Anna would react...They would have to leave Arendelle.

 ***Gasp!***


	31. The Crocus and the Crow

**Sorry it took me so long to put this chapter out but it was very important to me and the story, I put a lot of time and effort to making sure this came out right and I hope you all agree with me in saying this is one of the best chapters of the story so far.**

 **Also big thanks to those who left title suggestions but** **anyway, please enjoy.**

Chapter 31: The Crocus and the Crow

The sun had risen above the northern kingdom of Arendelle, though soon it may set on it...forever.

A round table had been moved to the center of the room and standing with her back to her throne was Elsa in full battle dress. To her left stood Aldren, around the table next to him was lord Mane, lady Sol and Gillian. To her right was Anna with Kristoff, Baldrek, Barec and overseers Kai and Freja. Away from the table lay Sven with Olaf sitting atop his back, while at the center of the table was a map of Althgarr. Only Elsa and Aldren knew the true purpose in gathering here but the others waited anxiously as they expected that it was nothing good.

Elsa inhaled, suppressing a shudder as she exhaled, looking up at the expectant faces around the table "You all know why you have been summoned here," she said. "The fate of Arendelle has been undecided until now...lord Aldren and I have agreed on what is best for our people...that..." The words caught in her throat.

Aldren noticed this, grasping her shoulder and giving her a reassuring glance. He then looked out to the others, lending his steadier voice. "The Naga Ai defeated us at Ashla's Pike, the vast legions of the Witch King may already be moving against the capital. We have neither the defenses...nor the numbers to combat them, even her grace and I's combined powers would make little difference. We have only one choice, to ensure the survival of our people...Arendelle, must be evacuated."

Eyes widened, jaws were agape, heads lowered and soft gasps escaped from mouths. Sol shook her head at him in utter disbelief "You can't mean it...we-our ancestors held the north since the King of Winter first settled it! We have held it for five-hundred-years! Not once in those centuries has any enemy ever forced us to yield ground."

"Our people spilled each other's blood not two decades ago to bring peace to the land! And now you expect us to roll over for this 'Witch King' and dishonor all the fallen Arendellians before us!" Freja shouted.

Kai turned towards her calmly "Tell me overseer Freja, what honor would there be in the citizens of Arendelle becoming sheep for the slaughter, because we were too proud to do what was necessary?"

The elder woman growled in frustration, snapping towards Baldrek and Barec "You two! Your soldiers, what do you have to say about this?"

Barec remained silent, his arms folded as he stared down at the table with hard eyes. Baldrek sighed, leaning against the table "I was at the Pike, alongside their majesties and lord Aldren...I saw their army and I saw what they are willing to do. If we truly care about our people, about each other...we will let Arendelle go."

"But...this is our home." All eyes turned to Olaf who walked over from the reindeer, looking up at them with pleading eyes "What is a family...without a home?"

Anna turned towards the snowman and knelt before him, grasping his hand in both of hers, thinking on what to say for a moment before smiling "It is still a family Olaf. No matter where we are, as long as we're together, **nothing** will ever change that." The snowman smiled back up at her, Elsa, Kristoff and Aldren were surprised at how well Anna seemed to be taking this news.

"So that's it then?" Their eyes returned to Freja as Anna stood back up, the elder woman's tone grew harder "You'll just hand over our birthright to the enemy? And YOU!" Her furious eyes set on Aldren "You who have only been with us for the span of a few months! To think that you believe you have any right to weigh on what is best for US!"

"Mind your tongue Overseer!" The old woman was caught off guard by Barec to her left, he leaned against the table towards her and grimaced "He's given as much as anyone who fought this war, he was prepared to give even more at the Pike! **I** owe him my life; we all do in one way or another."

Freja sneered at the sergeant who held his gaze. Aldren sighed and held up his hand "Barec, that's enough." The young archer relaxed back to his neutral stance while Freja did so, slower.

Mane had been gnawing on his own finger for some time and finally decided to speak "I...am inclined to agree with my sister and the Overseer."

Anna raised an eyebrow at Aldren's cousin "And why's that?"

Mane addressed the whole group "Consider what we know: The Witch King allowed us the false hope that we could match his forces, his entire battle plan was dedicated to getting our hopes up and then demolishing them. Now consider what we don't know: why he really wants Arendelle, if what I gleaned from your report with the Naga prisoner is any indication; there is more to this than territory and positioning...He **wants** us to run." he held a finger to Arendelle on the map "If we abandon Arendelle, we may be abandoning whatever it is that the he wants for him to claim."

Aldren nodded understandingly "We have no doubts that Amicus has a greater objective in mind than simply conquering land. But the fact stands that we have no means of defending Arendelle city or the people if we are attacked. And in any case; we are the only ones at present who have any knowledge of the Naga Ai and their greater plan, if we take that knowledge to the grave then we will be putting the entire world at risk."

"So you'd make refugees of us?" Sol asked with sorrow in her voice. "What is to become of our people outside of our homeland?"

The Master of War pointed towards the map "We'd have to travel along the southern shore of the continent towards Zaria and Corona, we may be able to seek refuge with either kingdom."

Kristoff folded his arms "And if they refuse us?"

"We'll find a way."

"Until the naga fleet catches us and tears us apart on the open sea!" Freja interjected.

"At least we'd have a chance." Gillian retorted "What would be the difference between dying out there and dying here?"

"We would die standing our ground!" Sol shouted.

Freja turned back to Aldren "Your own lieutenant Krar understood that, if he were here, he wouldn't agree to any of this-"

A fist slammed down on the table that silenced the overseer, everyone turned to Aldren whose eyes smoldered as he raised a finger towards her "Don't..." he warned in a cold, low tone "Don't-you-dare! I knew Krar better than anyone at this table, he would have done what was best for Arendelle and its people. And don't presume to lecture me about WAR! It's not about honor! It's not about PRIDE! It's about **survival**! This decision is made for the good of all Arendellians to ensure that our fire does not go out in the world."

Sol's expression became bitter "Sounds to me like you're the only one who has made any decision!"

The entire council exploded into various arguments and deliberations, all except Elsa who pressed a finger to her temple and closed her eyes. She turned away from the table, the rest of the group was so consumed by their bickering that they were oblivious to her absence as she walked towards the throne, trying to drown out their fighting. She folded her arms and looked up at her father's throne, the chorus of anger and distress began to fade out into mere mumbles in her mind as she began to feel a sudden sense of resolve. She decided something that might seem rash to many, perhaps even akin to madness for a few...but it was **her** decision and she was now set in it.

Her words came without prompt from her mind, she said them with her heart "Lord Mane is right."

Their argument was halted all at once as they all turned to her in shock and confusion, Mane especially who was the first to speak "About...what, your grace?"

She turned back towards the table, speaking calmly "We don't know the Witch King's full reasons for invading Arendelle and while that fact remains unknown, we cannot allow him to get his hands on whatever it is that he wants."

"Have you heard nothing that I've said?" Aldren asked, truly concerned as he stepped towards her "This isn't a fight we can win. If we try to face them head on, it will be over within seconds!"

"We won't face them head on."

He cocked his head disbelievingly "A siege? We don't have a wall, we don't have fortifications, we don't have an army capable of facing them!" He yelled, gesturing behind him.

She breathed in deeply, looking down at the floor as she considered his words "Yes...that is something we will have to fix."

Without another words she quickly strode past the entire group and out of the throne room, everyone else quickly followed, unsure of what exactly she had in mind. Her brisk pace did not halt as she pushed past the doors of the palace and out of the palace courtyard, not turning an eye to any of the confused citizens and soldiers she passed, her eyes were fixed solely on the vast expanse beyond the city's borders. They could not see it, but she could, in her mind's eye she looked left to right and saw her vision.

The snow crunched softly beneath her boots as she ventured further and further from the city, she was deaf to Aldren and Anna's cries of caution as they sped up to catch her. Eventually she halted her stride, she didn't bother to look back because she knew that she was exactly where she needed to be. She looked down at the ground just ahead of her, she breathed deeply before using her foot to trace a path through the white... and draw her line in the snow.

She lifted that same foot and brought it crashing down on the line she had drawn, wind whipped and snapped around her causing the group behind her to squint and cover their faces. A thick sheet of translucent ice extended outward several meters from her foot, then to either side at incredible speed until it connected with the sheer cliff face behind the city on one side and linked with the fjord wall on the other.

She then took several steps back, the others watched her intently but didn't dare speak a word. She then slowly raised her hands from her sides, her palms facing upward, fingers curled slightly in purpose and focus. As she did this, a great rumbling could be heard throughout the expanse in front of her, thick, angular pillars of ice began to rise up from the sheet. Everyone watched in utter awe and disbelief as the unnumbered columns of ice rose higher and higher from the ground, People and guards throughout the entire the city could now see the queen's towering creation rise into the air.

Elsa furthered her concentration and the pillars began to narrow and join, taking shape as she saw in her thoughts. The wall took a single solid shape while sections within and above hollowed out; stairs, battlements, watchtowers and a hollowed out tunnel ahead of her where a portcullis could be built. As Elsa's hands were nearly above her head and with a final closing of her fists, the wall settled and a final thunderous echo reverberated throughout the land. The massive structure had to be over seventy feet high and now stretched for miles.

Her council behind her watched as the ice dragon Trolgon flew along the side of the titanic construct...it made him look small. Aldren gasped quietly, which was not something he did often...if ever.

Elsa closed her eyes and breathed a heavy sigh, she should feel tired and yet instead she felt a great swell of energy course through her and powerful surety in her actions. "This is- **not** over." She turned and walked back towards her followers, she was no longer at a loss for words, her eyes were hard and her voice lined with vigor "If the Witch King wants our home so badly, he can come and try to take it! I promised my people that we would reclaim our homeland and in the name of all those who gave their lives I **will** keep that promise!"

Aldren stepped towards her, speaking softly "Elsa...I want to believe that, but even with this wall...we still don't have the numbers to resist them, let alone beat them."

Her lips curved into a small smile "We will." she looked to Kai and Freja "Overseers, send word to the neighboring kingdoms and tell them of our situation, make certain they understand it's severity and that we will be sending emissaries to discuss temporary military alliance." Both Overseers bowed, Freja smiling before shooting a quick spiteful grin to Aldren before they left.

She then commanded Gillian and her commanders "Gillian, this wall will need to be fitted with a portcullis as well as other defenses and fortifications. Captain, sergeant, have men gather to garrison the wall and let them know; the war is **not** over." All three nodded and left with smiles on their faces to fulfill their respective duties they'd been given.

She was now left with Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven, Sol and Mane who all shared the smiles of hope and revived zeal. All except Aldren who still had uncertainty and fear in his eyes, she allowed her demeanor to soften as she stepped closer to him "I know you fear for everyone, it might even be safer to leave Arendelle. But this is the path I have chosen for us...will you follow me down it?"

"...Always, if you say this is the way then I will stand with you...until the end." He smiled to solidify his words.

She smiled back and moved to grasp his hand but was interrupted by another voice "So will I." She turned towards Sol who stepped forward, followed by Mane "As I said; I've never been much of a fighter but whatever role I can serve, I will."

Elsa nodded to them, then turning towards her family to her left. Kristoff folded his arms "You don't have to ask us Elsa."

Anna held her sister's hand "We were in this together from the beginning and we still are now."

"Like Aldren said: 'Always'." Olaf stated from below.

Elsa's heart was warmed, she had the full support of her closest peers and family, in this moment she felt nearly invincible. But she reminded herself that their position was still precarious, though the heart of Arendelle had been stirred, they still needed to win...defeat would mean death for all.

"I'll see to it that our troops begin setting up camps near the wall, in the meantime; what's say we explore your newest creation in greater detail?" Aldren said, gesturing towards the wall.

Kristoff chuckled and put his hands on his hips, marveling at Elsa's work "I don't have any objections; that- **that** is a lot of ice."

Elsa turned back towards the wall, spying Trolgon roaring as he circled above the construct "I think that's a grand idea."

Before that however, she noticed the open tunnel where the portcullis would eventually be placed, until then she created a set of thick double doors that closed shut. The only way in to Arendelle city was now sealed off, the people of the north would now feel and be more secure...at least for now.

OoO

The veil of a winter night had returned once again too, though this one seemed less dark than the last. Tents now populated the space between the snow queen's barrier of ice and the border of the city, staggered by small fires. A large number of troops garrisoned and patrolled the wall while Gillian's workers had begun construction of scorpions and trebuchets, the great width of the wall allowed for these to be placed easily. Her majesty, lord Aldren, lord and lady Starlon along with their military staff had all diligently overseen the completion of these tasks as they prepared for the next step in Arendelle's defense.

But as the night went on, the normally visible lord Embercrow had disappeared from the public eye. Elsa had wanted to search for him but there was no time at the present. However, a certain auburn haired princess who was not preoccupied and was on her way now to Aldren's quarters, to make good on a promise and deliver a much needed apology.

She walked quietly through the halls of the castle, rehearsing over and over again what exactly she was going to say out loud the whole way...with mixed results. As she passed by a window she saw that outside the entrance to the castle port, the Arendelle fleet was positioned to guard the open water. Though it was reassuring to be guarded from all sides, she could not help but feel somewhat claustrophobic as a result.

She looked up from her fluster and saw that she had arrived, she leveled her hands and breathed deeply "OK-OK...here we go." she tentatively raised a hand and with her signature knock, announced her presence "Aldren, it's me, your sis-...it's Anna. Can I talk to you?"

No sound came from behind the door, she could not help but feel a painful sting in her heart, not unlike the many times she had knocked on her sister's door throughout her lonely childhood. It nearly brought her to tears as she looked down at the floor and shuddered "I know I... probably deserve the silent treatment. But please...don't shut me out, all I want to do is tell you I'm sorry."

Still no answer from within, now she was starting to get angry, her face formed a frown as she impulsively seized the handle and threw the door open "I just want to say I'm sssss-!...sorry?"

Her anger was quickly replaced by confusion and self-berating as she realized she had been talking to no one. The room in fact looked completely untouched, save for two details; first she noticed her helm setting on the desk opposite from the bed. She walked over to the desk and held her it in both hands, he must have picked it up after-...after she threw it at him...this was not helping her guilt.

The second thing she noticed is that the window of his room had been left completely open, snow peppering the carpet just inside the room. She made her way to the window and looked out only to see guardsmen making their rounds along the inner castle wall and around the chapel. But only a fool would assume that his window being open was mere coincidence, so as more than likely Aldren had done, she climbed out of the window, still holding the helm in one hand and made her way down to the cobblestone below.

Once she had the ground beneath her feet she spotted a soldier passing by along the wall "Excuse me!" He leaned over to see who it was "Have you seen Aldren?"

He nodded "Yes your majesty, he was heading towards the gardens." he said pointing towards the rear of the castle grounds.

"Thanks!" she waved before jogging towards her next destination, she entered the still crumbled ruins of the gardens, now blanketed in snow. She searched left and right but still did not see him, she was starting to become more concerned. Then as she looked down she noticed a single set of fading footprints in the snow; they were slow, deliberate, casual steps that were in no particular hurry. A small realization dawned on her I that moment: before she trained with Aldren she didn't know how to climb very well and she certainly didn't know how to track, she was very thankful to have these skills now.

The tracks ended at the garden's wall and she looked up to see several claw like gashes in the stone leading to the top, evidence of General Tarn's hasty escape after the clash with Elsa and Aldren. She could only guess that Aldren had climbed over the wall...for some reason, so using the gaps in the stone, she scaled to the top. Once she reached the top, she hoisted the upper half of her body over and took a second to catch her breath.

She looked up and was relieved to see Aldren on both knees in the snow facing the water, she wasted no time getting over the wall while also falling halfway down and landing on her rear in the snow. She blinked a couple times "...Ow."

Her arrival certainly hadn't been subtle but Aldren either hadn't taken notice or was choosing not to react...giving it some thought, she decided it was the latter. She promptly rose to her feet, brushing the snow off her dress, recovered her helm from the ground and walked over to Aldren's side. As she cautiously leaned around to his face she saw that his eyes were closed and his hands rested on his legs while Black Autumn laid on the ground beside him.

She hesitated to speak at first, considering how to start, she then smiled and put her helm on her head. She opened her mouth to talk but was beat to it.

"I see you found your helm." he said with eyes still closed.

She couldn't help but laugh a little, knocking on the helm with her knuckle "Yeah, thanks for holding onto it for me." He nodded, she frowned and rubbed her arm "And... sorry for throwing it at you."

He smiled "You are forgiven."

She knelt next to him and removed her helm, setting it down. "But what I really want to apologize for is...the way I acted back on the ship; yelling at you, the things I said...and ...punching you in the face..." She murmured. "I'm not angry with you anymore but...I understand if your angry with me."

Finally, he opened his eyes, looking towards her with a neutral expression. His crimson eyes made him, at times intimidating, but they held only love as he smiled at her "Anna, I was...sad and hurt by your words and actions. But never angry." he held his hand out to her.

She smiled back brightly, a great swell of relief as they gripped each other's hand. His smile faded slightly "But there is something else that's bothering you, isn't there?"

She frowned and looked towards the ground, not able to really begin her sentence. He sighed and softly squeezed her hand "I am sorry for what I have said Anna...but I cannot say that it is not my truth."

She breathed out shakily before standing, her hand slipping out of his as she walked towards the water, hugging herself "...I... I don't..."

"Understand?"

"No I-...I understand why, I just-" She whipped around towards him, anguish in her eyes as she exploded "I can't accept it! For heaven's sake Aldren, you're talking about your life! No one is ready for you to just die! I-...we...we can't bury anymore family...we can't accept it." She lowered her head into her hands, feeling ashamed for letting her emotions get away from her and screaming again.

"Then don't accept it." she looked up in surprise, tears burning the rims of her eyes as he stood, speaking softly "Don't accept it, don't be ready for it, be saddened, be angry...hate it if you must." He grasped her hand in both of his, speaking his next words in a whisper "But please...don't hate **me** for it. I do not fear death...I fear losing my family again, to death...or to hate..."

She lunged forward, catching him in her near bone crushing embrace "No! -no, we could never hate you. **I** could never hate you...you're my brother."

He wheezed slightly in her arms, chuckling and hugging her back "Well I'm glad to hear that, very glad...sister."

The two stayed in the embrace for some time before they both went wide eyed as they felt something very cold around both their legs. Without looking Anna reached down and felt a lump of snow with small twigs attached to it, simultaneously they both looked down to see Olaf with his arms around both their legs. He looked up at them with a wide smile "What a coincidence; I like warm hugs too!"

The three separated and Anna smiled down at the snow, rolling her eyes "Yes Olaf, you've said...many times."

He laughed "Well I wouldn't want you to forget."

Aldren chuckled and raised his eyebrow "You move quieter than one would think."

He shrugged "Well it helps when you're made of snow."

Aldren pursed his lips "That...is a valid point."

Before the discussion of Olaf's unique anatomy could continue, the equally unique sound of Elsa's magic could be heard from the other side of the wall. A set of icy stairs erected over and descended down the wall, following them over and down was Elsa in her blue/teal dress that had been slightly altered; the shoulders and forearms had been shaped into padded armor with her transparent/patterned cape flowing behind her. Kristoff and Sven followed close behind, dressed in formal winter attire with his ragged sash tied around his waist.

Elsa looked at Olaf with confusion as they reached the bottom of the stairs "How did you beat us to them Olaf?"

Olaf blinked "I followed the scent of warm hugs..." No one knew how exactly to respond to that sentence, then Olaf smiled "That's a joke."

Everyone laughed, surprised by Olaf who usually never joked about anything. Kristoff looked to Aldren, "Did she beg forgiveness?" he asked sarcastically.

Aldren smiled at the princess and put a hand on her back "There was nothing to forgive."

Anna smiled back and bumped him with her hip playfully, Elsa smiled at the two of them "It's good to see you two getting along again. But I think I speak for all of us in that we are wondering...why are you out here by yourself?"

Aldren looked off to the distance for a moment before answering "Contemplating on many things, but foremost on how to...explain something to you all." he said looking back at her.

Her smile faded slightly as her eyes filled with slight concern, she walked towards him and grasped his hand "Explain what?"

He turned to the snowman "Olaf, may I have a few minutes alone with the others?"

"Why? What are you going to talk about? Is it serious? Should I count to sixty or a hundred and eighty or three hundred?"

As Olaf rambled on, Sven rolled his eyes and grabbed the snowman in his mouth, by his carrot nose in and carried him back over the ice stairs as he began counting. Kristoff moved to follow them but was stopped when Aldren spoke to him "I expect that Anna has told you some of my history?"

The ice master turned and looked down slowly rubbing the back of his neck "Yeah-I didn't ask for too many details but...she didn't spare any." he said with a heavy heart.

Aldren nodded solemnly "Then stay, if you would...you should hear this too." he offered.

Kristoff nodded and took his place back in the circle, they all looked to Aldren with curiosity and anticipation for whatever he was about to tell them. He looked at Elsa one last time before he began unclasping his right vambrace and shoulder guard "You all should know this part of my story."

They all looked at each other, slightly worried as he slipped off the vambrace and rolled up his sleeve until his shoulder was exposed. It was then that all of their eyes widened and Elsa gasped at the sight of the brand against his skin; an elven rune that Elsa read as: Betrayer. The edges were ragged and uneven scars, as though it had been carved into his flesh rather than burned on.

Elsa moved closer to him, her face wrought with sadness and anger as she gently ran a hand over his damaged skin while the fingers on her opposing hand were poised like claws as if she might still get her hands on whoever would have harmed him. She shook with building anger "Who...did this to you!" she uttered shakily, her voice cold and low.

He gently grasped her wrathful hand, she looked away from the brand and back into his face, he locked eyes with her and spoke clearly so they all would hear him "...I did."

The anger in her face quickly vanished and was replaced with confusion and more sadness as she gripped his hand back almost impossibly tight, some ice building around it. Anna's hand covered her mouth in a shocked gasped while her other hand quickly gripped Kristoff's shoulder for support. The ice harvester shook his head in utter bewilderment "W-...Why?"

Aldren looked to Anna and swallowed "Before the Riverview assault; you asked me what I meant about becoming the terrible thing that war made me..." he slipped away from Elsa as he walked towards the water's edge, looking out into the fjord as he spoke "After...my wife was taken from me, I retreated within myself. I didn't speak or interact with anyone for weeks and if I did, it was only to give orders as I carried out further raids against the empire. Despite my master and I's previous efforts to destabilize their military the empire's assaults grew in ferocity, if anything they were only emboldened since our attack three years prior. As the war dragged on I grew tired of the knight council's inaction and endless debates that made it impossible for the queen to make any real decisions. I had great respect for queen Anaria, I still do, but I would not allow this to go on any longer and at the next meeting of the council... I made my statement."

He turned back towards them and held his hand out to Black Autumn that flew from the snow into his right hand, he then stabbed the sword's tip into the ground in front of him, gripping the handle firmly as he continued "It was there that I struck down my oath to the council, I vowed to break the empire's hold on _Eldoron_ , to rip the Flagrum keep from it's very roots and to slay the one who loosed the shard that killed my beloved Lilaria and Analia...Prince Edesious." His eyes narrowed as he said the name in a scornful hiss, making Kristoff flinch slightly.

"I exiled myself from the great city, Volengier and Elbereth, along with a few other members who sided with me left Anoroth and would not return until we had completed our mission. The ruins of western _Eldoron_ within the twisted Dread Wood became our stronghold and from there we began our secret war against Caldaria. As for me, I adopted a new moniker with which to lead my new army, one that would be known by friend and foe alike as a symbol to respect and fear...I was known then as the Black Drake. The armies of my closest followers were with us but soon after many others rallied to our cause; wood elves, kin to my fallen wife, orcs and even humans who rebelled against the empire. All who wished to see the Caldarian occupation crumble marched forth under my banner and over the next two years my forces burned through the empire's strongholds and resources, accomplishing more than the knight council had in over a century of conflict, nearly pushing the empire out entirely."

He breathed out heavily, old angers and sadness could be seen igniting in his soul behind his crimson lenses. Elsa could see this better than anyone and placed a hand on his shoulder, granting him a sympathetic smile to show that he would not be rushed.

He smiled back briefly before going on "...Until the prince launched a final mad assault, not upon us...but Anoroth. Though honor demanded that we would not set foot inside the great city until we had defeated Edesious, we could not leave our brethren at the mercy of the desperate imperials. I joined my host with queen Anaria's and together we led the defense of Anoroth against the full imperial bulwark on _Eradis._ And at long last...I met Edesious on the field in single combat and laid low my nemesis... claiming my vengeance..." he slowly twisted his sword as the glowing blade bit deeper into the earth beneath the snow which began to evaporate against the heated steel.

"Soon after victory was ours and we launched a counter attack against the Flagrum keep, what was left of the broken imperial army offered little resistance and as our cry of triumph rung throughout the realm, I tried to stoke my fervor with the knowledge that I had avenged my wife and daughter...but all I felt was...emptiness" The glow from Black Autumn faded, his hand left the handle as he spoke this last word with no small amount of grief.

"A void, like I had done nothing at all and slowly it dawned on me; I had not killed Edesious with my wife and daughter in mind, nor did I think of anyone else when I waged war...It was only me. I was hateful...I was cruel and ruthless in my deeds...I dishonored my mentor's teachings, my father's memory...and the purity of my beloved daughter." A singled tear leaked from his eye as he shuddered, looking towards the ground "I... Betrayed my family...and myself." He reached up to his shoulder impulsively to grip it but stopped when he felt Elsa's hand, instead he traced his fingers along the edges of the brand "And so when I was at my lowest, a moment of weakness; I carved this rune into my flesh so I would never forget the shame, that at the time...I felt I rightly deserved."

Kristoff and Anna's face was completely mortified but she still found the courage to swallow and ask softly "And... what happened after?"

He looked up, hesitating at the sight of her expression "...The war ended and I left Anoroth; disbanded my army, abandoned my armor and all possessions save for Black Autumn and Dragon's Flight. I sailed across the Fringed sea to the coast of Althgarr, I wondered from Corona to Zaria...until I found my way back home once more." he said with a small smile and amount of pride, but his face returned to a frown soon after.

Elsa walked around to face him, for a brief moment she saw sheer terror in her eyes as if she might cast him out of her kingdom. She quickly silenced that when she moved her hand from his shoulder to his face "Aldren, this mark does not make you who you are now. We did not know the Black Drake...we know the Embercrow who gave us all that he is in defense of his homeland **and** his family. Whatever else you may have been...you will always belong with us." She finished with a fond smile.

He smiled back placed his hand atop hers "I know that Elsa. You, all of you showed me that over these past months, that I could still belong somewhere...I'm not going anywhere my queen." He rolled down his sleeve to cover the brand again. "Unless the day should come that I am no longer welcome here."

"That day will **never** come." she stated firmly before she wrapped her arms around his chest leaned her head against his shoulder. He in turn wrapped his arms around her back and rested his head against hers.

Anna's previously horrified expression was gone, she smiled before rushing forward and clutching her sister and brother. Aldren's smile widened and his other arm reached around her waist and pulled her closer. Kristoff smiled and folded his arms, abstaining from the group hug...but the element of choice was removed when he was shoved awkwardly from behind. He looked behind to see Sven smirking and Olaf running up to join the group embrace. Anna and Elsa both smiled at Kristoff who rolled his eyes and relented as they put an arm around his waist, pulling him closer as Olaf ran up and stretched his stick arms as wide as he could around the entire group "I counted to three hundred."

Aldren blinked for a few moments before he abruptly laughed aloud, so much that he nearly snorted, earning a mischievous snicker from the two sisters. As they all separated, Aldren knelt before the snow man "Olaf...never stop being you."

He cocked his head "Why would I do that?"

Aldren smiled and poked his carrot nose waggishly "Exactly."

Aldren stood back up, next to Elsa and Olaf smiled looking between the two of them "Are you two going to kiss now?"

Kristoff covered his mouth, failing to stifle his laugh while Elsa went flush, smiling slightly and glancing at Aldren but not wanting to look directly at him. Aldren put a hand on his hip and rubbed the back of his neck "Oh my...Well-uh, I..."

Anna winced from the suddenness of Olaf's question, running over to the snowman and taking his hand to lead him away "O-K! Olaf, I think maybe we should give them some alone time, yeah?"

"Oh, OK...But are they gonna kiss?" he whispered as they ascended the stairs.

Anna grinned, glancing over her shoulder one last time at the pair "Yes." she whispered back, not so subtly. Sven and Kristoff followed suite with the ice harvester winking at Aldren before following the others.

Aldren chuckled dryly "Well he certainly...speaks his mind." he said, turning towards her shyly.

Elsa nodded, still smiling as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear "No, Olaf doesn't really keep things to himself...not that, that's a bad thing."

They both looked at each other finally, caught in blank stares as they started to drift together. Aldren's hesitation could be seen as he stopped midway but Elsa didn't, she continued to move closer as her hands rested on his chest, the loving look in her eyes making him shake internally. But she stopped and waited for him to close the distance, he opened his mouth, hesitating to speak "Elsa...I... -"

"Kiss."

They both were startled by the voice, only to look and see Olaf on the top of the ice stairs with an expectant look on his face "Just kiss her." He then spoke to someone over his shoulder "Why isn't he kissing her? Do you think he knows how to kiss?"

Anna ran up the stairs and scooped up Olaf "Olaf! Now come on, you gotta give them some privacy." she said as she carried him back down the stairs, shooting an apologetic look to the two elementals as she did.

Now alone again, there moment having been dampened slightly, Elsa decided that perhaps she was coming onto him a little strong. She backed off slightly, then looking up at the sky and smiling "Look, the sky is awake."

"Pardon?" he looked up too and gasped quietly at the sight of the green/blue auroras that whipped silently across the ceiling of stars "Oh...the northern lights." he smiled toothily "Now that's something I never thought I would see again..."

She watched him fondly as he took in the sight, removing her hands from his chest and grasping his hand to lead him towards the water. He raised an eyebrow but quickly caught on as she set a foot against the water's surface which froze a little more with each step she took, retrieving black autumn before they left the shore. A large portion of the fjord where they were froze over, providing a path and an area of privacy for them to be together "It really is a lovely night, isn't it?"

He nodded "Yes...but not as lovely as you..." She blushed and smiled at him, his eyes widened and stammered as he tried to speak "N-not That-I mean...I-my...ugh..." he pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned.

She loved seeing him this way; his normally militant and stern demeanor was diminished when it was just the two of them. The way he tripped over his words, the flustered look on his face when he said something truly honest...she intended to take full advantage of it tonight. Without warning she smiled widely and grasped both his hands, pulling him towards the center of the icy platform. His eyes widened in slight panic as she skated along the ice, dragging him with her as she laughed in glee. She spun them around several times before coming to a slow stop in the center, he regained his balance enough while managing not to fall, though he had to keep close to her to maintain it. She didn't mind one bit that his body was so close to hers, she smiled, admiring his ability to learn quickly "You certainly got the hang of that fast."

He smiled back nervously, occasionally glancing back at his feet and slipping slightly "Well, I'm fairly adept at keeping balance-in most situations...unlike this one." he murmured.

She laughed, grabbing the sides of his belt and pulled him flush against her "Well don't worry...I won't let you fall."

He smiled widely, his affections still making it difficult to look her in the eye...but he forced himself to anyway. His face dropped slightly as he wondered in thought, Elsa frowned slightly "What's wrong?"

"I... I want to tell you something...something I think perhaps is long overdue."

Before he could go on, she reached up with both hands, removing his helm and tossing it to the side. Revealing his braided, black hair, along with the entirety of his face for her to view at last. He watched as his helm slid away, looking back at her, slightly perplexed "What did you do that for?"

She smiled, holding his hand and touching his cheek with the other "It hides too much of your handsome face."

His tan skin made it difficult for some to tell, but it was easy for her to see that he was blushing as he cleared his throat "...Back at Riverview, when I went into the burning house to get that girl...I felt something I'd been denying for some time. And that something is what helped me save that child, it filled me, fueled me in a way that my anger never could. It was...the way I feel about you...I've only ever felt that way one other time in my life. What Krar said was true; I have wanted to die for many years...until now."

Elsa could not hide her growing smile, tears of joy brimming at the edges of her crystal blue eyes as he continued to tell her what she had hoping to hear for months "For **you** Elsa, for all the family that I have made here in Arendelle, but most of all for **you**...I would live. It's taken me far longer than it should have for me to realize and even longer to admit it...But I am in love with you; the caring and understanding, beautiful and strong person that believed in me, even if I didn't believe in myself...and I think that has been the case since-"

"Since you swore your oath to me." he looked at her in surprise, she laughed, not out of humor but from the near overwhelming surge of joyful feelings. "Me too...I fell in love with the selfless and wise, dutiful and kind man that knelt before me, who risked everything for a silly girl like me who didn't know the first thing about sword play or warfare. **He** believed in me...and I will **always** believe in him."

He looked down at the ground and sighed "I just...I still wonder if I deserve that belief."

He was caught completely off guard when he felt her palm strike his cheek, he looked at her in utter shock. She, with a lightly irritated look on her face, grabbed his chin and pulled him close "I don't care about the Black Drake, I don't care about the wayward mercenary! I care about **you** ; I love **you**...The person you are deserves far more than what he has been given."

Without another word she grabbed both sides of his face, closed her eyes and pressed her lips to his. He exclaimed slightly from her forcefulness, muffled by her mouth against his but after a brief moment his own eyes closed and his lips softened against hers, both of their heads tilting slightly. His arms moved to envelope her waist as he submitted, shortly after he moved one hand to touch the bare skin of her upper back. His gentle, warm touch made her shiver happily and sigh softly, one hand rested against his chest while the other reached behind his head for a fistful of his black locks to further deepen the kiss.

Eventually they broke the embrace opening their eyes, both of them breathless as they shuddered from their rushing emotions. She leaned her head against his chest while he rested his on top of her head, both of them catching their breath. They both looked down at the platform of ice, noticing something had changed; the previously teal blue surface now had brilliant streaks of bright red and faded orange in the mix that ebbed and flowed at random...not unlike Trolgon. Aldren then looked at the ring on his right hand and saw that over time, a similar transformation had taken place.

He looked away from the ring and back to Elsa who was still mesmerized with the 'platform, he watched her for a moment; taking in every lovely feature about her while she was unaware. He smiled widely and surprised her by wrapping his arms around her legs, lifting her into the air and spinning her in his arms. She shrieked in surprise at first, her hands gripping his shoulders tightly but her shock wore off and quick and they both laughed in pure joy and happiness...more happiness than Aldren had felt in a long time.

The spin came to a slow stop and their laughter slowly subsided, still high in his arms Elsa looked down, her platinum braid rested on his shoulder near his beaming face that she simply admired for a few moments. Her face dropped, questioning and uncertain as her crystalline blue orbs locked with his crimson ones, she touched the side of his face with one hand "Aldren...Am I yours?"

He smiled genuinely, lowering her slightly, his arms still beneath her as he held her at eye level "You already know the answer, my queen."

She smiled back, then grasping both sides of his face and staring him down like a mighty dragon with her hard won prey "Then **you** -are- **mine**..." she said with some ferocity before she kissed him again, this time with more passion and multiple times as she caressed his cheek with one hand while she ran the other thru his hair. He happily reciprocated each gesture with similar vigor, and though he knew it wasn't possible; he could have stayed here with her forever...and she too wanted the very same.

OoO

On this very same night, to the northwest of the Troll's pine near the slopes of the North Mountain in an ancient place known as the Valley of the Living Rock; vents of steam hissed occasionally amongst the moss covered stone and sparse trees and the trolls of the north enjoyed their isolation from the chaos of the human realm. The elder troll shaman _Steinfar_ , known by some as Grand pabbie sat upon his flat stone and watched his people as they prepared to rest for the night; the young who resisted the call of sleep, their parents who convinced them otherwise and the old who welcomed it. Though he was thankful that thus far their home had remained untouched by the war, he knew that the Naga Ai were close and that in one way or another, they would have to contend with them.

That time had come sooner than he would have hoped, a shadow pulled at his mind...a dark whisper...He rose from his seat and walked towards the crowd of his people while speaking calmly to his daughter and son-in-law "Bulda, Cliff bring the young ones away from here."

The husband and wife obeyed and brought the shaman's message to the parents and their children who began to clear the area, he raised his voice so that the others could hear him "Everyone go, and do not come out until I give the word."

His tone was very serious, they did not question him and the majority of the population vacated the immediate area. A few larger sturdier trolls stayed behind, two flanking their leader while the others covered the sides, they bore no weapons since being made of stone meant that **they** were the weapons. Steinfar breathed deeply as the dark whisper drew near, from the sky above a pillar of black smoke slammed into the middle of the clearing a few yards ahead of him. The kneeling figure within rose to his feet as the mist cleared; the black armor, frilled viper helm and tyranite gem within the chest plate was known all too well to him...the Witch King had come to the valley.

Now at his full height the naga king's helm slowly scanned from left to right, the trolls tensing under his menacing gaze, as if the world around them became a little darker wherever he looked. He then focused solely on Steinfar, steadily walking up to the old one, his metal boots pounding loudly against the stone from each meticulous step that sent waves of dread and anxiety through all of them. The shaman kept his expression neutral and unassuming as his 'guest' drew near. The stone trolls were naturally shorter in stature than other races but the naga ruler seemed to emphasize this even more so with his high-handed poise.

There was an uneasy silence before the Witch King's baleful voice choked the air "Grand Pabbie...that is what they call you now isn't it?" he said in a mocking tone.

Steinfar only gave a small smile and curt nod "King Amicus...what can I say; I got old."

Amicus nodded "Indeed..." he turned away from the elder and paced in a circle in the center of the clearing with his hands clasped behind his back "Though I see your people have prospered despite the spread of humanity on this continent...and your involvement in their affairs."

"Stone will endure all manner of storm for eons...but unlike stone, we do not simply sit idle when the storm passes over."

"Nearly five hundred years and the only thing to have changed about you is the height of your face; still speaking in cryptic mysticism and riddles to this day."

"Hmm...What do you want Amicus?"

The Witch King halted his pace not far from where he stood before as he turned to face the elder "It has come to my attention; that you spoke with lord Aldren Embercrow after their battle with my forces at Hammerhel."

Steinfar nodded "I did."

Amicus' tone became even less pleasant "Remember what happened the last time you interfered old one, you lost an elemental then as well..."

Steinfar stepped forward, past his guard, remaining reserved in his stance and speech "I was merely reaching out to a soul in pain; only to enlighten him of an essential key to living a happier life...it would be against my character to ignore a wound I may help mend."

"True...though if I stood in your place; I would prioritize your people's welfare above that of the humans. I have thus far left your corner of Arendelle untouched, if you wish for it to remain so...I would consider well where you stand in this conflict."

The Troll shaman grinned "So... the Witch King came for a prophecy then?"

"I have no use for your vagaries! What I 'came for' is to assure your apathy for the remainder of this war, until I have the snow queen's heart in my hand." He took a few steps towards the troll "You should know Steinfar; that my respect for you is the only reason I have not wiped out your entire enclave."

The shaman frowned slightly "How gracious of you." he smiled again "But **you** should know that I will only ever undertake action I feel is best for my people and our place in this land."

The Witch King's armored hand rested against the surface of a nearby, large 'unliving' rock. "And you should remember what befell those who have crossed me, stone may endure many storms..." His metal claws dragged along the stone's surface, the shrill noise of steel cutting rock as sparks leaped from the deep gashes he left and a black decay that began to the disintegrate entire rock into nothing but slag as he finished "But all things crumble before darkness...even **stone**." The other troll's terrified looks conveyed that the message had been made clear to them.

He turned and began to walk towards the center of the clearing but was stopped by the troll's voice one last time who, much to his vexation, seemed unfazed by his threat. "There is more to the young Embercrow than he lets on in first meeting...perhaps, you should endeavor to learn more about this young man before you judge him with all the others...your highness."

Amicus glanced over his shoulder one last time "Rest assured Stone Father...I will." before embracing the Shadow Flight and ascending into the night sky.

Everyone around him breathed, taking in fresh air now that the Witch King's polluting presence had vanished. Steinfar allowed himself to drop his mask of calm and let loose a shuddering breath, looking to what was left of the destroyed rock, black rot sizzling from the withering pebbles...and feared for the future.

His daughter came alongside to look on the dreadful sight "You told me stories about him...but I don't think anything could have prepared us for how foul he is in person."

"I never expected it to." he said solemnly.

She frowned "What...do we do now?"

He turned towards her and smiled "For now? Nothing, we will simply wait...and listen." He gave his daughter's hand a gentle squeeze before walking past her in the direction he came from...he needed to rest.

 **FINALLY** **! They kissed! *Phew***

 **Are you all happy now?**


End file.
